


Blood Dawn

by moonbeamwolf



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Animal Death, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Revenge, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 90,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeamwolf/pseuds/moonbeamwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Campion has led his survivors back to Efrafa where he becomes chief. Will Hazel, Groundsel and Campion finally form an alliance and have peace for the three warrens? Is Woundwort really dead or will a new evil arise to take away everything these three warrens have striven for?  A foe arises from shadows bent on destroying all who wronged him. A warren is born in the aftermath of death and sorrow. Slowly the alliance picks itself up from the mess at Brimstone and seeks to go on. A rabbit born with an ability that has been outlawed is exiled from its home and is forced to wander the world until it is ensnared by a dangerous foe. The alliance is in danger again and if they don't accept help from the exiled then they may find themselves on the brink of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Campion Rah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woundwort 'dies' on Watership Down and the battle ends. Campion leads the survivors back to Efrafa where he is promoted as chief and the council is killed on Campion's orders.

“Run!” cried Campion, stamping.  “Run for your lives!”  
He tore through them and was gone over the down.  Not knowing what he meant or where to run, they turned one way and another.  Five bolted down the opened run and a few more into the wood.  But almost before they had begun to scatter, into their midst bounded a great black dog, snapping, biting and chasing hither and thither like a fox in a chicken run.  
Woundwort alone stood his ground.  As the rest fled in all directions he remained where he was, bristling and snarling, bloody-fanged and bloody-clawed.  The dog, coming suddenly upon him face to face among the rough tussocks, recoiled a moment, startled and confused.  Then it sprang forward; and even as they ran, his Owsla could hear the General’s raging cry, “Come back you fools!  Dogs aren’t dangerous!  Come back and fight!”  
 Campion, Vervain and five other rabbits crouched under a clump of nettles as the dog tore up and down the down looking for more victims. After digging up the rabbit that had gotten cut with glass the dog took its prize and vanished back the way it had come.  Campion and Vervain agreed that they needed to leave this horrible place at once and head for home.  They gathered ten rabbits with them plus the five that had been cowering under the nettles with them and preceded the long journey home.  
They wandered slowly and wearily down the belt. Their spirits and hearts were broken. Their leader was dead and they had lost a battle against an enemy warren.  They had failed to bring their does back to Efrafa.  Never before had Efrafa lost a battle. They were convinced that the outsiders had set the dog upon them.  
“Captain Campion what is going to happen to us?  What’s going to happen to Efrafa?”  
Campion looked at the promising young buck.  He was in the Neck Mark.  A white rabbit with black spots named Flax.  “Everything will be alright Flax.  We Efrafans are strong.  We’ll survive when other warrens would normally fall.”  
Campion and Vervain were the only Owsla Captains with the group of survivors. They had no idea where Groundsel had gone or if he was even still alive.  That night they dug scrapes in an open field but were too disheartened to set up a watch.  Up and down the belt the word spread that the Efrafan Owsla and General Woundwort had been defeated.  The Thousand began to creep in on the rabbits.  A cat from a neighboring farm snatched young Mallow before he had a chance to turn and run.  Three rabbits strayed too far and were lost, probably killed by any of the Thousand that Lord Frith had blessed to hunt the children of El-ahrairah. The rest bolted into the woods and found cover under bushes.  
They didn’t sleep much that night for they were scared.  It was hard to believe that any Owsla member of Efrafa would be scared but they were.   Campion and Vervain led the rabbits home but they were repeatedly attacked by elil.  Vervain was carried off by a hawk and none of the rabbits there thought it much of loss and spared no tears for the most hated officer in Efrafa.  
Three days after the battle with Watership Down Campion and a group of six rabbits passed through the sentries as the Off Fore Mark was above ground for afternoon silflay. The Mark raised their heads and looked at Campion and the surviving rabbits in curiosity before beginning to whisper among themselves.  Campion went down to the Council Room with his survivors and reported the news to the Council.  
By evening silflay news had spread throughout the warren that General Woundwort was dead and they had lost the battle at Watership Down.  The entire warren was relieved at the news that their mad leader along with Captain Vervain was dead.  But now the question was who would become the new chief and would anything change for the lower rabbits in Efrafa?  
The surviving rabbits were relieved of all duties until they had recovered fully including Captain Campion.  Two weeks after the Efrafa/Watership Down battle the Council summoned Campion to the Council Room.  
“Campion you were General Woundwort’s best captain of Owsla.  You’re also an excellent tracker and loyally served General Woundwort.  We would like you to be the new chief of Efrafa.”  
Campion puffed out his chest in pride.  “Thank you.”  
“Raindrop!” He called to the young doe who had informed him that he had been wanted in the Council Room.  
“Yes Campion-rah?”  
“Please go each of the Mark Captains and have them spread the word that I am the new chief of Efrafa.  Then tell the Owsla and Mark Captains to come up above ground and wait for me.”  
“Yes sir Campion-rah.”  Raindrop scuttled back down the tunnel.  
Campion went above ground and ordered the Right Flank Mark below ground.  The rabbits quickly obeyed the Captain as they didn’t want to be punished.  “Falun stay above ground please.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Falun watched his mark go down to their burrows and then nibbled at the grass while waiting for the rest of the Owsla and Mark Captains to come up.  He had heard that Campion was now the chief of Efrafa and hoped that it would mean good things for the warren and the rabbits lives there.  Woundwort’s system had been flawed.  They were already facing overcrowding issues because there were too many does in the warren compared to bucks.  With the overcrowding the does had been reabsorbing kittens into their bodies.  It was a complete mess.  
The rest of the Owsla and remaining Mark Captains came above ground and sat at attention before Campion-rah.  The sentries remained at their posts making sure no rabbits escaped and elil didn’t come into the warren.  
“I’m sure by now you have all heard that I was elected by the Council to become the new chief of Efrafa.”  
The rabbits nodded and stamped in applause.  Campion waited for the applause to stop before continuing.  
“I remember what Efrafa was like before General Woundwort came and killed off our chief.  We were a small warren.  The marks, Owslafa and Council hadn’t come into being until after the General’s arrival.  For three years he ruled our warren under an iron paw.  The result is what we see before us today.  
“Woundwort was a tyrant.  I’m ashamed to say that I loyally followed his orders and obeyed him.  I would have followed him to the Black Rabbit of Inle and I know I speak for all of the Owsla and Mark Captains in that regard. I believe that changes are in order and I would like everyone’s cooperation concerning building a new future for Efrafa.”  
The rabbits nodded their agreement.  
“For starters the marking will stop.  The warren will also expand so we are not as overcrowded.  A wide patrol needs to be sent out to look for a suitable place far from man.  Tunnels will connect the expansion back to the main part of Efrafa.  
“All rabbits in Efrafa are free to go throughout the burrows as they wish.  They no longer need permission to do so.  As for the Council I want them driven out.  If they don’t leave then kill them.  It’s mainly their fault that General Woundwort succeeded in the destruction of our warren.  Last I want a messenger sent to Hazel and his warren to inform them that I am now chief and see if he will seek an alliance with me.”  
“Campion-rah when do you want the messenger and wide patrol sent out?”  Chervil asked.  
“Three days from now. “  
Campion dismissed the Owsla and his Mark Captains before going back down to his burrow and lying down.  He hoped that Hazel would accept him as chief and help establish an alliance with Efrafa.  Perhaps if he gave some of his rabbits to Hazel in return for some of Hazel’s rabbits then everything would be at peace.


	2. Message to Hazel Rah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Groundsel, and Blackavar go to Efrafa to meet with Campion to set up Vleflain that is half of Watership Down and half of Efrafa. A new warren will arise and be halfway between Efrafa and Watership Down.

The rabbit chosen for delivering Campion-rah’s message was a young buck named Shadow.  He was in the Fore Mark.  The young buck had been picked by Campion-rah to inform Hazel-rah that he had been made chief rabbit and that he was asking for an alliance between their warrens.  Shadow had also been instructed by Campion-rah to search for any rabbits that may have been taken prisoner by Hazel and his band of outsiders.It had been three days since Campion-rah had become chief of Efrafa.  The marking had been outlawed by pain of death.  Rabbits from different marks could freely mingle with each other. Owsla no longer were able to bully their way into a doe.  A wide patrol had been sent out to scout for room to expand the warren.  The Council had been killed for refusing to leave the warren.  The marks decided to stick to going above ground at certain times in order not to attract attention from man. Shadow journeyed for five days.  He was careful to avoid attracting the attention of elil. At evening silflay he appeared on the bottom of the hill of Watership Down.  Pausing for breath he made the slow climb up the hill to the beech tree Campion-rah had said marked the entrance to Watership Down.  As Shadow crested the hill he was suddenly surrounded by six rabbits.  “Who are you?” A silver rabbit demanded.

“My name is Shadow sir.  I’m here to see Hazel-rah.”

“What business does a hlessil have with Hazel-rah?”

“Please sir I come from Efrafa.  Campion-rah sent me.”

The rabbits looked at each other.  “Acorn go get Hazel-rah and the Efrafan rabbits and bring them above ground,” the silver rabbit said.

“Sure Silver.”  The lean brown buck dashed down a hole and vanished underground.  Shadow sat there staring at the rabbits that surrounded him.  The silver rabbit had said something about Efrafan rabbits.  Was it possible that rabbits had survived the dog’s slaughter on his people? Shadow didn’t have to wait long.  The rabbit named Acorn came back above ground followed by a rabbit with tufted fur on his head, a lean cream colored rabbit and five rabbits he recognized as belonging to Efrafa.

“You said that Campion sent you?”  The cream colored rabbit asked Shadow. 

“Sir are you Hazel-rah?”

“Yes.  What did Campion send you here for?”

“Sir Campion-rah wanted to inform you that he has been made chief of Efrafa.  He asked if you would like to make an alliance with our warren and to look for any rabbits from our people that may have been taken prisoner during the Watership Down and Efrafan war.”

“Groundsel do you know this rabbit?”

“What mark are you?”

“Shadow of the Fore Mark sir.  Campion-rah says to bring any Efrafans that are held prisoner here home to Efrafa.”

Groundsel and Hazel looked at each other.  “So Campion has been made chief.  He is certainly the best rabbit for the job.  If you don’t mind Hazel-rah we’d like to go home.”

“Certainly Groundsel.  Shadow inform Campion-rah that before I can agree to make an alliance with him I need to see the changes he has made in Efrafa for myself.”

“Yes sir.”

Groundsel called his rabbits to attention and they began making their journey home.

“Do you think Campion will make any changes to Efrafa Hazel?”  The rabbit with the tuft of fur on his head asked his chief.

“I don’t know Bigwig but that’s why I want to see Efrafa under Campion’s leadership before I make the decision to put our warrens in an alliance.” Groundsel and his rabbits fresh from two weeks at Watership Down had begun to see that life could be different than in Efrafa.  The rabbits on Watership Down appeared happy and free unlike the bunch of gloomy souls in their warren.  Groundsel had been one of the few Owsla members who had hated General Woundwort.  They made good time and made it home in three days without a single loss.They passed the sentries and Shadow went down to Campion-rah’s burrow to inform him of the return of Groundsel and his rabbits along with Hazel-rah’s message.  Campion went up above ground to meet his fellow Efrafans.

“Campion-rah.  It’s good to be home,” Groundsel said to his old friend.“It’s good to have you home.  Were there any others with you?”

“No sir.  Just the five of us.”

“Why did you stay in Watership Down for so long?  Were you held prisoner?”

“No.  We weren’t sure what home would be like with the General gone and we wanted to examine Hazel and his warren.  They seem more peaceful than we are.”

Campion nodded in agreement.  “I’ve been making changes to Efrafa.  The Council have been killed.”

“Good.”  Campion informed them of the new rules of Efrafa and they agreed with their chief that it would be better to follow the new rules and usher in a new age for Efrafa.  The wide patrol appeared shortly thereafter and Captain Thornberry stopped while the other rabbits went down to their burrows. “Did you find anything useful?”

“Sir I believe that it’s possible to make another warren halfway between Efrafa and Watership Down.  We could send half our rabbits there and get Hazel-rah to send half of his rabbits to this new warren as well so the new warren would be half Efrafa and half Watership Down.  That would be easier than risking detection by expanding beyond the boundaries of Efrafa.”

“Is this warren anywhere near man?

”“No sir.”

“I think that might work.  Groundsel how would you like to be chief of this new warren?”

“Well I don’t know Campion.  I’m not sure I’m the leader type.”

“I wasn’t sure about it either Groundsel and I’m sure Hazel wasn’t sure of being the leader either of his own warren when they escaped Sandleford.”

“Let’s sit down with Hazel-rah and discuss it.” Campion nodded and they quietly walked around the perimeter of Efrafa lost in their own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to summarize Efrafa:
> 
> 1\. Campion is the new chief.  
> 2\. The Council have been killed.  
> 3\. Wide patrols are kept  
> 4\. Marks are kept.  
> 5\. Mark Captains and Officers cannot force themselves on does from other marks or their own marks.  
> 6\. Mark rabbits can visit friends in other marks.  
> 7\. Marks have decided to continue to go above ground in rotations to keep man from discovering them.  
> 8\. Efrafa is going to be expanded a bit to prevent overcrowding.


	3. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alliance is formed between Watership Down, Vleflain, and Efrafa. Blackavar gets his mate Mist from Efrafa and takes her back to Watership Down with him. Strawberry decides to stay at Efrafa to be one of Campion's advisers.

Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver, and Blackavar made the journey from Watership Down to Efrafa. Strawberry had been sent ahead to inform Campion of his desire to meet in Efrafa and talk about building an alliance between the two warrens. As they approached Efrafa they were halted by Captain Thornberry with his wide patrol that just returned from scouting the boundary of Efrafa near the Iron Road.  
“Hazel-rah we have to report to Campion-rah but you and your friends are welcome to stay above ground and silflay. The Near Hind Mark won’t bother you. A messenger will be sent above ground to let you know when our chief is ready for you.”  
“If I may can I talk to the rabbits here?” Hazel asked the red buck.  
“Certainly.”  
They watched Captain Thornberry go below ground with his patrol. “Blackavar quit shaking. You’re driving me nuts.” Bigwig said to the black buck he had rescued from Efrafa.”  
“Sorry Captain Bigwig. I’m just scared to be back at my old warren. Too many bad memories.”  
“Fiver do you see anything?”  
“No Hazel,” the smaller brown rabbit said to his older brother.  
The four Watership Down rabbits noticed that the sentries were still in place along the perimeter of the warren. “I thought Campion made changes to the warren?” Bigwig asked. “Doesn’t look like any changes were made. These rabbits are still prisoners here.”  
“Be patient Bigwig. Let’s talk to the rabbits here and wait for our audience with Campion before jumping to conclusions. In the meantime we have to find Strawberry.”  
A two year old gray doe named Mist hopped forward. “Blackavar is that you?”  
“Mist! I’m glad to see that you’re okay.”  
“Oh thank Frith! I had hoped that you would have survived the battle between our warren and Watership Down.”  
“Efrafa may be my home warren but Watership Down is my home now Mist.”  
“Of course.” Mist hopped up to Blackavar and nuzzled him with her nose.  
“Hazel-rah, Captain Bigwig, Fiver this is Mist. She’s a friend of mine from my old mark.”  
The rabbit smiled at Mist and Blackavar. “I think the doe’s more than just friends with the young chap,” Bigwig said to Fiver and Hazel. The other two rabbits nodded chuckling to themselves. It was obvious with the way Blackavar was behaving that this doe meant something more to him besides being friends.  
“Would it be alright if you talk with us for a bit before Campion sees us?” Hazel asked.  
Mist looked at an officer who was patrolling the mark. He nodded at her before proceeding on with his patrol. “Yes sir. What do you want to know?”  
“Why are these rabbits still held in marks with sentries guarding them?” Bigwig asked.  
“You’re the rabbit who took the does and Blackavar weren’t you?” She asked him. She remembered seeing him once when he had been led around the marks while he was a probationary Captain under General Woundwort.  
“Yes I was.”  
“Campion-rah has started implementing changes to Efrafa. Officers and Captains can’t breed with any doe this wish anymore so buck and does are allowed to breed with who they want. Campion-rah had the Council killed. The marking of hlessil and kittens has stopped under Campion-rah’s orders and we can now mingle freely with the other marks without getting permission from that Mark’s Captain or Officer but we prefer to stick to our own marks as it is what we know. All the rabbits are now equal under Campion-rah’s leadership and punishments are inflicted on Officers and Captains who bully the lesser rabbits of the warren.”  
“But why do you still have sentries posted?”  
“The sentries are for our protection. They watch for elil now. The Thousand heard that General Woundwort was dead and started attacking our warren. The Off Fore Mark lost Officer Wheatstock to a fox while on patrol. All the rabbits here made the agreement to continue coming up one mark at a time so we don’t attract the attention of man.”  
A silver rabbit with white tipped ears poked its head out of a burrow and after speaking with Officer Swift came above ground and made its way over to Hazel and the others. “Campion-rah says he’ll see you now sir. Follow me.”  
Hazel and his rabbits followed the silver rabbit with white tipped ears down various runs to the Council Room. Campion and Groundsel were sitting in the burrow waiting for Hazel to arrive. “Thank you Thistle. You can go now.”  
“Yes sir.” Thistle turned and went back to his own burrow in the Off Fore Mark.  
“Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver, Blackavar nice to see you.”  
“Pleasure to see you too Campion. Where is Strawberry?”  
“Strawberry is with the Neck Mark at the moment. I’ll have someone go fetch him when you are ready to leave.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that you lost an Officer on one of your wide patrols Campion.”  
“Before the General fell we were a formidable warren as any rabbit here could attest to. Though we are all grateful for you bringing that dog and killing the General so we can begin to usher in a new dawn for Efrafa and hopefully establish peace between our two warrens it has made us easy prey for the Thousand. They seem to appear out of nowhere to hunt my people. That’s why we still have the sentries posted though now they aren’t keeping the rabbits prisoner.”  
“Bigwig and Blackavar mentioned before that the marks are kept separate from each other. Is this still the case?”  
“Yes. That is one rule I kept after I had the Council killed. With the mark burrows kept separate from each other it will stop the spread of disease in our warren.”  
“Do the rabbits accept these changes?” Fiver asked.  
Campion looked at the young rabbit. “Yes they do. I can’t rebuild our warren in a day. It will take time for us to get used to the General’s demise. Some of the rabbits still cower before the Officers and Captains. The Owslafa have been disbanded as well.”  
“Well that’s something good anyway,” Bigwig muttered. Campion ignored Bigwig’s remark.  
“Hazel I have a proposition for you. One of my Captains was sent out on wide patrol to scout for a place far from man to build an expansion to Efrafa since we’ve been having troubles with the does reabsorbing kittens due the overcrowding issue. He informed me that he found a good spot away from man that is halfway between our warrens. I’ve already asked Groundsel here to be chief of this new warren and thought that we could both send half our rabbits to this new warren and together our three warrens could form an alliance.”  
“Have you been to this place yet?” Hazel asked Campion and Groundsel.  
The two rabbits shook their heads. “No we were waiting to see what you think about the idea.”  
“Can we talk about this for a bit and can you send us Strawberry?” Hazel asked.  
“Certainly. Yew!” Campion called.  
A tan colored rabbit came into the warren. “Yes Campion-rah?”  
“Go to the Neck Mark and find the rabbit that came in a couple days ago and bring him here.”  
“Yes Campion-rah.” Yew vanished down the run in the direction of the Neck Mark burrows.  
Campion and Groundsel left Hazel and his friends to talk among themselves. Strawberry came in a few moments later. The rabbits from Watership Down inspected him and all breathed a sigh of relief. He was unmarked.  
“I don’t see why you’re worried Hazel-rah. Campion is doing his best to lead his people.”  
“I supposed. Still it’s hard to get over the fact that he was one of the rabbits who attempted to kill us.”  
“He was only following Woundwort Hazel-rah. You can’t hold that against him. A Captain or Officer of Owsla follows their chief to the Shadow Land if they think it will protect their chief from harm.”  
“Spoken like a true Owsla member,” Bigwig said nodding appreciatively.  
“Well I am part of Watership Down’s Owsla,” Strawberry sniffed.  
“What do you think about sending some Watership Down rabbits to this new warren that Groundsel will be chief of Hazel?” Bigwig asked his friend and leader.  
“I think it might be a good idea. We are getting a bit overcrowded and that isn’t good for any rabbit.”  
“Do you think Groundsel will make a good chief?”  
“I think so. We could also send a couple of rabbits to live in Efrafa and advise Campion as well as sending a couple to be Groundsel’s advisers.”  
“What rabbits do we send here and with Groundsel to his warren though?” Fiver asked.  
“Hazel-rah I’d be happy to stay here and advise Campion.”  
“Are you sure Strawberry?” Hazel asked the orange colored buck.  
“Yeah. I’ve been getting to know some of the rabbits in the Neck Mark where I’ve been staying and enjoy talking to them.”  
“Well alright Strawberry you can stay here. Now we just need to send another rabbit here.”  
“We need to get Campion’s and Groundsel’s opinions first on this Hazel.”  
“You’re right Bigwig. If Campion agrees to have you Strawberry than you may stay here. Though we’ll certainly miss you.”  
“I’d like to take Mist with us if you don’t mind Hazel-rah,” Blackavar spoke up.  
“If Campion will give us Mist then we’ll take her back to Watership with us.”  
Campion and Groundsel had been sitting outside the Council Room talking to themselves quietly when Blackavar poked his head out and said that Hazel-rah was ready to talk to them. The two Efrafans hopped into the Council Room and looked patiently at Hazel and his rabbits.  
“Campion we’ve talked it over and agreed to give half our rabbits to Groundsel at his new warren. We would also like to give you two of our rabbits to be your advisers in the reshaping of Efrafa as well as give two advisers to you Groundsel for the same purpose. Strawberry here as already asked to stay here and we have said that if you’ll have him then we agree. Blackavar here would also like to take Mist home to Watership Down with him.”  
“If Mist wants to go then she is free to leave with you. Thank you Hazel. Does this mean that you agree to have an alliance with us?”  
“Yes Campion it does. And as soon as Groundsel gets his warren dug we’ll expand our alliance to him as well. Three warrens connected will be good against enemies.”  
“I agree with that,” Campion said. “Stay here for the time being. There should be some empty burrows in the Near Hind Mark that you can bed down in. Strawberry you’re welcome to return to the Neck Mark.”  
“Thank you Campion-rah,” Strawberry said before going back to the burrow he was sharing with a pretty doe named Ghost.  
“Blackavar I want to say that I’m sorry for how you were treated under General Woundwort,” Campion said to the black rabbit before him.  
“Thank you sir but you were only following orders.”  
“Still it was wrong of us to do to you. I’ll have Mist sent to your burrow. Where will you be staying in Efrafa?”  
“I think in the burrow that we came down,” Hazel said.  
“That would be the Fore Mark then. Right I’ll have Mist sent over then.”  
“Thank you Campion.” Hazel and his rabbits left the Council Room and went to an empty burrow. A few moments later Mist came running into the burrow and crashed into Blackavar sending them both rolling along the floor before they picked themselves up. Fiver, Bigwig and Hazel laughed at the two rabbits in love and settled down for a nice sleep.


	4. Vleflain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groundsel, Bigwig, Campion, Fiver, Blackavar, and Hazel go to investigate where Vleflain will be dug. A stoat is chased off from the new warren. A rabbit who escaped from man is attacked by Watership rabbbits but rescued by Hazel. The rabbit goes with Hazel and Bigwig to Vleflain in the spring after the new warren is dug to see a family of stoats attacking the down. The hutch rabbit scares off the weasels and is accepted into Vleflain.

Groundsel, Campion and Hazel along with Bigwig, Fiver, and Blackavar went with Captain Thornberry to the place where he had said the new warren would lie. It was a meadow surrounded by a forest. A line of bushes covered the eastern side of the meadow. They splashed through a small brook on their way to the bushes. There was a small bank near a copse. There they halted. “If I may make a suggestion Groundsel,” Bigwig said.

“I trust your judgment Bigwig.”

“I recommend digging some entrances to your warren behind the bushes. That will give you some cover from elil. In Sandleford we had some burrows that were in the forest bordering our warren as well as a few escape tunnels and holes. That’s how Captain Holly and Bluebell got out.” Groundsel examined the bushes closely and nodded. “

Yes that sounds like a good idea Bigwig.” There were horses five hundred yards off and while it was clear that there may be men passing that way who would come to look at the hoses all the rabbits would have to do would be to bolt down the holes and remain there until the men had passed. It equally looked like the meadow wasn’t in danger of being plowed by man for commercial or residential purposes. All in all it seemed like a good place for a warren to be born. Winter was coming and there was no possible way that the rabbits would be able to start a warren until springtime of the following year. The rabbits dug some scrapes and bedded down for the night. They didn’t see the weasel that was approaching downwind of them.

“Long ears make good meal tonight,” the weasel said to itself licking its fangs.

Fiver started up and saw the flash of eyes in the darkness. “Elil!” He shouted stamping the ground. The other rabbits jumped up and attacked the weasel. Cursing the weasel fled back the way it had come.

“That ought to show him,” Bigwig said.

“I don’t fancy being in a place with weasels and stoats roaming around Hazel.”

“You’ll be alright your warren is dug and you’re all safely underground Groundsel.” Groundsel and Campion returned to Efrafa and Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig and Blackavar returned to Watership Down where they waited for the long winter to pass. There were quite a few pregnant does that would be going to Groundsel’s warren that he had named Vleflain along with a lot of pregnant does from Efrafa as well as some bucks to dig the new warren. The rabbits were anxious to get started on their new home. At last spring came and Groundsel, Willow who was Groundsel’s mate, and Officer Thistle went to Vleflain and waited for the Watership Down rabbits that would begin a new life to arrive. A few days after Captain Avens led a small party of does to Vleflain. Two more groups followed Captain Avens’s group which had a mixture of bucks and does. The eager does instinctively began work on digging the new warren. The bucks helped by making sure the internal runs were linked together and took turns outside watching for elil. Hazel sent Bluebell to be an adviser to Campion and live in Efrafa. Sunflower and Nightshade were sent to be advisers to Groundsel in Vleflain and thereafter remained in that warren. Watership Down was at a more comfortable level for the rabbits there which made everyone happy. Aside from Bluebell all the rabbits that had traveled to Watership Down with Hazel after their escape from Sandleford were still alive and lived at Watership Down. A week ago a rabbit named Stonecrop had been nearly killed by some of Hazel’s rabbits because he smelled like man. He was an escaped hutch rabbit who had been wandering the downs for some time. When Fiver had a vision that Stonecrop would be accepted at Vleflain Hazel, Bigwig and Stonecrop had gone to see if Fiver’s vision would come true. They halted and sat back on their haunches sniffing the breeze and hearing squeals of terror. “Something’s wrong. Something bad,” Bigwig said to Hazel. Hazel, Bigwig and Stonecrop ran to the warren and halted as they saw a group of stoats roaming the meadow. Rabbits were fleeing in all directions without any thought except to save their own lives. Groundsel was running with them, caught up in the panic that prey feels when being cornered by a predator.

“Look there’s Groundsel running like a silly nitwit with the rest. We’ve got to put a stop to this Hazel.” Hazel nodded and Bigwig charged forward and put himself in Groundsel’s path. Groundsel was blinded by fear and didn’t see Bigwig standing there. He ran into Bigwig and knocked him off his feet. Bigwig jumped quickly to his feet and pinned Groundsel to the ground. “Get a hold of yourself Groundsel-rah! What is going on?”

“Stoats! An entire family came up from the copse and began attacking!”

“Groundsel you’re the chief of Vleflain! You have to stay strong and pull your warren together!” Bigwig said.

Stonecrop started running towards one of the stoats. “Stonecrop what are you doing? Get back here!” Hazel ordered.

“They won’t touch me Hazel.”

“Embleer Frith!” Bigwig cursed when he saw Stonecrop running straight towards a stoat. He turned and began running to tackle Stonecrop when he stopped in his tracks.

The stoat turned towards the scent and saw the rabbit coming towards him, his jaws salivating. Then he recoiled in horror. “MAN!” The stoat fell back and as the breeze shifted the scent of man appeared. The other stoats took up the cry in their shrill shrieking voices. “MAN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! MAN!” The few rabbits who had managed to avoid the stoats attack while above ground turned and stared at Stonecrop with wonder. Even Groundsel looked at Stonecrop in shock. A few rabbits came up from the warren and clustered around Stonecrop.

“Who are you?” Groundsel asked.

“Groundsel-rah this is Stonecrop. He’s an escaped hutch rabbit. We understand if you don’t want someone like him living here…”

“Mind? Mind? Of course you’re welcome to stay here!” He looked at his rabbits and they stamped in approval. “If you agree to go around the burrows once a week you can live here as long as you like.” Stonecrop smiled and thanked Groundsel for allowing him to stay. Bigwig and Hazel talked with Groundsel. He had positioned his Owsla in the burrows near the entrances to the warren as they would be the first line of defense against an attack. Thistle had been made a Captain in the Vleflain Owsla. Groundsel didn’t allow his rabbits to be marked and allowed Hazel and Bigwig to stay as his guests for a few days before they headed home.

“I guess Fiver was right after all," said Bigwig to Hazel as they left Vleflain.

“He always is Bigwig.”


	5. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiver has a vision that spells doom for Watership Down, Efrafa and Vleflain are notified by rabbits from Watership Down, and is Woundwort really alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold=visions  
> Italic=thoughts  
> Pineneedles, Walnut, Sunflower, Nightshade, Birch, and Apple are my own creations.

Hazel settled for reports on Efrafa and Vleflain from Kehaar.  If Campion or Groundsel needed anything Watership Down was happy to help.  So far things had gone well for both Efrafa and Vleflain. Since Stonecrop had joined Vleflain Groundsel reported that Vleflain’s elil troubles had pretty much disappeared though Campion was having trouble.  Campion’s Owsla was training harder than ever to fight the elil and drive them off out of their warren and out of the boundaries of Efrafa altogether. One bright and sunny day that summer Hazel, Bigwig and Fiver were sitting in the grass under the beech tree nibbling at the grass.  Hyzenthlay had given birth to three kittens named Hawthorn, Marigold, and Dogwood.  Blackavar was happy to report that Mist was pregnant with his kittens and was looking forward to being a father.  Fiver’s doe had given birth to four kittens a week ago.  Everything was peaceful at all three warrens. “Ohhhh,” Fiver moaned and fell to his side shivering.“What’s wrong with you now Fiver?”  Bigwig asked.“Fiver? Fiver! Answer me!” Hazel begged his little brother. **An enemy comes out of the darkness with a sadness met long ago.  A friend thought dead will surface though whether he is friend or foe is yet to be known.  Darkness falls and chokes the out the light. Darkness falls and blood shall run.** Fiver shuddered once more and lay still with his eyes closed.

“What was that about Hazel?”  Bigwig asked staring at Fiver.

“I don’t know Bigwig.   _An enemy comes out of the darkness._ Well the only enemy we have is Woundwort but he’s dead.”

“Nobody saw his body Hazel-rah. For all we know he could still be out there and madder than ever before.  But what is this talk of  _a friend thought dead will surface_?”

“I don’t know Bigwig.  I just don’t know.  I think we need to warn Groundsel and Campion to be careful and on the alert.”

“Agreed Hazel.  I can send out a couple of Owsla members to each warren to let them know to be careful until we have more information.”

“Do that Bigwig.  As Captain of Owsla I leave that up to you.  The sooner Campion and Groundsel get the message the better prepared we’ll be.”  Bigwig turned and went down into the warren to call on some Owsla members to go to Efrafa and Vleflain right away.  Hazel stayed by his brother’s side until he stopped shivering and opened his eyes.  Fiver sat up and shook his head before looking at Hazel. 

“What did I say?”

**“‘An enemy comes out of the darkness with a sadness met long ago.  A friend thought dead will surface though whether he is friend or foe is yet to be known.  Darkness falls and chokes the out the light. Darkness falls and blood shall run.’”**

“What does it mean Hazel?”

“I think it means that war will return to the down and Watership, Efrafa, and Vleflain will be in danger Fiver.”  The two brothers saw four Owsla members disappear down the hill.  Bigwig came up to sit next to them.  “Just when we thought we were finally free of war now we face it again.  It seems we never get any peace at all.”  The Owsla members-Silver, Hawkbit, Captain Holly, and Walnut-ran as fast as they could to Vleflain. Captain Holly and Walnut stayed only a day at Vleflain before running on to Efrafa.  A wide patrol stopped them but seeing that they were Watership rabbits took them down to Campion-rah’s burrow.

“Campion-rah!”  An officer said.

“What is it Birch?”

“Sir two rabbits from Watership Down have come and say its urgent that they speak with you.”

“Very well send them in.”Campion sat and listened closely to what Captain Holly and Walnut said to them.  He had seen Fiver only twice before-once when they had been captured by a wide patrol and the second time when Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver and Blackavar had come to check up on him and Efrafa after Woundwort’s downfall. “So Fiver is a seer?”  Campion asked looking from one rabbit to another.  He had heard of seers but had never met one before.  Woundwort had thought them to be nothing but trouble makers and any rabbit who claimed to be a seer had been left beyond the borders of Efrafa for the elil.

“Yes Campion-rah,” Captain Holly said to the Efrafan chief and former Efrafan Captain of Owsla.  “Fiver’s visions have never been wrong.”

Campion thought about this for a while before nodding.  “Right.  I’ll have the security on the warren tightened.  Avens!”

“Yes sir?”

“Tell the sentries to tighten up on the marks.  Make sure no rabbit leaves the boundaries of Efrafa.  Double the patrols and make sure they watch each other’s backs.  It appears we may be in for another war.”

“Yes sir.”  Avens turned and began passing the message along to the Mark Captains and Owsla.At Vleflain Silver and Hawkbit gave Groundsel the same report.  Groundsel and a few other rabbits sat listening to them saying that Fiver was a seer and that his visions had never been wrong.  As proof of their claim they told Groundsel of the flood that Fiver had predicted at their old warren, his feeling that there was darkness hanging over the Warren of the Shining Wire, and the destruction of Sandleford by man that had caused them to flee their old warren and seek a new home on Watership Down.  Groundsel wasn’t sure what to make of their tale but he trusted Hazel and Bigwig and agreed to do as they asked. “Thank Hazel and Bigwig for me will you? Stay the night as my guests and go home tomorrow.”

Silver and Hawkbit nodded and went to go visit their old friends Stonecrop, Sunflower and Nightshade and see how they were faring at Vleflain. All three rabbits reported that they had settled in nicely and Groundsel-rah was more than happy for their advice. They introduced them to Groundsel-rah’s two Efrafan advisers-Apple and Pineneedles that Campion had sent over.  After Stonecrop had single handily saved Vleflain from the stoats he had gained some friends among the Vleflain rabbits and was no longer feared by the warren.

 _“Run!  Run for your lives!” cried Campion, stamping._ _He tore through them and was gone over the down._   _Not knowing what he meant or where to run, they turned one way and another.  Five bolted down the opened run and a few more into the wood.  But almost before they had begun to scatter, into their midst bounded a great black dog, snapping, biting and chasing hither and thither like a fox in a chicken run._ _Woundwort alone stood his ground.  As the rest fled in all directions he remained where he was, bristling and snarling, bloody-fanged and bloody-clawed.  The dog stopped confused for a moment before dog and rabbit leaped at each other…_ The rabbit opened his eye and jumped to his feet snarling.  He shook his head to rid himself of the dream he had been having for the past moon.  No it wasn’t a dream.  It was a memory.  A horrible memory. He cried out in agony and pain as he felt a sharp pain in his left hind leg.  For a moment he was scared.  Scared that he would die out here alone.  He had already two close calls with elil. Another whimper of pain burst from his mouth.  He hated weakness. Weakness was for fools and the old and sick.  A rabbit showing weakness was just asking for elil to kill him or a younger rabbit to overthrow them and take over their warren.  No he must not show any weakness if he was to get revenge on everyone who had wronged him. The rabbit crawled for days until he saw rabbit tracks leading off to the east.  He pushed himself to his paws and limped along the trail, flinching and crying out as pain shot through his leg and up into his body.  As he appeared out of the forest he saw some rabbits eating grass and flayrah.  He noticed with annoyance that none of the rabbits appeared to be on watch for elil.   _What type of fools are these that care nothing for discipline and order?_

A lean brown rabbit noticed him and came over.  “Hello friend.  Stay and rest until you are better.  You’re safe here from man and elil.  And you’ll have all the flayrah you can eat in the winter.”

“What type of rabbits are you?”

“Such a fine day isn’t it? But it looks like it is going to rain.  I hate the rain.  You’re more than welcome to come underground and seek shelter.”

The wounded rabbit stared.  He sniffed the brown rabbit before him.  It appeared well fed and healthy but there was something wrong with this rabbit and the other rabbits before him.  He tried again.“Why are there no guards posted watching for elil or man?”

“We are safe here. In time you will see.  My name is Cowslip.  What is your name?”

The rabbit paused for a moment while he tried to understand why this rabbit wasn’t answering his questions.   _There will be time for that later.  First I need to recover and get better.  Then I can see what these rabbits are made of.  Though they don’t look as if they even know how to fight which may be a problem._ “My name… my name is Woundwort.” 


	6. Shining Wire Warren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woundwort arrives at Shining Wire Warren, Cowslip dies, and Woundwort gets some new rabbits before setting out to start a new warren.

Woundwort got shakily to his feet and followed the rabbit underground where he whispered something to a big brown buck and then hopped away. He had noticed during his limping that there were bushes scattered all around the warren. As he followed the buck he had been handed off to he tried asking questions but the rabbits in this place seemed to avoid anything asking “How?”, “Why?”, or “Where?” _Very strange rabbits. Most of this warren appears empty. But they don’t smell of sickness or disease so why are there are so few?_ “We have plenty of empty burrows. You’re free to choose any one that suits your fancy.”

“What about flayrah?”

“Come to the burrow that you were in before and flayrah will be there.”

“Is Cowslip your chief?”

“Oh no we don’t have a chief. No need for a chief. Well must be going now.” The rabbit hopped on down the run. Woundwort was more puzzled than ever and he wasn’t usually puzzled by rabbits. So they didn’t have a chief? Well that made things easier for him to take control of this warren. But first he had to get better and discover more about this place and these rabbits. Though he wasn’t sure he could amass them into an army. As the days passed his leg got better and Cowslip invited him to help fetch flayrah. Woundwort was annoyed. He was the one who ordered slaves to fetch flayrah. He had made friends with a couple of young bucks named Twinleaf and Fern. Over the past few days he realized that perhaps he had been wrong to control a warren by force and if it wouldn’t be better to make friends with the rabbits and get them to like him. It was worth trying. If he failed… well then he could always kill anyone who disagreed with him like he had in Efrafa. Twinleaf and Fern were brothers from the same litter. They were very close but didn’t like the way they had essentially become man’s ‘pets’. Of course they couldn’t come right out and say it because Cowslip drove off any rabbit that was unsatisfied with the way things was done. He wasn’t unlike General Woundwort in a way. “How come I never get any questions answered except from the two of you?” He asked as they were nibbling on some carrots they had taken from the flayrah pile two hundred yards north of the warren.

Twinleaf and Fern stopped eating and glanced up to look around. “Because they’re mindless beasts. Silverweed, our seer, has gone into the minds of the rabbits here and made them forget who they are supposed to be. It’s man that gives us the flayrah and protects us from elil.”

Woundwort spat out the carrot and rubbed a paw across his face. “Why do you not speak up about it?”

“Cowslip won’t allow it. Our warren is full of sadness and has a dark secret. In return for protecting us from elil man sets snares along the entire length of the bushes. The rules of the warren are that any rabbit that is taken by the Black Rabbit is never spoken of again. It’s as if they never existed.”

“How do you know about this?”

“Everyone does,” Twinleaf said. “We watched our marli get snagged by a snare when we were only kittens. We knew to stay away from the bushes after that especially when Cowslip refused to help her.”

“A rabbit I met earlier mentioned that this warren has no chief.”

“Yes that is true. But Cowslip pretty much runs the warren.” “If you want to take over we’ll help you. If you want to leave we’ll help you. We were driven out when we saved another rabbit from the shining wire when we were six months old. That rabbit sadly died but we came back hoping that Cowslip had died and we could teach the others how to be like real rabbits again. But Cowslip seems to cheat death,” Fern said. They lowered their ears at this statement.

“What if I were to kill Cowslip then?” “Oh would you?! That would be so grand!” Twinleaf shouted. “But you will need to get control of Silverweed in order to change the rabbits. Even then years of mind control may not be able to be erased from the rest of the warren.”

“Cowslip would do nothing and nobody else would either. We’re the only two who know how to fight.” “You seem a lot better Woundwort,” Fern said peering at the rabbit’s leg.

“Yes thanks to the two of you.” The three rabbits continued finishing the flayrah. As they went along they heard a squeal coming from nearby. Woundwort dashed through the bushes as Twinleaf and Fern looked at each other before running after him. They spotted a buck caught in the wire. “Quit struggling you fool and I’ll get you loose,” Woundwort ordered the struggling rabbit. “Fern! Get over here and hold him down. Twinleaf help me dig out this peg that’s buried in the ground.” The two brothers sprang into action. Fern bit the rabbit’s ear to keep him still while Twinleaf and Woundwort worked quickly to free the helpless rabbit. Twinleaf bit through the peg and it snapped in two. Woundwort gripped the wire in his teeth and lifted it over the buck’s head. He coughed and there was blood coming out of his mouth and nose but he seemed okay. The three had gotten to the rabbit in time. “Th… thank you,” the rabbit said looking from Woundwort to Fern to Twinleaf. “What’s your name?” Twinleaf asked the rabbit.

“Sky,” the rabbit said shaking his head. “I know you two. Twinleaf and Fern. But who are you?” He asked Woundwort.

“Woundwort. Former leader of Efrafa.” Sky looked puzzled at this but Twinleaf and Fern had told Woundwort that most of the warren had no knowledge of other warrens except for their own.

“What can I do to repay you?”

“Serve me and I’ll let you live.”

“I’ll go anywhere with you as long as it’s away from here.”

Woundwort smiled. “I’m going to kill Cowslip. Meanwhile find Silverweed and hold him for me until I’m there to convince him to come over to my side.” The three rabbits nodded and they went back through the bushes. The other rabbits stared at Sky in horror. They had heard the squealing so they knew the wires had gotten him. They were grateful because it meant they could live another day though there was always a chance that the wires would take them in the end. But how could Sky have survived? This made no sense to the rabbits of Shining Wire Warren.

“What did you do?!” Cowslip cried dashing forward. “This fool is supposed to be dead! They’re all supposed to die so that I can live!” Cowslip turned his head to look at Twinleaf and Fern. “Didn’t I banish you from this warren two years ago?”

“We came back last summer. We have been sheltered by the few rabbits of this pathetic excuse for a warren that you and Silverweed haven’t been able to control.” As Fern spoke seven other rabbits broke from the group of rabbits still staring at Sky and bowed before Woundwort before turning to stand behind him. _Well maybe this won’t be so hard after all,_ Woundwort thought.

Sky, Twinleaf and Fern then ran through the group of rabbits and went underground to look for Silverweed. Cowslip let out a howl of rage and ran at Woundwort who rose up on his back legs and brought his weight down on the rabbit before him. Cowslip squealed and tried shouting for help but the other rabbits were kept at bay by Woundwort’s rabbits which technically wasn’t even needed since they didn’t know how to fight. Woundwort used his weight to crush Cowslip under him until the weaker rabbit quit struggling and lay still. Woundwort sat back and tore out Cowslip's throat and calmly looked at the remaining rabbits. “Keep those rabbits surrounded. I’m going underground to deal with Silverweed.” The seven rabbits stood where they were while their new leader went underground to deal with Cowslip’s seer. Twinleaf, Fern and Sky had found Silverweed and dragged him back to the main chamber that was littered with tree roots in the roof. A bloody-clawed and bloody-toothed Woundwort came down the run and stood before the white rabbit with black tipped ears. “You’re Silverweed are you?”

“Yes General Woundwort. And I know who you are.” Woundwort was shocked but then he figured that was a trait of seers. Fiver had known information about him that he hadn’t told anyone so it must have been a talent among all mystics and seers. Having a seer might be good for his new warren. “Will you join me Silverweed? Or would you rather stay here and risk the Black Rabbit taking you like the rest of these fools?”

Silverweed looked at Woundwort and then nodded. “Yes I think I will join you.”

“Good. What about the fools who haven’t joined me? Can you do anything about them?”

“No I’m afraid not General. It’s better to leave them here since they would just get in the way of your plan to take back Efrafa and destroy Watership Down for good.” Woundwort was disappointed.

“Sir?” A rabbit came through the run to his left and cowered before the hulking rabbit before her. “Might I make a suggestion?”

“Who are you?”

“My name is Harmony sir. The rabbits that Silverweed can’t fix might be better use for digging our new warren. I mean unless we’re going to remain here.”

“No of course we aren’t going to remain here idiot! But I like your idea. Silverweed will these rabbits follow me?”

“I fixed them long ago to follow each succeeding leader of the Shining Wire Warren though I’m not sure if they will follow you to a different warren.”

Woundwort thought about this for a few minutes. “We’ll take six of them with us to be used as slaves. The rest we’ll acquire from other warrens on the way.”

“What about the others Woundwort?” Twinleaf asked his friend.

“Leave them here to rot. Silverweed I’ll leave it to you to pick out the slaves. Sky, Twinleaf and Fern you will be my new Captains of Owsla. If you have does that aren’t as stupid as the rest of the rabbits here and they’re willing to serve me then they can come as well.” Woundwort turned back to Harmony and studied her. He had to admit she was pretty. She had white fur and blue eyes. He felt a stirring in his heart that wasn’t caused by his desire for power and war. It was a strange feeling and one he feared.

Silverweed said “You love her don’t you?” Woundwort looked startled but he had to admit he wouldn’t mind taking her for his doe. He could either force her to love him or he could do something out of his character and try to court her.

“Harmony you stick close to me and stay with us.” Then he took Silverweed down a run to an empty burrow. “I think I might love her.”

“But you’re afraid that she will reject you because of your looks and your past?” Silverweed asked him gently. “Harmony may be a doe but she isn’t that cruel as to reject you. I can see into your heart and read your feelings about her. You’re afraid that if you love someone then they will vanish from you forever like your mother. So to avoid loving someone only to lose them you control rabbits out of fear instead of listening to them and treating them well like a chief should be.  You worry that if you treat them with respect then they won’t blindly follow you like if you make them fear you and enslave them. And yet you ask me to change these rabbits here so you can form an army. You fight with your weight, your claws and teeth and while that makes those around you fear you it doesn’t make them love or respect you. If you are going to win Harmony and the hearts of your people you need to show them that you care about them and will listen to them. You need to make friends with them as you have done with Twinleaf and Fern. General Woundwort if you truly want peace then you need to give up this war and start over with rabbits who love you, respect you and want you to be a leader. I can see in your heart that you have the power to change. You are just afraid of changing.” Silverweed left to go pick out the slaves he knew wouldn’t give Woundwort any trouble leaving Woundwort alone to think over what Silverweed had said to him. The seer appeared wiser than many rabbits half his age. Perhaps it was time to start over as Silverweed had said and create a warren where he was respected and not hated by every rabbit in his warren. Woundwort went above ground and noticed his followers along with Harmony, Twinleaf, his doe Rainbow, Fern, his doe Daisy, Sky, his doe Amber, Silverweed and the six slaves Silverweed had picked out waiting for him.

“Move out!” As one the group of rabbits swung to the south and began the search for a new home and, possibly for Woundwort, a new warren based on respect and love.Woundwort went above ground and noticed his followers along with Harmony, Twinleaf, his doe Rainbow, Fern, his doe Daisy, Sky, his doe Amber, Silverweed and the six slaves Silverweed had picked out waiting for him.  “Move out!”  As one the group of rabbits swung to the south and began the search for a new home and, possibly for Woundwort, a new warren based on respect and love.


	7. Sunstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cowslip loses his life, Woundwort takes some slaves and Silverweed, Woundwort becomes Lightstone, a dream with Prince Rainbow along with a message for Woundwort's rabbits, and a new warren is started.

Woundwort led his rabbits on for days in search of a new warren, picking up prisoners from other warrens along their journey.  He had thought about what Silverweed had said before they had left Shining Wire Warren and begun the journey for a new home. When a fox had attacked a doe and her kittens Woundwort had leapt onto the animal and killed it while his rabbits watched.  When a young buck named Thorn cut his foot open on a rock Woundwort slowed his rabbits pace so that Thorn could keep up.  Woundwort noticed that doing these acts of kindness made him feel good and he noticed that his rabbits began to respect him including the prisoners he had taken by force from other warrens.Days slid into weeks that slid into months as they searched for a home of their own where they could start over. During this time Woundwort had formed officers and corporals in his Owsla and trained his rabbits how to fight.  To his surprise Harmony began to take a liking to him as Silverweed had said she would.  This pleased him and made him the happiest he had ever been in his life. Lying next to Harmony beneath a thorn bush Woundwort slept, his peaceful breathing causing his body to rise and fall.  His dream was of Harmony and snuggled next to her were four newborn kittens while he stood over her smiling at his family.  A smile appeared on his face as he dreamed when it was suddenly interrupted by a voice. _“Woundwort.  The threads of darkness are lifting from your soul but I see that there is still evil inside you.  You will have a battle with your enemies and you will lose.  However due to the kindness and respect you are gathering from your new rabbits and the love you are showing Harmony I have a gift for you.”_

_“Who are you?”_

_"Prince Rainbow.  Lord Frith is not pleased about the violence you forced on the rabbits in Efrafa and that is why he had you defeated on Watership Down.  But you did those rabbits in Shining Wire Warren a favor by killing Cowslip. They are slowly relearning the ways of El-ahrairah and how to be wild rabbits. Lord Frith sees that you have some goodness inside you.  Therefore he is allowing me to restore your sight in your blind eye and remove some scars from your body.  I have seen your dream Woundwort and whether that comes to pass depends if you can let go of your hatred and anger.  I will visit you again when the time is right.”_ _A black mist covered him as he cowered before Prince Rainbow and then was gone._

“AHH!” Woundwort shouted jerking his head up.  He blinked his eyes and then blinked them again.  His vision was hazy at first and then it cleared and he realized that he could see!  “So seeing Prince Rainbow and getting my eyesight back was real?”

 Harmony looked at him and placed a paw on Woundwort’s.  “What is it Woundwort?”

“Harmony I think I saw Prince Rainbow in a dream.”

“What did he say?”  Seeing Prince Rainbow in a dream meant that good things would happen or that the rabbit was blessed.  

“He gave me back my sight in my left eye and healed some scars on my body.  He said I had the power to change from bad to good and that I would again fight my enemies and lose.  He said Lord Frith is angry with me because of how I ruled Efrafa but that I did the rabbits of Shining Wire Warren some good by killing Cowslip.”

“Then trust in Prince Rainbow’s message Woundwort and he will lead you right.”Woundwort nuzzled Harmony and crawled out from under the bush with Harmony beside him.  Mayberry and Stone, two rabbits that he had sent out to scout for a possible home two days ago, were nibbling on grass. 

“Mayberry and Stone I’m glad to see you both arrived back in one piece.”

“Thank you Woundwort-rah,” they said.  “We think we have found a likely location for the warren.  Would you and Harmony like to come see?”  

Woundwort turned to Harmony.  “What do you think my dear?"

“Yes I’d love to see what has Mayberry and Stone so mysterious about.”

“Twinleaf,” Woundwort called as they passed the young buck. 

“Yes Woundwort?”

 “You’re in charge until we return.  Make sure everyone stays close to the thorn bushes and use them for cover in case of danger.”

“Don’t worry Woundwort I’ll watch over everyone.”

Woundwort nodded and the four rabbits began the two day trek to what had captured Mayberry and Stone’s interest.  They went through a small wood and swam a river before coming at last to what had attracted Mayberry and Stone.  Before them stood a circle of stones.“What type of thing is that?” Woundwort asked.

“I think it’s a man thing sir.  But there is no scent of man here.”

“Then why bring us to this place if man built it?”“Sir it was Prince Rainbow who showed us this place.”Woundwort looked startled.  “What did you say?”

Stone swallowed the lump in his throat but continued.  “We were sleeping in the forest when Prince Rainbow appeared to us.  The light that surrounded us woke us up before it dissipated and we saw a rabbit of many different colors standing before us.  We just knew it was Prince Rainbow.”Woundwort wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t just seen Prince Rainbow in a dream. He nodded his head for Stone to continue.“We asked who he was and he said he was Prince Rainbow and that he was sent by Lord Frith to guide us to a place for a new warren.  He showed us the path to take and then appeared before us when we reached this stone circle.  He said the stone circle was built by man in the past and has lain forgotten but the stones were built to align with Lord Frith during spring and that man used to worship Lord Frith and nature itself here.  There’s some type of magic that protects this man made creation from decaying.  Prince Rainbow said that if we build a warren here then elil and enemy rabbits will never be able to harm us.”Woundwort looked at Mayberry.  “Do you have anything to add to Stone’s statement?”Mayberry shook his head.  “Nothing sir except that I think we should take Prince Rainbow’s advice.  Prince Rainbow said that man hasn’t been here in centuries so we don’t have to worry about man.  At afternoon silflay yesterday we were eating and heard a hawk’s cry.  We looked up and saw a hawk come diving from the sky but then it appeared to have hit something and it fell like a stone before managing to beat its wings and fly away.”

“Did you see what it hit?”

“No sir that’s the strange thing.  We felt a strange vibration in the ground beneath us and the air in front of us seemed to simmer as the hawk hit it.  I think that whatever magic man gave to this place is protecting us from harm.”Woundwort shook his head baffled at what he had just heard.  But he figured it was best not to question Prince Rainbow.  He could possibly lose Harmony if he didn’t trust Lord Frith’s messenger. 

“How far does this ‘magic’ extend?”

“It extends for about 30 yards in all directions. We’ve spent the last day testing the limits of the magical boundary.”

Woundwort did some quick thinking.  If this magic extended thirty yards in all directions then they would have one hundred five yards of safety as long as they stayed within the magical boundaries.  This would mean that there would be plenty of space to build up a new warren and there wouldn’t be the overcrowding issues like there had been in Efrafa.

“Okay let’s go and get the others and bring them here to start digging the warren.  This warren will be known as Sunstone. Is that agreeable with you three?”

“Yes sir I think that suits the place perfectly,” Mayberry said and Harmony and Stone nodded.

Four days later Woundwort’s rabbits reached the beginning of the magical boundary surrounding Sunstone.  The rabbits stared in amazement at the stone circle and as they passed through the invisible magical barrier that surrounded their new warren their fear and worry fell away. They clustered together in the stone circle and watched in shock as a glowing white light appeared in front of them and then slowly faded to reveal a rabbit of different colors. “Greetings Sunstone rabbits.  Do not be afraid for I am Prince Rainbow.  I am sure you noticed that your fears and worry slipped away as you passed through the magical barrier that protects this place. This is tied to magic that the ancient men who built this place and will protect you as long as you remain within the confines of the barrier.  No elil, enemy rabbits or man will be able to harm.  As a further protection from man, the magical barrier makes man unable to see this place or any of you within this barrier.  However you will not be protected when outside the magical barrier which means elil, enemy rabbits and man can see and harm you.  The magical barrier also has healing properties if you are part of this warren. So do not worry and be happy.  I promise that Sunstone will live long.” With a flash of light Prince Rainbow was gone and the rabbits stood speechless. After a few seconds the does set to work digging the warren. 

By silent agreement they agreed not to dig any holes in the circle of stones.  They also found out that digging the warren did not harm the magic that permeated through the very air and ground at all.  Rather the magic adjusted itself so that the inside of the warren was protected as well. The bucks worked to make sure the runs were interlocked together and took over for the does so they could rest and go above ground for silflay.  A month passed before the warren was finished and the rabbits could move underground. Woundwort called his rabbits together in the chamber that was underneath the stone circle.  This chamber was big enough to house all the Sunstone rabbits for many generations to come.  “I have decided I don’t want to be called Woundwort anymore.  My name is now Lightstone.”“Lightstone-rah! Lightstone-rah!” The rabbits cheered their chief.  They thought it was a good name for a rabbit that had been blessed by Prince Rainbow and had saved them from Cowslip.  Lightstone waited for their cheering to subside before continuing.“I saw Prince Rainbow in a dream six days ago.  He told me I would have a battle against my enemies and I believe those enemies are from a warren known as Watership Down.”  The rabbits growled in anger.  “He also informed me that I would lose the battle and that I still have evil in my heart but also that I have some goodness.  I have come to realize since my defeat on Watership Down and almost being killed by the dog that was set upon my old warren that I have been wrong to force rabbits to obey by fear.  I was full of anger and hate and let that cloud my judgment and cause my old warren to hate me and wish for my death in secret.“I used to love war and death.  What a fool I have been,” he shook his head.  The Sunstone rabbits remained silent as they listened to their chief speak. “But as Harmony accepted me despite what I had done, with Silverweed’s talk we had after I saw Harmony and felt the first stirrings of love for her, and as I gained your respect and made friends with Twinleaf and Fern I realized that there is another way to live.  A rabbit who runs a warren by fear is no leader.  A rabbit who has rabbits that follow him out of love and respect, who has rabbits that would lay down their lives to protect their chief, who will listen to his rabbits when they are afraid, is a great leader and I hope that I can be that leader for you all.”Sunstone was full of voices as the rabbits cheered their chief’s speech and stamped in applause.  They were a bit troubled that they would go to war with Watership Down but if that made Lightstone-rah see the error of his ways and destroy the darkness inside him then they were okay with that.  Along their journey Lightstone-rah had opened up to his rabbits about the way he was before being almost killed by the dog that the Watership rabbits had set upon him and of how he had ruled his old warren with an iron paw.  Yet they also saw how gentle and loving he was towards Harmony and how he had behaved towards the kittens and hurt rabbits on their journey.  Yes Lightstone was slowly changing but there would be one more hurdle he would need to pass to make the evil and darkness leave his being for good.


	8. Four Warrens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rabbits of Vleflain and Efrafa go to Watership Down's aid to fight Woundwort as they discover he is alive, only for a more horrible enemy to emerge from the past. Mist is fatally injured and Thorn is kidnapped by a rabbit named Blizzard, left to die by Captain Holly after the destruction of Sandleford Warren. Blizzard reveals a power to change dead rabbits into his own, bring them back to life and enslaving them to his will.

Sunstone prospered well. Ten does were pregnant and there were a few Owsla members whose does had given birth. Lightstone had decided that marking rabbits was a bad idea so Sunstone lived free. He quickly saw a huge difference in the overall happiness of Sunstone compared to when he had ruled Efrafa. In Efrafa the rabbits had been timid and fearful. No laughter sounded in his old warren and in Sunstone laughter, games, and storytelling was everywhere. Sunstone rabbits looked out for each other on patrols and took care of each other. Lightstone didn’t allow his Owsla to bully their way onto does. Any mistreatment towards kittens or the old and sick earned lifetime banishment from Sunstone. He had only needed to banish a couple of rabbits for this. One had killed a newborn buck and the other had bullied and attacked a poor deaf rabbit. The rabbits of Sunstone got the message after the second banishment and life resumed its normalcy. Five months had passed since Efrafa had been defeated and Lightstone decided that now was the perfect time to attack Watership Down for setting the dog on him and nearly killing him. Though he had to admit grudgingly to himself that if he hadn’t lost at Watership Down then he wouldn’t have met Harmony and Sunstone would never have been created. Leaving six of his Owsla to watch over things Lightstone led the remaining twenty on the Watership Down attack.

At Vleflain, Efrafa and Watership Down things were peaceful for the rabbits. They kept up a constant watch for any attack that might come after them after Fiver’s vision five months ago but so far nothing had come of it. The rabbits began to think that perhaps this was one vision that wouldn’t come true. Groundsel and Campion had finally gotten comfortable being chiefs of their respective warrens and Campion had recently begun introducing and training Groundsel and Hazel in wide patrols. Mist had given birth to seven kittens; five bucks and two does. The bucks were named Swift, Thorn, Ember, Frost and Vine and the does were Dusk and Pearl. They were all healthy. Blackavar was overjoyed at being a father and Bigwig had recently allowed him to join the Watership Owsla because both Bigwig and Hazel recognized Blackavar’s natural talent for tracking. Fiver and Vilthuril had two bucks and two does. They were Storm, Spot, Ivy and Star. Spot was a seer like his father. He always knew about things before the other rabbits did. Vleflain was used as a meeting point for Groundsel, Hazel and Campion since Vleflain was halfway between Watership and Efrafa. At sunset silflay on Watership Down a white rabbit appeared on top of the hill where he had climbed up on the western side. The rabbits looked up at this stranger as it wandered over to the main entrance to the warren that lay between the roots of the beech tree. A couple of rabbits quickly blocked the strange rabbit’s path causing it to stop in its tracks. Then another rabbit ran underground to get Hazel, Bigwig and Holly.

“Hazel-rah! Captain Bigwig! Captain Holly!” The rabbit shouted as he went through the warren looking for his chief or one of the Captains of Owsla. Hazel, Bigwig and Holly were trying to bring Fiver out of one of his visions.  Fiver squealed and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body jerked and twitched madly.

**White as snow he comes seeking to destroy all before him. Eyes like embers he is not what he seems. Words like honey drip from his tongue but around him is a black cloud and there his power lies. Left for dead he seeks to destroy. In the midst of battle the tides will turn. An unlikely ally who comes to kill will unite to kill the real enemy. The three rabbits stood over their seer, friend and brother as he stopped twitching and his breathing became normal.**

 

“Hazel-rah!” Hazel turned to the buck.

“What is it Sunset?”

“There’s a rabbit that suddenly appeared. He made for the entrance but was stopped by Silver and Buckthorn.”

“Has he said what he wants?” Hazel asked.

“No Hazel-rah. But there’s something odd about him. I think you should come aboveground and see for yourself.”

Fiver stirred and sat up. “I want to come too Hazel. I need to see this rabbit for myself.”

“Is it about your vision?”

Fiver shook his head. “I don’t know. But I feel as if the air is slowly being swept away.”

“Alright but stay behind Bigwig and Holly.” Fiver nodded and the five rabbits went above ground.

Fiver screamed as he stared at the rabbit. “Hazel! That’s the rabbit from my vision. I know it is,” he whispered so only Hazel, Bigwig and Holly could hear.

“Are you sure Fiver?” Bigwig asked looking from the terrified rabbit to the white one in front of him.

“Yes.” Sunset had moved to stand beside Silver. The Owsla had encircled the strange rabbit. If their chief was in danger this rabbit wouldn’t escape.

“Who are you?” Hazel asked the rabbit before him.

“You don’t remember me? No you won’t know me would you? My name is Blizzard. I was in Sandleford when man came and attacked like your brother predicted. Captain Holly and Bluebell left me to die when a badger jumped me and tore up my leg.” The rabbit winced in memory at the attack.

“This has nothing to do with Hazel. Blizzard, Bluebell and I had no idea that you would survive. We thought that you would lead elil to us and we’d never find Bigwig and the others. What are you doing here anyway and how did you find us?” There were ten Vleflains and fifteen Efrafans at Watership Down and they watched the interaction between the Watership rabbits and this stranger. “Blizzard I’m sorry that Bluebell and I left you,” Holly said trying to reason with the buck he had abandoned to die seasons ago. “But you had also inhaled too much poison and we couldn’t go chasing after you if you ran off. We’d already lost Toadflax that same night. Don’t take your anger out on these rabbits. They had nothing to do with what happened at Sandleford.”

“Yes they did! That rabbit and his brother are responsible!” Blizzard shouted pointing at Hazel.

“If anyone is responsible for the destruction of Sandleford it’s the Threarah. He should have listened to Fiver’s warning and moved the warren out before man destroyed it,” Bigwig said to Blizzard growling. Before Bigwig could throw himself at Blizzard they all turned to a rabbit stamping the ground in warning.

“Woundwort! He’s alive!” The rabbit screamed. The Watershipers, Vleflains and Efrafans stared in horror as the mad general came at them with new rabbits. It appeared to the Efrafan and the Vleflains who had been born in Efrafa that some of the scars Woundwort had sustained over his life were gone. The rabbits tore down the hill to meet Woundwort and his rabbits and the battle began. Efrafan, Vleflain and Watershiper fought together for the first time in history. The rabbits clawed and bit at each other. As Hazel and some other rabbits were about to attack a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of them knocking all the rabbits off their feet. Turning Efrafa, Vleflain, Watership Down and Sunstone looked with horror at the white rabbit whose eyes were the color of embers standing at the top of the hill with five dead Owsla members in front of him. The four warrens stood in shock as Blizzard raised a paw and the rabbits nearest to him saw that his paw was surrounded by lightning.

A black cloud surrounded Blizzard and he thrust this out in front of him while punching the nearest rabbit in the chest with his paw. The rabbit screamed and fell as he was consumed by a pure white heat that covered his entire body before laying still. “I told you that I would destroy you all! You’ll all pay for leaving me and causing the destruction of Sandleford Warren.”

“No you don’t!” Silver shouted and flung himself at Blizzard. Blizzard only increased the lightning surrounding his paw and sent a bolt towards Silver who screamed as the bolt of lightning burned into his heart. Silver fell never to move again.

“What manner of rabbit are you?” Holly shouted at Blizzard.

“I happen to be your worst enemy,” Blizzard said calmly. “Here’s something new for you all to watch.” Blizzard let the black cloud flow over the rabbits he had killed with his lightning, avoiding Silver, and closed his eyes as the hum of energy in his body quickened before lightning and fire swirled around his body. The rabbits stood there in horror unable to attack or even move. All thoughts of the battle were forgotten as they watched Blizzard be covered in the black cloud. When the cloud went back into Blizzard’s body they saw he had changed. His eyes were now blood red and his fur was midnight black with lighting and fire patterns covering his entire body. His pupils had changed so that they now resembled lightning bolts. The rabbits he had killed opened their eyes and clambered to their feet before going to stand around Blizzard. They too had been changed as the black cloud had touched them. Their fur had changed to midnight black with orange lightning bolt outlines covering their entire bodies and their eyes had turned to blood red. “Go underground and find me a kitten to raise as my successor,” Blizzard ordered his servants. One of the changed rabbits nodded and ran down to the tunnel to do his master’s bidding. The changed rabbits attacked any rabbit that came near their master. Blizzard turned towards Holly with a cruel smile on his face. “You die first.” He reared up on his back legs and smiled as a small fireball crackled with lightning and he flung the ball at Holly.

“No!” Lightstone shouted and tackled Holly out of the way as the lightning fireball hit him instead. The Sunstone rabbits cried out in anger and ran towards their chief. The rabbit that had gone down the tunnel emerged with Thorn in his mouth. Thorn squealed in pain. The rabbits saw that he had blood on his mouth and a few scratches that closed as they all watched.

“Marli! Parli!” Thorn screamed in fear. The rabbit dropped the young kitten and placed a paw on his back holding him down as Thorn struggled in vain to get free.

Blizzard hopped over to Thorn and gazed down at him. “I see that you will be a very strong rabbit. Very good,” he said to the rabbit that had snatched Thorn after fatally injuring Mist. “Grab him and let’s leave this place.” The four warrens moved to intercept Blizzard and his rabbits.

“Thorn!” Blackavar cried running at the rabbit that carried his helpless son.

Another changed rabbit blocked Blackavar’s path and snarled a warning, eyes flashing dangerously. He turned towards his master with a questioning look. Blizzard shook his head and the rabbit bit Blackavar in the shoulder as the two rabbits fought. The rabbit suddenly grabbed Blackavar by his neck and threw him into the tree. Blackavar screamed in pain as he heard the sickening crunch of his right back leg breaking. The rabbit turned and went running after his master as Thorn screamed “Marli! Parli! Help!”

Blizzard looked at the rabbits standing. “I’ll see you all again.” He raised his energy to maximum and shot his power behind him killing the rabbits ten feet all around him and knocking the others back down the hill before he and his servants vanished from view.


	9. Death of a Seer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silverweed reveals his plan to take over Sunstone and is killed after killing a couple of Limestone's kittens and old rabbit named Leafstone. Lightstone-Rah has a conversation with Prince Rainbow who helps the Sunstone rabbits escape the fury of the Alliance. Mist is taken back to Sunstone to be healed.

The rabbits slowly picked themselves up from the ground. Lightstone lay unmoving where he had fallen. It was Blackavar, squealing in pain, who hopped over on three legs to examine Silver. He shook his head sadly. “Silver’s dead.” The Watership rabbits stared in shock. They had gone through a lot of trouble to get to Watership Down and the battle of Efrafa without having lost a single rabbit and now a rabbit many of them had never met who Holly had confirmed was from Sandleford had just killed a dear friend and one of the Watership Owsla in addition to kidnapping the son of another Owsla member. “My heart has joined the Thousand for my friend stopped running today,” the rabbits said as they lowered their ears and bowed their heads to their fallen friend. Sunstone gathered around their chief protectively as the other rabbits turned on them.

“It’s Woundwort’s fault! That stupid dog couldn’t even kill him and save us all this trouble!” Acorn shouted. “Kehaar!” Hazel called up to the bird who had been at the farm snatching fish from the cat’s bowl.

“Yah? What ye need Hazel?” Kehaar called as he landed on the ground. He turned his head to look at Silver. “Yark! Silver dead? How dis happen?”

“Woundwort Kehaar! That’s what happened,” Hawkbit said.

“Woundwort? But that stinking bunny he dead no?” Kehaar turned and spotted Lighstone and flew up into the air screaming, “Yark! Yark! Yark! Evil bunny alive? Best kill him or he cause plenty trouble for you.”

“No it wasn’t Woundwort,” Fiver said speaking up. The rabbits turned to look at him. “It was another rabbit from our old warren that did this. I had a vision just before the rabbit came about him. He killed several rabbits. He was going to kill Holly but for some reason Woundwort pushed Holly out of the way and took the hit for him.” “That not possible. Woundwort not care for anyone but himself,” Kehaar said shaking his head.

“Parli!” A tiny voice cried. Dusk cowered in the hole looking for Blackavar and the rabbit who had taken her brother away. Spotting her parli she ran over to Blackavar sobbing.

“Mist!” Blackavar cried suddenly remembering his injured doe. He picked up his daughter by her neck and bolted down the tunnel with Hazel, Bigwig and Fiver following behind as he ran to his burrow.

_“Lightstone by taking the hit for Holly you have proven to me and Lord Frith that you have indeed changed for the better. Your dream of being with Harmony and having a family will come true.”_

_“Thank you Prince Rainbow! This means everything to me!”_

_Prince Rainbow smiled. “Your Owsla is worried about you. Soon it will be time to wake up but I will remove the remaining scars from your body and the last lingering traces of evil and hate from your heart and soul.”_

_“Thank you so much!” Lightstone realized he was crying in happiness and joy. “But you said I would lose this battle. Did you foresee that Blizzard would come here?”_

_“Yes. It worked out for the best because without you trying to attack Watership Down and then the arrival of Blizzard you would have still been the same rabbit you were before meeting Harmony and founding Sunstone. There’s also the fact that you would have lost anyway due to three warrens have been united and will fight to protect each other. However I must warn you about Silverweed. You need to return to your warren and kill him. If not then he will poison your rabbits against you and will be sought after by Blizzard.”_

_“But what about a seer for Sunstone?”_

_“That rabbit will appear. I can’t give you too much information on your new seer but the rabbit will have emerald green eyes and forest green vine patters on its body. Oh and take Mist to Sunstone. It’s the only way she’ll survive.”_

_“But what if the Watership Down rabbits don’t allow it?”_

_“Blackavar will. Anyway I will speak to everyone to tell them to avoid harming you.” smiled at Lightstone._

Mist!” Blackavar shouted after having dropped Dusk on the floor of their burrow and staring helplessly at his doe. Hazel, Fiver and Bigwig came in and stopped in horror. Mist’s ears had been torn to shreds and she was gasping for breath where the evil rabbit had bitten deep into her throat. Wounds covered her entire body. Blackavar looked around frantically for the rest of his kittens and relieved to see they were all okay aside from being scared. “Oh Mist!” Blackavar cried. Prince Rainbow suddenly appeared before them and turned towards Mist. Placing his front paws on her chest he let his power flow into her stopping the bleeding and her racing heart. Then he turned towards Blackavar. “Mist will need to go to Woundwort’s warren to be healed.”

“No!” Bigwig shouted. “Sorry Prince Rainbow but Woundwort is a killer and a slave driver.”

“Woundwort has changed. You all should have been able to realize that when he took the hit for Captain Holly. A mad rabbit wouldn’t have done that.”

“Prince Rainbow speaks the truth Bigwig. I sensed no darkness in his heart before the rabbits that came with him protectively surrounded him. They are the ones from Shining Wire Warren right?” Fiver asked looking at Prince Rainbow.

“Yes Fiver. However they are now part of a warren called Sunstone. It is this warren that Mist must go to if she is to survive.” Blackavar gazed at his doe and friend and nodded.

“Alright she’ll go. But I want her back here as soon as she is healed.”

“Blackavar I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“This rabbit is Prince Rainbow Bigwig. Frith’s messenger. I trust him. Fiver obviously trusts him as well,” glancing at the seer. “Mist is my mate and I will decide what happens concerning her. If you don’t like that then my family will all go and leave Watership Down forever.”

Prince Rainbow helped Mist stand to her feet and looked at Blackavar’s kittens that were staring in shock and wonder at the rainbow colored rabbit. “Don’t worry young ones. Your mother will be fine and back here soon.”

Lightstone opened his eyes. He saw his Owsla surrounding him. He shook his head as he heard voices. “Kill him! Down with Woundwort!” The rabbits cried. His Owsla bared their teeth and growled, tightening the circle around their chief. A Vleflain rabbit lunged at Lightstone but two Owsla broke from the circle and tackled the Vleflain, clawing at the rabbit. Another Vleflain tried to rush into the gap that was now exposed. One of the two Sunstone Owsla who had broken the circle turned and slammed into the rabbit before he could get close to Lightstone. The white rabbit pinned the Vleflain beneath him with his teeth in the rabbit’s shoulder. Lightstone groaned and four warrens looked at the rabbit. As they watched his fur changed to a pale gold with white tipped ears and white feet and the last remaining scars on his body vanished. Two of his Owsla lowered themselves and gently helped their chief to stand. When he was on his feet they leaned into their chief helping him stay on his feet. Lightstone looked the rabbit who was being attacked. “Frost. Odin. Let the rabbits up.” The two Owsla members sat back on their hind legs, allowing the Vleflains to scurry back to safety and retreat to their friends.

Prince Rainbow came up with Mist, Blackavar, Hazel, Fiver and Bigwig behind him. He shook his head at the fighting and spoke. “Vlefain, Watership and Efrafa pay attention because this will only be said once. This rabbit that two of your own have attacked for no reason,” he raised a paw as the rabbits began to speak, “is no longer the rabbit you knew him as. See how his Owsla has protected him when you would band together to destroy him? Do you not see the concern on each face of his Owsla? They would not do this for someone who they hated. If they hated their chief they wouldn’t have surrounded him and ran to him after Blizzard struck him. This rabbit has freed the Shining Wire Warren from Cowslip and a life of relying on man. He has learned what it means to love and have friends. The change of his fur wouldn’t have occurred if he was still evil and full of darkness.” The rabbits glared at Woundwort and his Owsla. Prince Rainbow led Mist over to the Sunstone Owsla. “This doe needs to be taken to Sunstone to be healed. Only your warren can heal her. Once she is healed I will bring her back home to Watership Down.” Lightstone nodded his agreement and after having two of his Owsla stay close to Mist in case she needed help walking they picked their way down the slope and set off for home. A few Efrafans, Watershipers and Vleflains who were still angry at Woundwort began charging after the Sunstone Owsla but Prince Rainbow erected a force field around the top of Watership Down. The charging rabbits ran headlong into the wall and were flung back towards the safety of Watership Down. “Any rabbit that attacks the rabbits of Sunstone, including their chief, will die on the spot. The Black Rabbit and I have a friendship and he’d gladly take any of you before your time. Hazel I suggest that you inform Campion and Groundsel of this threat and spread the word about Blizzard and his servants.” Prince Rainbow looked around at all the rabbits and vanished.

Blackberry stared as the strange wall that Prince Rainbow had erected disappeared. Hopping to the edge of the hill he noticed the rabbits of Sunstone, including Mist, had vanished from view. “I think we should do as Prince Rainbow says Hazel-rah. Campion and Groundsel need to be warned of Blizzard.”

“You’re right Blackberry and I think our visitors have overstayed their welcome,” Hazel said sternly glaring at the Efrafan and Vleflain rabbits. Hazel then turned to his own rabbits as the Efrafans and Vleflains took the hint and left and stared at them all. “I’m ashamed of every one of you. Poor Silver is dead and Thorn has been kidnapped by some evil rabbit who once resided in Sandleford who is set on destroying not just Watership Down but all four warrens-three of whom had nothing to do with Sandleford or the events that happened there-and all you can think of is attacking and killing innocent rabbits when there has been enough bloodshed today?” Hazel’s voice trailed off and he sighed. He suddenly appeared very old. “If we are going to combat this danger then we must work together. Yes that includes working with Woundwort and Sunstone,” he added as his rabbits uttered groans of protest. “Now come and help me fix our warren.”

In a flash of light the rabbits of Sunstone were back at their old warren. Prince Rainbow had transported them from Watership Down as he had been busy scolding Watership Down, Vleflain and Efrafa. The six Owsla members who had been left to watch over things looked up as Lightstone and all the Owsla passed through the magical barrier and their wounds were healed. “Lightstone-rah is that you?” Amber asked as she ran up to Sky and touched noses in greeting. Lightstone laughed. “Yes Amber. We lost like Prince Rainbow said and there was an attack by a rabbit named Blizzard. He killed a Watership Down Owsla officer and killed some other rabbits as well.” The rabbits gasped in horror. “He said he was going to destroy every rabbit for the events at Hazel’s old warren and then tried to kill Holly but I tackled Holly out of the way and took the hit instead. Prince Rainbow changed my fur and healed me.” Harmony ran to Lightstone and licked his face. “Hello Harmony,” Lightstone said smiling at his doe. “Prince Rainbow said that we will have kittens and be a family,” he whispered in her ear. Her eyes shone with joy as she smiled. “This is Mist. One of her kittens was kidnapped by one of Blizzard’s rabbits,” the rabbits again cried out in horror and growled in anger, “and Prince Rainbow told me to bring her here to Sunstone so she could fully heal. As such please be kind to her while she is with us.” The rabbits nodded.

“Now I’m sure you are wondering why I appear different. Prince Rainbow changed my fur and healed me from all the scars I have suffered both physically and mentally. He took the last threads of evil and darkness from me. This,” looking at his front paws, “is the result.”

“Lighstone-rah! Lightstone-rah!” The rabbits cheered.

Mist cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. Her wounds had opened up again. “Someone take her to the healer’s burrow and find Snowberry. She needs to be tended to at once.” Carefully two Owsla members set her on a third’s back and the rabbit set off at brisk run for Snowberry’s burrow. Snowberry was Sunstone’s healer. Once the Owsla member and Mist had gone underground Lightstone turned to look for Silverweed.

“Where’s Silverweed?”

“In his burrow Lightstone-rah,” Patch said coming over.  “Is something wrong?”

“It appears I was wrong to let Silverweed come with us. Prince Rainbow told me that Silverweed will try to poison Sunstone against me and he will join Blizzard unless he is killed. I need volunteers to come with me to make sure he is killed and can’t risk harming us.” All the rabbits quickly volunteered. They had noticed that as soon as Lighstone-rah had left that Silverweed had been trying to take over. None of the rabbits would have it and had beaten Silverweed. They weren’t sure what Silverweed had said to let Lightstone-rah bring him to Sunstone from Shining Wire Warren but they knew that Silverweed was clever with words. He had probably said something to Lightstone-rah. The six remaining Owsla members along with the regular warren had taken turns keeping Silverweed locked in his burrow until their chief would come back. However they had been too late to save an elderly rabbit named Leafstone. Silverweed had killed Leafstone and a couple of kittens belonging to Officer Limestone.

“Lighstone-rah Silverweed killed two of Officer Limestone’s kittens and Leafstone.”

“What?! When did this happen?”

“A day after you left for Watership Down Lightstone-rah. He’s been locked in his burrow ever since with everyone taking shifts.”

“Has he escaped at all?”

“No Lighstone-rah. Thanks to your experience and training he hasn’t been able to even try. We have had to watch Limestone though. He nearly tore Silverweed to pieces before we pulled him off.”

“Thank you Breeze.” Lightstone was furious at himself for letting Silverweed live instead of killing him or leaving him behind at Shining Wire Warren. Two of the regular rabbits were on duty. They stared at Lightstone with suspicion until he informed them that he had been changed by Prince Rainbow. Nodding they stepped to either side so the rabbits could enter Silverweed’s burrow. Silverweed cocked his head as he saw the rabbits entering. They could see the scars on his body for Snowberry had refused to heal him at all after the attack on Limestone’s kittens. “Why did you agree so readily to come with me and leave your old warren?” Lightstone asked the seer.

“I had my own plans General. I hoped you would be killed at Watership Down so I could take over and shape this warren to my own design. These rabbits were supposed to stay under the influence of my mind. Instead with the killing of Cowslip you freed them from his grip. Cowslip and I were connected through blood.”

“What do you mean?”

“I happen to be Cowslip’s brother from a second litter. Because I was a seer he protected me. It’s a shame you didn’t die.” Lightstone shook his head. _What a fool I have been._ Turning they heard an enraged yell. Limestone barreled through the other rabbits and dove on Silverweed. He savagely tore open the wounds that had scarred over making Silverweed cry in pain as the large rabbit pinned him to the burrow floor. Then with a sickening rip Limestone tore out Silverweed’s throat. Silverweed may have been a seer but he was still just a regular rabbit. He didn’t stand a chance against the grieving Officer.

“Limestone!” Lightstone shouted at his officer.

Limestone didn’t let go of Silverweed’s dead body. He snarled and his eyes flashed angrily. A couple of Owsla members tackled Limestone and held him down as Lightstone looked at the mangled dead rabbit before him. He hopped over to the dead rabbit and brought down all his weight on Silverweed’s chest causing the bones over his heart to cave in and crush his heart. He tore out the muscles in Silverweed’s back legs and then sat back blood smeared on his mouth and dripping on the ground before him.

Prince Rainbow appeared then and looked calmly at the dead Silverweed. He picked up Silverweed. “This rabbit will be tortured by the Black Rabbit and his Owsla for his crimes against the rabbits of Sunstone and Shining Wire Warren. He won’t be troubling you anymore. “As for you,” turning to Limestone. “Your kittens are safe with the Black Rabbit. His Owsla protect them. So let go your anger as you have avenged their deaths.” The rabbits were surrounded by a yellow light and the blood that been on the floor of the burrow vanished along with Prince Rainbow and the dead Silverweed. Limestone groaned under the two rabbits pinning him. At a nod from Lightstone they let him up. “This will be the only time you are allowed to kill somebody within Sunstone. I’m sorry about your kittens.” Limestone nodded, the anger vanishing from his eyes. Then all the rabbits retired to their burrows for a well-deserved sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blackavar and Mist's kittens=Dusk, Thorn, Swift, Ember, Frost, Pearl, and Vine  
> Hazel and Hyzenthlay's kittens=Hawthorn, Marigold, Dogwood  
> Fiver and Vilthuril's kittens=Storm, Spot, Ivy and Star (Spot is a seer like Fiver)
> 
> Rabbits I have created so far by warren:
> 
> Efrafa:  
> Flax  
> Thornberry  
> Raindrop  
> Yew  
> Shadow  
> Birch
> 
> Watership Down:  
> Walnut  
> Mist (former Efrafan rabbit, Blackavarar's Mate)  
> Sunset
> 
> Vleflain:  
> Willow (Groundsel's Mate)  
> Nightshade and Sunflower (former rabbits of Watership Down-Groundsel's advisers)
> 
> Sunstone:  
> Mayberry  
> Stone  
> Fern and Twinleaf (brothers)  
> Sky  
> Harmony  
> Rainbow (Twinleaf's Doe)  
> Amber (Sky's Doe)  
> Daisy (Fern's Doe)  
> Leafstone  
> Officer Limestone  
> Breeze  
> Patch  
> Snowberry (Sunstone Healer)  
> Odin
> 
> Villians:  
> Blizzard


	10. Brimstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard and his servants arrive at Brimstone with Blackavar and Mist's kitten Thorn. Hazel tells Fiver that he is in charge of Watership Down if he dies.

Blizzard and his servants landed near some caves with a medium sized meadow.  The rabbit that had been holding Thorn dropped him on the ground at Blizzard’s paws.  Blizzard looked at the kitten before looking at his servants.  “Start digging the warren in the caves.”

The rabbits hurried to do their master’s bidding.  The change had made the formerly dead rabbits claws sharp enough to burrow through rock and Blizzard figured the caves would be the perfect warren for him and the young kitten who was cowering before him.  Blizzard lied down in front of the kitten who was crying for his marli and parli.

“What’s your name little buck?”

“Thorn.”

“Your name doesn’t suit you.  Do you know why I kidnapped you from Watership Down?”

“No.”

“I sense you will be a strong buck with proper training and nurturing and I need a successor to take over Brimstone if I’m to die.  Not that I will die.”  Blizzard chuckled at his last sentence.  “I have plans for you little one as well as all four of those warrens who would gladly have torn each other apart.  You should be thanking me for I spared your warren from being destroyed for now and saved you from death.”

“Marli and Parli will kill you for kidnapping me!” Thorn shouted at the rabbit before him.

“Your marli is already dead.  My servant fatally and mortally wounded her before snatching you and your parli is no condition to come after me with his broken leg.”

Blizzard pinned Thorn to the ground with one paw while they waited for the other rabbits to finish digging the warren. Five hours passed as the sun began to set in the sky before the rabbits came out.  One of the rabbits hopped over to Blizzard.  “Master the warren is finished.”

“Good.  Enjoy your silflay.  My son is coming with me.”

“I’m not your son!” Thorn shouted.

“You will be soon once you’re changed.”

Thorn was terrified.  He was surrounded by strange rabbits, his marli had been killed, his parli injured and he’d been kidnapped from his warren and his siblings. Thorn knew there was no way he could make it back to Watership Down as he was too young and he didn’t even know where they were.

“Why do you want to destroy rabbits?”

“I don’t want to destroy all rabbits.  Just Watership Down and those other three warrens.  Captain Holly left me to die after I was attacked by a badger instead of taking me with him, Bluebell and Pimpernel.  Our warren had just been destroyed by man.  They gassed the tunnels with poison and threw nets over the holes to keep any rabbits from getting out.  Any rabbit that did escape was usually too full of the poison man had pumped into the runs and was shot by man or the boy who was with them.  The runs were blocked with dead bodies. This is all Fiver and Hazel’s fault that Sandleford was destroyed.  They and the rest of the Watership Down rabbits deserve to pay.  Including any warrens in alliance with them.”

“You won’t get away with this!  Hazel and the others will stop you!”

Blizzard laughed. “No I don’t think they will be able to.  See I left them a surprise.”

“What surprise?”  Thorn asked with fear in his voice.

“My power slipped into the warren when I blasted the ground and where I killed the rabbits that are with us.  It will affect any rabbit it touches that has anger in their hearts and they will be automatically transported here to Brimstone to serve me.”

He picked Thorn up by his neck and carried him into Brimstone and through the runs into his burrow which was larger than the other burrows.  There he dropped Thorn on the cave floor.  “Now it’s time that I changed you.” 

Blizzard let his power surround him.  The black cloud hovered around his body and crackled with lightning.  Thorn tried running around Blizzard but Blizzard sent the black cloud to block the entrance to his burrow trapping Thorn with him.  “Once this touches you Thorn you’ll belong to me and won’t remember anything of your old life.  I’ll make it painless for you.”  Blizzard backed Thorn up against the cave wall and let the cloud and his power hover over and around the small kitten.

“No!  Marli! Parli! Help!”

Blackavar winced in pain as Prince Rainbow rested his paws on his leg.  A yellow light covered Prince Rainbow’s paws and seeped down into Blackavar’s injured leg and through his body healing the wound where the dark rabbit had bitten his shoulder.  Cold spread through his body making him gasp for breath and then changed as heat spread through his body.  Prince Rainbow sat back and watched Blackavar.

“You are lucky that you were only bitten by that rabbit.  I’ve managed to heal both your leg and the wound.  If I had gone any deeper than you would have been turned by Blizzard.”

Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig and Hyzenthlay watched Blackavar and Prince Rainbow.  Prince Rainbow had appeared after they had fixed their warren and helped Honey, the Watership Down healer, heal the rabbits that had been injured in the attack before Blizzard had come.  “Blackavar will need to rest for a week and then he should be as good as new.”

“Thank you Prince Rainbow,” Hazel said bowing his head to Frith’s messenger.  The other three rabbits did the same.  “I don’t know how we would have managed without you.”

“What about Mist?  How is she?”  Blackavar asked. 

“Not doing well.  The wounds on her took a far worse toll then I feared.  She will need to remain at Sunstone for a long time.  How long I can’t say.  I have never seen this type of power before in all life.  Sadly Lord Frith doesn’t know about this type of power either.”

The rabbits remained silent at Prince Rainbow’s words.  “I have to go to Mist.  I have to make sure she is okay.”

“No you have to stay here and look after your kittens while their mother is being healed.  Besides you are in no shape to be going anywhere right now.  Though your leg and the wound have been healed it’s best that you stay put for now.  Get some rest Blackavar.  Not many rabbits would have risked their lives like that.”

Prince Rainbow turned and left the burrow with the four Watership rabbits following him.  “He will need to be guarded so that he doesn’t try anything foolish Hazel.  Have your rabbits take shifts watching him to make sure he doesn’t leave Watership Down.”

Hazel nodded at Prince Rainbow’s orders.  “I am not sure if this magic will affect the rabbits in any of your warrens so be careful.  Have you heard from Campion and Groundsel?”

“Yes they plan on coming here to discuss what has happened and how we can deal with this threat to our survival.”

“Good.  Now I must be off.  I have other business to attend to for Lord Frith.”

“Of course Prince Rainbow.  We will see you again?”

“Yes but I am not sure when.”

The rabbits nodded and Prince Rainbow disappeared.  “What should do we Hazel-rah?”  Bigwig asked.

“Follow Prince Rainbow’s advice I guess.  Bigwig inform the Owsla that Blackavar must be guarded twenty-four seven for a week.  Have them take shifts.  It wouldn’t hurt to train some of the regular rabbits in guard duty as well.  No rabbit is to leave Watership Down unless they’re sent on a message to Vleflain or Efrafa.  You and Captain Holly might consider taking out some wide patrols like Campion has been teaching us to look for danger or any signs of Blizzard or those dark rabbits.”

“Yes Hazel-rah.”  Bigwig went off to find Captain Holly and round up the Owsla.  “Hyzenthlay gather the does with kittens and move them deeper into the warren where they’ll be safe.  If Blizzard comes back use the escape tunnel and get the does and kittens out of Watership Down and start a new warren somewhere else.”

“But Hazel…”

“No Hyzenthlay.  I won’t see Watership Down destroyed.  If that rabbit kills us all then you need to take the does and kittens far away from here and flee this place.”

Hyzenthlay sighed and nodded at her mate and chief. 

“Fiver do you know what’s going to happen us?”

“I don’t know Hazel.  You know my visions don’t work like that and I can’t make them come to me.  They just appear whenever there’s danger nearby.”

Hazel rubbed an ear and shook his head sadly.  “Fiver I want you to lead Hyzenthlay and the others if we die.”

“Hazel I don’t have the ability to lead a warren.  I’m just a seer.”

“You’re braver than you think Fiver.  It might be good to have Campion and Groundsel dig escape runs as well so some of their rabbits can make it to safety as well.  Then it will be a new warren of Efrafa, Vleflain and Watership Down.”

“What about Sunstone?”

“I don’t think anybody would like to have Sunstone rabbits among them. Though they did seem happy didn’t they?”  Hazel asked referring to the former rabbits of Shining Wire Warren.

“Yes they did.  I’m glad they found peace finally.”

“Hazel!”  Bigwig shouted stopping before he plowed into Hazel and Fiver.

“What is it Bigwig?  Did Blizzard come back?”

“No Hazel.  Blackavar and the kittens are gone!”


	11. Meetings

“What do you mean Blackavar and the kittens are gone?! Hazel shouted rushing past Bigwig to Blackavar and Mist’s burrow. He stopped in front of the burrow looking inside. There was no Blackavar and no kittens.   
“I thought I said to put Owsla at Blackavar and Mist’s burrow?!” Hazel shouted at one of his Captains of Owsla.  
“I was busy rounding up my Owsla. They still haven’t been given the orders you asked me to give them Hazel.”  
“Where in Frith are they? What the hell was Blackavar thinking?”  
“There’s only two things he would do Hazel,” Fiver said as his brother and Bigwig spun to look at him.  
“What would that be old chap?” Bigwig asked the seer.  
“Either gone after Blizzard and the rabbits who stole Thorn which I don’t think is likely as he wouldn’t put his kittens in danger or find Woundwort’s warren and go see Mist.”  
“Hazel!” Dandelion called.  
Hazel sighed. “We need to figure out where Blackavar disappeared with his kittens. Maybe… Fiver do you think you could contact Prince Rainbow?”  
Fiver looked shocked but shook his head warily. “I don’t know Hazel. But I suppose I could try.”  
“Well do it. We can’t have Blackavar doing something foolish.”  
Hazel ran up the run to the Honeycomb where Dandelion was. “What is it Dandelion?”  
“Groundsel and Campion have arrived.”  
After hearing the attack on Watership Down by a rabbit named Blizzard from their respective warrens Campion had run to Vleflain with some of his Owsla and met Groundsel. They had agreed that they needed to speak to Hazel and see if they could offer their assistance in any way to the third warren of their alliance. Groundsel, Campion and some members of both the Efrafan and Vleflain Owsla had immediately set off for Watership Down and arrived just while the Watership rabbits were enjoying afternoon silflay. Yet Groundsel and Campion noticed that the Watershipers were staying closer to the burrows than they would normally have done and the Owsla was positioned around the beech tree that stood over the warren.  
Groundsel and Campion allowed their rabbits to eat and then to help the Watershipers stand guard around the warren while they talked to Hazel. Seeing Dandelion Campion asked for Hazel and Dandelion had left them before underground to notify Hazel of the Efrafan and Vleflain chiefs’ arrival. Hazel came up and asked them to follow him to the Honeycomb.   
“Hazel we heard what happened from our rabbits and came here to see if you needed help with anything,” Campion said while Groundsel nodded in agreement.  
Hazel sighed. “I’m afraid we have a problem. Blackavar is missing as are his kittens. Fiver thinks Blackavar is trying to get to Mist who went to Sunstone.”  
“Those rabbits the three warrens were attacking before Blizzard changed?” Groundsel asked the Watership Down chief.  
“Yes. Prince Rainbow blocked a few of the rabbits from running after them and then they just vanished.”  
“If Prince Rainbow helped those rabbits then he must have a reason,” Groundsel said.  
“I guess we just trust in Prince Rainbow,” Hazel said. “We managed to fix our warren. Lucky whatever Blizzard used doesn’t seem to have destroyed the warren internally. Some of the burrows did cave in so we had to redo those burrows. But everything else seems fine.”  
“What happened Hazel with this Blizzard fellow?”  
“From what he said he was a rabbit of our old warren Sandleford. Apparently he had been poisoned by the gas man pumped into the warren but managed to escape the warren and man and met up with Captain Holly, Bluebell, Toadflax and Pimpernel. Toadflax had also gotten too much poison and he died that night. Holly, Bluebell Pimpernel and Blizzard continued on but a badger jumped Blizzard and tore into his leg. Holly, Bluebell and Pimpernel ran away from the badger. Holly said they were concerned that if they took Blizzard with them then he would attract elil from them and they figured he was a goner anyway due the ingestion of poison.  
“We don’t know how Blizzard survived all those months or how he even managed to find Watership Down. Fiver was having a vision of a rabbit and we got word from Sunset that a rabbit was being barred from entering Watership Down by Silver and Buckthorn. By that time Fiver had recovered from his vision and Sunset, Fiver, Bigwig, Holly and myself went above ground and saw Blizzard who started ranting that Fiver and I were the ones responsible for the death of Sandleford.”  
Campion and Groundsel shook their heads. “That’s ridiculous. No rabbit is responsible for what man does. Man only seeks to destroy all he touches. Sandleford was most likely destroyed because man thought you were in their way of whatever man wanted. No rabbit can predict that. Not even seers,” Campion said.  
“Holly admitted that he knew Blizzard and Blizzard went insane saying Watership Down was going to pay for the destruction of Sandleford and leaving him to a badger. Then Woundwort came…”  
“Woundwort!” Groundsel shouted in fear.  
“Do you mean he’s alive Hazel?” Campion asked.  
“Yes apparently he is and he has a new warren.”  
“This is bad. The General won’t forgive us for allying with Watership Down and he’ll probably kill me for becoming chief of Efrafa.”  
“Woundwort has changed Campion-rah and Groundsel-rah. You have nothing to fear from Woundwort. The threat to all four warrens is Blizzard and his rabbits,” Prince Rainbow said appearing before the three chiefs.   
“Who is this Hazel?”  
“I’m Prince Rainbow Campion. You have nothing to fear from me. I am here to help.”  
“Prince Rainbow where is Blackavar and his kittens?” Hazel asked.  
“Foolish Blackavar and his kittens are two miles from Watership Down. Blackavar means to go to Sunstone and find Mist.”  
“What’s Sunstone?” Groundsel asked.  
“Woundwort’s warren,” Hazel said.  
“He’s Lightstone now. No longer evil thus no longer Woundwort.”  
“We’ll have to catch Blackavar and his kittens before anything happens to them. Blackavar is no shape to be traveling.”  
“I think he’ll be alright as long as he can see Mist.” Prince Rainbow sighed. “Send your rabbits after the kittens and I’ll take Blackavar to Sunstone and then bring him back to Watership Down.” Prince Rainbow chuckled to himself. “Mist will probably scold him for doing something so foolish as to put their kittens in danger.” Laughing he vanished in a flash of purple light.  
Mist slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. A silver rabbit with a red streak of fur between her ears was pressing some herbs into a paste and turned as Mist stirred. “Ah you’re awake dear. Lightstone-rah asked that I take care of you until you are better.”  
“Where am I?”  
The black rabbit smiled. “You’re at Sunstone my dear. My name is Snowberry and I’m Sunstone’s healer. According to the Owsla member who brought you to my burrow he said that Prince Rainbow asked Lighstone-rah to bring you here to be taken care of until you are well enough to go home to Watership Down.” Snowberry carried the paste over to Mist and began spreading it on her wounds.   
“What happened?”  
“Lightstone-rah and the Owsla say that after three warrens attacked him and his rabbits this other rabbit attacked everybody. He took the hit for some rabbit named Holly and was knocked out for the remainder of the battle. He’s interrogating the Owsla that was with him about what happened right now. But the Owsla member who brought you here said that this strange rabbit killed some rabbits of Watership Down and then the dead rabbits came back to life only their fur and eyes had changed…” Snowberry shivered despite the fact that it wasn’t cold in Sunstone. “I guess this rabbit ordered one of the dead rabbits to go find him a successor and he took one of your kittens and then the entire group vanished. Lightstone-rah came too then and a couple of rabbits tried attacking him but Prince Rainbow helped Lightstone and the Sunstone Owsla escape and brought them along with you back here.”  
“When can I leave and go home?”  
“You’re not going anywhere until I can heal these injuries that were inflicted on you.”  
The Sunstone Owsla sat before Lightstone and listened while their chief questioned them about the events on Watership Down.  
“So this strange rabbit was supposedly from Sandleford?” Lightstone asked Burdock.  
“Yes Lightstone-rah. That’s what Holly and the other Watershipers said. This rabbit killed a bunch of rabbits and then his fur changed. The dead rabbits came back to life and their fur had changed as well.”  
“What else happened?” Lightstone asked.  
“Well sir once these dead rabbits were changed and had come back to life they gathered around this Blizzard fellow and he told one of them to go underground and find him a successor. A few moments later the rabbit that had gone done underground came back up with a kitten in his mouth. A chocolate rabbit with scars on his body tried attacking the rabbit that held the kitten so…”  
“Chocolate rabbit with scars?” Lightstone frowned as he tried to remember who that rabbit was. “That must have been Blackavar. He was an Efrafan prisoner who was punished for trying to flee Efrafa when I ruled. Continue Burdock.”  
“Yes sir. Blackavar ran at the rabbit that had the kitten, we’re assuming it must have been Blackavar’s and another of these changed rabbits bit him in the shoulder and then threw him into the tree overlooking the warren and Blackavar broke his leg. Then the changed rabbits took the poor kitten and left. None of us could follow.”  
“Why were you all surrounding me and attacking two of the rabbits?”  
“They tried attacking you while you lay unconscious on the ground. That’s why Frost and Odin attacked those two rabbits. Those rabbits from the three warrens were trying to kill you Lightstone!” Twinleaf said to his friend and chief and the other rabbits nodded their heads in agreement.  
“Prince Rainbow helped us get away. He said the other two warrens were Efrafa and some warren called Vleflain.”  
“I see. Well we should be protected from Blizzard as long as we stay inside Sunstone. Thank you all for helping me.”  
“It’s what an Owsla does Lightstone-rah,” Burdock said.   
“We will defend Sunstone, Harmony and you with our lives,” Fern said and the other rabbits stamped in applause.   
“Go above ground and silflay or go to sleep. I’m going to go check on our guest.”  
The rabbits dispersed, some to go check on their does and get some sleep while others went above ground to feed.   
Back at Watership Down Hazel was still talking to Campion and Groundsel. “I ordered Hyzenthlay to gather the does and kittens into the deeper burrows of the warren so they can escape and start a new warren somewhere else far away from here if Blizzard comes back. I think it might be a good idea if Efrafa and Vleflain do the same. That way if we die than our does and kittens live on and can start a new warren. Of course that decision is up to both of you.”  
Groundsel and Campion looked at each other. “I think you’re right Hazel. Our warrens need to live on,” Campion said.  
“It might be a good idea to dig an underground run linking all three warrens together so if it becomes necessary then they can all meet up underground somewhere and start a new life somewhere else while we try to hold off Blizzard and his rabbits.”  
“Right. We’d better get started. Good day Hazel and we’re sorry for the way our rabbit behaved,” Campion said.  
“They’ve already been disciplined for their actions,” Groundsel said.   
The two chiefs turned and ran back up the run before calling their respective Owsla and vanished down the hill and into the horizon.  
Prince Rainbow ran to where Blackavar and his kittens were in an abandoned badger den. “Blackavar I told you that you were NOT to leave Watership Down.”  
“I have to see Mist and you can’t stop me!” Blackavar said braver then he felt.  
“Actually I can stop you. I could call the Black Rabbit and have him take you right now but I won’t do that. You are lucky your remaining kittens haven’t gotten killed with your idiocy! If I take you to see Mist will you relax and go back to Watership Down to rest?”  
“Yes.”  
Prince Rainbow shook his head and sighed. “Alright but first these kittens are being returned home. They don’t need to see their marli in her condition.”  
Prince Rainbow let a reddish orange light sweep around the kittens and set them down gently in Hazel and Hyzenthlay’s burrow where Fiver was waiting. “Kittens!” Fiver exclaimed checking them over. Hearing Fiver’s shout Bigwig and Hazel came back and saw the kittens in Hazel’s burrow.   
“Blackavar has agreed to remain in Watership Down providing I take him to see Mist. He’ll be back in five minutes Fiver.”  
“Thank you Prince Rainbow.”  
Fiver turned and repeated the message to Hazel and Bigwig who sighed in relief. They escorted the kittens back to their burrow and Fiver stayed with them to watch over them until Blackavar came back.  
Blackavar shut his eyes as Prince Rainbow picked Blackavar up by his neck and flew through the air to Sunstone. They passed through the magical barrier and Prince Rainbow set Blackavar on the grass. “You have five minutes with Mist. When those five minutes are up I will return you to Watership Down where you WILL STAY THERE!”  
Blackavar nodded before heading to the entrance to Sunstone. He saw a strange circle of stones in the middle of the field and felt the ground and air around him vibrating softly. Fern looked up as he saw Prince Rainbow’s arrival with the scarred chocolate rabbit. He hopped up to Blackavar.  
“You’re Blackavar?”  
“Yes. Please I want to see Mist.”  
Fern looked at Prince Rainbow who nodded. “Follow me.”  
Fern led Blackavar to the eastern side of the warren and went down a run that led to Snowberry’s burrow. “Snowberry!” Fern called.   
A golden rabbit poked her head out. “Snowberry isn’t here Captain Fern. What do you need?”  
“This rabbit is the mate of Mist. He wants to see her and Prince Rainbow said it’s okay.”  
The golden rabbit studied Blackavar and nodded. “Be quick about it Blackavar. Mist needs to rest.”  
“Thank you umm…”  
“Enya. I’m Snowberry’s apprentice healer.”  
“Thank you Enya,” Blackavar said as he stepped past her and into the burrow. He saw Mist lying on a bed of grass and ran over to her.   
“Blackavar!” Mist cried seeing her mate before her. “What… how did you get here?”  
“Prince Rainbow brought me here. I took our kittens and left Watership Down in an attempt to find you. I had to make sure you were okay.”  
“You did what?!” Mist screamed sitting up suddenly causing her to cry out as pain shot through her body. Enya came over and glared at Blackavar before gently pushing Mist back down on the bed. “How could you be so foolish Blackavar as to take our kittens out of Watership Down?! If I wasn’t injured I’d kill you myself!”  
Blackavar hung his head and shuffled his front paws. “I know it was stupid. But they wanted to see you. Besides they are fine. Prince Rainbow transported them back to Watership Down.”  
“What if they had been attacked by elil or that rabbit Blizzard. I’ve already lost Thorn. I won’t lose another of my kittens because my mate is so in love with me that he risks his children’s safety. I thought you knew better than that Blackavar. You’re an Owsla Officer! You KNOW how dangerous it is right now with some mad rabbit running loose. And this rabbit is worse than Woundwort ever was!”  
Fern snickered behind a paw as he watched the Watership couple fight with each other. Enya shot him a look and turned back to Blackavar. “That’s enough Blackavar. Mist will never get better unless you let her rest. And she won’t get better if you do stupid stuff that risks your life and the lives of your kittens. Return to Watership Down and stay there.”  
Fern approached at Enya’s words and took a meek Blackavar back out the burrow and through the warren before coming above ground near the main entrance. He left Blackavar with Prince Rainbow and went to check on Lightstone-rah and Harmony.   
“Well are you satisfied Blackavar?”  
“She’s still hurt. Will her wounds heal?”  
“Between the magic that lies around and in Sunstone and Snowberry and Enya’s healing skills I think she will. However I’m not sure if she will be permanently scarred or not.”  
“Will that rabbit get her?”  
“No. I’m afraid I still haven’t found out anything about the powers that Blizzard has acquired. Come on I’ll take you back to Watership Down. You will stay there won’t you?” He asked turning to glare at the black buck.  
“Yes.”  
Prince Rainbow suddenly smiled. “I think we’ll go by the river that runs fifteen yards away from Sunstone. You may be interested in how you look.”  
“What do you mean how I look?”  
Prince Rainbow just smiled and led Blackavar to the river where the Sunstone rabbits drank. “Look in the water Blackavar,” Prince Rainbow said gently.  
Blackavar looked and was shocked at what he saw. His scars had completely disappeared from his body. His ears were no longer torn to shreds but back in their correct position above his head. There was a silver streak of fur between his ears that went down to stopped just before it hit his nose and his fur was jet black where before he had been light chocolate. His eyes had also changed to neon green.  
“These are the effects of being in Sunstone even for as short a period of time as you were. These changes will also gradually take over the rabbits of Sunstone for the better and change their eyes and fur color into shades different from normal rabbits.”  
“Will it harm them?”  
“No and it won’t harm you. Don’t be surprised if Mist comes back different than what she is right now. Now I’ll take you home to Watership Down.”  
“You know you were right,” Blackavar said looking down as Prince Rainbow set him down on the bottom of the hill that led to Watership Down.  
“How so?”   
“Mist gave me the scolding of my life.”  
Prince Rainbow laughed as he vanished leaving Blackavar to climb the hill alone.  
“NOOO! Marli! Parli! Help me!” Thorn screamed, his voice suddenly cutting off as the black cloud crackling with lightning surrounded him. Blizzard fed more of his power into the cloud and watched as Thorn was covered and blocked from view by the cloud.  
The black cloud dissipated before floating back into Blizzard’s body. Thorn’s fur and eyes had changed. His fur had darkened to vivid burgundy except for silver streaks along his body and his eyes had changed to violet with star pupils. The newly changed Thorn looked at Blizzard and hopped over to him. “Parli,” the kitten said curling up beside Blizzard on the nest of grass and fur.

“Welcome to the world little Thanatos.”


	12. Home

Mist had been slowly healing with Snowberry’s healing skills and the magic that flowed through Sunstone. She was able to hop around without any pain and the wounds on her body had disappeared. Her fur had changed to silver and her eyes had lightened to a pale blue. The rabbits of Sunstone took this in stride as they realized they too were slowly changing. Prince Rainbow appeared one day as she was eating with a friend she had made named Star. “I see you are well.”

“Yes Prince Rainbow. Thank you for bringing me here.”

“It is Lightstone you should thank Mist. He agreed to my orders that you be brought here for healing.”

“Star will you thank Lightstone for me?” Mist asked her friend.

“No need Mist. I was happy to have you,” Lightstone said as he came up behind her.

Mist turned and nodded to Lightstone. “I’m glad that you have changed from the days of Efrafa Lightstone-rah.”

“I was a fool then. Still everything worked out wonderfully.”

“It’s time to go home Mist. Blackavar and your family are waiting for you.” Prince Rainbow set Mist on his back and flew to Watership Down where he gently landed so Mist could scramble off his back. But she was knocked over by her kittens that had been waiting for their marli to return for days.

“Marli!” The kittens shouted crowding around Mist.

“Welcome back Mist. I see you have changed just as Blackavar,” Hazel said hopping over to greet her.

“Thank you Hazel-rah. I’m glad to be home. Where is Blackavar?”

“Out on patrol with Captain Holly, Pipkin, Dandelion and Fiver.”

“Have you all been?” Mist asked looking at her kittens with tears in her eyes. She was grateful to Watership Down for not allowing any more of her kittens to be killed or taken from her though she knew in her heart that it wasn’t their fault that Thorn had been kidnapped by Blizzard.

“Good marli,” the kittens said. They fell into step behind their mother as she went down to their burrow. She lay down and went to sleep as her kittens curled up behind her, their little bodies pressed against each other. Blackavar arrived back from patrol and reported to Hazel that they hadn’t seen any signs of Blizzard or his rabbits. They had seen a Vleflain wide patrol and had stopped to converse with them who also reported that neither Vleflain or Efrafa had seen any signs of strange activity. Hazel nodded and thanked Blackavar for his report, smiling as he watched Blackavar go down the run that led to his burrow.

“Mist! You’re home!” Blackavar shouted waking up his family. Mist was annoyed at being woken from her nap and at Blackavar for waking their kittens up.

“Any news of Thorn?”

“No Mist. He hasn’t been seen by Watership Down, Vleflain or Efrafa.”

“It’s been a month. Where could he possibly be?” Mist said crying as she buried her head against Blackavar’s chest. “I don’t know Mist. We can only hope that he is alive and okay.”

“With a mad rabbit like that I highly doubt Thorn is okay Blackavar.”

“Well let’s just hope he’s alive and will return soon.”

“Thanatos!” Blizzard called looking for his son. He turned to one of the Owsla. Blizzard had decided that Brimstone needed an Owlsa and had infected more rabbits. His warren was growing with the does and bucks he had been changing. “Where’s Thanatos?”

“Above ground master with Sunspot.”

“The story teller eh? Bring him down here.”

“Yes master.” The rabbit quickly ran through the warren and went above ground and over to Sunspot. “Thanatos your father wants you.”

“Ah do I have to go down Frostbane?”

“Master’s orders Thanatos.”

Thanatos rolled his eyes and pushed Frostbane to the ground as he went to the burrow he shared with his father. “Parli I was listening to Sunspot saying a story about the Black Rabbit.”

Blizzard smiled at his son. “You can listen to Sunspot later. Right now I need to tell you about our enemies.”

“Elil?”

“Not elil though elil are the enemies of all rabbits. Lord Frith created them to kill all rabbits as a way to punish El-ahrairah. I’m talking about four warrens. These warrens are Watership Down, Efrafa, Vleflain and Sunstone. They need to be destroyed.”

Thanatos nodded. He had heard briefly about these four warrens before. His father’s old warren had been destroyed by man at the hands of two rabbits named Hazel and Fiver. He had barely escaped with his life and been left for dead by an Owsla Captain named Holly. Then they had taken his marli from his father. Thanatos had been the only kitten his parli had managed to rescue. “Don’t worry Parli I won’t let you down. But how do the other three warrens tie into these Watership rabbits?”

“They are in alliance with Watership Down. Due to their alliance they will also be destroyed. They’re kidnappers and murders Thanatos. They killed your marli and pretended to be your marli and parli instead. It took me months to find you. Sadly I was too late to save your marli.”

“Don’t worry Parli. I won’t let you or marli down. I’ll kill all those warrens myself if need be.”

“Good. Together we can destroy these rabbits and avenge your marli and my mate. It’s time we began your training.”


	13. Training

Thanatos watched the opening of the prison run as two of the Owsla came out with a rabbit between them. The rabbit had recently been captured in a scouting party on another warren. Blizzard stood beside Thanatos as the rabbit was led out and shoved in front of them.   
“Now Thanatos watch me.”  
“Okay parli,” Thanatos said.  
Blizzard looked at the rabbit with distaste and shot out a bolt of lightning at the rabbit. The rabbit screamed as it jerked in the arms of the two Owsla members who were holding it. Blizzard gave the rabbit a couple minutes of breathing room before he again shot lightning at the rabbit. Its screams filled the warren, echoing off the stone walls. The other rabbits in the prison run shivered from fear.   
“Now you try Thanatos.”  
Thanatos looked upon the prisoner who was being held roughly by the two Owsla members and closed his eyes as he felt the energy inside him. He focused on the energy and condensed it into a ball before smiling and shooting the ball of energy at the prisoner. The rabbit screamed and dropped to the ground. Its right flank was burned. Thanatos concentrated harder and sent a bigger ball of energy at the rabbit that threw the rabbit and the two Owsla members back into the wall.   
“Very good Thanatos. But next time try not to harm the Owsla. They need to be in top shape for when we confront the enemy.”  
“Yes Parli.”  
“Not only will we need to focus on your energy you’ll also need to learn how to fight with your claws and teeth as well form and shoot lighting out of your paws. So you will have three training sessions a day. One with the Owsla who will teach you how to fight with claws and teeth and two with me to learn how to control your energy and learn how to form lightning from now on. Now I’ll let you go to the Owsla to train with them. Try not to kill any of the prisoners. They need to be kept alive for you to practice on.”  
“Okay Parli.” Thanatos turned and hopped down the run to find the Owsla run so he could begin his training. Blizzard looked at the burned prisoner and the Owsla members. “Take this rabbit back to its cell.”  
“Yes master,” the Owsla members said. They picked up the rabbit and dragged it back down the prison run before shoving it into its burrow with three other rabbits. Blizzard went back to his burrow and lay down. “I never thought I would enjoy having a kitten like Thanatos but he’s such an evil little buck and strong too. It may be a problem if he gets more powerful than I am. I don’t like it but I may have to end his life if he surpasses me in strength and power. He’s still a kitten so I have a while to see how he progresses.”  
In the prison burrow where the rabbit had been returned the other three rabbits looked at the burn. Thankfully it wasn’t deep. “Thanatos is evil,” one of the rabbits said.  
“That rabbit has been brainwashed and changed by Blizzard, Blueberry. He’s the real evil one.”  
“Maybe Zornith but you have to admit that kitten has changed for the worse ever since Blizzard changed him.”  
“Pox the wound should heal. But I’m more worried about you being shot with lighting twice and then thrown into the wall,” Moonstone said.  
“I’ll be okay Moonstone. I must admit I didn’t see that blast coming. I didn’t think Thanatos would be that powerful in such a short time. It’s only been a couple of months since he was reborn.”  
The other three rabbits nodded in agreement. Thanatos was evil and already exhibiting characteristics of Blizzard. Thanatos seemed to enjoy inflicting fear and pain on both the Owsla and the prisoners. Everyone in the prison run was as afraid of Thanatos as they were of Blizzard because both those rabbits brought pain to the run and its inhabitants.  
“Shouldn’t we try to escape and warn one of these warrens about Blizzard’s plans?” Blueberry asked quietly.  
“No. The last rabbit who tried was killed in front of the entire warren,” Moonstone reminded the doe. “The Brimstone Owsla is super-fast due to the changes Blizzard put upon them after he killed them. We’d never out run them.”  
The four rabbits fell silent after that. They were from a warren known as Thornbush Warren. The entrance to the warren had been behind a thorn bush which is how it got its name. Their chief had turned them and seven other rabbits over but had been killed anyway along with the rest of the warren.   
“The rabbits of Brimstone are strange. They all have strange powers,” Zornith said shaking her head sadly.  
“I think that’s due to Blizzard,” Pox said. “Somehow when they were reborn as the evil rabbits they are now they inherited powers. It’s against nature. Only Prince Rainbow and the Black Rabbit should have any powers.”  
“Not all of us are evil in Brimstone. Some of us have managed to fight the darkness that Blizzard has inflicted on the majority,” a voice said.  
The rabbits flinched and looked cautiously out their burrow before relaxing as black rabbit with white spots came up to them. “Winterberry what are you doing in the prison run?” Pox asked the Owsla Officer.  
“Coming to check on your wound Pox. Now the rest of you step aside so I can see how Pox is doing,” Winterberry ordered. He looked over the wound. “I’ll try to find Lummis and see if she can get down here to heal your wound for you Pox.”  
“Where’s Pecan and Fuser?”  
“On a scouting patrol with Blackstone and some other Brimstone Owsla members. Why?”  
“We were thinking of trying to escape and warn one of those warrens Blizzard is always ranting about that he’s going to attack them.”  
“I imagine those warrens already know and they’d probably kill any of us changed rabbits on sight. They don’t know that not all of us are evil.”  
“Why is that?” Pox asked Winterberry.  
“Why is what?”  
“How come you, Blackstone, Pecan, Fuser, Lummis and a few others despite being changed aren’t evil?”  
“It’s because we were gentle rabbits to begin with and we died to protect our warren.”  
“Then what about the changed rabbits from Watership Down and two of the other warrens?”  
“The way I understand it from Blizzard’s constant ranting is that those rabbits already had evil in their hearts. In a way Blizzard, without realizing it of course, did Watership and the other warrens a favor by killing them because they would have tried to overthrow their respective chiefs and bring darkness upon their warrens.”  
“So they would have destroyed their warrens?”  
Winterberry nodded. “It doesn’t make sense to us either. Anyway I have to go above ground. I’m on guard duty with Chaos.”  
The four rabbits jerked in fear at the name. “Why are you on guard duty with that rabbit?” Blueberry asked, her voice shaking in fear.  
“Blizzard’s orders. Nothing I can do about it. You all know that.”  
The rabbits nodded. “Be safe Winterberry,” Moonstone called after the departing rabbit.


	14. Messenger

Blackstone ordered his party to lie down in the tall grass near an enemy warren. Blizzard wanted as many rabbits brought back to Brimstone so they could be used as either prisoners or turned by him so he could form a great army that would wipe out Watership Down, Vleflain, Efrafa and Sunstone. He shook his head sadly at the destruction Blizzard had brought to countless rabbits and Thanatos was no better. Those two rabbits made everyone’s lives hell in their warren. Try as the few rabbits that were good might they knew there was no way to escape Blizzard or Thanatos.  
Blackstone, Fuser, Pecan, Vosper and Irondale spread out in a loose line as they watched the small warren. Blackstone and his patrol had come across this warren two days ago and been watching the warren before they attacked it. Vosper and Irondale were two evil rabbits so Blackstone and his friends had to be careful not to let any rabbits loyal to Blizzard find out that they weren’t evil.  
“Fuser,” Blackstone called to his friend. “Yeah Blackstone?”  
“Do you think you get to one of those warrens that Blizzard’s always talking about?”  
“I don’t know. What if Irondale or Vosper report back to Blizzard?”  
“Pecan and I can take care of them.”  
“Alright. I’ll go tonight. But I may end up being killed. How am I supposed to keep those rabbits from killing me?”  
“Take a prisoner with you. Then you can say you were merely running after a prisoner who was trying to escape on our journey home.”  
“If we get caught we’ll be used as toys for Thanatos to hone his skills.”  
The Brimstone Owsla watched the warren. As a couple of rabbits came closer to where they were the Brimstone Owsla struck and grabbed the rabbits by their necks before dragging them away into the bushes. The rabbits were pinned under two of the Owsla. One looked to be a doe of about six months and the other was a yearling buck. “Take the doe back to Brimstone Pecan and throw her in the prison run until Blizzard decides what to do with her. Vosper you go as well.”  
“Right Irondale. Come on and don’t try to escape.” Vosper said. Vosper and Pecan shoved the doe between them and took her back to Brimstone. Captured does were either put in the prison run to be used as target practice or given to the Owsla and other changed rabbits to help the warren flourish. Their fate depended upon Blizzard and where he thought they were best suited for the benefit of the warren. The majority of the does were going to the Owsla and main part of the warren to help the warren expand. A consequence of pairing regular does and changed bucks was that the kittens would be born changed rabbits with the powers of their fathers. This saved Blizzard time since he didn’t have to change newborn kittens that would otherwise have died due to the changes inflicted upon them.  
The buck got kicked in the face which knocked it out. “He won’t be waking up anytime soon,” Irondale said. “We’ll try to snatch some more rabbits before nightfall and start home tonight. Since there are only three of us we’ll have to make sure these rabbits don’t try to run.”  
Blackstone, Fuser and Irondale continued watching the warren. They had counted only fifteen rabbits and had already captured two. “It must be a new warren. Or something killed off the majority of rabbits,” Blackstone said.  
“Hopefully it isn’t the White Blindness,” Fuser said.  
“No these rabbits smell healthy. It must be a new warren like Blackstone said,” Irondale said to Fuser.  
The rabbits waited and caught six more rabbits before deciding to head home and report to Blizzard. A doe that appeared to be about four months old bolted as they were nearing a stream. “Runner!” Irondale shouted seeing the doe make a run for it. “We can afford to lose a buck but not a doe!”  
“I’ll get her Irondale,” Fuser said and took off after the doe. Blackstone and Irondale quickly tightened the remaining five rabbits into a circle and herded them into the stream. Fuser spotted the doe making towards the forest. He caught up to her and pinned her beneath him.  
“Be still and I won’t have to kill you,” Fuser whispered to the doe.  
“Let me go!” The doe screamed struggling in vain to get out from under Fuser.  
Fuser sat up on his back legs but kept one paw on the doe. “I don’t want to hurt you. I need you to help me get a message to a warren that’s far from here.”  
“What do you need me for?”  
“If you don’t want to end up in the prison run or become the doe for one of the Owsla of Brimstone you will listen to what I say and in return I can help you.”  
“Why would you do that?”  
“Because my chief and master plans on attacking four innocent warrens soon and they need to be warned about how stronger Brimstone has gotten. I can’t go myself as they’ll kill me so I need a regular rabbit to take with me to one of these four warrens that are many days from here. In return I may just be able to convince my chief to let you be my doe. You’ll be safer with me as your mate than with most of the Owsla and the regular rabbits in the warren. It’s either that or you’ll be killed for trying to escape when I bring you to Brimstone and I will have to bring you to my warren.”  
The doe quieted at the thought that she would be killed unless she agreed to help this strange rabbit and become his doe. She couldn’t imagine being a buck’s doe at four months old but she could see she didn’t have much choice. “Fine I’ll do it.”  
“Good. If I let you up do you promise not to run?”  
“Yes.”  
Fuser looked at the doe intently before nodding and taking his paw off her. “What’s your name?”  
“Monza.”  
“Monza huh? My name’s Fuser. Get some sleep Monza. We leave at dawn.”  
They passed the night in comfort but for the seven prisoners their night was anything but easy.  
“Where’s Fuser?” Blizzard demanded. Thanatos looked at the new prisoners with interest. The rabbits flinched and cowered in Blizzard and Thanatos’s burrow as the young rabbit gazed upon them with malice shining in his eyes.  
“A doe escaped master. Fuser ran after it,” Irondale said.  
“What of this warren that these rabbits are from?”  
“Fifteen rabbits total master. Eight have been captured,” Blackstone stated.  
“Seven you mean since you let a doe run. It seems a punishment is in order then for your failure to control your prisoners.”  
Blackstone, Pecan, Vosper and Irondale flinched at that. Though Vosper and Irondale were evil they didn’t fancy being punished by Blizzard or Thanatos. “Thanatos how do you feel about getting in some practice before bed?”  
“Thank you parli!” Thanatos said smiling as he felt inside for the energy that lay in his body. He decided to try something different this time. Picking out the energy he formed them into separate balls and sat up as he fired the balls of energy at the rabbits cowering before him. He laughed in delight as all eleven rabbits were thrown backwards into the wall. Two of the rabbits screamed as they felt their legs break from the impact before all the rabbits slid down the wall and lay in a crumpled heap of bodies on the floor. Shutting his eyes he breathed slowly and let the energy flow back into him before concentrating on the lightning he had been practicing with his parli. Opening his eyes he threw bolts of lightning at rabbits making them scream in pain as the lightning burned their flanks and passed through their bodies. He was careful not to have the lightning go to any vital organs.  
“Thanatos that’s enough,” Blizzard said placing a paw on the buck. Blizzard shouted for his Owsla. Seven rabbits quickly ran into the burrow and bowed before Blizzard and Thanatos, their noses wrinkling in disgust at the smell of burnt fur and flesh. “Take the bucks to the prison run. Distribute the does to any regular bucks that don’t have mates. Fetch Lummis and have her attend to my Owsla members.”  
“Yes master,” Frostbane said before motioning to some of the Owsla to drag the bucks down to the prison run. “Oh and don’t let the prisoners be healed. They need to pay for that doe escaping. Make sure Lummis heals the does though.”  
“Yes master,” the Owsla chorused before vanishing.  
Blackstone woke up in his burrow. He screamed as he tried to get up only to find that his back right leg was broken. “Hold still Blackstone,” Lummis said pressing an herb concoction to the burn on Blackstone’s right flank. “Thanatos did this?”  
“Yeah. Blizzard said we had to be punished for letting the doe escape. But it was part of a plan that I concocted with Fuser.”  
“Where is Fuser?”  
“Went after a doe that tried escaping. They’re on their way to one of those warrens that Blizzard wants to attack to warn them about how strong Blizzard is getting.”  
“Are you mad Blackstone?!” Lummis shouted. “If Blizzard finds out he’ll have you and Fuser killed as well as that doe.”  
“They have to be warned about Blizzard. Either way they won’t stand a chance. There’s no stopping him or Thanatos.”  
Lummis shook her head sadly. Blackstone was right. There was no hope for the good rabbits and the prisoners of Brimstone. Unless Lord Frith delivered them from the jaws of the Shadow Land itself, then they would be slaves to Blizzard and Thanatos forever.  
Fuser and Monza set out before dawn the next morning. They traveled for two weeks before they were surrounded by a group of Watership rabbits led by Captain Bigwig. The rabbits formed a wary but tight circle when they saw Fuser.  
“It’s one of those rabbits Blizzard created!” Acorn shouted.  
“Be careful of that rabbit. We’ll take them both back to Hazel-rah. Kehaar!” Bigwig shouted up into the sky.  
“Yah Pigvig?”  
“Get Groundsel, Campion and Lightstone and tell them to be here on the double.”  
“Yah okay Mister Pigvig.” Kehaar turned and flew south to Vleflain.  
“Come with us,” Bigwig ordered the two rabbits. He sent Acorn ahead to tell Hazel about the rabbits on the down. Hazel, Hyzenthlay and Fiver walked to the edge of the hill and watched Bigwig’s patrol escort the two rabbits up the slope. More rabbits came and gathered around Hazel, Hyzenthlay and Fiver as all watched the two rabbits stop before Hazel.  
“Who are you?” Hazel asked the black rabbit before him.  
“My name’s Fuser. This is Monza. I’m here to warn you about Blizzard.”  
At Blizzard’s name a jet back buck suddenly jerked its head up and ran over to Fuser and Monza. “Did you say Blizzard?”  
“Yes. Blizzard is my master and chief.”  
“You were changed?” Hyzenthlay asked Fuser.  
“Yes. Blizzard and his rabbits came and attacked my warren. Our chief betrayed us and sold us out. Blizzard killed him anyway. Then he took myself and a few friends hostage and slaughtered the rest of the warren. We were changed and became part of Blizzard’s Owsla. I came to warn you that Blizzard is getting stronger every day. Our warren is growing with the prisoners we’re sent on raids to capture. The rabbits we don’t capture as prisoners are destroyed.”  
“How do we know you aren’t loyal to Blizzard?” Hazel asked.  
“I know you won’t believe me which is why I brought Monza. She’s a doe we recently captured from a warren ten miles from Brimstone, that’s our warren. I brought her with me because I knew you would kill me otherwise. Not all of the reborn rabbits are evil Hazel.”  
“How do you know my name?”  
“Blizzard constantly rants about Watership Down and the other three warrens.”  
“My son. He would have been a young kitten when he was taken three months ago. Where is he?” Blackavar asked.  
This must be Thanatos’s real parli. I can’t tell him that his son has become evil.  
“Dead. Blizzard killed him the same day he took him from Watership Down,” Fuser said.  
The rabbits around him gasped in shock. “Only fifteen of us that were changed have remained good. The rest of the warren is evil like our master as they had evil already in their hearts. We aren’t enough to stand against Blizzard and the rest of Brimstone. I just came to warn you of Blizzard. Now I have to get going or else… well that doesn’t matter.”  
“Wait. Did Thorn… did he suffer?” Blackavar asked Fuser.  
“He died quickly,” Fuser said before he and Monza turned and began picking their way down the hill. A thick fog rolled in and when it passed Fuser and Monza were gone.  
“Blackavar I’m sorry about Thorn.”  
“I’ll kill him! I swear I’ll kill that blasted rabbit for murdering my son!” Blackavar shouted before turning and bolting underground to break the sad news to Mist and their kittens.  
Campion, Groundsel and Lightstone immediately left their warrens and ran the entire way to Watership Down. They were breathing heavily when they crested the hill and collapsed in the grass. Hazel hopped over to them and waited for them to catch their breath before speaking. “Thank you three for coming so quickly.”  
“No problem Hazel. What’s this about? Kehaar said that Bigwig and some of your rabbits captured one of Blizzard’s rabbits?”  
“Yeah. They disappeared after they told us that Blizzard is getting stronger every day. They live in some warren called Brimstone but Fuser, he’s one of Blizzard’s rabbits, didn’t tell us much information about his warren. Apparently Blizzard has been sending his servants out to kidnap rabbits from other warrens and destroy these warrens to grow his own warren. And Thorn, Blackavar’s son that was kidnapped is dead.”  
Lightstone, Campion and Groundsel looked at each other and shook their heads sadly. “Sorry to hear that Hazel,” Lightstone said.  
“What do we do then?” Groundsel asked.  
“Are the escape tunnels dug in your warrens?”  
“Yes Vleflain and Efrafa are connected by a long underground tunnel and I have some Vleflains working on connecting Vleflain to Watership Down as we speak. It’s almost finished,” Groundsel said.  
“What about you Lightstone?” Hazel asked.  
“Nobody can harm Sunstone or any of my rabbits. It’s protected by Prince Rainbow and the magic ancient man put there long ago. Not even elil can harm us as long as we remain in the boundaries of our warren.”  
“We’ll need to keep the does, kittens and the bucks that will be guarding them near the escape tunnels from now on. If war is soon to come then we must be prepared,” Hazel said looking at the three other chiefs who nodded their agreement. Then the four chiefs retired underground before beginning plans for attack the following day.  
“You did well when you decided to spare Blackavar and Mist the fate of their son,” Prince Rainbow said.  
“Was it you who created that fog that allowed us to escape?” Fuser asked as Monza gazed in fear at the rabbit before them.  
“Yes. Because of your kindness I will protect you both when you return to Brimstone.”  
“Thank you Prince Rainbow. What of Blackstone and Pecan?”  
“They were hurt as were the other prisoners by Thanatos. I’m sad to say there is nothing anyone can do. He is beyond saving. Take care Fuser and Monza.”  
Fuser and Monza made their way back to Brimstone. Thanatos was with the Owsla as Fuser and Monza arrived at Brimstone. “Don’t speak to Thanatos and keep your head down. Follow me,” Fuser whispered to Monza who nodded and did as she was ordered.  
“Parli’s been wondering where you were,” Thanatos said hopping up to Fuser and Monza. “Is that the escaped prisoner you ran after a month ago?”  
“Yes Thanatos. Where’s Blizzard so I can make my report?”  
“In the prison run.” Thanatos watched Fuser and Monza as they went underground. Then he turned and ripped open the side of one of the Owsla members who was trying to attack him before going to the stream and washing the blood off his paws with a couple Owsla members escorting him.  
Fuser led Monza down the runs and to the prison run where Blizzard was busy using some of the prisoners as target practice. There were already eight rabbits crumpled at his paws on the ground. Three more cowered in their burrow as they were dragged out by their ears by some of the Owsla.  
“Master,” Fuser said bowing before Blizzard and using a paw to push Monza on the ground beside him. “I’ve returned with the prisoner who escaped a month ago.”  
Blizzard turned his attention to his missing Owsla Officer and the doe before him. “What has kept you from returning home Fuser?” Blizzard asked icily.  
“Master I was detained by some rabbits. A warren where the rabbits are pets of man.”  
“A warren run by man? Oh yes I remember. I believe I came across that warren before during my travels when I was trying to find Watership Down. Run by a rabbit named Cowslip is it not?”  
“Yes master. I would have returned with this doe sooner but I wanted to see if they would be fit to bring into your service.”  
“And were they?”  
“No master. They knew nothing of the ways of rabbits. They preferred a life of dying for man instead of behaving like true rabbits.”  
“I see. Yes I do remember them being strange. They never answered any questions I asked of them.”  
Fuser trembled as he hesitantly raised his head. Blizzard jerked his head and the crumpled rabbits were tossed back into their burrows. “What’s your name doe?”  
“Monza.”  
“Monza. How old are you?”  
“Five months old master.”  
Blizzard chuckled at the cowering doe before him. “So you have taught her that I am your master and chief while you have been away have you?”  
“Yes. Master… I don’t have a doe and I would like permission to have this one.”  
“I see. Alright you may have her.” Blizzard dismissed Fuser and Monza vanishing further down the prison run. Fuser quickly pushed Monza to her feet and led her out of the prison run and to the Owsla run where he led her into his burrow. “This is my… I mean our burrow. You’ll be safe here now that I’m your mate. The rabbits may be evil but they have enough respect to not move in on another buck’s doe. Just keep your head down and don’t anger Thanatos or Blizzard. If you do I can’t save you and neither can Prince Rainbow.”  
Monza nodded and hopped over to the far wall where she collapsed and went to sleep. Fuser watched her for a while before leaving his burrow and going to find Winterberry, Pecan and Blackstone. He found the three of them in Blackstone’s burrow.  
“Fuser you’re back!” Blackstone shouted.  
“Yeah I am. And Monza, the doe I went after, is here as well. I managed to get Blizzard to let her be my mate.”  
“Good then she should be safe with you as long as she doesn’t piss off Thanatos or Blizzard,” Pecan said.  
“Did my plan work?” Blackstone asked lowering his voice.  
“Yes. The four warrens know of Blizzard becoming stronger.”  
“Good. Then let’s hope that Lord Frith helps us all.”


	15. Spies

“I think we need to send a spy to Brimstone who can keep track of what’s happening at that warren and relay us information so we can be prepared for when Blizzard attacks.”  
“Who Hazel?” Campion asked. The four chiefs were sitting in the Honeycomb talking about what to do about Blizzard and his warren.  
“Someone that Blizzard hasn’t seen,” Hazel said.  
“We need someone who is smart and will be able to play the part of a spy very well. What about Bigwig? He fooled us all at Efrafa,” Campion said looking at Groundsel and Lightstone who just smiled at the memory.  
“No I don’t think so. I’m not playing spy again and besides Blizzard saw me when we came above ground after Fiver’s vision,” Bigwig said coming into the Honeycomb and joining the four chiefs. “It can’t be Holly or Blackavar either.”  
“Who else besides Bigwig would be good for the job?” Groundsel asked.  
“Campion-rah I can do it,” Birch spoke up.  
“Are you sure Birch?” Campion asked.   
“Yes Campion-rah I’m sure. I want to be of help. If that’s alright with Hazel, Lightstone and Groundsel?”  
“Campion what can you tell us about Birch?” Hazel asked the Efrafan chief.  
“He’s an officer in my Owsla. Very loyal to me as well as Efrafa, strong and smart.”  
“Alright Birch you will act as spy for the alliance. Try to find out everything you can about Blizzard and the rabbits at Brimstone.”  
“Alright Hazel-rah.” Birch turned and left the burrow.   
Prince Rainbow was eating some clover as Birch came above ground. “You have volunteered to play spy Officer Birch?”  
“Yes Prince Rainbow.”  
“Do you realize that Blizzard will change you if he finds you to be useful to his warren and that it will be difficult to fight the darkness that he’ll want to put on you so he can control you?”  
“Yes sir. I’ll do whatever I have to do to protect my chief.”  
“Very well Birch. While you are there seek out the rabbits Winterberry, Pecan, Blackstone, and Fuser. These four rabbits are the main leaders who are trying to resist Blizzard. The prisoners in the prison run can be counted as allies as well for they were forcefully taken from their warrens or turned over by their dead chiefs. Fifteen rabbits have fought the darkness that Blizzard placed upon them. Fifteen against one hundred eighty-five rabbits if you don’t count the prisoners. If you slip up then they cannot be saved and neither can the alliance.”  
“Thank you Prince Rainbow.”  
Another rabbit ran up to Birch and Prince Rainbow. “I’m coming too.”  
“What do you mean by you’re coming with me Zen?”  
“You’ll need someone from your own warren to talk to in Brimstone.”  
“Did Campion-rah and the others approve of this?”  
“They did after Hazel suggested it would be easier for you not to slip up if you had a rabbit to help you with your mission.”  
“I think it would help if you had a friend with you.” Prince Rainbow placed a paw on Zen’s heart and peered into his mind. After a few minutes of picking through Zen’s mind he withdrew his own mind and removed his paw. “Zen can be trusted. He’s a good rabbit and won’t betray the mission.”  
Birch nodded and after receiving directions from Prince Rainbow the two spies set off for Brimstone. Two weeks later they arrived on the borders of Brimstone. They hesitated at the edge of the meadow as they saw black rabbits with different patterns on their bodies at silflay and on guard duty. One of the black rabbits moved from its post and came up to the two vagrants. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”  
“”We don’t answer to you,” Zen said with disgust in his voice.  
“Oh you don’t do you?” The rabbit said, raising a paw to cuff Birch.  
“Irondale! Leave those rabbits alone,” Pecan said coming up to stand beside Irondale and gazing at the two rabbits. “You look to be strong bucks. I’ll take you to my master. If you’re lucky he won’t kill you.”  
“Stay out of Irondale and Vosper’s way,” Pecan said to the two rabbits. “And whatever you don’t piss off my master or his son or we’ll all pay.” Pecan led the strangers to Blizzard and Thanatos’s burrow. “For the life of me I can’t understand why you would want to join Brimstone. Wait here and don’t move.”  
Pecan hopped into the burrow and bowed before Thanatos. “Thanatos is your parli here?”  
“What do you want Pecan?” Blizzard said looking up from where he had a doe pinned beneath him. Pecan tried to ignore the fact that Blizzard had forced the nine month old doe to be his mate before bowing. “Master two vagrants have arrived at Brimstone and say they wish to join the warren.”  
“Where do they come from?”  
“They refused to answer master. But they appear strong and smell healthy.”  
Blizzard looked towards the entrance of his burrow with interest. “Send them in.” He ignored the doe that was whimpering in pain and rubbed his nose with his paws as Pecan called the strangers inside.   
The two rabbits stepped inside the burrow and looked at the three rabbits before them. There was a young buck that had vivid burgundy fur with silver streaks along his body, a cream colored doe and a black rabbit the color of midnight with fire and lightning patterns on his body. The rabbit had blood red eyes and there seemed to be a cold darkness coming off of him. They shivered as they gazed at the rabbit.  
Blizzard stared at the rabbits waiting. “Do you not know any respect?” Blizzard asked as the vivid burgundy rabbit hopped over to sit beside Blizzard. “It appears I’ll have to teach you respect myself then.”   
Pecan reacted quickly by tackling both of the rabbits and called for help. Winterberry came in and seeing the situation quickly pinned Zen to the ground while Pecan held down Birch. “Master spare them! They have no idea about the laws and rules of Brimstone!”  
Zen tried struggling to get out from under Winterberry who fastened his teeth into Zen’s ear making Zen squeal in pain. “Be quiet,” Winterberry hissed in Zen’s ear.   
“Why are you defending rabbits you’ve never met before Pecan? Do you remember the last time you were punished for letting Monza escape?”  
Pecan flinched and dug his claws into Birch while he flattened his ears against his head. Winterberry looked at his friend in fear and then back to Blizzard and Thanatos. “Master I just think that these rabbits may do good in the Owsla. It would be bad for them if they were harmed before they were changed.” Underneath him he felt Birch stiffen in fear.  
“Be that as it may they need to be punished for showing me disrespect. Now both of you step aside unless you want to share their fate.”  
Their ears pressed back against their heads, Winterberry and Pecan withdrew and backed off as Blizzard turned his gaze on the two rabbits before him. “The next time you come before me or Thanatos here,” looking at Thanatos before turning his gaze back on the two rabbits cowering before him, “I expect you to bow before us like the rest of the rabbits in this warren.” Thanatos smiled and paid attention as his parli contemplated the two rabbits. “However Pecan is right. If I decide to let you in my Owsla and it appears you would do well we can’t have you damaged too much. So…”  
Pecan and Winterberry jerked as the two rabbits were thrown into wall by the force of their master’s power. The second rabbit squealed in pain as a burn appeared on its back. “Now let’s try this again. Who are you and why are you here?”  
“My name… is Birch. That’s Zen,” Birch said between gritted teeth. His eyes were shut in pain as he struggled for breath. The force of being thrown into the wall had cracked his ribs.  
“Birch and Zen. Where do you come from and why are you here? Think carefully because if you lie or don’t answer you’ll see what my son can do.”  
“We were driven out of our warren,” Zen said between whimpers of pain. “Birch and I were Officers in our old warren but after our chief’s son died on a flayrah raid we were found at fault and exiled.”  
Blizzard looked at the rabbits that despite their injuries remained on the ground. “I see. How did you hear of Brimstone then? And where is your warren?”  
“Our warren is three months journey north east from here. We heard about Brimstone from hares we encountered on our journey. We thought it sounded like a good place to join if you’ll have us,” Birch said. He prayed that Blizzard and Thanatos would believe their story.  
“You appear to be quite healthy for being on your own for three months. However did you survive all this time?” Thanatos asked.  
“We’ve been living in a warren called Morndale that’s twenty miles from here to the north east. Sadly we were kicked out when we refused to worship the Black Rabbit.”  
“Really? That’s an interesting tale and I’m not sure I believe you.” Blizzard was growing impatient now. “Thanatos…”  
Birch and Zen screamed as the vivid burgundy rabbit shot lightning at them. Winterberry and Pecan watched in horror and sadness as the two rabbits were tortured by Thanatos for an entire hour. Finally Thanatos stopped and looked at the bleeding rabbits in pleasure as their eyes rolled in the backs of their heads and their breathing slowed.  
“Now tell me the truth or do you want to see what my son and I can do together?”  
“No stop! Okay we’re from a warren called Watership Down.”  
Blizzard ran over to Zen and ordered Pecan and Winterberry to pick him up. He hung limply between their arms. “Watership Down did you say?”  
“Yes. We ran away because Hazel was becoming a tyrant. He said he would be able to destroy a rabbit named Blizzard easily and that only fools would willingly join a warren like that. We decided to see if we could find you and join you. It’s better to be part of a strong warren then live in a warren run by fools,” Zen said.  
“Is this true?” Blizzard asking looking at Birch who was struggling to breathe.  
“Y… yes… i… it’s true.”  
“Now that wasn’t so hard was it? If you had said that from the beginning you wouldn’t have had to be punished. Until I decide what to do with the two of you you’ll remain as you are. Take them to one of the burrows in the main part of the warren and send Lummis in to tend to their wounds. I want a guard posted on them at all times. They are not to leave the warren in case they change their mind and go back to Watership Down.”  
“Yes master,” Winterberry said letting go of Zen and fastening his teeth on Birch’s neck before dragging the rabbit away with Pecan dragging Zen behind him. Birch and Zen were dragged along various runs before they were thrown into a burrow. Winterberry sent for Lummis and called two passing Owsla to guard the burrow where Birch and Zen were. Nodding the two rabbits positioned themselves at the entrance and Winterberry and Pecan went above ground where they found Blackstone and Fuser.   
“Who are Blizzard and Thanatos torturing now?” Fuser asked.  
“Two rabbits who say they’re from Watership Down. Blizzard was very interested in that but punished them because they didn’t bow to him and Thanatos and then they lied to him about where they came from,” Winterberry said.   
“The poor fools. Coming to Brimstone and then lying about where they came from. What does Blizzard plan on doing with them?” Blackstone asked.  
“I suggested they be put in the Owsla but Blizzard wants to see how well they do first.”  
“The Owsla would be the best place for them. How bad are they hurt?” Fuser asked.  
“Zen has a burn on his back and Birch can’t breathe due to cracked ribs from Blizzard throwing them into the wall of his burrow. They’re in the main part of the warren being guarded. Lummis should be there right now tending to them.”  
“What do you think they’re doing here?”  
“I don’t know. But I have to admit their either fools or else brave for daring to come here and offering to join Blizzard and Brimstone,” Winterberry said.  
“Or perhaps they’re just both,” Blackstone said with a slight chuckle which the other rabbits nervously took up before they fell into silence as the sun finally set before the horizon.


	16. Seers of the Alliance

Frost, Twinleaf, Odin and Fern were on a wide patrol outside of Sunstone when they spotted a rabbit being attacked by a mother weasel and her young pup.  The Owsla members ran into the foray and began attacking the mother weasel and her pup.  They managed to fatally injure the mother weasel that took off but was unable to save her pup that fell to the Sunstone Owsla.  This was something that Lightstone-rah had taught his Owsla the same attack tactics that he had taught his Efrafan Owsla when he had been Woundwort.  His Owsla respected him more for his experience as a fighter and chief every day.

“Are you alright?” Frost asked the rabbit who was licking a cut on his front leg. 

“I’ll be fine once the full moon rises.  Thank you for saving me.”

“Odin, Captains Twinleaf and Fern look at this,” Frost called.  The three Owsla members walked over and gazed at the rabbit in shock.  It had emerald green eyes, a silver streak of fur between its ears and forest green vine patterns on its jet black body. “Come with us and we’ll take you to our warren,” Twinleaf said to the strange rabbit.  Behind him he heard Frost and Odin speaking quietly to each other.

“This rabbit… it looks like Prince Rainbow’s description of the Sunstone seer to Lightstone-rah at the Battle of Watership Down,” Frost said.

Odin nodded and looked at the rabbit that was in front of them.  Lightstone-rah had told them that if such a rabbit was found to bring it back to Sunstone so he could question it and see for himself it was the seer that Prince Rainbow had promised would come.  All the Sunstone rabbits trusted Prince Rainbow for he had arranged for Lightstone to save them from Cowslip and Silverweed and a life of sadness at the Shining Wire Warren.  Then Prince Rainbow had showed them Sunstone and protected Lightstone-rah when that mad rabbit had attacked Captain Holly of Watership Down.  They would gladly give their lives for their chief and his doe.

The only other incident they had was when Odin spotted a fox lurking near a meadow.  They pressed flat against the dirt and waited for the fox to leave before continuing home.  Finally they made it home and took the rabbit down to Lightstone-rah in his burrow.  “Lightstone-rah!  We have someone we believe may be of importance to Sunstone,” Fern called.  The Owsla positioned themselves around the possible seer and waited for Lightstone to come out.

Moneywort was above ground talking to Captain Avens. The Efrafan seer had come to Efrafa two moons ago and had proved very reliable to Campion-rah and the warren.  He was a huge white rabbit who spent most of his time helping keep watch for elil on the perimeter of Efrafa and making friends with many of the rabbits of their warren.

“Do you sense anything about what is to happen to us?” Captain Avens asked Moneywort.

“No Avens I don’t.  Not at the moment anyway.  If I have a vision of something bad to happen then the entire warren will know and the message will be relayed to Fiver and Pumpkin as well.  I have never heard of a rabbit like Blizzard before. It’s a mystery to me where he gets his power and from what I can see from conversing with Fiver and Pumpkin they have never heard of anything like this before either.”

“How is it you’re able to communicate with Fiver and Pumpkin telepathically?”

“It’s a trait we were given as seers of the alliance.  Fiver and Pumpkin experienced this trait at the time they became aware of my presence three moons ago.  It’s due to their directions that I was able to find Efrafa when it was in need.  It’s the same thing with Pumpkin entering Vleflain six moons ago. Fiver sensed her and guided her to Vleflain where as I understand it she has been received warmly by Vleflain and Groundsel-rah.”

“I just don’t get how you can communicate when our warrens are so far away from each other.”

Moneywort shook his head.  “All I know is it’s a gift given to seers by Lord Frith.  We aren’t sure exactly how it works or how seers are chosen.”

At Vleflain Pumpkin was lying on the grass watching the clouds sail by overhead when her body stiffened and her eyes dimmed as she was suddenly tuned into Moneywort’s thoughts.  She reached out with her mind over the telepathic link with one thought in her mind: _The fourth has come._ Stonecrop saw Pumpkin fall and ran to get Groundsel-rah.

Fiver was watching Hawthorn, Marigold and Dogwood when he suddenly received Pumpkin’s telepathic link.  Jerking his head up in shock he staggered away from his nephews and niece and collapsed at the edge of the hill overlooking the down.  His body jerked and his eyes lost their focus as his breathing became shallow.  “Uncle Fiver!” Marigold screamed.  Alerted by the kitten’s screams Bigwig and Hazel ran over to Fiver.  “Fiver! Fiver!” Hazel shouted shaking his brother as the link that connected the three seers overcame him.

Moneywort’s eyes suddenly glazed over and he swayed before being caught by Avens. 

**The long awaited one has come to the fourth.  Eyes like emeralds and full of moonlight the fourth is a stranger to this world but honest and pure of heart.  Four will make a journey to a place not known on this plane and together the four will bring an end to the darkness.**

Moneywort shuddered and his breathing returned to normal though his eyes remained glazed.  Campion-rah came up to Avens and stared at the Efrafan seer.  “What happened Avens?”

“I don’t know sir.  We were just talking about seers and the telepathic link they share and then suddenly Moneywort fell and had a vision.”

“Telepathic link?”

“Yes sir. Moneywort said it’s a gift given to seers and the seers of the alliance are able to communicate telepathically even if they are far apart from each other.  Sir do you think it’s possible that Fiver and Pumpkin had the exact same vision?”

“I don’t know but I think it is worth checking at Vleflain and Watership Down.  Take Moneywort to his burrow and have someone stay with him so he can rest.”

“Yes sir,” Avens and Shadow carefully picked up Moneywort between them and carried him down to his burrow in the former Fore Mark.

“How is this possible sir?” Yew asked.

“I don’t know Yew.  Perhaps this gift is something regular rabbits are forbidden to know about.  Send a runner to Vleflain and check on Pumpkin and see if there’s been any news of this happening at Watership Down.”

“Yes sir.”

Pumpkin shuddered and sat up.  Groundsel and Willow were beside their seer gazing at her with concern.  “What happened Pumpkin?”

“I’m not sure Willow.  I was just looking at the clouds and then got connected to Moneywort’s mind through the telepathic link we share and reached out to Fiver before I collapsed.  I’ll be alright in a few moments Groundsel-rah.  No need to worry.”

“I order you to go to your burrow and rest.  Are you saying you were experiencing a vision?”

“I think so sir.  My mind’s a big foggy at the moment but once the fog clears I’ll be able to tell you for certain.”

“Stonecrop please escort her to her burrow.  Then have Kehaar fly to Watership Down and Robin fly to Efrafa to check on Fiver and Moneywort.”

Stonecrop nodded and led Pumpkin to her burrow before emerging to tell Kehaar and Scree to fly to Watership Down and Efrafa.  The two birds took off on their respective missions.  Pumpkin lay in her burrow and tried to relax.  But the sudden vision and image… she shook her head and closed her eyes.Fiver was assaulted with a fleeting image that vanished before he could focus on it.  He let out a scream of fear and then relaxed as the telepathic link faded and the vision of Moneywort’s vanished.  The three seers had the vision at the same time.  It was still something they were getting used to.  “Fiver! Are you alright?” Bigwig asked.  The Watership Owsla was at attention as they watched their seer, chief and one of their Captains.  Other Owsla members positioned themselves at the top of the hill overlooking the down searching for danger.

Fiver shook his head to get the fog out of his mind and shivered.  His eyes were still glazed over and his voice shook.  “I… I think so.  What happened?”

“Don’t you remember Fiver?” Hazel asked his brother.“I remember watching Hawthorn, Marigold and Dogwood when Pumpkin and Moneywort appeared over the telepathic link we share.”  Fiver shook his head again.  “I’m sure I’ll be fine after I rest.”

Hazel nodded.  “Go on then.  I’ll make sure nobody disturbs you.”Fiver nodded gratefully at Hazel and Bigwig and wandered off to his burrow he shared with Vilthuril and their kittens.

Bigwig looked up into the sky and suddenly saw Kehaar flying towards them. “What’s wrong Kehaar?” Bigwig asked the sea gull.

“Tha rabbit collapse at Vleflain.  Groundsel send me and Scree to see Hazel and Campion to see about Fiver and Moneywort.”

“Moneywort and Pumpkin had the vision as well?” Hazel asked.“Pumpkin did.  Groundsel just say to fly to Watership Down and Efrafa to check on Fiver and Moneywort.  See if they have same experience as Pumpkin.”

“Fiver did. He’s in his burrow resting and isn’t able to talk to anyone right now.  What about Pumpkin?”“Stonecrop take Pumpkin to her burrow.  I saw them before Stonecrop gave me and Scree Groundsel’s order.”

“Thank you Kehaar,” Hazel said.  “Get some rest and then go back and tell Groundsel that Fiver is resting and won’t be up for answering questions for a while.”

Kehaar walked over to his burrow settled down to sleep.  “Have you ever seen anything like that before Hazel?”

“No Bigwig.  There haven’t been any visions from any of them for a while.  Why suddenly now? And why did it hit them so hard?”

“I don’t know Hazel.  It’s strange.  Hopefully they’ll be able to recover.”

“The seers of the alliance are strong Bigwig.  I’m sure they will.”

“Screeeeee,” Scree said announcing his arrival at Efrafa as he landed on a tree branch and looked at the Efrafan rabbits as they scattered at the sight of the hawk.

Campion hopped over to Scree.  “Scree is something wrong at Watership Down or Vleflain?”

“Vleflain seer collapse.  Poor bunny taken to burrow.  Groundsel send Kehaar and I to Watership and Efrafa to see about Fiver and Moneywort.”

The Efrafan rabbits who had bolted underground slowly came back up as they saw the hawk of Watership Down that Pipkin had befriended.  Prince Rainbow had put a red ribbon around one of Scree’s legs so the alliance would know this hawk was a friend.  Kehaar had been given a yellow ribbon that was around his leg as well. “Moneywort had a vision and collapsed.  He’s in his burrow. Do you know what’s going on Scree?”

Scree shook his head.  “Not know about strange bunnies and their gift. Nothing like it in hawk world.”

“Thank you Scree.  Tell Groundsel that we thank him for wanting to check on us.”

Scree nodded, spread his wings and made his way back to Vleflain. _“_

_Fiver and Pumpkin are you two okay?” Moneywort asked his friends as he slowly extended his mind over the telepathic link._

_“I… I think so.  What was that image I saw? I couldn’t see it clearly,” Pumpkin said._

_“The image was fleeting in my mind but I saw it as well for an instant.  What was it?” Fiver asked, his frustration apparent over the link._

_“I don’t know.  I’m sorry.  You know we can’t control these visions.  I didn’t mean for it to hurt either of you.”_

_"Don’t worry about it Moneywort.  It’s good that we are connected telepathically. Makes it easier for us to communicate without anyone else knowing what we’re talking about,” Fiver said trying to calm the anxiety and worry of his Efrafan friend._ _“ **The fourth has come.** What does that mean?” Pumpkin asked shaking her head to clear the fog that clouded her mind._

_“I don’t know. But I didn’t sense any danger from the flash.”_

_"Should we tell them that we’ve been receiving flashes of Brimstone?” Fiver asked._

_“No.  It’s best we remain quiet for now. Otherwise we may be driven out. But we need to find the fourth. Perhaps the fourth can tell us.” Slowly Moneywort withdrew his mind and the telepathic link closed so the three seers could rest._

Lightstone hopped out of his burrow where a pregnant Harmony was sleeping.  After several moons of trying she was finally pregnant with his kittens.  He was excited but worried for his warren and his upcoming family due to the threat of Blizzard even though Sunstone would be safe from Blizzard.  “What is it? Harmony is resting and doesn’t need anyone disturbing her,” Lightstone said casting a quick glance back at his burrow.

“Very sorry Lightstone-rah but we found this rabbit being attacked by a mother weasel and her pup and we noticed she resembles the description Prince Rainbow gave you,” Odin said.

Lightstone looked at the rabbit and his eyes widened in shock.  _Could this be the long awaited Sunstone seer? She certainly looks like the brief_ _description I got though Prince Rainbow didn’t mention anything about her fur color or that she’d have a silver streak between her ears._

“Who are you and where do you come from?” Lightstone asked the doe.

“My name is Moonblossom and it is not for you to know right now where I come from Lightstone-rah.  Only know that I mean you and your warren no harm and come as an act of faith in your time of need.  You need not fear me nor any other rabbit at Sunstone for I come to help you.  I am the seer of Sunstone that was spoken of many moons ago.”

Lightstone looked again at the doe before him.  After his mistake with Silverweed he didn’t want to risk Sunstone again.  _Prince Rainbow is this the seer of Sunstone?_

An image of the doe flashed in his mind before vanishing with the words: _Do not fear her. The words I spoke to you that day at Watership Down are true. She will be a true friend to Sunstone._

Lightstone nodded.  “Thank you for finally coming Moonblossom.  Captain Twinleaf will explain the rules of Sunstone of which I expect you to follow them.  Take her to a burrow.”

The Owsla nodded before they led her down the runs with Twinleaf explaining the rules of Sunstone and of the magic that protected them from elil and harm.  “I want this burrow,” Moonblossom suddenly said. 

Twinleaf looked and saw they were beside Silverweed’s old burrow.“Are you sure Moonblossom?  This burrow belonged to another seer and…”

“Silverweed of Shining Wire Warren.  Yes I know.”  Moonblossom stared into the burrow and her eyes flashed midnight black as a light filled the burrow before diminishing.  She turned back to Twinleaf and the other Owsla members, her eyes once again their normal color.  “The evil has vanished.  Please may I have this burrow Captain?”

Twinleaf looked at Fern, Frost and Odin and shrugged.  “Alright if you want it you can have it,” Twinleaf said.  “Welcome to Sunstone and may you be different from Silverweed.”

Moonblossom hopped into her burrow and watched as the four Owsla vanished up the run.   Turning back to the burrow she inspected every inch of it from where she sat using the moonlight between her ears and nodded as she no longer sensed any anger and darkness that had permeated the burrow since Silverweed had claimed it for his own moons ago.  _Master I am in Sunstone._

_Good.  Do they know of whom you are my servant?_

_No Master.  Only of my name and that I am their seer._

_Did you face any difficulties at all on your way to the warren?_

_A weasel and her pup attacked me but the Owsla fatally injured the mother and killed the pup. The Owsla brought me to Sunstone and I cleansed Silverweed’s burrow after claiming it._

_That is unfortunate that you were attacked.  Your powers will be weak until the full moon in two days.  What of the three?_

_They have sensed my presence master but do not know who I am or where I am._

_Very good Moonblossom.  Keep a low profile until they come to you. Serve Lightstone and Sunstone in any way you can without letting them know about you until the time is right._

_Yes Master._


	17. Among the Enemy

Birch and Zen woke up at fu-inle.  A doe entered the burrow they were in with some herbs in her paws.  She smiled a sad smile at the two rabbits and shook her head as she went over to Zen and tended to the burn on his back.

“What you are you two doing at Brimstone?”

“Came to join Blizzard,” Birch said from where he lay watching the doe tend to his friend. The doe shook her head. 

“Then you are fools.  Now that you have entered Brimstone you can never leave.  The Brimstone Owsla will hunt you down and you’ll be killed by Blizzard or Thanatos.”

Winterberry came in them with Blackstone and they looked at the two fools who had come to Brimstone of their own accord.  “Lummis how is the healing?”

“Thanatos and Blizzard really did a number on them.  It will take a while for this one’s burn to heal and I’m not sure about the other buck’s ribs.”

Winterberry shook his head and looked at the rabbits with pity in his eyes.  “You really shouldn’t have come here.”

“You’re both fools for coming here.  No sane rabbit would willingly come to Brimstone and join Blizzard,” Blackstone said.  “Our master still hasn’t decided what to do with you yet.  You better hope you heal quickly because it may save your lives.”

“Blackstone they may be fools but sadly once master changes them they’ll truly belong to him.  Better for them to be fools now then the evil ones they’ll become after the change,” Lummis said.Birch lifted his head up at the mention of the name ‘Blackstone’. 

“Did you say your name is Blackstone?” Birch asked the rabbit before him. Zen lifted his head and glanced at Birch.“Yes it is.  The doe is Lummis. She’s the Brimstone healer and this is Winterberry.”

“Blackstone and Winterberry…” Zen said.  Both Zen and Birch were thinking about Prince Rainbow’s words.  “We came here as spies from Efrafa on Hazel-rah’s orders,” Zen said quietly.

“You mean to tell us your spies?” Winterberry asked Zen.

Zen and Birch nodded.  “Prince Rainbow told us to find and befriend four rabbits named Blackstone, Winterberry, Fuser and Pecan and that they were the main leaders of the resistance in Brimstone,” Birch said.  

“Blackstone is the leader of our resistance.  But there’s no way we can resist Blizzard or Thanatos,” Winterberry said.  “If we did then all of the prisoners and the resistance are in agreement that Blackstone would be our chief.”

“Fuser and Pecan will need to learn of this.  Get well soon spies for Efrafa because it may be your only chance to live.” With those words Blackstone and Winterberry left to find Pecan and Fuser and inform them of the stupid spies.Lummis worked on Zen and Birch all night before sighing and sitting back.  “I’m afraid the rest is up to the two of you.  I’ve done all I can.”

“How many days have we been here Zen?” Birch asked his friend and fellow Owsla member.

“One day I think. Maybe two.”

_You have been here a week.  So you’re spies for the alliance? What do you hope to accomplish while you’re here?_

Zen and Birch shook their heads.  They didn’t recognize the voice as Prince Rainbow and they couldn’t picture Prince Rainbow coming to a warren like this anyway. “Who said that?” Zen asked in a shaking voice.

 _It isn’t time for you to know me but I will tell you that I located in Brimstone however Blizzard’s rabbits guard me twenty-four seven.  My power is weakening as is my body but you both will heal and be alright.  Trust in the rabbits Prince Rainbow told you about. They…_ The voice fell silent.

Zen and Birch listened for the mysterious voice in their heads but there was nothing.  “What was that? Who was that?” Zen asked Birch.

“I don’t know Zen. But if it is a rabbit and it’s guarded by Blizzard’s rabbits then it must be on the good side.”

Another week passed and Birch and Zen had finally managed to fully recover from their punishment. They were summoned before Blizzard and Thanatos and remembering their punishment quickly bowed before the two rabbits. “Well I see your punishment rubbed off on you since you were quick to come to my summons,” Blizzard said.  “Do either of you have any fighting skills at all?”

“We were part of the Watership Owsla master.  We were officers,” Zen said. 

“So I assume you have some fighting skills then since you were in an Owsla?”

Zen and Birch nodded, not daring to look at the two rabbits in front of them.  “I see.  Well then I think I know what I’m going to do with you both.  But before I get started you will do something for me to prove your loyalty. Though once you are changed you’ll be loyal to me anyway.”

“What do you wish us to do master?” Birch asked shaking.

“I want you to kill Honeysuckle,” gesturing at the doe behind him. “She hasn’t gotten pregnant yet.”

Zen and Birch raised their heads to look at each other.  They had to kill this poor doe to avoid punishment by their master? 

“Is there a problem?” Blizzard asked causally looking from one buck to the other in front of him. 

“No master,” Birch said his ears drooping.  Zen looked sadly at the poor doe that was silent as if she knew she couldn’t escape her fate.

“Oh and to make sure you don’t disobey again you’ll be doing the killing in my burrow in front of Thanatos.  He’ll be glad to kill you if you disobey.”

Zen and Birch flinched remembering the lightning that Thanatos had sent through their bodies.  They watched Blizzard leave and Thanatos called a couple guards to stand in the burrow in case Zen and Birch decided to leave.  Sighing they walked over to Honeysuckle who peered up at them with eyes full of fear.  “Please… please don’t kill me!”

“We’re sorry,” Zen said and Birch nodded. 

“We’ll make it quick so you won’t feel a thing,” Birch whispered to the doe.  Birch and Zen rose on their back legs and brought their weight down on the doe that let out a scream of fear as Thanatos watched and laughed.

Moonblossom was sitting in the circle of stones at Sunstone.  A beam of moonlight hit the silver streak between her ears and washed over her entire body as she shut her eyes.  She could feel her strength and powers returning.  The silver streak which had been growing dim brightened as the moonlight filled the streak and then faded.  She opened her eyes as she heard her master calling her.

_Moonblossom!_

_Master!  Are you alright?_

_My powers are weak from being trapped.  Have the three contacted you yet?_

_No master._

_That is unfortunate.  If they do not contact you by the next full moon then you must contact them. Are you well?_ _Yes master. My powers just recharged.  What do you wish of me?_

_A doe will appear by the river.  Go there with Fern and bring her back to Sunstone._

_Yes Master._

Blizzard came back in a few moments later.  He walked over to the body and saw the claw marks on Honeysuckle.  He placed a paw on her chest and smiled at the dead doe.  “You did well to obey me this time.  I think it’s now time for you join my Owsla.  But first I’ll have to change you."

Zen and Birch looked sadly at the doe before bowing before Blizzard as he smiled and the dark cloud swirled around and over the two Efrafan rabbits as they screamed in fear and fell to the floor.  The cloud dissipated after fifteen minutes and there stood Birch and Zen with jet black fur and blue ice patterns on their bodies.  Their eyes had darkened to burgundy and they had red circles of fur surrounding their eyes. “Go find yourselves a burrow in the Owsla chambers.”

“Yes master,” Zen and Birch said before vanishing down the run.  They easily found the Owsla run and were directed to an empty burrow that they quickly claimed.  Blackstone, Winterberry, Fuser and Pecan ran after them as they came out of the burrow.  They had heard the poor doe’s screams and Thanatos’s laughter and had seen the changed spies.  They had seen the blood on the spies’ claws and had taken off after the rabbits in an effort to help them. 

“It may be too late for them if they killed,” Fuser said.

“Let’s hope not,” Blackstone said.  They ran into the Owsla run and crowded Zen and Birch’s burrow.  The two rabbits were shaking.  Hearing the noise of the intruders they bared their teeth in snarls and their eye went cold and dark before they recognized the four rabbits in front of them.Blackstone and the others slowly walked over to the two rabbits.  "Zen? Birch? It’s me Blackstone.  Winterberry is here along with Fuser and Pecan. You remember Winterberry and I don’t you?”

“You’re spies from Efrafa.  Remember? Don’t forget who you are and why you came here,” Winterberry said.  Behind him Fuser and Pecan looked on sadly. Slowly the anger and coldness subsided from the two rabbits as their memories flashed back to those moments before they had attacked Honeysuckle. The voice they had heard spoke to them and a white light had seemed to curl around their paws as they brought their combined weight down on the doe.  They had then lost all sense of themselves as they carried out their master’s orders and the next thing they remembered was the doe lying still in a pool of blood before them with Thanatos laughing his head off as he had come to look at the doe for himself.

“What have we done?” Zen cried out shaking.

“We’ve never heard of or seen Blizzard order rabbits to kill before to join his warren,” Fuser said.  “It’s odd that master ordered you both to kill before he changed you.”

Winterberry, Pecan and Blackstone nodded.  They too had never heard of this being done before.  Birch remained quiet as the conversation went on around him.  He was in shock and horrified about what they had just done.  He wasn’t just scared that they had killed a rabbit.  It was more the fact that they had forgotten who they were until Blackstone and the others had reminded him and Zen of who they were. “It will be alright Birch.  We’ll help you both fight the darkness that master has put on you. Just remember where you come from and why you are here,” Blackstone said.  “My burrow is across from yours so come get me if you need anything.”

“That’s right the four of us will help you through this,” Winterberry said as Pecan and Fuser nodded in agreement.  Blackstone led his friends out to give Birch and Zen some time alone to recover and try to rest.  They weren’t sure if Zen and Birch would ever be the same due to what had happened in Blizzard and Thanatos’s burrow.

   
Fern and Moonblossom were at the river drinking when they heard the thump of a body hitting the ground.  They looked across the river and saw a rabbit lying there.  Fern swam across the river and shook himself off before hopping over and gazing at the injured doe.  As he gently placed a paw on the doe’s back Honeysuckle opened her eyes.


	18. Kittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kittens listed:  
> Lightstone and Harmony: Granite, Emerald, Iris and Apple (Emerald and Iris are twins)  
> Groundsel and Willow: River, Dew, Sparkle, Mallow, and Snowdrop (Mallow and Snowdrop are the bucks)  
> Campion and Thyme: Yucca, Coltsfoot, and Spark (Yucca is the only doe)  
> Hazel and Hyzenthlay's second litter: Daisy, Shula, Nettle and Light (Nettle and Light are the bucks)  
> Hazel and Hyzenthlay's first litter: Hawthorn, Marigold, and Dogwood (Marigold is the only doe)  
> Blackavar and Mist: Swift, Thorn (now Thanatos), Ember, Frost, Vine, Dusk and Pearl. (Swift, Thorn, Frost, and Vine are bucks. Ember, Dusk and Pearl are does.)  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Seers:  
> Fiver=Watership Down  
> Moneywort=Efrafa  
> Pumpkin=Vleflain  
> Moonblossom=Sunstone and a servant of the Black Rabbit of Inle.  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Warrens I've created for New Dawn;  
> Brimstone=A warren dug of caves where Blizzard lives with his stolen son, the dead rabbits who were brought back to life and the rabbits he has caught and changed from other warrens.  
> Sunstone=A warren that holds Lightstone-Rah (formerly Woundwort), prisoners from other warrens and some rabbits from Cowslip's Warren.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Rabbits I've created:  
> Leafstone, Officer Limestone (deceased), Snowberry (Sunstone's Healer), Patch, Frost, Odin, Breeze, Mayberry, Stone, Fern and Twinleaf (brothers), Sky, Harmony, Rainbow (Twinleaf's doe), Amber (Sky's doe), Daisy (Fern's doe), Moonblossom for Sunstone.  
> Vleflain has Willow (Groundsel's mate), Nightshade and Sunfower (former rabbits of Watership Down who are Groundsel's advisers), Pumpkin (seer for Vleflain.  
> Watership Down has Walnut, Mist (Blackavar's mate and former Efrafan), Sunset.  
> Efrafa has Flax, Thornberry, Raindrop, Yew, Shadow, and Birch.

Fern helped Honeysuckle to her feet.  When they crossed back over to the river Moonblossom peered at the doe.  She recognized small traces of her master’s magic on the doe.  Peering into the doe’s mind she brought up her last moments in Brimstone.  As the images flashed through the doe’s mind she also got the doe’s name. “This doe needs to be taken back to Sunstone Fern. We should get her there quickly before she dies.”

Fern nodded and they helped Honeysuckle to her feet and made their way home. Moonblossom was worried for her master.  He had spent a lot of power to protect the doe and send her through the magical barrier that covered Sunstone and the one hundred five yards.  She knew Blizzard was slowly draining her master’s power and energy.  She had to find a way to rescue her master before his power was drained and he died. The three rabbits made it back to Sunstone and took Honeysuckle down to Snowberry’s burrow.  Moonblossom placed her paws on Honeysuckle while Fern went to find Snowberry or Enya and quickly sent her master’s power back to him.  Nobody could find out about her master or her until the time was right and that wouldn’t happen until the three contacted her. Harmony was breathing heavily.  It was finally time for her kittens to arrive.  Lightstone was in the burrow pacing as two Owsla members sat outside guarding their chief’s burrow so his mate could birth in peace and quiet.  Harmony finally delivered the first baby which was a buck.  Fifteen minutes later followed twin does and another buck.  She licked her kittens dry and looked up at Lightstone who had stopped pacing when he had heard the first kitten’s cry. “What do you want to name them Lightstone?”

Lightstone looked at his kittens. They appeared perfectly healthy.  “How about Granite, Emerald, Iris, and Apple?”

“I think those are perfect.”  Harmony watched as the kittens nuzzled up against her teats and began nursing.  “I should rest.  Go tend to your duties as chief Lightstone.  We’ll be fine,” she said nuzzling Lightstone who took a last look at his kittens and went out the burrow.“Congratulations Lightstone-rah,” Thyme said.  “Are you going to tell the entire warren?”

“Yes I am.  They need to know not to bother Harmony. This is our first litter and sometimes does will attack and kill their kittens. I don’t anything to happen to my family.”

“Don’t worry sir.  Anybody who thinks of harming Harmony or the kittens will have to kill us to do so.”

“Good.  If anything changes one of you come get me,” Lightstone ordered and then hopped off to gather his warren above ground.

In Vleflain Willow had been in labor for an hour.  Groundsel was nervously watching his doe as she struggled to give birth. He knew that there was nothing he could do to help her but he was worried all the same.  Finally Willow cried out as she delivered five kittens.  Groundsel breathed a sigh of relief and checked over the kittens.  Three does and two bucks. “River, Snowdrop, Mallow, Dew, and Sparkle,” Willow said between breaths.  Groundsel nodded.  If that’s what Willow wanted his kittens to be named then he was happy. He was just glad the labor was over and the kittens and Willow appeared healthy though Willow was exhausted from the labor. “Aren’t Campion and Hazel supposed to have kittens as well today?” Groundsel asked Willow as she nudged the kittens towards her belly.

 “Yes and Lightstone as well. Funny how we’re all having kittens on the same day,” Willow said laughing.“It will be Hazel and Hyzenthlay’s second litter being born,” Groundsel said. “Yes it will.  I wonder how their first litter will deal with having new siblings?”“I’m sure they’ll be fine.  Maybe all our kittens born today will be great friends to each other.”

“We can only hope,” Willow said.

Thyme was just entering the beginning of her labor.  Campion was a nervous wreck which many in Efrafa thought was funny as they had never seen their chief a nervous wreck even when he had been a captain under Lightstone.  The Efrafans were careful to stay far away from their chief’s burrow. His nervous wreck was making him rather snappy at any rabbit that happened to wander past his burrow.

 “Thyme do you need anything?” Campion asked. “How about you quit pacing like a jackrabbit and lay down so I can concentrate on giving birth?!” Thyme snapped at her mate.  Outside the burrow an Owsla Corporal sniggered.  What was it with does when they were in labor?  Sadly for the Owsla Corporal Campion heard the snigger and cuffed the rabbit across the face knocking him back into the run.  “Seriously not helping any Campion!” Thyme shouted having heard the Owsla Corporal get knocked into the run. Campion went back to watching Thyme and after what seemed liked hours but was only thirty minutes she gave birth to three kittens who they named Yucca, Coltsfoot, and Spark. 

In Watership Down Hyzenthlay had just given birth to four kittens they named Daisy, Shula, Nettle, and Light.  They moved their first litter to another burrow as they were now old enough to be on their own. 

“Lightstone-rah I don’t mean to disturb you but an injured doe has been brought into Sunstone.  Fern and I found her at the river on the other bank,” Moonblossom said.  “Congrats on your kittens by the way.”

“Is the doe alright?  Has she spoken?”

“No Lightstone-rah.  Fern went to get Snowberry or Enya and have them tend to her wounds.  She seems to be coherent though and alert.”

“Thank you for telling me Moonblossom about the doe.  How did you know about my kittens?”

“Well Harmony has been pregnant for a month now so I figured they were bound to come soon.”

Lightstone looked at Moonblossom and shook his head before calling a meeting above ground. He still wasn’t sure what to make of the seer.  Everyone congratulated Lightstone on the kittens.  They all consented to give Harmony a few days to recover before they started badgering her to see the kittens.  Using Kehaar and Scree the four warrens soon knew that all the chief’s does had delivered healthy kittens.

  _“How are Campion and Groundsel’s does?” Fiver asked Pumpkin and Moneywort._

_“They’re fine,” Pumpkin and Moneywort said in unison._ _“How’s Hazel and Hyzenthlay?” Pumpkin asked Fiver._

_“Good.  My nephews and niece seem to be taking it okay having new brothers and sisters.”_

_Suddenly a strange mind entered the connection.  “Do not be afraid seers of the alliance,” the melodious voice said._

_“Who are you?” Moneywort asked._

_“I am the fourth,” the voice replied._


	19. Connection

_“I am the fourth. The fourth seer. The seer of Sunstone.”_

Moneywort, Pumpkin and Fiver were silent at this revelation. 

 _“How long have you been at Sunstone?”_ Moneywort asked the doe while Pumpkin and Fiver waited with bated breath.

_“Two months now.”_

_“What’s your name?”_ Fiver asked.

_"Moonblossom. I was waiting for you to contact me but since it’s almost the full moon I was ordered by my master to contact you.”_

_"You’re master! You’re working for Blizzard!”_ Pumpkin shouted.

“ _Blizzard has my master imprisoned. Neither my master nor myself work for that rabbit.”_

_“Then who is your master?”_

_“My master is…”_

* * *

 

Birch and Zen had come to their senses and fought Blizzard’s power for two moons with the help of Blackstone and his rabbits.  The darkness was at bay for now but from Blackstone they learned it would be a long time before they could truly hold it at bay. Until then they could never return home to Efrafa and there was still the fact that no rabbit could escape Blizzard and Thanatos.

“Who is Thanatos?” Zen asked Blackstone one day as they were on guard duty one evening.

“Thanatos is formerly the kitten that was stolen moons ago from Watership Down,” Blackstone said simply.

“Blackavar’s kit?” Birch asked in shock.

“Yes.  He is now Thanatos and has no memory of being born in Watership Down or of his real parli and marli thanks to Blizzard and the change.”

Zen and Birch were surprised that the kitten hadn’t been killed yet also shocked that he was so evil.

“How…” Zen started.

“We don’t know how he was corrupted by Blizzard-rah,” Fern said speaking up.  “Maybe it had something to do with being kidnapped and seeing his marli injured. Or maybe…”

“What?”

“Maybe he was just evil from the beginning and Blizzard changing him brought it to light.”

Blizzard walked into his favorite prisoner’s burrow. This rabbit was guarded twenty-four seven all year long. The burrow wasn’t in the prison run.  It was a few burrows down from Blizzard and Thanatos’s and was three burrows-the guards who were ordered to watch his prisoner night and day slept in two burrows to the sides and the prisoner slept in the center burrow. The Owsla guards who were on duty bowed before their master and stepped aside as he entered the burrow. “How are you doing today?”

The jet black rabbit looked at him in disgust.  “Don’t pretend that you care about my welfare Blizzard.”

“Now Shingetsu don’t be like that.  You have a nice warm burrow and all the grass you can eat.”

“I don’t have all the grass I can eat! You’re the one who is keeping me trapped here and draining my powers for your own gain.”

“I am merely using your powers to make a better world and better rabbits. But first Watership Down and her allies need to be destroyed.  Anyone who associates with Hazel’s warren deserves to be killed.”

“What you are doing is against Lord Frith’s law!” Shingetsu snarled, his eyes flashing in the dim light of the burrow.Shingetsu lunged at Blizzard but the Owsla pinned him to the ground.

“Give him one-eighth rations,” Blizzard said smiling as he sent Shingetsu flying backwards across the prison burrow and into the stone wall before turning and going to see who he could torture.

Blackstone looked up as he heard the squeal from the prison burrow that housed his master’s favorite and most secret prisoner.  None of the rabbits of Brimstone knew who this prisoner was except for the Owsla who lived in the two burrows and whose job was to guard the prisoner day and night.  He shook his head sadly and glanced at Pecan who had also stopped to listen to the scream of the poor rabbit.  Knowing they would be punished if they were caught lingering by that run they hurried on to patrol the main part of the warren where the main rabbits were kept. Blizzard had marked the rabbits and put them in either the Neck Mark, the Fore Mark, the Off Fore Mark, or the Near Hind Mark.  Blizzard had taken this idea after learning of how things had been run under a rabbit named Woundwort. 

“That poor rabbit.  I wish we could help it somehow,” Pecan said to Blackstone.

“As do I my friend. But there’s nothing we can do for it.  We wouldn’t make it two hops down that run.”

Pecan nodded and the two rabbits continued on their way.  There just had to be a way to kill Blizzard and the evil rabbits. For if there wasn’t then their lives and the lives of all rabbits would be forfeited as their master took over. _“Well who is your master if not Blizzard?”_ Moneywort asked.

 _“My master is the Black rabbit of Inle,”_ Moonblossom said. There was an uncomfortable and long silence as Moneywort, Pumpkin and Fiver tried to digest and understand what they had just heard.

 _“The Black Rabbit?!”_ Pumpkin squealed in terror.

_“My master isn’t evil if that’s what you’re thinking. He’s actually really nice to his Owsla and the rabbits of his warren in the Shadow Land.”_

Every rabbit knew that the Black Rabbit of Inle served Lord Frith by taking the souls of dead rabbits to his warren in the Shadow Land. His Owsla was made up of dead chiefs and it was no place for the living.  Other than that is all they knew about him.  Moneywort, Pumpkin and Fiver couldn’t believe that Moonblossom was the servant of the Black Rabbit of Inle.

_“Come to Sunstone and see me.  There’s a journey we have to go on and hopefully it will help me rescue my master and save the alliance as well as the good rabbits of Brimstone as well.”_

_“_ _There are no good rabbits at Brimstone,”_ Pumpkin said.

_“_ _Yes there are.  There are seventeen changed rabbits who are good plus all the prisoners. As well as my master.”_

_Fiver closed the connection so they could converse in private.  "_ _What do you guys think?  We need help destroying Blizzard and stopping him from killing us. I say we go with Moonblossom.”_

_"That’s true,”_ Moneywort said. _“But allying ourselves with a doe that is in the service of the Black Rabbit?”_ _“_

 _It does seem odd but what choice do we have?”_ Fiver asked.

After some hesitation he got a ‘yes’ from Pumpkin and Moneywort and Fiver opened up the connection again.  _“Very well Moonblossom we will come to you.”_

_Thank you. Master will be pleased to know that I finally made contact with you three._

* * *

 

Moneywort left early the next day and headed for Vleflain where he would meet up with Pumpkin and together they would go to Watership Down before heading to Sunstone.  Pumpkin was waiting above ground for Moneywort to arrive from Efrafa.  When he arrived they headed for Watership Down and reached it at noon.“Hello Fiver,” Pumpkin said before setting to nibble on some grass.  Moneywort nodded to his friend and set on the grass as well as he had left at dawn and hadn’t paused to eat anything on the way to Watership Down.  The three weren’t sure what to make of Moonblossom or of the vision that Moneywort had had but it looked like it would be a good day for traveling to Sunstone. “Hello Pumpkin and Moneywort,” Pipkin said.  “Lovely day isn’t it?”

“Yes it is Pipkin,” Moneywort said between mouthfuls of grass.  “What are you up to today?”

“I’m going with Dandelion and Hawkbit to the farm to get some fresh carrots.”

“Be careful Pipkin.  You have to watch for Tabitha and Duster as well as the man.”

“Don’t worry Moneywort.  I’m always careful.”

“Better not let your hunger get to your head young buck,” Moneywort said chuckling.  “It might get you in trouble or even killed.”“Where are you going?”

“To Sunstone.”

“Can I come?”

“No you can’t,” Pumpkin said.  “Besides aren’t you going to the farm?”

“Yeah but I could always go later,” Pipkin said.

**Into the darkness you must go to fight the evil that threatens all.  Four united and minds opened will crush the darkness but if one should fall then all shall follow.  Trust the fourth for she holds true. To save a master you do not know you must follow the light through fog and shadow until you come to the frozen pool.  There you’ll see what has been blocked from you.**

Fiver shook his head as the vision faded. The other three rabbits were looking at him with worry.  “Go on and have fun at the farm Pipkin but please don’t tell Hazel where we’re going.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s something only we seers can do and we can’t have any outside interference.  Stay safe at the farm.”

They turned and made their way to Sunstone.  “Fiver did that make any sense to you?”

“Well obviously the fourth is Moonblossom.  We should trust her and I think the darkness is Blizzard so the four must mean the seers of the alliance since it’s one seer from each warren. But I’m not sure about **‘save a master you do not know’** or what that other stuff means.”

* * *

 

The three seers made good time and arrived at Sunstone during afternoon Silflay.  They passed through the magical barrier.  A jet black doe with a silver streak between her ears hopped over to them.  “Greetings seers.  I’m Moonblossom.  Come follow me to my burrow.”

Moonblossom led Fiver, Moneywort and Pumpkin to her burrow and watched as the three rabbits entered.  She held up a paw to keep them quiet and reached towards her master.  It took longer than normal which worried her but finally there was a faint light as their minds connected.

_Master I have contacted the three and told them your common name._

_Very… good… my… servant._ Moonblossom could feel her master’s strain to hold the link. 

_What happened Master?!_

_Blizzard merely decided to teach me a lesson in pain.  Since he’s draining my powers I don’t have the super healing ability at the moment and he cut my rations down to one-eighth a day as punishment for arguing with him._

_Should I tell the three about you’re real name Master and of their history?_

_Yes it is important that their minds are opened.  Take them to the Shadow Land where everything will become clear.  They need to learn that all seers are my servants.  Hurry Moonblossom for I fear I won’t last much longer._

_Yes Master Shingetsu._

_Shingetsu.  It’s been a while since you’ve called me that. Good luck my servant._   There was a flash and the link closed. 

“Hurry…” Shingetsu gasped as the pain of his injury shot through him.Moonblossom turned to the entrance and placed her paws on one of the burrow walls.  An orange light flowed from her and the burrow suddenly became soundproof while the walls moved together sealing off the burrow from the rest of Sunstone.

“What do you know of the Black Rabbit of Inle and of the Shadow Land?”

“The Black Rabbit is Lord Frith’s servant who takes the souls of dead rabbits to his home in the Shadow Land.  His Owsla is made up of dead chiefs and it is no place for the living,” Fiver said.

 “That’s all we know,” Pumpkin added.

“That’s all any normal rabbit would know.  My master is not a phantom like you’ve been lead to believe.  He’s actually a real solid rabbit.”

“If he’s a solid rabbit then why does he appear as a phantom when he shows up in visions and takes dead rabbits away?” Moneywort asked.

Moonblossom shook her head.  “It’s punishment from Lord Frith.  Rabbits may think Lord Frith is kind and good but he’s not.  Settle back and I’ll tell you my master’s story.”


	20. Frith and Shingetsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shingetsu's story of love, loss, hardship, and how he became the Black Rabbit of Inle.

“My master’s true name is Shingetsu.  I will tell you the story of him and Lord Frith.  Normally you would never know of this story but you must know about my master’s origins before we can begin our journey to the Shadow Land.

“Shingetsu was a strange rabbit. He was born in a warren called Morning Sorrow on the new moon and that’s how he got his name for Shingetsu means ‘new moon’ in Japanese.  He had jet black fur and was the first seer of all rabbits.  Shingetsu first realized he was different at five months old when he had a vision of the white blindness attacking his warren and killing many in his warren.  His chief, a doe named Rainstorm, didn’t believe my master when he told the warren that the white blindness would come.  But it did come and many of the warren died including Rainstorm’s mate and kittens.  Shingetsu was blamed for bringing the white blindness to the warren and for that was exiled at five months old.  His own marli and parli turned on him and wanted nothing to do with him after that.  So my master wandered alone throughout the wilderness.

“Shingetsu wandered from warren to warren but he was never allowed to stay long for they didn’t trust a rabbit who said he had visions of things to come.  It was in a harsh winter that Shingetsu met a lone doe.  Eyes the color of emeralds and brown fur she called Shingetsu. Her name was Kosetsu.  Kosetsu and Shingetsu became mates for life and though their lives were hard they were happy. Until one day when Kosetsu was killed by a huge brown buck while Shingetsu was scouting for a new burrow for them that better protected them from the elements for Kosetsu was with kittens.

“Shingetsu came back to find his doe dead and the buck standing over her smiling as her blood was on his fangs and claws.  Shingetsu screamed and lunged at the rabbit who swatted him away like a fly and before his eyes the buck spoke with Frith’s voice.

“‘Oh Frith how could you kill her? Why would you do this to me?’

“‘I killed her because you will work for me.  I can easily destroy you rabbit but your ability as a seer has its uses.  The only way I could get you in my service was to kill her and the kittens inside her.’

“‘You had no right! My Kosetsu did nothing wrong. She did nothing to deserve death!’

“‘All rabbits die you impudent buck.  Kittens too weak to suckle, does dying to save their kits, bucks in the prime of their life, rabbits caught in the jaws of a fox or a badger, shot by man’s firestick, kittens born before they are ready, the rabbit who falls off a cliff, rabbits who are mortally injured; all will eventually die.  This is my law and none can change that.’

“‘You’re mad if you think I will work for you Frith. Not after taking my family from me.’

“‘I can bring her back to life.  Agree to work for me and I’ll return her to life but your kittens will never be born. They will be reabsorbed into her body and all memory of you will vanish from her mind. She will find another and become that one’s mate. But you will be able to watch her from the Shadow Land which will be your domain.’

“Shingetsu’s eyes flashed with hope at the thought of his mate returning to life if he agreed to work for Frith.  The hope quickly faded as anger boiled in him at the thought that he would be erased from his mate’s memory and she would never remember him.  His kittens would be lost as well. Yet if Frith promised to spare his doe he would give his soul to the sun.

“‘I accept your offer.’

“So Lord Frith erased Kosetsu’s memory and breathed life into her.  The scars on her faded and the kittens were reabsorbed into her body.  Shingetsu gazed upon his doe sadly as she looked right through him for Lord Frith had made him into a phantom for his work on earth.

“‘You are now the Black Rabbit and your warren will be Inle. That is the name all rabbits will know you as from now on.’

“Shingetsu gazed upon his mate one last time before vanishing into the darkness and crossing into the Shadow Land.  There he dug a warren within a mountain and waited for the time when a rabbit would die.  But Shingetsu had a plan.  He returned to Kosetsu and saw she was pregnant with kittens.  In one of the kittens he passed on his seer ability as well as the other powers of seers such as their supreme healing ability, their ability to harness moonlight and let it shine forth in the dark, to be swift and silent of foot, and of course the power of visions that would help their warrens.  All seers are directly descended from Shingetsu and are his servants.  Shingetsu waited for when his mate would die and her memory would be restored of him and the lost kittens they could have had if not for Lord Frith.  But when she died Lord Frith did not allow Shingetsu to take her to the Shadow Land.  Lord Frith froze Kosetsu in ice and there she lies for all time unable to join her true mate in the Shadow Land.”

The three seers had tears in their eyes as Moonblossom continued her story.  “So Kosetsu is frozen forever?” Pumpkin asked.

“Yes.  Sadly there’s no way for my master to free her that we know of.”

“What does that mean that all seers are Shingetsu’s servants?” Moneywort asked Moonblossom.“

Shingetsu was the first seer.  The kitten he blessed became the second and thus has continued through the ages among hrair rabbits.  Because of the blessing of Shingetsu upon the kitten in his mate all rabbits that descended from that rabbit are Shingetsu’s servants along with his phantom Owsla.  The seers’ minds are blocked of knowledge of the Shadow Land and of master’s true name and origins until he deems it time for them to know their history usually when they are four years old.  But they inherit all the abilities except for the moonlight from birth.  The moonlight they inherit when their memories are unblocked and Shingetsu appears to them to inform them of his true name.  They serve him in this life by helping their warrens or trying to as in your case Fiver, and in death they are free to do as the please in his warren in the Shadow Land.”

“Then how come you have the moonlight between your ears?” Fiver asked.

“Because I have lived in the Shadow Land with my master for the past few years. I am the only rabbit to be born in Shingetsu’s warren.  My master took pity on a doe that was nearing the end of her life and had wandered into the Shadow Land.  She was picked up by my master’s Owsla and brought before my master.  She begged him to spare my life in return for hers and he agreed. He gave her enough life span for me to be born sensing that I was a seer before she died.”

“How did Shingetsu get captured by Blizzard?” Pumpkin asked.

“Shingetsu was ordered to check on the warren by Frith.  Shingetsu hasn’t been getting any dead rabbits lately due to Blizzard so Frith thinks master isn’t doing his job. Shingetsu’s Owsla and warren are being held hostage by Frith as punishment for Blizzard’s work.  But Blizzard is draining Shingetsu’s powers.  That’s why he hasn’t been able to return to the Shadow Land or his warren. I went with Shingetsu to Brimstone and waited at a dead warren for him to come back but he didn’t. He ordered me to come to Sunstone and serve Lightstone-rah in any way I could but to keep trying to contact the three of you until you came to me. Together the four of us should be able to free my master and save the five warrens.”

Fiver, Moneywort and Pumpkin were silent.  “Maybe that’s who we’ve been getting the flashes from?”

“What flashes?” Moonblossom asked.

“Flashes of Brimstone and Blizzard,” Moneywort said. 

“It’s been happening for a while.  Nobody else knows but the three of us and now you.”

“Those flashes are from my master.  He must have been trying to connect to you.  Normally communicating with Shingetsu is easy but since he’s been held captive and tortured by Blizzard his powers are getting weaker.  I don’t know how much longer my master will last.”

“We have to meet Shingetsu for ourselves to determine if he’s as kind as you say he is,” Moneywort said deciding for the three after a quick look.

“There’s no way you’re going to Brimstone. But if you want to see my master then hold paws and I can show you my master in his mortal life and now.”

Glancing at each other Fiver laid a paw on Moonblossom, Pumpkin on Fiver’s paw and Moneywort’s paw on Pumpkin’s paw.  Their eyes fluttered closed as the memories flashed before their eyes.

**_A jet black kitten with brown eyes was chased from the only home it knew by a few surviving members of the warren.  The kitten cried pitifully as it stumbled and the rabbits who it had once considered friends beat and clawed the poor mewling kitten before turning and heading home.  The kitten got shakily to his feet and continued on knowing even then that if it went back it would be killed._ **

**_The rabbit was now a year old and residing in a warren.  “I tell you that a flood will come and destroy the warren. We must leave immediately.”  An old buck looked at the rabbit with distrust.  “I don’t believe you. This is the last time you spread discourse among my rabbits.  Get out and never return!”  Owsla advanced on the rabbit that turned and ran for his life._ **

**_Shingetsu was out feeding a few yards from the old badger burrow he had taken up residence in when he spotted a doe wandering towards him.  He sat up on his back legs and the rabbit collapsed.  Shingetsu ran towards the doe and saw she had claw marks on her body.  He carefully set her on his back and then went back to his burrow where he laid her down and healed her with his healing ability. The doe awoke several hours later and looked into Shingetsu’s eyes.  “Where am I?”_ **

**_“_ ** **_I brought you to my burrow as you were hurt.  I healed you as well. You’ve been out for quite a while.” Shingetsu was fascinated by the yellow doe with the emerald eyes.   A vision flashed before his eyes of the doe and him in a burrow with three kittens snuggled up next to the doe.  His heart thumped loudly in his chest at the vision but then shook his head sadly.  Once the doe found out about his being ‘different’ she would surely find someone who wasn’t so strange._ **

**_“Thank you. What’s your name?”_ **

**_“You’re welcome.  I’m Shingetsu.  May… may I ask you your name?”_ **

**_“_ ** **_Kosetsu.”_ **

**_“It means snowfall does it not?”_ ** **_“Yes. I was born in the dead of winter on Frifth’s Eve.”_ **

**_“A pretty name for a pretty doe.”_ **

**_Kosetsu passed the night and the next day in his burrow.  Shingetsu barely slept for he was keeping watch over the doe that was curled up in the center of the burrow.  He didn’t know her and she didn’t know him but his vision of them together gave him hope.  His scars had healed from the time he had been driven out of his warren at five months old but he wasn’t sure if she would want to be with him. She probably wanted a strong buck that was of an Owsla or even a chief of a warren. Not some strange outcast who had been banished from his home warren and was driven out of every other warren he came to._ ** **_The next memory was of Kosetsu saying yes which made him very happy after he got over the initial shock of her acceptance of him.  She didn’t care about the scars on his body-nor of the fact that he was a seer.  It was strange but she had also been exiled from her old warren after refusing to become the chief’s mate.  Shingetsu vowed to care and protect his mate forever._ **

**_Kosetsu and Shingetsu huddling for warmth in a small scrape as the winter progressed.  Times were lean and many rabbits were hunkered down in their warm burrows but for the two exiled rabbits times were tough. Memories flashed of them being chased by Owsla of different warrens for daring to trespass on their respective borders._ ** **_Worried for his mate at having to be an outcast because of him he spoke to her one night._ ** **_“Kosetsu if you want to go to a warren and become the mate of a chief or of an Owsla member I understand.  It can’t be easy for you being without a warren of your own.  If you want to go I won’t stop you. I only want your happiness.”_ **

**_“_ ** **_Shingetsu don’t speak of driving me away again. I don’t care about your past or the fact that you’re a seer.  I’ll stay with you forever and go with you to the Shadow Land where we can finally be at peace.” Then she nuzzled his nose with her own._ **

**_Memories flashed by of the two rabbits wandering the various fields and forests.  They were happy despite having no kittens of their own.  Shingetsu had just found out that Kosetsu was having his kittens.  He left her in the small burrow to go look for a bigger burrow for his growing family. Maybe they would start a warren of their own.  He would run it fairly and would never support driving a rabbit out unless that rabbit killed another.  Finding an abandoned burrow behind a bush near a nice meadow he went back to his mate only to find her dead and a buck standing over her with blood on his fangs and claws._ **

**_“Kosetsu!” Shingetsu cried knowing there was nothing he could do for her.  “Kosetsu! What did you do to her?!” He growled at the rabbit before him._ ** **_“_ **

**_She’s dead you idiot. I would think even a strange rabbit like yourself could see that,” the rabbit scoffed._ **

**_“Who are you?!” The anguish, anger and sadness was evident in his voice._ **

**_“I’m Lord Frith.  In a form that is pleasing to rabbits.”_ **

**_“_ ** **_Frith!  You monster! You killed my mate! You killed the only one who ever loved me! We were going to have kittens!”_ ** **_“_ **

**_How sad for you,” Frith said not sounding sorry at all.  “You are going to work for me.  I find your ability as a seer to be rather interesting.”_ **

**_A thought struck Shingetsu as he stood there mourning the loss of his doe and the family he would never have now thanks to Frith.  “Did you tell my warren to drive me out?”_ **

**_Frith smiled and his eyes glinted dangerously.  “Yes I did.  You had to be driven out in order to work for me.  It was quite funny seeing you be driven from every warren you went to. Face it Shingetsu do you think that doe could ever have loved you? You are not meant to be loved or experience happiness. Kosetsu loving you was a dent in my plans.  I intended for you to grow so full of anger that you would gladly have come to me seeking revenge on all rabbits who wronged you.  But you remained kind and good despite your life of hardship. Kosetsu had to be killed.”_ **

**_Shingetsu lunged at Frith with a loud bellow but he swatted a paw at Shingetsu’s face and the poor rabbit was sent rolling across the grass.  Shingetsu picked himself up and lunged again for Frith intending to tear his throat out.  He knew he couldn’t kill the sun god but maybe he could kill the rabbit form Frith had taken.  Shingetsu was picked up by Frith and slammed mercilessly into the ground.  He lay in a crumpled heap in front of Frith, screaming in pain and blinking his eyes to get the blood out of them that was running from the wound on his head._ **

**** **_“If you agree become my servant I will heal your wound and bring Kosetsu back to life. But her kittens will be reabsorbed into her body, all memory of you will be erased from her mind and she will go to become the mate of another rabbit.  You will be able to see her of course as you serve me.”_ **

**_Shingetsu raised his head and screamed as another burst of pain hit him.  Frith just looked on coldly waiting for his answer.  Kosetsu would have life breathed into her again? It was more than he could he hope for.  If it was a choice between his Kosetsu and serving Frith for eternity then he didn’t need to think twice. Anything for his mate.  “I accept.”_ **

**_Frith smiled.  He healed Shingetsu and changed his eyes from brown to red.  The wound on his head was gone.  His scars were also removed.  “You will be a phantom in this world.  From here on out you are known as the Black Rabbit of Inle and Inle will be your warren in the Shadow Land.  Your name will be forgotten by all rabbits and you will be a subject of fear and hate.  You will be the one who brings the souls of dead rabbits to the Shadow Land and to Inle Warren.”_ **

**_Then Frith erased Kosetsu’s memory of Shingetsu and erased the kittens from her womb.  He bent over and breathed life into her.  The scratches on her body had vanished as if they had never been there.  Kosetsu blinked her eyes, shook herself and hopped off to find a warren._ **

**_Shingetsu, or the Black Rabbit of Inle as he was now known to rabbits, went into the Shadow Land and dug out a warren from the mountain side with various pits, burrows, and chambers.  His Owsla consisted of dead chiefs and all his subjects were dead rabbits from kittens born before their time to bucks in the prime of their life to the injured rabbit who had died of a broken leg.   From afar he watched his Kosetsu as she continued her life. She found a new warren and became the mate of an Owsla Officer.  Seeing his mate with another buck hurt his heart but he forgave her as it hadn’t been her intention to hurt him.  Not when all memory of him had been wiped from her mind._ ** **_Shingetsu was a kind chief as he had dreamed of.  His Owsla respected him and they often helped him guide the dead rabbits to the Shadow Land. They were responsible for making sure no living rabbit entered the Shadow Land for it was a place for the dead. His subjects often feared him when they came to his warren but after they saw how he really was their fear disappeared._ ** **_Shingetsu noticed that Kosetsu was having kittens with her mate. She appeared happy and healthy and though it broke his heart to see her he was glad that she had found some happiness.  He went to her and gave the gift of the seer to an unborn buck along all his powers and then returned to the Shadow Land.  Shingetsu watched the little seer grow and came to him to teach the kitten its powers and watched as the seers appeared throughout the generations. Yet he always longed for his Kosetsu._ **

**_Kosetsu was near death.  She was old and wouldn’t last much longer.  Shingetsu was happy that he and his doe would finally be reunited and went to get her only to find she wasn’t there.  This had never happened before and he was scared.  He searched all over for his Kosetsu before returning to the Shadow Land in sadness and there he saw a blue ice pillar and within that ice pillar was Kosetsu.  Shingetsu cried out in horror and tried to free his mate but then Lord Frith appeared laughing at him._ ** **_“You! How could you freeze my Kosetsu?”_ **

**_“_ ** **_Do you think I would risk losing my servant because of some doe? I gave her life back when you agreed to become my servant.  Her coming to the Shadow Land would have made you happy and like I said before long ago Black Rabbit you don’t deserve happiness. You can keep trying to get her out but there’s nothing you can do. So let the anger build up in your and become evil like I had planned from your birth.”_ **

**_Shingetsu screamed in rage summoning his Owsla who stared at the frozen doe as they looked at their master.  Then they saw Lord Frith laughing at their master’s pain and this angered his Owsla who set immediately to the ice to try to free their chief’s doe.  But there was nothing they could do either. It was like the ice was invulnerable to harm.  Shingetsu was angry at Lord Frith’s actions but swept the anger away.  He would not turn out like Lord Frith wanted.  He wouldn’t go evil just to save Kosetsu. So every day when he wasn’t collecting souls of dead rabbits or tending to matters in his warren Shingetsu would sit by his frozen love and place his paw on the ice and stare into his doe’s eyes as the memories of their time passed in front of him.  Always at least two Owsla members would sit with him, at a respectable distance, in silence and watch their chief and his frozen snowfall._ **

Moonblossom removed her paw and the memories faded.  Pumpkin was crying at the fate of Kosetsu.  Moneywort was pissed at how his master had been treated all his life by Lord Frith.  Fiver was disturbed that the sun god could be so evil and cruel to take away his master’s only happiness in life and then further harm his master in death by not letting Kosetsu be with her mate.  They nodded to each other and turned to Moonblossom.

 “What do we have to do to free our master?” Fiver asked.


	21. Shadow Land

“In order to get to the Shadow Land I have to recharge my powers.  I’ve been feeding Shingetsu some of my strength and power to keep him alive and it’s taking its toll on me as well.  Tonight’s the full moon so I once I have refreshed myself we’ll go to the Shadow Land tonight.”

Moonblossom reached out towards Shingetsu’s mind.  She didn’t sense her master’s presence at all.  This was not good at all.  Her eyes flew open and she shook.  Fiver gently placed a paw on her in comfort. “What’s the matter?”

“Shingetsu isn’t responding.  I couldn’t sense his presence at all when I just tried to contact him to inform him that you had heard his story.”

“Can we do anything to help?” Pumpkin asked.

“No.  You have some powers of seers but not all of them.  Your minds are locked until we can get to the Shadow Land. I’m weak but I think it is best we leave now if I can’t contact my master.  Follow me.”

Shingetsu was pinned beneath Blizzard as Thanatos sent a fireball at the black rabbit before him.  He let out a scream as the fireball burned his right back leg.  The young buck was a fool to dare torture the Black Rabbit of Inle but that was what he had been doing for hours.  This buck is going to in for some serious pain when it dies along with the rest of this pathetic rabble of rabbits.

“Thanatos isn’t it time for your lessons with the Owsla?” Blizzard asked.

“Yes parli,” Thanatos said.  Smiling he shot a bolt of lightning at Shingetsu who screamed as he withered in pain underneath Blizzard and watched the young buck disappear into the warren.  Blizzard got up and calmly looked at Shingetsu.  “Shingetsu I fail to see why you resist me.  You can become part of a great warren.”

“Because of you Blizzard I was sent here as punishment by that bastard Frith!  I’m also never joining you.  And let me promise you something.  When I get out of here you and that changed kitten of yours will be sorry.”

“Would you really harm a kitten Black Rabbit?”

Shingetsu bared his fangs and his blood red eyes flashed.  “There is no hope for that rabbit to be saved.  He’s pure evil.  Besides he’s no longer a kitten anymore.”

Shingetsu tried to get to his feet but was too weak to move.  “Soon you’re powers will be completely drained. I don’t see Lord Frith coming to help you.”

“Did you not hear me when I said that Frith is the one who sent me here as punishment for your stupidity?” Shingetsu shot back at the rabbit before him.  “Or are you as deaf as you are stupid?”

Blizzard’s smile fell from his face. “You are in no position to be threatening me Black Rabbit.  Once you’re dead I’ll take over your warren.  And your mate will be mine as well.”

Shingetsu lunged to his feet at the thought of Blizzard going anywhere near his Kosetsu or his Owsla.  “My Owsla will never follow you. The Shadow Land is a place for the dead. It is not fit for the living and you are not dead,”  _not yet anyway._  “If you ever lay paw on my mate or try to take over my warren you’ll be one sorry rabbit.”

“Frith has promised that I can have your snowfall once you’re dead as well as control of your entire warren.  Your Owsla and your mate will obey me.”

 _This is going to hurt._   Shingetsu summoned every bit of power and energy he still had and a ball of ice with a flame wheel in it hit the two rabbits holding him killing them instantly before spreading out and throwing Blizzard into the wall of the burrow.  The stone burrow cracked and a clump of stone fell on Blizzard breaking his right back leg and slicing his back.  Shingetsu swayed on his feet before the other two Owsla after helping their master to his feet slammed into Shingetsu with their combined weight and sent him flying into the wall behind him.  He let out a scream and his legs crumpled as he fell with a loud thud. 

“Master are you alright?” One of the Owsla asked Blizzard.  The rabbit paid for its question as it was thrown into the wall as well by Blizzard. The second Owsla member backed away nervously, his belly scraping the stone floor.  “Triple the guard around him.  As soon as I heal I’ll drain him and then I’ll take his mate and his warren.  Guards!”

Two Owsla rushed into the burrow.  One of these rabbits was Blackstone. He stared at the carnage before him, his eyes flickering to the weak rabbit gasping heavily for air before bowing before his master.  “Yes Blizzard-rah?”

“Help take me to my burrow.  Then have fresh Owsla on duty here.”

Blackstone’s eyes flickered again to the weakened rabbit.

“Master what about the prisoner?” He instantly regretted his question when Blizzard turned his eyes on him.  “Leave him to die.  No food or water until he learns how to behave.”

“But…”

“Are you questioning me Blackstone?”

“No master!”

“Good.  What are you waiting for?” He snapped as Blackstone and the other Owsla member stood there.  “Help me to my burrow like I ordered you!” Blackstone flinched and the two Owsla members quickly went to either side of Blizzard and helped him to his burrow.

_“Do not fear me Blackstone.  I mean you or your subjects no harm.  It is true what you heard. I am the Black Rabbit of Inle.  And do not fear the phantoms that appear. They are my Owsla.”_

_Blackstone jumped as the words appeared in his head.  “Are you really the Black Rabbit of Inle?”_

_“Y… yes.  Now don’t ask anything else of me.”_

_“Can I do anything for you Black Rabbit? Can my Owsla?”_

_“You would risk your lives and the lives of your people to help one who is hated and feared among mortal rabbits?” Shingetsu sounded amused at the offer._

_“Yes.”_

_“You have the makings of a chief Blackstone. No wonder your Owsla and the prisoners respect you and want you to be chief if Blizzard and Thanatos are defeated. There is something you can get me if you’re not busy.”_

_“What is it my Lord?”_

_Shingetsu laughed.  “Please don’t call me that.  I don’t want to be referred to as a lord.”_

_“Sorry.”_

_“You’re forgiven.  Tonight is the full moon is it not?”_

_“I believe it is Black Rabbit.”_

_“Good. I will give my Owsla instructions to help you and not harm you.  You will need to enter the Shadow Land.  There you must find two flowers.  The first is the Sakura no hana and the second is the Munfurawa.  Sakura no hana is the ‘cherry blossom’ and Munfurawa is the ‘moon flower’ in the human language of Japanese.    Pick those and bring me a stone bowl of water blessed by Lady Kuu and bring that back here to me.  It will revive a little of my strength and powers.  Oh and do no tell Blizzard or Thanatos that you have spoken to me.”_

_“Yes Black Rabbit.”_   The Black Rabbit’s voice faded. 

“Shingetsu-rah!”

Shingetsu looked up at his Officer Walnut.  “Hello Walnut.  Nice to see you again,” he said pleasantly.  “My snowfall…”

“Your snowfall is still frozen master.  We have been watching the ice pillar that she is in and there has been no change.  But Lord Frith isn’t letting us see you. He says we have to submit to him and follow him and everyone has refused.  They demand that he release you from your enslavement and free your mate but because of our resistance there have been… repercussions.”

“What type of repercussions?”

Walnut sighed.  “He is trying to poison our food and water supply.  Of course that can’t kill us since we’re already dead but it has made many of the warren sick.  The warren had a meeting and decided that one of us would have to get out of the Shadow Land and into the mortal world to check on you and see how you are faring.”

“Blizzard is keeping me prisoner here.  It’s why I have been unable to return.”  Shingetsu cried out in pain and Walnut’s ears drooped knowing there was nothing he could for his master here.

“Master what do you wish of us to do?”

“There is a rabbit that has agreed to help me.  The Owsla is under orders not to harm him and help on his journey.  I’ve sent him to get the two flowers at Lunar Lake and speak to Lady Kuu. Make sure they get to the Shadow Land,” he said looking at the souls of the dead Owsla who were watching the interaction between Walnut and the Black Rabbit.

“Of course Shingestsu-rah. You two follow me.”  The rabbits fell into step behind beside him but he paused before looking back at his master.  “Stray strong master. We will never lose hope that you and Moonblossom will return.” Then he turned and the three rabbits vanished.

Blackstone came back with a carrot he had snatched from the winter storage burrow. Zen and Pecan appeared as well carrying lettuce.  They set the food before Shingetsu and backed off at a respectable distance.  “Black Rabbit Pecan and Zen have agreed to guard you so that they can be of any assistance you may need.”

Shingetsu looked at the two rabbits behind Blackstone and nodded slightly.  “Timothy,” he called and instantly another rabbit appeared.  “Shingetsu-rah?”

“Yes Timothy it’s me.  Take Blackstone to the Shadow Land. Has Walnut informed you of my instructions?”

“Yes master.  We will help in any way we can.”

Shingetsu nodded.  “Good.  Off you go Blackstone.  You need not be afraid of my Owsla or warren. They won’t harm you.”

Blackstone shut his eyes as Timothy placed a paw on his and they vanished.  Shingetsu cried out again in pain and his head fell to his paws.  Pecan and Zen quickly ran over to see what they could do and were horrified at the infected wounds on the Black Rabbit.  After Blackstone had informed the resistance that Blizzard and Thanatos were keeping the Black Rabbit prisoner they had willingly agreed to help in any way possible.  Blackstone suggested that two of his friends convince Blizzard to let them be part of the Owsla guarding the Black Rabbit. Blizzard who was still in a rage at being harmed by Shingetsu nodded before the three rabbits had vanished before they could risk their master’s wrath.

Fiver, Pumpkin and Moneywort each placed a hand on the fellow’s paw and Fiver placed his hand on Moonblossom.  “Best to close your eyes,” she said and they obeyed.  With a flash of violet light they were gone.  “Okay you can open them now,” she said when they landed. 

The three seers looked around.  They were standing at the bottom of a hill.  “Follow me and stay close.”

Moonblossom led the seers of the alliance up the hill and along the twisting path through a forest and then through a meadow.  They came to a high place where there was no grass and they scrambled upward, over splinters of slate, among gray rocks bigger than sheep.  Mist and icy rain swirled around them and there was no sound but the trickling of water and sometimes, from far above, the cry of some great, evil bird on the wing.  And these sounds echoed, for they were between black cliffs of stone, taller than the tallest trees.  The snow lay in patches all about.  The moss was slippery, and whenever they pushed out a pebble, it rattled down and down behind them in the gullies. 

They went on until the mist grew so thick that they could see nothing.  Moonblossom’s silver streak began to glow and the moonlight in her reached out in front of them and guided their steps.  If they hadn’t stayed near Moonblossom or wandered a little to the left they would have fallen down into the gullies below.  Then they crept close to the cliff and little by little, as they went, it overhung them until it made a dark roof above their backs.  Where the cliff ended was the mouth of a tunnel, like a huge rabbit hole.  Sitting in the hole were two rabbits. 

“Officer Walnut.  Captain Shadepaw.  What news do you have of master’s warren?”

“Hello Moonblossom.  Who are they?” Shadepaw asked.

“Seers of the alliance Shadepaw.  Master instructed me to bring them here so we can find a way to save our master and the five warrens.”

“Then we won’t stop them.  But they are to stay out of Shingetsu-rah’s burrow. There’s another living rabbit here as well. One of those changed rabbits that Blizzard created. Timothy just brought him in.  Perhaps he should stay with the four of you,” Walnut said. 

Moonblossom nodded.  “Where is he?”

“In the burrow you were born in,” Walnut said.  He and Shadepaw moved aside to let the four rabbits through and then took up their places again.  The warren was silent and their paws echoed off the stone floor.  Moonblossom led them to the burrow she had been born in and there they saw Blackstone. 

“Who are you and why are you here?”

“My name is Blackstone.  I’m from Brimstone.  No I’m not evil or cruel. Counting your friends from Efrafa there are seventeen good rabbits that were changed as well as the prisoners.”

“Birch and Zen are still alive?  We haven’t heard from them,” Moneywort said.

“Yes they are.  They are both part of Blizzard’s Owsla and have been changed. But they were punished when they arrived at Brimstone.”

“For what?!” Moneywort shouted.

“Not bowing to Blizzard-rah and Thanatos.”

“Thanatos?”

“Blizzard-rah’s son.”

“He has a son?!”

“Yes.  I was sent here on the Black Rabbit’s request.  I offered to help him and he told me to come here to get the Sakura no hana and the Munfurawa, get a stone bowl and fill it with water from Lunar Lake, talk to Lady Kuu and bring it back to him.”

“The Moon Cure?” Moonblossom asked. “Yes I’ll help you.”

“Timothy what’s been going on?”

“Things have not been well since your and Shingetsu-rah’s departure to the mortal land Moonblossom.  Lord Frith is constantly trying to get us to serve him and has even threatened to destroy Shingetsu’s snowfall.  We have been on constant alert for any sign of him harming Kosetsu but nothing has changed regarding our master’s mate.  Lord Frith has poisoned our food stores which has made many of the warren sick.  We’re also forbidden from leaving Inle Warren.  It was hard getting away to get Blackstone here and the same for when Walnut brought two Owsla that Blizzard killed home.  But with two fresh rabbits here our master should feel a bit of relief.”

“What do you mean about Shingetsu and dead rabbits?” Pumpkin asked Timothy.

Timothy looked at Moonblossom who nodded.  “Shingetsu-rah is the Black Rabbit as you all know.  He is responsible for bringing in dead souls to the Shadow Land and his Owsla help as well as make sure no living rabbits enter our warren or the Shadow Land for it is a place for the dead and not for brave and warm hearts.  When Shingetsu became Frith’s servant the curse put on our master was that his life would be tied to that of Inle Warren and the rabbits here.  If there were no new rabbits being brought in then our master’s health would begin to deteriorate.”

“Meaning…?”

“Meaning that if we don’t find a way to get our master out of Brimstone and get Frith to lift the curse off our chief then he and Kosetsu will die again.”

Blackstone, Fiver, Pumpkin, and Moneywort were horrified at Timothy’s revelation.   “How is that possible?” Blackstone asked.

“We don’t know.  But Frith’s the sun god after all.  I suppose he finds it funny.”

“Is there any way…”

“Any way to what?” Moonblossom asked.

“Any way to kill Frith or make him release the curse on Shingetsu?”

Timothy and Moonblossom were shocked at Blackstone’s suggestion.  “If there was we would have tried that already,” Moonblossom said.  “No there’s no way to kill Frith.”

“Perhaps we could ask Lady Kuu.  She  might know of some way for us to free our master and his mate,” Moonblossom suggested.  “You all are welcome to stay in this burrow.  Don’t go wandering around anywhere in Inle unless I’m with you.”

Moonblossom and Timothy left to go to their own burrows.  Fiver, Pumpkin and Moneywort looked at Blackstone who had lain down against the far wall.  “Are you really a good rabbit?”

Blackstone sighed. “Yes I really am as are the prisoners and the other sixteen of us changed rabbits in Brimstone.  Now if you don’t mind I’m going to get some sleep.”

Fiver, Moneywort and Pumpkin just shook their heads and they too went to sleep. There wasn’t much to do anyway since they were advised by Moonblossom to not wander Inle Warren without her and they had no idea where Lunar Lake or the frozen pool was.  Three hours later Moonblossom returned. 

“We’re leaving for Lunar Lake and the frozen pool,” Moonblossom said. Accompanying her were Walnut and Timothy.  The seven rabbits went back down the run and outside.  Timothy carried a stone bowl as per his chief’s instructions.  Moonblossom led the rabbits away from Inle Warren. They walked for twenty yards before coming upon the ice pillar that held Kosetsu.  “Is that master’s snowfall?” Pumpkin asked gazing upon the doe trapped in the ice.

“Yes,” Timothy said.  “She is Kosetsu.  Mother of the second seer that was blessed by Shingetsu and his mate.”

The doe’s eyes seemed to glisten with tears. She stared blankly at the rabbits.  “She’s alive?!” Fiver shouted shocked noticing as the doe’s chest rose and fell slowly.  They went towards the ice pillar and gazed upon the trapped doe.

“Yes.  Another source of amusement by Frith to make our chief suffer,” Walnut scoffed.

“Can she communicate with any of us or Shingetsu?” Pumpkin asked.

“No,” Moonblossom said.  “Shingetsu-rah has tried as have the rest of us. We aren’t sure if she can hear us.”

Moonblossom gazed upon Kosetsu and then led them away from the sad scene.  They wandered for half the night until they came upon a lake with blue water.  Along the bank were cherry blossom trees and moon flowers.  Blackstone carefully picked a moon flower and set it on the ground before picking a cherry blossom off a low hanging branch and setting that down as well. Taking the bowl he filled it with the lake water and set the blossom and the flower in the bowl.  A nice fragrance filled the air. 

“Lady Kuu, the servants of Shingetsu-rah seek your blessing and advice,” Moonblossom said. 

Lady Kuu shone down on them.  The rabbits bowed before her reverently for she was the goddess of the night and the mother to the nocturnal elil.  “What do you ask of me servants of Shingetsu?”

“Lady Kuu our master is being imprisoned by a rabbit named Blizzard.  Lord Frith is holding Inle Warren hostage and is punishing Shingetsu-rah for the failure of rabbits dying even though it has nothing to do with our master. Worst of all he is holding Shingetsu’s doe in a frozen pillar of ice forever and our master is tortured seeing her and being unable to do anything for her.  We want to know how Blizzard got his powers, how we can get Shingetsu free from his service to Lord Frith, how to free Kosetsu and how to destroy Blizzard.”

“Shingetsu-rah also said to ask you to bless the Moon Cure,” Blackstone added.

“First I will complete the Moon Cure for Shingetsu for he is a kind rabbit and deserves my help,” Lady Kuu said.  “Please place the bowl carefully on the ground.”  Blackstone did as asked and Lady Kuu let a moonbeam shine from her down to the bowl.  The water turned silver and then turned a light pink.  As to your question about how Blizzard got his powers.  Lord Frith gave Blizzard his powers.  When Blizzard was jumped by the badger he was severely wounded.  He should have died by Lord Frith intervened and allowed him to live.  Blizzard was already angry at the Sandleford Outcasts for leaving Watership Down and it being destroyed and Frith gave him the opportunity for revenge against Watership Down and any rabbits allied with that warren if Blizzard would agree to serve him.  Blizzard never hesitated and accepted Frith’s offer and became his servant.  In essence he became the servant Shingetsu refused to become.”

“Frith did that?” Moneywort asked.

“Yes.  Defeat Blizzard and you release Shingetsu and Kosetsu from their prisons.  Where are the three?”

Fiver, Moneywort and Pumpkin stepped forward.  “Has Moonblossom told you of your master’s origins and how the seers were created?”

“Yes Lady Kuu.”

“Moonblossom does not know that I am the one who blessed Shingetsu and made him the first seer. Stand in a line and I will give you the silver streak that will hold the moonlight” Fiver, Pumpkin and Moneywort stood still as three beams of light touched them and three silver streaks appeared between each of their ears.  “Go to the frozen pool and bathe in the water there.  Don’t worry you won’t die.  There your minds will become unlocked and you will become true seers as are Moonblossom and Shingetsu.  As to how to defeat Blizzard.  His warren is strong due to all the deaths and rebirths he has done.  The four warrens must work together to defeat Brimstone. Blackstone you and your rabbits will have to stay out of this battle or else you will be killed as well for the four warrens won’t be able to tell that you are good.”

Blackstone nodded at Lady Kuu’s instructions.  “Seers listen well.  It will be up to you to defeat Blizzard but it will not be easy.  There is no appealing with him so don’t even bother.  Keep in mind that he is draining Shingetsu and will link Shingetsu’s power back to him so that if he dies then Shingetsu will die as well.  You must sever that linking power to keep Shingetsu and Kosetsu from dying.  I will be unable to help you so you must do it on your own.  Moonblossom you know of the linking power I am talking about?”

“Yes Lady Kuu.”

“Good.  Your master has taught you well.” A beam of light shone in Lunar Lake and a golden arrow rose above the water and floated towards them.  “Plunge this into Blizzard’s heart and he will die along with all his Owsla and rabbits.  But you must sever the linking connection prior to doing this.  Fail to do that and Shingetsu and Kosetsu will die while Blizzard continues to live.  Kill Blizzard and you free the new moon and the snowfall.”

The rabbits bowed to Kuu and picking up the bowl and the spear Moonblossom led them away to the frozen pool.  The four seers walked down the bank and onto the ice where it broke before them sending them into the freezing cold water. There they cleaned themselves until their fur shone like diamonds in the moonlight and Fiver, Moneywort, and Pumpkin’s minds became unlocked and they felt a surge of energy as their powers became stronger.  The frozen pool’s purpose was for seers to become true seers and not the rabbits they used to be.  Their fur changed to become black with white spots and their eyes changed to yellow.  They had become true seers. Moonblossom remained the same for she had been born in Inle Warren and had bathed in the water as a kitten under the watchful eyes of Shingetsu one full moon long ago so her powers had already reached maximum awareness.

After they had been cleaned they got out of the pool and the hole again froze over in a thick layer of ice.  “Blackstone take this cure back to our master please.  Timothy will you take him back?”

“Of course Moonblossom.” Timothy picked up the bowl and Blackstone laid a paw on Timothy’s chest side before they vanished.  Timothy appeared a few moments later alone. “It’s time we return to our own warrens,” Moonblossom said.  “I’ll take the spear. While your powers have been unlocked as well as your minds it will take time to know how to control them.  It’s best I have the spear since I know how to control my powers.”

The three rabbits nodded.  “What is the linking power?” Moneywort asked.

“The linking power is a thread of energy that connects Blizzard to Shingetsu. It is what is keeping our master hostage.  That thread is used by master to keep in contact with his Owsla when he is here on earth doing his work of collecting dead rabbits.  Since Blizzard has been sapping master’s strength he is now connected to Shingetsu and because of this taint on the linking power Shingetsu can’t contact his Owsla.”

“Then how could he contact Timothy?”

“It had to do with Blizzard killing the dead rabbits. They gave master enough strength to call me,” Timothy said.  “Once Blizzard is defeated our master will regain full health and strength in body, mind and his seer abilities.  The linking power is also connected to Lord Frith.  Hopefully once Blizzard is destroyed it will also destroy the curse upon our master and his mate and save them both.”

“What happens if they die?”

“Then Inle Warren will cease to exist as well all of us dead rabbits.  We will fade as if we were never born and when rabbits die they too will simply vanish,” Walnut said.  “That is why it is important that you kill Blizzard and save our master and his mate.”

The rabbits nodded and Moonblossom sent the three back to their own warrens.  “Take care of my master Blackstone,” she said before turning and going back to Sunstone in a flash of blue light.

“I will,” Blackstone said to the empty sky.  He hurried back underground and to Shingetsu’s burrow.  “Shingetsu-rah,” he called.  Zen appeared at Blackstone’s voice.  “Shingetsu is very weak.  He barely ate the food we brought him earlier.”

Shingetsu lifted his head and turned towards Blackstone.  His eyes brightened a bit as he saw the bowl.  Blackstone set the bowl down on the stone floor. Pecan came out of his burrow that he shared with Zen and the three rabbits watched as the Black Rabbit of Inle drank the Moon Cure.  He drank the last drops and they could see a few scars knit together and heal before vanishing completely.  His fur still appeared ragged but he managed to push himself to his paws and hop slowly over to Blackstone.  “How was your trip in the Shadow Land?” 

“Very well Shingetsu-rah.”

“I’m not your chief yet Blackstone and won’t be for some time.  Have the three’s minds been opened?”

“Yes Shingetsu. They are true seers now.”

Shingetsu smiled.  “How is my Owsla and subjects?”

“They are thin due to Lord Frith.”

A growl rumbled in Shingetsu’s throat at what his rabbits were going through.  “And my Kosetsu?” he asked in a whisper.

“Still trapped.”

Shingetsu’s ears drooped and the spark of life dimmed from his eyes.  “I see.  No do not tell me of what happened there.  The less Blizzard and Frith know the better.  Do what you were told Blackstone.  Now all of you let me be.  I need to sleep.” Pecan, Birch and Blackstone bowed respectfully before leaving the Black Rabbit to sleep.


	22. Chiefs and Seers

Fiver woke up in his burrow.  He reached out over the distance and felt a mind that felt like a deep pool.  A sudden burst of rainbow light appeared and linked around Fiver’s mind.  He tried to pull back but the rainbow light twisted and wrapped tighter around Fiver’s mind.  Then a voice spoke in his head. A voice of water that falls into pools and echoing places of the dark spoke in his mind.

_Who is this that dares to enter the mind of the Black Rabbit?_

_Forgive me Shingetsu but my name is Fiver.  I’m the seer of…_

_Of Watership Down yes and Pumpkin is the seer of Vleflain and Moneywort of Efrafa.  What do you want Fiver?_

_I wanted to report that Pumpkin, Moneywort and I are true seers now._

_Is that all?_

_We spoke to Lady Kuu and she…_

_STOP! Do not tell me what Lady Kuu said!  As I informed Blackstone when he came back with the Moon Cure do not inform me of what happened in the Shadow Land for Blizzard and Frith will find out.  Blizzard has been experimenting with me to see if he can get into my mind and it is working due to my massive power drainage and weak state of health.  Continue to communicate with my other servants-both the dead and the alliance and come up with an idea of how to save my warren as well as the five._

_What of Blackstone and his rabbits Shingetsu-rah?_

A harsh bark sounded in his mind that gradually faded before Shingetsu spoke again.   _So you know my real name servant?  That’s good.  As for Blackstone and his rabbits; you need to help them escape Blizzard.  I will be unable to help you.  I will tell you one thing about the linking power.  The color of the linking power is maroon and gold.  Look for those colors and when you find it do as you were instructed._

_Should Hazel and the other chiefs be told of you master?_

_They will want to know where you went that is true.  You may reveal to them that you are true seers, that I am being held hostage and that there are good rabbits in Brimstone.  That is all. Tell them nothing of the Shadow Land, of my Kosetsu or my real name.  Tell them nothing of Thanatos once being Thorn either.  It would break Blackavar and Mist’s hearts.  Now leave me.  I don’t know what Blizzard is planning for me but I hear him coming. Good luck._ The rainbow light wrapped around Fiver’s mind untwisted and Fiver’s mind was thrust out of Shingetsu’s mind.

Fiver shook his head. He had felt his master’s despair and hopelessness at his situation as well as his anger and sadness.  Three threads of light connected with Fiver’s mind then and he felt comfort that the three other seers of the alliance were with him in mind.

_“What did master say?”_

_“Shingetsu-rah said that we can tell Hazel, Campion, Groundsel and Lightstone that we are true seers, that the Black Rabbit is being held in Brimstone by Blizzard and to inform the chiefs that there are good rabbits in Brimstone that need help escaping Blizzard.  He said do not mention anything of the Shadow Land, reveal his real name, nothing of Kosetsu, or of Thanatos once being Thorn.”_

_“Then in order to carry out master’s orders we must bring the chiefs together. Fiver, Moneywort and Pumpkin you have the power to reach into any rabbit’s mind now.  You can grasp hold of your respective chiefs’ minds and teleport them anywhere within the alliance.  Now where is a good place we can talk in private without others hearing about us?” Moonblossom asked._

_“Shining Wire Warren.  We can go there.  We just can’t go above ground at all for the risk that man may kill us.”_

_“Man’s gone from that place.  After Lightstone-rah freed the rabbits from Cowslip and Silverweed and the rabbits abandoned that warren to start a new one far away from any of the alliance man waited for new rabbits to appear but they didn’t.  So man left that place and went somewhere else,” Moonblossom said.  “Very well it is to the death trap that we will go.  Lightstone-rah and I will meet you there. You have only to think of the place you want to go and you will appear there.  I’ll bring Birch and Blackstone as well.  Zen needs to stay with our master.”_

Moonblossom reached out and contacted Blackstone who got Birch.  They felt a slight tug on their minds and they arrived in a huge chamber with roots holding up the ceiling.  They had landed in the chamber that the Sandleford survivors had come to seasons ago.  A few seconds later eight other rabbits appeared in the chamber. 

“Where are we?” Blackstone asked.

“Shining Wire Warren,” Fiver said. 

“How did we get here?” Hazel asked.  “What happened to you Fiver? And who are those three?”

“My name is Moonblossom,” Moonblossom said stepping forward.  Those two changed rabbits are Blackstone and a rabbit that comes from your warren Campion named Birch.”

“Birch you’re alive?” Campion asked looking at the changed Officer. 

“Yes and so is Zen Campion-rah.  We were changed by Blizzard-rah before he let us join his Owsla.”

“You’re working for Blizzard?!” Groundsel shouted baring his fangs at Birch.

Blackstone quickly stepped in front of Birch and snarled a warning at Groundsel.  “Don’t you even think about touching my rabbit Vleflain chief,” Blackstone growled.

“Your rabbit?!  Birch and Zen are Efrafans!” Campion shouted.

“Not anymore Campion.  Zen and I now belong to Blizzard and Brimstone. But if Blizzard is defeated then we will become part of Blackstone’s new warren.”

“Why?”

“Look at how you and the other chiefs are reacting towards seeing me.  You think Zen and I are traitors to Efrafa and the alliance.   Zen and I are not traitors to Efrafa but we both knew when we became changed that we would never again be accepted as part of Efrafa of the other three warrens.  We would either be killed or driven out for being changed rabbits which is no fault of our own.  We have been forced to kill and that isn’t easy for a rabbit to get over.  Under the alliance’s laws Zen and I would be sentenced to death.  You would kill us anyway for being servants of Blizzard-rah.  Being slaves to a mad rabbit sucks but it’s better than the alternatives.  We would either have remained as we were and been used as torture practice for the Brimstone Owsla, Blizzard or his son Thanatos or if we had managed to escape Brimstone would have been killed as soon as we got back to Efrafa before we could even say who we were. Hell you rabbits almost killed Fuser and would have as well if he hadn’t brought Monza with him to warn you of Blizzard.  No if Blizzard is defeated we will go with rabbits like us and form our own warren away from here and follow Blackstone-rah.”

“I’m not your chief yet,” Blackstone muttered.

“You may as well be Blackstone.  We all look to you for orders when Blizzard and Thanatos aren’t around.”

“True,” Blackstone said laughing.  “Which isn’t very smart as it could get us all killed.”

“Wait who in embleer Frith is Thanatos?”

Pumpkin let out a low growl at the name.   _“Easy Pumpkin.  They are still under the impression that Frith is good,” Moneywort said._

“Thanatos is Blizzard-rah’s son,” Blackstone said still standing in front of Birch.  “Our master mated with a prisoner doe and she bore him Thanatos a year ago.”

“The one thought dead isn’t as she appears,” Moonblossom said looking meaningfully at Birch.  Birch stared at her for a few second and then an image flashed through his mind of the doe he and Zen had killed living in Sunstone.  “Oh thank Kuu,” Birch breathed in happiness.  “Zen will be pleased to hear this as well.”

“Enough,” Fiver said sharply.  All the rabbits turned to look at him for he had never been one to make orders.  “We are here to inform the four chiefs of why we have changed as well as help Blackstone and his rabbits.”

“As the chiefs know we are seers.  However many of our powers were locked as well as our minds.  We knew nothing of our origins.”

“What is this? You were born to our marli Fiver.”

“I’m talking about our origins as seers,” Fiver said ignoring his brother.  “The vision we had long ago was carried out last night and we became true seers.  Our minds became unlocked, we gained the rest of our powers and we found out how the seers were created.  That is why our fur and eyes have changed.”

“What about Moonblossom? She looks the same as ever,” Groundsel said.

“That is none of your concern Groundsel,” Moonblossom said.  “You may however know that due to where I was born and raised my powers were unlocked when I was a kitten.”

“Blizzard is holding the Black Rabbit of Inle hostage in Brimstone,” Pumpkin said.  There was a gasp from Lightstone, Groundsel, Hazel and Campion.  “Blizzard is draining the Black Rabbit.  But Blizzard made a deal with the devil.  A deal that can kill us all if he isn’t stopped.”

“What deal?  The devil is obviously the Black Rabbit. Everyone knows he is the bringer of death and sickness. Besides how can he be held by some mortal rabbit?” Campion asked.

“We are under orders not to inform you of the deal made,” Moneywort said.  “But the devil is not who you think.”

“Yeah I don’t think I believe you.  The Black Rabbit can’t be captured,” Campion said.  “He’s responsible for everything that has happened to rabbits.”

“If anyone is responsible for what happened to rabbits it’s that damn fool El-ahrairah.  If he had kept his mates in check then elil wouldn’t have been created,” Pumpkin said trying to control her temper.  At Hazel’s words of “Only a fool would think the Black Rabbit could be trusted,” Pumpkin lost it.  Her power flowed out of her and sent Hazel flying through the dirt wall of the burrow and into the run behind him.  He landed with a scream of pain as his back legs were broken.  Neither the four seers nor Blackstone and Birch made any move to help Hazel.  The chiefs however ran towards Hazel. 

“That was uncalled for Pumpkin,” Fiver said quietly.

“He deserved it for saying stuff about master,” Pumpkin growled.

Hazel, Lightstone, Campion and Groundsel looked at each other for an instant before turning back to the four seers.  “You are all banished from the alliance.  Any seers born into our warrens will be killed,” Groundsel stated. 

The four seers bristled with anger.  Blackstone and Birch remained where they were watching the confrontation.  Lightstone turned towards Blackstone and Birch.  “Any rabbits of Blizzard or held by Blizzard who set foot within our warrens will be killed.”

“Here we were hoping you would accept us and help us find a way to defeat Blizzard as well as save the good rabbits of Brimstone,” Moneywort said sadly.  “It appears we were wrong.”

“Strange how it was only after Pumpkin and Moneywort appeared that our troubles began.  Blizzard showing up.  Silver being killed.  Finding out Lightstone was alive. Everything is the cause of Pumpkin and Moneywort,” Campion said.  “Here I thought Moneywort would be of help to Efrafa.”

“Yes and Moonblossom then appears out of nowhere and won’t say where she is from or how she knew about my kittens when I hadn’t yet told the warren,” Lightstone said frowning.  “Perhaps they are working for Blizzard.”

Blackstone and Birch’s mouths dropped open in shock.  “That’s stupid!” Birch shouted.  “I can assure you that none of the seers are in league with Blizzard.”

“Then who then?” Lightstone said.  “They don’t answer any questions.  They’ve been off in their own worlds and leaving their warrens without other rabbits with them. Who else could they be working for?”

Birch just shook his head.  These rabbits were fools. They would turn on their seers, Hazel on his own brother, because they were different? What manner of rabbit did that? The only creature he knew that would turn on those who were different was man.

“And we don’t need to listen to some evil blood thirsty rabbit who’s the servant of a mad lunatic!” Hazel shouted before dropping his head to the ground in pain.

Blackstone and Birch were seething with anger.  Birch went for Campion but Lightstone blocked his path and the two rabbits snarled and tore at each other.  Blackstone thumped his foot and Birch immediately broke off but Lightstone went after him with Groundsel at his side.  The four seers looked at each other and threw all four of their former chiefs into the run with their power.  “Then since you have no desire to listen to us the four of you can get out.  You’re on your own,” Moneywort said running to stand before Blackstone and Birch. 

Groundsel and Lightstone carefully helped Hazel onto Campion’s back and the four chiefs set off for Sunstone without a backward glance.  “Fiver you should go get Spot before Hazel has him killed,” Pumpkin said turning to Fiver.  Fiver nodded and disappeared. “Moonblossom…” but Moonblossom was gone.  She came back a few seconds later with the arrow that Lady Kuu had given them to defeat Blizzard. 

“Spot come here son,” Fiver said as he found Spot alone in his burrow.

“Parli what’s wrong?” Spot asked.

Fiver was sad and there were tears shining in his eyes.  “Hazel, Groundsel, Campion and Lightstone have ordered the death of all seers.  I must get you out of here so you aren’t killed by your Uncle Hazel or the Watership Owsla.  Come on now.”

Spot was sad.  “What about marli, Storm, Ivy and Star?”

Fiver shook his head. “Oh my son I wish you could stay here. But you’ll be killed if you stay.”

“Go Fiver.  Take Spot and flee.  I don’t want Hazel to kill him,” Vilthuril said.

“Vilthuril if Hazel finds out that you let us go then you realize you and our children will be killed don’t you?” Fiver asked looking up at his doe as she entered. 

“I do Fiver and I don’t care.  Hazel can only kill me once. At least I’ll die knowing that you and Spot are safe.”

“Marli!” Spot screamed bursting into tears and running towards her.  Vilthuril looked down at her son and nuzzled him.  “Go Spot and listen to your father.”

“Yes Marli,” Spot said still crying. 

They froze as they heard Bigwig’s voice.  “Kehaar says Hazel said to kill Spot?” He came into their burrow and saw a changed Fiver with Spot.  “Fiver?”

“Yes it’s me Bigwig.  Don’t try to stop me from saving my son.”

“I wasn’t going to.  I don’t know what happened but I can’t believe that he and the other chiefs would outlaw seers.  Both of you go.  I’ll try to help Vilthuril and your remaining kittens.”

“Thank you Bigwig.  You truly are a great Captain of Owsla and a great friend.”

“Ah well now…” Bigwig started to say and the shook his head.  “GO!”

Fiver nodded and picked up Spot.  With a final look at his doe the two seers vanished.  Several rabbits came in then. 

“Where’s Fiver and Spot? We heard Fiver’s voice just now Bigwig.  Kehaar says Hazel’s orders are to kill Spot.  Where is he?”

“You’re mistaken Holly.  I have no clue where Fiver or Spot are. Perhaps you’re becoming deaf in your old age,” Bigwig said. 

“Hazel also said any rabbits that know of where seers are and don’t inform the warren are to be killed,” a tan buck said.

“Is that so?” Bigwig asked calmly.  _Hazel how could you turn on your own brother and nephew?  Without Fiver’s help we would all have been dead seasons ago at Sandleford._ “Sorry chap I don’t’ know where they are.”  Under his breath he spoke quickly to Vilthuril.  “Get your kittens and get out of here,” he hissed.  Vilthuril took one terrified look at Bigwig and nodded before running through the rabbits and running for her kittens so they could leave.  “After her! If she doesn’t tell you where Fiver and Spot are then kill her and her kittens!” Holly shouted.  A few rabbits turned in pursuit of Vilthuril.   “Why you flea bitten mangy…” With a roar that could be echoed down the run Bigwig threw himself at Holly as two more rabbits closed in from either side.    


	23. Moonlight and Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle between the alliance and Brimstone. Will peace follow or will something else rise from the darkness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the last chapter in New Dawn. Next chapter is the beginning of Blood Shadows.

“What do we do?” Pumpkin asked when Fiver and Spot returned. “ We have been banished from our warrens on pain of death!”

“You can all join my warren if we succeed in killing Blizzard.  If not… well at least we’ll be together in the Shadow Land,” Blackstone offered the seers.

“Perhaps we should just let them all die and save Shingetsu and Blackstone’s rabbits.  They’ve turned us out like they did to our master when he was alive,” Moneywort said.

“No.  We will deal with Blizzard, save Shingetsu and Kosetsu, save the good rabbits of Brimstone and save the alliance,” Fiver said.  “If we turn our backs on them now in their time of need then we are no better than Blizzard or Frith.  Do we really want to be guided by anger?”

Pumpkin, Moneywort and Moonblossom shook their heads.  “You’d be a great chief Fiver,” Moneywort said.  “You have the makings of a leader.”

Fiver shook his head.  “Having to settle disputes between rabbits, plan attacks, and run a warren? No thanks.”

There was a soft pattering of paws on the dirt and Prince Rainbow came into the burrow.  “Prince Rainbow how are you friends with Shingetsu?” Moneywort asked the messenger of Frith.

“I became Shingetsu’s friend when he died and entered the Shadow Land.  I am the one who told your mother to go to the Shadow Land for I sensed you would be of use to Shingetsu as well as a friend of his Moonblossom.  Even when you were still in your mother’s womb you had the seer gift and Shingetsu won’t let his unborn servants die.”

“Did you know that Lord Frith was evil?” Pumpkin asked.

“No I did not.  I never imagined that Frith would create Blizzard or torture Shingetsu like he has.  Just as I didn’t think that Hazel and your other chiefs would cast you all out or order your deaths.”  Prince Rainbow was sad.  “Do you have what Lady Kuu asked?”

“How do you know about the arrow?” Fiver asked.

Prince Rainbow smiled.  “I also serve Lady Kuu.  My days and nights are very busy being a messenger for both the Sun God and Moon Goddess.  Fiver I’m sorry to say that Vilthuril and your kittens didn’t make it.  The rabbits were too strong for her to fight alone.”

Fiver’s ears drooped at the news and he collapsed to the floor.  “However they are now in Inle Warren and being taken care of by the Owsla.”

“At least they are at peace even if they aren’t alive on earth anymore,” Fiver said.  He looked down at the sleeping Spot. How was he supposed to explain that Spot’s marli and siblings were dead?  Killed on Hazel’s orders?

“I have just come from Brimstone.  The battle will begin tomorrow and Shingetsu is dying.  With the death of your mate and three kittens Fiver a bit of his strength has returned but it isn’t enough. If Blizzard is not killed tomorrow, then Shingetsu and Kosetsu will die as well as the rest of Inle Warren.  Shingetsu and I had a talk.  He is thinking of ending the seers with Spot.”

“What does that mean ending the seers?”

“If Shingetsu decided it would be better for rabbits to not have the seer abilities then he would end it with Spot. Spot would be the last seer. There would be no more after him.  However, he also has to ask Lady Kuu and at the moment is in no position to speak to her.  It is Lady Kuu who made Shingetsu a seer.”

“The rabbits need seers even if we are exiled and face suspicion from our own families and friends,” Moonblossom said.  “Without seers then rabbits may as well die for it is our visions that can save a few from each warren should a vision of disaster strike the seer of a warren.”

The other three nodded.  Prince Rainbow was surprised but pleased. “Then Blackstone you will tell Shingetsu that the seers wish to continue on. Gather Zen, Pecan and the rest of your friends and take them to the prison run.  I will erect a tunnel that will take you out of Brimstone.  You’ll be in darkness for a while as the tunnel will have to be long enough to get you all safely out before the battle takes place. As for the four seers.  Get some rest.  The battle begins tomorrow.”

“What about Spot?” Fiver asked.  “I can’t leave my son alone here.”

“Timothy!”

Timothy, Walnut, and Wildwood appeared and nodded to Prince Rainbow.  “Seer Fiver we will watch over your son while you fight Blizzard.  He’ll be safe with Shingetsu’s Owsla.”

“Thank you,” Fiver said to Prince Rainbow and the three members of Shingetsu’s Owsla. 

They nodded.  “Wait you’re… you’re solid!”

Moneywort and Pumpkin turned towards the three Owsla members who were indeed no longer phantoms.  Moonblossom just smiled.  “Lady Kuu?”  Timothy nodded.  “Yes Lady Kuu allowed us to resume our solid forms in this world to protect Spot.  Of course we will turn back into phantoms if any of the alliance comes to harm Spot.  Rabbits can’t harm the dead after all,” he said laughing and the rest of the rabbits laughed as well. 

Blackstone, Birch and Prince Rainbow vanished and Fiver picked up Spot and led him away to a burrow where his son could sleep. Fiver lay down beside him and watched the Owsla members slide into the burrow and lay down as well.  “Nothing will harm the seers as long as we’re here.  Not even Blizzard can enter,” Walnut said looking at Fiver and Spot.  Fiver nodded and drifted off to sleep.

Blackstone sent Birch to get the rest of their friends while he went to get Pecan and Zen.  “Shingetsu the seers have agreed to stay,” Blackstone whispered to the Black Rabbit.

“So Prince Rainbow came to them did he? Yes otherwise you wouldn’t be here right now.  Go save your warren Blackstone-rah.  If I survive the battle to come I will pay you a visit.”

“Thank you Shingetsu-rah.”  Blackstone nodded to the Black Rabbit and then led Pecan and Zen away.

Blackstone led Pecan and Zen down the runs to the prison run.  The other good rabbits were there waiting.  They all looked at Blackstone expectantly.  Prince Rainbow appeared before them.  “Good everyone is here.  I’m Prince Rainbow for those of you who don’t know me.  Blizzard plans on going to battle with Watership Down, Efrafa, Vleflain, and Sunstone tomorrow.  I’m here to help you get away so you aren’t killed by the alliance.”

“We should help fight.  Maybe they will accept us,” Pox said.

“Groundsel got into it with Birch. They said that if any of us come near their warrens they will kill us.  They even rejected Birch when they saw him because he had been changed,” Blackstone said.  “They’ll never accept us.”

“They even turned away their seers,” Birch said.  “Hazel was Fiver’s brother and he turned on Fiver and one of Fiver’s kittens because the kitten is also a seer.  He ordered the kitten’s death.”

“Where will they go?” Blueberry asked.

“I offered them to come live with us at our warren.  I hope that’s alright with everyone?”

The rabbits all nodded.  If the seers were exiled then they would accept them.  “The seers can live with us forever,” a rabbit called out and there were murmurs of agreement.

Blackstone smiled at his rabbits.  “Alright Prince Rainbow we need to get out now.”

Prince Rainbow nodded and erected a barrier to seal off the prison run which would give the rabbits time to escape.  “I’m going to create a tunnel out of here. You’ll be underground for a while because you need to get out beyond the borders of Brimstone.  Now you can either wait in the tunnel until the battle is over or you can make your way now and if Fiver and the other seers survive tomorrow they can appear wherever you are.  Decide now because once you’re in the tunnel I won’t be here anymore.”

The rabbits didn’t take long to decide.  They would wait for the seers.  “Very well then.” Prince Rainbow sent a beam of light that cut through the stone wall creating an escape tunnel.  “Get going.”

Thirty-seven rabbits made their way into the tunnel in single file.  As the last rabbit made its way into the tunnel Prince Rainbow released the light forming the stone wall back into place before vanishing from Brimstone.  Now it was up to the four seers.

Shadepaw was watching the ice pillar of his chief’s mate when he heard a crack.  He turned and saw a small crack in the ice pillar holding Kosetsu. “Kosetsu?” He turned and ran back to the warren.  “Captain Shadepaw what’s wrong?” Thresh asked. 

“Kosetsu,” he panted.  “Come quickly.  Crack… in… ice…”

Two Owsla members plus Thresh got up and followed Shadepaw to the ice pillar where they peered close and saw a crack in the ice.   _Crack_.  Another small crack appeared.  Awed the four Owsla members of Inle Warren stood and waited.

“So Shingetsu the time for the time for the battle has begun,” Blizzard said cheerfully to Shingetsu.

“You actually think you and one hundred eighty-five rabbits can fight four warrens and win Blizzard?”

“Yes I do.  They’re just normal rabbits.  Aside from the prisoners and the few does belonging to the Owsla and main part of Brimstone all my rabbits are able to harness different powers.  We can easily wipe out that pathetic alliance.”

Behind Shingetsu was a couple of his Owsla.  Of course they were phantoms so Blizzard and Thanatos couldn’t see them.  If their chief died today than they would stay with him before vanishing into nothing.  The Shingetsu Owsla members hoped that the seers would be able to do their job and kill Blizzard.

Shingetsu shook his head as he limped over to lean against the wall of the burrow.  Blizzard had broken one of his back legs.  “And what will you do with me while you’re busy killing rabbits?”

“Siphon your power out of you like I’ve been doing for the past several months.  Eventually you’ll die.  Either you’ll be drained of all your power and energy so that you’ll succumb to death or you’ll die if I die due to the linking power that I’ve tapped that connects us or Lord Frith will just let you die anyway since you failed him at stopping me.”

“I wouldn’t doubt that.”

Another of Shingetsu’s rabbits, this one not an Owsla member, came into the warren. He appeared to have been running the entire way for he was out of breath.  The two Owsla swung their heads to look at the rabbit before turning back to Blizzard.

“Ah and what of Thantaos?”

Blizzard smiled.  “I intend for Thanatos to die.  He’s getting harder for me to control.”

Shingetsu actually laughed.  “You really think you can kill that buck when you have given him the same powers you have? Your Owsla is no match for Thanatos Blizzard.  Haven’t you seen how they fear him?  I’d wager they fear him more than you.”

“Nobody fears Thanatos more than me,” Blizzard hissed.  “I can’t be bothered to kill him so I’ll leave some of my Owsla here to do it. Eight Owsla should be enough for some stupid buck.”

“So you are admitting you were a fool when you kidnapped that poor buck from Watership Down then? Wow Blizzard I didn’t think you were capable of feeling regret over your actions.”

“I don’t make mistakes,” Blizzard growled at Shingetsu who just rolled his eyes.  If he was going to die he may as well have some amusement at harassing Blizzard. Blizzard sent Shingetsu into the wall squealing in pain.  Then he went to organize his rabbits for the attack on Watership Down.

“Shingetsu-rah,” the rabbit said when they were alone.

“What is it Dugong?”

“Kosetsu.  There’s two small cracks in the pillar that holds her frozen.”

The two Owsla gasped and Shingetsu forced himself to his feet.  “How?”

“We don’t know Shingetsu-rah.  Shadepaw was watching over Kosetsu and he saw a small crack appear in the ice. He ran back to the warren and got Thresh, Larch, and Aspen and they followed Shadepaw back to Kosetsu where another crack appeared before them in the ice.  They’re just two small cracks but please hang on master.”

Shingetsu shook his head.  “I can hang on as long as my strength remains Dugong. Unless the linking power can be severed that connects Blizzard to myself and Blizzard is destroyed I will die again.”

Fiver woke up and looked down at Spot.  Timothy was already wake.  “Can you not sleep Timothy?” Fiver asked.

“I’m worried about Shingetsu.  Fiver you and the others must do everything to kill Blizzard or die trying.”

“Don’t worry Timothy we will.” Fiver left then and went to get the others.  “Alright it’s time.  Moonblossom do you have the arrow?”

“Yes.”

The rabbits took a deep breath and then vanished. In the shadows of the warren more rabbits from the Shadow Land joined Timothy, Walnut and Wildwood to protect the young seer from harm.  Frith’s power over Inle Warren was weakening.  They also had help from Lady Kuu in crossing into the mortal plane.

“How is home?” Timothy asked.

“Three cracks now in the snowfall’s jail,” a rabbit named Neon said.

“Warren slowly recovering from poison,” another buck, this one named Whitepaw, said.

“That’s wonderful news!”  Walnut shouted. The rabbits all nodded and took up silent positions around the warren to defend Spot or dye trying.  Silence commenced over the warren.  A warren haunted by death and loss with only the dead as its temporary inhabitants.

Hazel had healed quickly thanks to the magic at Sunstone.  Watership, Efrafa and Vleflain rabbits had arrived at Sunstone as Prince Rainbow had informed all four warrens that Blizzard and his rabbits were on the move.  Together the four warrens with the four chiefs in front made the journey to Brimstone where Blizzard and his rabbits were waiting. 

Fiver and the other seers appeared at Brimstone and stayed behind a line of bushes. They watched as Blizzard positioned his rabbits into lines.  They noticed that the normal does who hadn’t been able to escape Brimstone were at the front of the line.

“That idiot is going to sacrifice those does,” Pumpkin said sadly.

“Yes it appears so. But their deaths should help our master. That’s the important thing,” Moneywort said. 

“Nothing will help Shingetsu unless we can destroy Blizzard,” Fiver said.

“Where’s Thanatos?” Moonblossom asked.

The three looked around.  They had seen a brief image of Thanatos in their minds and they looked at the rabbits but all they saw was line after line of black rabbits. “Don’t see him.  Maybe he’s being sheltered in the warren somewhere or maybe he’s somewhere above ground and we just don’t see him due to the number of rabbits.”

“Still that’s not our job.  Our job is to kill Blizzard and save our master and his warren,” Fiver said. 

They fell silent as they waited for the alliance to arrive on the meadow where the battle would take place.  Finally at a little after Frith was high in the sky the alliance appeared on the other side of the meadow.  The battle had finally begun.

“Should we do anything Fiver?” Moneywort asked.

“Why are you asking me?”

“I said it last night and I’ll say it again Fiver.  You have the makings of a leader in you even if you don’t want to be a chief. You’ve been with Watership Down longer than we have been with our old warrens.  You know best how Hazel would lead his rabbits into battle.”

“No we won’t do anything for the rabbits that killed my Vilthuril.  They can die for all I care.  We wait for the time to kill Blizzard.”

“So that’s a ‘no we aren’t going to do anything then’?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

Hazel, Lightstone, Groundsel, and Campion stood on the other side of the meadow Hazel was disappointed that Bigwig hadn’t killed Spot or stopped Fiver.  He was sad that Bigwig had to be killed as well.  Over the seasons Bigwig had become a true friend and had been a great captain.  Though he was a bit strict in the rules concerning discipline of the Owsla and was always looking for ways to improve the warren. “Well this is it.  We either kill these rabbits or we fall,” Hazel said to Campion. 

“Watership Down never has a moment’s rest do they?” Campion said laughing. 

“No we don’t,” Hazel said laughing.  The four chiefs turned as the warrens slowly stamped their front paws on the ground in harmony with each other.  Efrafa, Vleflain, Watership Down, and Sunstone stood beside each other in lines as they took up the rabbit battle song:

_For freedom we fight_

_Fight with tooth and claw_

_An alliance between enemies sprang up from the dark_

_Three became four and four stand strong._

_Four stand strong!_

_With Frith’s blessing we’ll fight and fight some more_

_We’ll fight until we drop_

_Fight until we drop_

_Yes we’ll fight with tooth and claw._

_Frith shines down upon the alliance_

_Helping us overcome the evil that threatens us all_

_Fight for the light_

_Fight for the freedom of all!_

_So be brave and true_

_Our friends will see us through_

_Our chiefs will take the first step into battle_

_Yes our friends will see us through._

_Four warrens united as one_

_Four warrens that used to be at war_

_United in a common goal_

_To rid the land of evil, yes that is our call!_

_Fight with tooth and claw_

_Slash and bite_

_Yes we’ll fight until the end_

_Fight to win or die defending freedom!_

_Yes we’ll fight with tooth and claw!_

The four chiefs of the alliance looked upon their rabbits standing together.  Over the past few months all four warrens had gotten closer together due to the threat of Blizzard and his evil rabbits.  In addition to Blizzard they had seers to deal with.  They weren’t sure why seers had been born but they knew that Frith wouldn’t have sent down such strange rabbits to the warrens. It seemed whenever a seer was born bad things happened to that seer’s warren.  Yes it was best that they were eradicated from the land or at least from the four warrens.

“I want to thank you all for volunteering for this battle.  We stand here on the brink of death.  If we die we’ll go to the Shadow Land where we’ll be at peace.  Frith watches over us and I know he wouldn’t have let an evil like this be created so this Blizzard must have been made by the Black Rabbit or maybe he is really the Black Rabbit in disguise.  My fellow Watershipers I am glad to be standing here with you.  To Efrafa, Vleflain and Sunstone I am glad to have made your acquaintance.  To my fellow Sandleford rabbits we have been through many dangers since we escaped the destruction of Sandleford seasons ago. We may die here but our memories will live on.  The alliance will stand strong.  Thank you for being here.” Hazel looked at his rabbits one last time before turning around and charged.

A blood stained rabbit staggered out of the burrow where it lay. The rabbit muttered curse as it tried putting a paw on the ground only to jerk it back and hold the paw above the ground.  Slowly it made its way up the run and outside before it began running, ignoring the shooting pain all over its body.

A large crack appeared in the ice pillar holding Kosetsu.  A gust of freezing wind swirled around the rabbits stationed there.  They stared in shock as one of the snowfall’s ears gave a slight twitch. Several smaller cracks appeared in the ice as the phantom rabbits shivered.

Shingetsu screamed in pain as Blizzard tightened his grip around the linking power that bound the Black Rabbit to Blizzard.   His two Owsla lay down on either side of their chief.  Dugong stood guard at the burrow entrance. The four rabbits looked at the entrance of the burrow and waited.

Eight Owsla members advanced on the sleeping Thanatos.  They knew that Thanatos was more dangerous than Blizzard despite being a year old.  One of the rabbits suddenly attacked but screamed as it burst into flames and fell to the ground squealing in agony.  Thanatos sat up and looked at the dying rabbit.  He turned his gaze to the other rabbits who found themselves suddenly unable to move or speak. 

“Did you really think you could kill me so easily?” Thanatos asked.  “Parli is a fool if he thinks he can control me. Now you’re going to have to be punished for trying to harm me.”  The remaining seven rabbits looked on in terror as Thanatos seemed to grow so that he filled the entire burrow and fell upon the frozen rabbits.

Seven phantoms emerged from the shadows and stared at the dead rabbits.  Knowing they couldn’t harm Thanatos they watched the buck leave his burrow and turned their attention to the eight souls before them.  “Poor fools,” one of the rabbits said to the others. 

“Shame that they died. They were good rabbits too before they had changed. If they had just held onto their sanity and who they used to be,” said another. The Owsla herded the souls into a tight circle and they vanished through the stone to the Shadow Land.

Shingetsu sat up with a gasp.  His rabbits looked at him.  They watched as the last of the infected scars knit together and healed before vanishing.  One of the phantom Owsla who had watched Thanatos kill the dead rabbits slipped into the burrow.  “Seven rabbits dead Shingetsu-rah,” the rabbit reported.  “I also have news from Captain Shadepaw.  The jail is slowly breaking.” With those words he glided through the wall and rejoined his fellow Owsla to shepherd the eight rabbits back to the Shadow Land.

Above ground the rabbits of the alliance and Brimstone were fighting each other.  Many rabbits from the alliance fell due to the powers of the Brimstone rabbits.  All the does on the front lines had died. Phantom Owsla appeared and watched the carnage, slipping unseen into the fighting to collect the souls of the dead and taking them home to the Shadow Land and Inle Warren before reemerging on the mortal plane. 

“Hazel!” Campion cried as Hazel screamed and was thrown back by a fireball from one of the Brimstone rabbits.  As Hazel’s eyes closed he whispered “Fiver what I have done?” 

In Shining Wire Warren Spot had woken from his sleep to find that his parli and the others were gone.  “Where’s parli?  Where’s marli? Where are Star, Iris, and Storm?”

The rabbits looked at the young seer.  “Fiver has gone with the other three seers to stop Blizzard from destroying your old friends,” Timothy said to the buck lying at his feet.  “I’m afraid your marli and siblings are in the Shadow Land now.”

“NO!” Spot screamed and ran away from Timothy.  A few of the rabbits ran after him.  This last seer had to be protected at all costs and they couldn’t let the young rabbit’s grief get him killed.  Spot ran through the run until he stopped at the brick wall with the strange picture of El-ahrairah.  The rabbits caught up to him and one of them nodded.  A rabbit vanished and came back a few moments later with El-ahrairah who said “That looks nothing like me.  Really what were those lost souls thinking?”  El-ahrairah waved a paw over the stone and an image of him with Rabscuttle appeared beside him. “There! Much better.  Come on little buck I’ll show you a few tricks.”

Blackstone and his rabbits had arrived at a large burrow. The rabbits crowded into it and fell down exhausted from the long walk. They had no idea how far they had left to go but it didn’t seem that light was going to be forth coming.  “We’ll wait here. If the seers don’t come… then we’ll continue on.  Of course I’m not sure if they’ll come or if they’ll start their own warren. The decision is up to them.”

The bloody rabbit ran all the way to Brimstone.  The Watership rabbits who were alive stared the rabbit as blood splashed onto the ground at its paws.  Suddenly it tore through the Watership rabbits attacking the rabbits who had had tried to kill him.  Then it swung around and ran for Blizzard.  Blizzard who was distracted by Lightstone and Groundsel felt a rabbit jump on him and bearing ripping into Blizzard with claws and teeth.  The rabbit was pulled off as two Brimstone rabbits ran toward their master and the rabbit began fighting for its life again. 

“Bigwig!” Hawkbit shouted running up with Dandelion as they pulled one of the rabbits off the bleeding buck.  “You’re supposed to be dead mate!”

“I’m Bigwig you flea bitten excuse for an Owsla member!  You won’t get rid of me that easily.”

The three friends of Watership Down resumed their attack on the two Brimstone rabbits and then split up before weaving through the Brimstone rabbits and working together to bring the evil rabbits to the ground.  “Bigwig look out!” Hawkbit shouted.  Bigwig swung around to see Blizzard running at him.  He leapt out of the way and slammed his weight down on Blizzard before kicking the rabbit away from him.  The surprise move caught Blizzard by surprise as he was sent rolling across the ground.

Thanatos made his way up the run and above ground.  The Brimstone rabbits quickly bowed as he walked between the lines.  Forty rabbits died as they stared at Thanatos in fear.  Snares appeared up out of the ground and circled the necks of the rabbits as they slowly strangulated themselves to death. The remaining rabbits looked on in horror, afraid that if they went to help that they would also fall to Thanatos.

Blizzard came within a few steps of the hiding seers.  Fiver quickly found the linking power by its colors and severed the connection by cutting through the maroon and gold thread with his mind.   _“Alright Moonblossom make it count.”_ Moonblossom gave a nod and the four seers poured their energy and power into the arrow.  They also linked their moonbeams and an extremely bright moonbeam swirled over, in and around the arrow giving it a silvery glow.  Then Moonblossom closed her eyes and sent the arrow in the direction of Blizzard.  All the rabbits froze in horror as clouds suddenly covered the sky blocking out Frith and Lady Kuu appeared.  The phantom Owsla bowed to her and she sent down ropes of moonbeams which twined around Blizzard’s body holding in place as the arrow flew into his heart and disappeared through his body.  He screamed in agony as the combined power of the seers flew through his body erasing the darkness and hatred from his heart.  Blizzard seemed burn to a rocky cinder before suddenly turning a blinding white before vanishing as his body simply broke down atom by atom.  Lady Kuu stared at the remaining Brimstone rabbits as they turned and ran from the Moon Goddess.  Then the clouds withdrew and Lord Frith appeared.

“What is the meaning of this Kuu?!” he shouted at the moon.

“I have destroyed what you created Frith.  Blizzard is no more.  Next time don’t try to play games with me because you will lose.” Kuu then disappeared into the sky until night fell.

  The four seers fell to the ground in a dead faint.  The rabbits continued their attack but stopped as a burgundy rabbit stood in front of them with a cruel smile on its face.  The Brimstone rabbits that hadn’t run when Lady Kuu had appeared quickly dropped to the ground in front of and around Thanatos.  Thanatos looked at the rabbits on the ground before flicking his gaze to the alliance.  “So you have managed to kill my parli and most of his rabbits while some cowards ran away. They will be dealt with.  Apparently it’s up to me to continue my parli’s work since he failed.  Well this is the kind of fun I’ve been hoping for.”  Thanatos seemed to grow ever larger before the rabbits and the sky rumbled with thunder as a ball of lightning formed into a ball over Thanatos’s left paw.  A bolt of lightning came down from the sky and crackled as it flashed white and hit the condensed ball of lightning.  Thanatos flung the ball at the rabbits making them crumple to the ground dead or wounded.   

The ice pillar split open and ice shards flew away in all directions.  Kosetsu stepped out of the ice and looked around for her mate.  “Shingetsu…” she whispered before fainting into the arms of Shadepaw. 

Shingetsu shot to his feet as he felt his power flowing back into in a tidal wave of power.  His Owsla quickly pressed their bodies against their chief as his powers flowed into him.  When the tremors subsided he led his rabbits out of the burrow and up the run above ground where he saw Thanatos. 

“Thanatos!” Shingetsu shouted his voice carrying over the field in his anger. 

Thanatos turned and smiled.  “Ah if isn’t the Black Rabbit of Inle.  I see you failed to die when my parli died.”

There was a gasp from the alliance.  Shingetsu snorted in disgust at the alliance.  “Yes your seers told their chiefs the truth. Yet you banished them and outlawed seers in your warrens on pain of death.  I suppose you’ll go and kill the doe Hyzenthlay if she isn’t already dead. She was also a seer.”

Shingetsu unleashed his anger and power at Thanatos making the rabbit squeal in agony as the ground under him exploded and he fell along with the cowering Brimstone rabbits that hadn’t fled Lady Kuu.  “Get out of my sight before I kill the lot of you,” he snarled at the alliance that turned and fled. 

Bigwig turned and limped over the Black Rabbit before bowing.  The anger in Shingetsu’s eyes disappeared and his rabbits collected the souls of all the dead before taking them away to the Shadow Land.  “Fetch my living servants,” Shingetsu ordered a few of his rabbits. They took off for the bushes and brought back the seers. 

Shingetsu peered down at his servants.  “It appears they’ve fainted from the energy they poured into the arrow.  Take them to the frozen pool. That should heal them.”  Then he turned to Bigwig, Dandelion and Hawkbit.  “Hawkbit and Dandelion you are true friends of Bigwig.  You may not listen to everything Bigwig says about how to do your duties but you’re loyal and for that I won’t punish you at all for the actions of Hazel.”

“Why did Hazel go back my Lord?” Hawkbit asked.

“Frith and also fear that his brother could possibly be the reason why Watership Down has been plagued with nothing but trouble. But Hazel realized his mistake before he died.  Sadly Hazel was highly respected among the alliance and the chiefs’ law stands.  All seers born into the alliance will be killed.  So no seers will be born into those four warrens. I won’t have my servants being killed when they’re born or driven out like I was.”

“You were driven out of your warren?” Dandelion asked. Bigwig cuffed him across his ears.

“Yes at five months old. My chief blamed me for the white blindness that struck our warren.”

The three Watership rabbits were shocked at the news.  “Now Bigwig I have never offered this before but will for now as you tried to save Vilthuril and her kits and you saved Spot and Fiver.  You have a choice here.  You can either choose to die now and join my Owsla as well as your friends or I will give you immortality and you can live forever on earth.”

“What about us?” Hawkbit said.  Bigwig rolled his eyes and cuffed Hawkbit across the ears as well.  “Well you be quiet?” Bigwig hissed.

“The same,” Shingetsu said.  “Go fetch Blackstone, Birch and Zen and bring them here.”

One of Shingetsu’s rabbits ran off and appeared a few moments later with the three requested rabbits.

“Shi… I mean Black Rabbit you’re okay!” Blackstone shouted happy to see that Shingetsu was well.

“Yes I am thanks to your care and the seers destroying Blizzard,” Shingetsu said. 

“He’s dead?” Birch asked.

“Yes.”

“Thank Kuu,” Birch muttered and Blackstone and Zen breathed sighs of relief.

“My rabbits will be pleased to hear that,” Blackstone said.  “Who are they?”

“Rabbits of Watership Down.  I’m waiting for their answer to my offer.”

“What offer?” Zen asked.

“To die and join my Owsla or to have immortality and live here on earth.”

“I thought only chiefs could join the Owsla?” Zen asked looking confused.

“Sometimes I’ll allow regular Owsla members who have shown great loyalty and courage to join my Owsla.”

Bigwig thought about the offer.  “My lord I am tired.  I don’t want to risk being killed by Watership Down for killing Holly.  I don’t want to fight in any more battles.  I’d like to join your Owsla instead.”

Shingetsu nodded. “What about you Hawkbit? Dandelion?”

“The same my Lord,” Hawkbit said and Dandelion nodded in assent.  Shingetsu nodded again and watched as the three rabbits suddenly collapsed to the ground and their breathing slowed before they became still.  Then their souls waited before Shingetsu.  A rabbit quickly came and spoke in Shingetsu’s ear. Worry washed over Shingetsu and he seemed to shake.  “Get as far from here as you can Blackstone.  If the seers agree to live with you then I’ll have Prince Rainbow bring them to your warren.”

“Thank you Shingetsu.” Blackstone, Birch and Zen took off and made their way back to the rabbits waiting in the tunnel. 

Shingetsu turned and the phantoms disappeared.  Leaving his three new Owsla members at the entrance to Inle Warren he ran down the stone path and stopped as he saw the spot where Kosetsu’s ice jail had been.  His Owsla got out of his way and he stared in shock at the doe before him?

“Kosetsu?”

“Shingetsu,” the doe said walking towards him shakily.  “Shingetsu!”  The Owsla members sat back and watched in happiness as the new moon and the snowfall were reunited after so long.

Fire and rock exploded from the hole and shot up into the sky before falling on the ground.  A few Brimstone rabbits who had ran away but had come back after the Black Rabbit had gone watched the hole and jumped out of the way as the fire covered rocks fell around them.  Under a pile of rocks Thanatos opened his eyes.

 


	24. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be the first chapter of Blood Shadows.

“Kosetsu?” Shingetsu breathed as his snowfall’s scent once again filled his nostrils after so long.  He’d recognize his mate anywhere but it was hard for him to believe that she was now free from her icy prison that Frith had trapped her in for so long.  She looked the same as ever if not a little shaky on her paws from being held in one form for centuries.  Her emerald eyes shone with happiness as she looked upon her mate.  The new moon and his snowfall were together again.

“Shingetsu how I’ve missed you,” Kosetsu said nuzzling noses with her mate before collapsing to the ground. 

“How is the warren?” Shingetsu asked Shadepaw who had just returned from informing the rabbits that their master’s snowfall was free.

“They appear to be improving master.  Some are still sick and shaky but they’re recovering in their burrows.  Hopefully they’ll be right as snow once they’ve had time to recover.”

Shingetsu nodded and sighed.  It had been a long six months for him trapped in Brimstone with Blizzard draining him of his power and energy.  Though Blizzard was dead and he had returned home to the Shadow Land he was still weak from his ordeal and would need time to heal and get over what he went through. However he knew he’d never forget what Frith and Blizzard had done to him but at least that crazy rabbit was dead and wouldn’t trouble anyone anymore.

“How are my seers?”

“Sleeping master in Moonblossom’s burrow. None of them have awakened from their slumber.”

“Let them be.  They used up a lot of energy to kill Blizzard and free me.  Come find me when they awaken.”

“Yes master. What about Kosetsu?”

“Help me take her to the frozen pool.  We both need to heal and rest.  I don’t want anyone bothering her or me as I’m afraid I’m still weak and shaky.”

Shadepaw nodded and he helped his master support Kosetsu and the three rabbits made their way to the frozen pool.  Shingetsu and Shadepaw helped Kosetsu onto the ice where it cracked and they fell into the water.  Shingetsu quickly threw on his heating ability and the water turned hot so that Kosetsu could get some warmth after being trapped in ice for centuries.  Shadepaw clambered out onto the ice and walked back to shore which was only a few yards from his master.

“Do you need anything else master?”

“No Shadepaw.  Please spread word around the warren that I don’t want anyone bothering me or Lady Kuu. Not even Prince Rainbow if he comes for a visit.  And thank you,” he called at the retreating captain. Shadepaw paused and turned back to nod before making his way back to Inle Warren.

Two rabbits were playing a game of bobstones while two other rabbits sat on either side of the challenger watching the game intently.  Bigwig, Hawkbit and Dandelion had reunited with Silver after coming to the Shadow Land and were pleased to see that their old friend and Owsla member was doing well.  Silver and Bigwig had both been officers of Sandleford Warren before they had left due to Fiver’s vision that man would destroy Sandleford.  They had been the only two Owsla members to flee with the outcasts; a group of rabbits not strong, clever or fast enough to get positions in the Owsla and had gone in search of a new home in the high hills which had been another of Fiver’s visions. 

Their journey had been plagued with danger from the day they set out for a new home. They had almost been arrested by Captain Holly, Fiver and Pipkin had nearly been killed by a dog, Bigwig had nearly lost his life in Shining Wire Warren, then he’d volunteered to go into Efrafa to help bring back a group of does for Watership Down and had nearly been killed in the fight with Woundwort when Efrafa had attacked his warren.  The veteran of many fights and Owsla Captain had grown old and tired and after their last battle with a mad rabbit created by Frith at a warren called Brimstone he had chosen to die rather than have immortality as offered by the Black Rabbit.  It was finally nice to be able to just relax and not have to worry about any more battles.  Hawkbit and Dandelion who had been in the Watership Down Owsla  and have become friends of Bigwig had followed their friend and Captain to the Shadow Land for as Hawkbit muttered to Dandelion while they had sat amidst the destruction of Brimstone “someone’s got to bother old Biggy in death and it will be no fun without him here,” which had earned a snort of amusement from Dandelion and a cuff from Bigwig before all three rabbits had died and followed Shingetsu into the Shadow Land where they had been turned over to a rabbit named Dawn before Shingetsu had gone off on important business.

 “Have you seen Hazel Silver?” Bigwig asked.

“No Bigwig I haven’t.  He’s dead?”

“Yes.  He died in the Battle of Brimstone.”

“That’s a shame. What happened?”

“Hazel, Groundsel, Campion and Lightstone ordered all seers to be killed if they were born into any part of the alliance.  Hazel told us to kill Spot but I couldn’t do it.  I let Fiver take Spot and disappear and nearly got killed by Captain Holly and couple other bucks.  I had to kill Holly and fatally injure the two rabbits that were attacking me before I could get away. Then I made my way to Brimstone as fast as I could.”

“Bigwig came in to save the day,” Dandelion said.

“That’s Biggy for you.  Always leading the charge into danger.  Taking risks. While he’d be another Rabscuttle and Hazel another El-ahrairah,” Hawkbit said. 

“Anyway,” Bigwig said never taking his eyes off the game as he waited for Silver’s guess, “I leapt on Blizzard and did him a good number if I do say so myself when two of Blizzard’s rabbits jumped me.  Hawkbit and Dandelion here took one while I took the other and then we dodged attacks and weaved through the enemy, dashing hither and thither like foxes attacking as many rabbits as we could.  Then the sky darkened and Frith was blocked out.  Lady Kuu held Blizzard in place as an arrow shot into Blizzard and he vanished.  Then the Black Rabbit offered us a choice of immortality or death and I chose death and of course these two knuckleheads followed me to the grave.  I always said those two would be the death of me and it seems I was right. But it seems they are determined to follow me wherever I go.”

“Why Biggy don’t you know you can’t get rid of us easily?” Hawkbit asked.

“We’re stuck to you like two fleas to your skin mate,” Dandelion said.

“Lovely,” Bigwig said rolling his eyes as Silver laughed.

Fiver woke up and looked around before getting shakily to his feet.  For a moment he didn’t know where he was.  Memories of the fight with Hazel and the others in Shining Wire Warren and Hazel’s words that all seers were now exiled from the warren changed to grabbing Spot and vanishing before his son was killed and flashed to the battle of Brimstone. The last thing he remembered was the Golden Arrow glowing with moonlight disappearing into Blizzard before he and the other three seers fainted.  He felt the stone under his paws and looked around the burrow before realizing they must have been taken back to Inle Warren in the Shadow Land. 

_Does that mean that Shingetsu is free or is he…_

Not wanting to wake the others Fiver slowly made his way out of the burrow and into the run.  A phantom appeared from the shadows and stood in front of him before turning and walking up the run, pausing only to motion with his head for Fiver to follow.  The phantom rabbit said nothing as they went through the various runs of the warren before stopping before a stone wall.  Fiver just looked at the wall in confusion before turning to the rabbit and shaking his head. 

The phantom rabbit placed a paw on the stone wall and gold letters appeared before him.  Fiver looked at the writing.  It wasn’t lapine, he knew that even though rabbits couldn’t write down their language, but he was surprised he could read it. 

_Blood and mind, mind and blood_

_Merge together beneath the storm_

_Beneath the storm the wind howls_

_The one of shadow is the eye_

_The eye of light brings forth the dawn._

The words vanished and a hole appeared before Fiver.  The phantom rabbit entered and Fiver followed with slow steps as the stone became whole behind him and they vanished from the Shadow Land.

“Shingetsu is it really you?”

“It is Kosetsu.  My beautiful snowfall I’ll kill Frith before he touches you again.”

Kosetsu shook her head and smiled at her new moon.  “Shingetsu you know as well as I Frith can’t be killed.  It’s impossible to kill a god or goddess.”

“I know but I’ll be damned if he imprisons you for another five hundred years!”

“Shingetsu you couldn’t have known that Frith would lie to you and hold me captive for five hundred years.  Even for a seer seeing that far into the future is impossible.”

They climbed out of the frozen pool and Shingetsu led his mate back to his warren. They went through the runs until they came to a hollow stone burrow with an entrance to the mountain outside.  Kosetsu lay down and went to sleep.  As Shingetsu made to follow suit a rabbit came running towards him.  The rabbit quickly bowed before rising to speak.

“What is it Timothy?”  Timothy and the other rabbits who had guarded Spot had brought the young buck to Inle Warren when they had gotten news that their master had been freed of his bonds.

“Master I have bad news.”

“Did Blizzard survive after all?” Shingetsu’s voice cracked and he glanced worriedly back at his mate. 

“No master.  Fiver is missing.”

“Have you searched the warren?”

“Yes master.  No trace of Fiver and no rabbit has seen him since he and the other seers were taken to Moonblossom’s burrow.”

“If Kosetsu asks where I’ve gone tell her I have warren business to deal with and I’ll try to be back soon.”

“Yes master. But where are you going to go?”

“Perhaps Fiver went to Blackstone and his rabbits. They did offer him and the others to live there if Blizzard was destroyed after all.  I should check on them any way to make sure they’re alright and did promise Blackstone a visit.”

Timothy nodded and watched as his master went out the hole to the mountainside before disappearing down the path.   Then he settled down to serve Kosetsu in any way possible in case she woke up while Shingetsu was gone.   _Lady Kuu please don’t let anything else happen to my master._

Thanatos screamed in anger and with a surge of power moved the rock that held him pinned up and out of the hole before it burst into pieces and rained upon the cowering Brimstone rabbits.  Thanatos floated up into the air and came to rest lightly on the ground as his eyes blazed with hatred and anger.  He turned to stare at the cowering whimpering rabbits before him.  Shaking to rid himself of the dirt that was on his fur he raised his paw and saw a ball of darkness hovering above it.  He flung the ball at the nearest rabbit that screamed in pain and fell to the ground jerking and withering as it screamed in agony.  The other rabbits dared not move or look at their young master but they jerked at their comrade’s screams of pain.  Finally the rabbit stopped squealing and lay still.  The rabbits watched in horror and fascination as a silver collar appeared around the unlucky rabbit’s neck.

Thanatos smiled and did the same to the other rabbits before him.  He watched in pleasure as the collars appeared around each of the twenty rabbits before him. “Now that should control you better.  Now to make sure this works…”

Thanatos looked at the first rabbit who had received his punishment.  “Hmm now what I can order to you to do that will test this new power of mine?”  He sat and scratched an ear in thought.  He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and summoned the creature to him.  It was a doe of Brimstone.  His smiled turned sadistic and his eyes seemed to flash in excitement and anticipation. “Kill your mate Claw.”

The doe stared helplessly at Thanatos before turning pleading eyes on Claw.  “Claw please don’t,” she begged.  Claw glanced uncertainly at Thanatos.  He loved his doe that was named Thyme and didn’t want to harm her. She had already been through enough with being on the front of Brimstone’s lines with the other does at Blizzard’s orders and didn’t want to see her dead. 

“No,” he said. “I won’t kill Thyme and you can’t make me.”

Thanatos’s smile just grew wider.  At Claw’s disobedience the collar tightened around his throat. The nineteen other slaves watched as four bracelets appeared each of Claw’s legs and also tightened.  Claw fell to the ground but refused to raise a paw towards his mate.  At his continued disobedience the bracelets and collar began digging into the fur and cutting into the flesh and muscle.  Blood began appearing as cuts slashed across Claw’s body.  He choked out a squeal as he fell to the ground and began suffocating.  His nostrils flared for air and his eyes widened in terror and fear.  “Oh did I forget? The longer you resist me the worse the pain gets.”

Claw’s terrified and painful squealing filled the air as his body jerked and twitched. More and more cuts began appearing on the helpless rabbit as he struggled in pain.  “Please!  Please master!”

“Are you going to kill your mate like I ordered?”

Claw shook his head and blood and froth sprang from his mouth.  He felt a terrible pain in his lungs.  It felt like his body was on fire.  The collar and bracelets tightened ever slowly.  Finally Claw knew he had no choice.  Dragging his body towards his mate tears formed in his eyes as he sank his fangs into Thyme’s throat and tore the fur, flesh and muscle as her dying scream filled the air.  The bracelets disappeared and the collar released and settled back loosely on Claw’s neck leaving him panting as he sucked in lungful after lungful of precious air to his burning body.

“The bracelets are invisible.  They appear when you disobey me.  Resist me, betray me, disobey me, or try to kill me and you will too suffer Claw’s punishment.  If you continue to disobey me you will die.  Now swear your blood, lives and allegiance to me.”

Trembling the twenty rabbits quickly did as their master asked; the collars slowly beginning to tighten in case they didn’t swear their lives to their master.  Thanatos smiled and jumped atop a stump and looked upon his slaves.  “I’m glad you finally saw reason and did not hesitate to answer your master.  Now get up all of you and start moving.  We have a new warren to dig and more does to capture.”  Obediently and dejectedly the rabbits followed their master into the night.

Shingetsu came upon Blackstone and his rabbits on the bank of a river, not unlike the one that the Sandleford rabbits had crossed on their way to Watership Down seasons ago.  It had only been a day and he couldn’t believe they had managed to travel so quickly with twenty normal rabbits. Blackstone looked pleased to see the Black Rabbit and bowed, his rabbits following their chief’s lead.

“Shingetsu you are well I hope?”

“I’m still a bit weak but will be fine when the full moon appears.  The swim in the frozen pool has helped me a little as well as the number of dead rabbits who entered Inle Warren.  Sadly I’m not here for a social call.  Have you seen Fiver?”

“No Shingetsu.  I’m afraid I haven’t.” Blackstone turned to his rabbits and looked at them curiously wondering if Fiver had slipped among their ranks and they just hadn’t noticed.  Except for Birch, none of his rabbits had seen Fiver after all or the other three seers so they wouldn’t know what the seers looked like. 

“It appears they haven’t either.  What happened?”

“Fiver is missing from Inle Warren.  None of my rabbits have seen him so I wondered if he had come here to join you though I hadn’t thought he would willingly leave his friends and fellow seers now that they are exiled on pain of death from their warrens.  That’s why I came here to check to see if perhaps he had met up with you.”

“I’m sorry Shingetsu but neither my rabbits nor myself know where he is.”

Shingetsu nodded but looked worried.  “Well if he shows up here tell him he is to appear in Inle Warren immediately and report to me.”

Blackstone nodded and bowed again.  “I’ll make sure of that Shingetsu.  Birch and I will keep an eye out.”

Shingetsu nodded in thanks and disappeared back to Inle Warren where he crept back to a sleeping Kosetsu and drifted into sleep.

Fiver followed the phantom rabbit as it proceeded down a forest path.  The branches of the trees on either side merged together creating a forested tunnel and blocking out the sky.  Fiver had no idea where he was being led, where he was or even who the phantom rabbit was that said not a word the entire time.  Finally the path stopped at a small field and Fiver shut his eyes at the sudden bright light that seemed to emanate from all around the field and into his very being.  Cowering on the ground with his ears flat against his skull while his eyes carefully stared at the ground below him he heard a voice out of the light.  It seemed to be full of laughter.

“Welcome Greystorm.  We have long been expecting you.”


	25. New Chief

The alliance made their way back to Sunstone. That was the quickest place to get healed of their injuries. The dead had been left at Brimstone.  The Efrafan, Vleflain and Watershipers stayed there for a couple of weeks before making their way back to their warrens.  The Efrafans had the longest journey so they left in the first half of the second week as Campion was worried about his warren in his absence.  Everyone was tired from the battle and had to deal with the shock of losing Hazel.

“I can’t believe Hazel-rah’s dead,” Buckthorn said sadly. 

“Captain Holly and Bigwig as well,” Speedwell added. 

The Watership rabbits had just gotten back to Watership Down and were in the Honeycomb with the rest of the warren who had just received news of Hazel’s death. The entire warren was saddened by the loss of Hazel.  They’d also lost Holly, and Bigwig. Fiver had been banished from Watership Down as well as the other three seers. 

“Where are Hawkbit and Dandelion?” Acorn asked.

The rabbits shrugged.  “Is it possible they died during the battle at Brimstone?” Sunset asked.

“My heart has joined the thousand for my friend stopped running today,” the rabbits chanted.  Silence then filled the Honeycomb. 

“Well we have to elect a new chief and a new Captain of Owsla.”

“Bigwig would have been a good chief but he’s dead and Fiver’s exiled.”

They looked up as they heard a scream of pain that was cut off. It echoed eerily down the warren.  “Who was that?”

“Hyzenthlay.  She was a seer too.  And Hazel’s orders were that all seers must die.”

“Well who do we pick as Captain of Owsla?”

“What about Blackavar? He’s really good with tracking.”

“An Owsla Captain has to be good at a lot of things besides tracking.”

“Blackavar’s the only one for the job.”

“What about Pipkin?”

“Pipkin’s too small to be captain of anything,” a rabbit named Greengrass scoffed in disgust. 

“Come off it Greengrass. It isn’t Pipkin’s fault he was born the runt of the litter.”

“Pipkin is the size of the kittens! He’s also immature and a whiner.  A Captain of Owsla needs to be strong and not complain when the going gets hard.  He needs to be brave and a leader.”

“I think Pipkin does a good job with his junior Owsla,” Sunset said but Greengrass just rolled his eyes. 

“A rabbit of that size is no use to the warren.  He should have been left to get eaten by that dog when they escaped Sandleford.”

Sunset fell as something ran into him and continued up the run and outside.  “Pipkin!” Sunset shouted after the rabbit.  Sunset glared at Greengrass and ran after the small buck.

“All in favor of Blackavar being Captain of Owsla say ‘aye’,” Buckthorn said.

With the exception of Greengrass and Willowbark all the rabbits in the honeycomb voted yes.  “Well Captain Blackavar I guess you’re the leader of the Watership Owsla,” Buckthorn said giving a smile to the rabbit. 

Blackavar said nothing.  He turned and vanished down the run to his burrow.  The rabbits debated over who should be chief before deciding on a rabbit named Oakleaf.  Oakleaf-rah looked at the rabbits in shock that they would pick him but seemed pleased all the same.  “Thanks for choosing me as your chief. I’ll try to be as good as Hazel was and do my best to lead the warren.” Oakleaf then turned and departed to the chief burrow

“Pipkin wait up!” Sunset called as he ran after the buck.

“Just leave me alone!”

“Pipkin don’t worry about what Greengrass said.”

“No he’s right! I’m too small to be of any use to Watership Down.  It’d be best if I left here. Bigwig’s dead, Fiver’s gone, Hazel’s dead.  Hawkbit, Dandelion and Silver are also dead as well as Captain Holly.  The original rabbits of Watership Down are dying one by one.”

“Fiver’s not dead Pipkin.  Hazel just banished him though why he did that I don’t know.”

“I’m not staying here if nobody wants me,” Pipkin said.  “I’m leaving and you can’t stop me.”

“If you want to leave okay but I’m coming with you.  You can’t go off alone and you’ll need a friend.  Friends are good to have,” Sunset said looking at Pipkin.  “But where are we going to go?”

“Not anywhere in the alliance.  Far away from any of these warrens.  I won’t stay in some place where Fiver isn’t allowed.”

“Fiver’s your friend isn’t he?”

“Yeah he is.  Hazel was mad to turn on Fiver.”

“Well if we’re going we can get away now.  Everyone’s down in the Honeycomb or going back to their burrows.”

A couple more rabbits hopped out of the warren and looked at Pipkin and Sunset.  “We’re leaving too,” Burdock said.  “Not staying here if Pipkin’s cast out and really liked Fiver.”

Zeus nodded his agreement.  Zeus was a quiet rabbit.  “This is your home.  You both were born here and you want to leave?” Sunset asked them.

“Yes.  After we saw what Frith did to the Black Rabbit and finding out he made Blizzard evil we don’t want to stay with a bunch of mangy idiots,” Burdock said. 

Sunset shook his head and sighed.  He turned to stare at the setting sun and nodded. “Then let’s go if we’re going and may Kuu protect us.”  The four bucks turned and began making their way down the hill away from Watership Down. 

“Welcome Greystorm.  We have long been expecting you,” the laughing voice said.

The phantom rabbit stirred nervously at the voice.  Fiver didn’t trust himself to speak.  The light disappeared revealing two rabbits but they were unlike any rabbits Fiver had ever seen before in his life.  He could tell the rabbits were a buck and a doe but their fur was blue and yellow and light green.  The buck’s eyes were pale gray and the doe’s eyes were amber.  It had been the doe who had spoken.

“Who… are… you?” Fiver asked.

“I am Inazuma and my mate here is Taiyo,” the doe said.  “We are the first rabbits and from us all other rabbits were made.”

“I thought…”

“You thought that Frith made rabbits?” Taiyo asked.  His voice was like water lapping at the shore.  “You’re wrong but also right in a way.  Frith made us but it is from us that all rabbits were born.”

“Frith changed our children into their different varieties.  In a way he did us a favor after changing the shape and coloring of our children.  By changing our children they have managed to hide better from elil and run faster than what they did before the change.”

“Where are we? And who is Greystorm?”

“We’re in Ether.  There are three planes.  The mortal plane where all animals live, the Shadow Land where all rabbits go to die and Ether that is connected to the Shadow Land by the forest path you came through.”

“Ether is our home.  Here there are no elil to bother us and neither Frith nor Kuu can enter.  Do you feel the warmth around you Greystorm?  Here we are not assaulted by the freezing cold of the Shadow Land or barraged by the seasons like on the mortal world.”

“Ether is unknown to rabbits because they only believe and see in two worlds.  They don’t believe that third could exist. It is beyond their scope of reasoning or intelligence,” Taiyo said.  “Did you notice the words on the wall?”

“Yes.”

“Those words don’t just appear to any rabbit.  Only rabbits that can see in three can see those words and enter Ether.”

“Such as Shingetsu and Prince Rainbow,” Inazuma said.

“I don’t understand what that writing meant.”

“In time you will Greystorm.”

“My name’s Fiver.  Not Greystorm.”

“Your true name is Greystorm. It has always been Greystorm.  Fiver is just the name you use in the mortal world and Shadow Land,” Inazuma said.

“You’re the only one of your seer friends who can see in three. It’s why you’re more powerful than the other three seers combined.”

“I don’t want to be like Blizzard or Thanatos.”

“You won’t be.  Only the pure of heart can see in three.”

“Only a few are what the writing says.”

“Come here Greystorm.  You too,” Inazuma said to the phantom rabbit. 

“Place your paw upon the disc,” Taiyo said and Fiver looked to see a small disc with a star on it. He did as he was told, sensing it would be impolite to not do so and felt a sharp prick of pain as a small spear erupted and pierced his paw.  “Now place the paw on the phantom’s neck.”

The phantom rabbit made no sound but it flinched at his touch.  Chains suddenly appeared and held the phantom down while its eyes shone with tears.  A deep cut appeared across the poor rabbit’s throat and Fiver gasped in shock as the wound began to pulse and glow red.  Fiver tried to pull his paw away but a chain shot up and wrapped around the rabbit’s neck and Fiver’s paw holding his paw there.  After ten minutes the chain holding Fiver to the phantom rabbit vanished and Fiver saw the wound on the rabbit’s neck heal to normal as well as the wound on his paw.  The chains holding the rabbit vanished as well into the ground.

“What happened?”

“Blood bond.”

“Now connected and cannot ever be broken.”

“Connected to the master.”

“His life no longer his own.”

Fiver shook his head.  These two rabbits didn’t make any sense at all. “Who is that?”

The phantom rabbit lay on the ground and Fiver, or Greystorm if that was his true name, could see the rabbit shaking in fear. 

“Your servant.”

“Your servant to command.”

“He cannot disobey you.”

“He cannot betray you.”

“Now go and return to your burrow Greystorm. But do not speak of us to anyone.”

“Do not tell anyone your true name.”

Fiver shut his eyes as a wave of water swirled around him and the phantom rabbit and they were pushed back into the Shadow Land where Fiver opened his eyes to find himself and his servant in a small burrow back in the Shadow Land.  The phantom rabbit was no longer ethereal.  It was now solid with dark brown fur and white tipped ears. Its eyes were orchid.  The rabbit quickly got out of Greystorm’s way and cried out as it cut a paw on a jagged piece of stone.  Ignoring its pain the rabbit picked up the stone in its teeth and tossed it out of the burrow entrance that led out to the mountain. 

“Let me see your paw,” Greystorm said to his servant.  It still made him uncomfortable knowing this rabbit was his servant.  He gasped in shock as a gold collar appeared around the rabbit’s neck with an oak leaf etched in the collar.   Shaking the rabbit turned its paw over so Fiver could peer at the flesh. There was a deep gash on the rabbit’s paw.  Fiver pressed a paw to it and it glowed with a white light.  As Fiver removed his paw he saw the wound had healed completely.

The rabbit relaxed when Fiver removed his paw and nodded its thanks. The rabbit crept out of the burrow and sat there shivering as the freezing wind blew around it.  Fiver felt pity for the rabbit and realized he didn’t know its name. He also knew nothing of its past but noticed that it seemed to fear him and cringe if he touched it.  A swell of anger made Fiver’s heart beat faster.  This poor rabbit was now his servant for life? Did that also go into death as well? 

“What’s your name servant?” he called.

The rabbit jerked at being spoken to and quickly lowered its head in a meek gesture.  “O… Ochiba master.”

Fiver winced at being called  _master_.  He didn’t want to be any rabbit’s master but he realized with shock that he now owned this rabbit that been a phantom a few minutes ago.  Ochiba backed farther away from the burrow and lay down against the mountain side.  Fiver felt horrible for Ochiba.  To be blood bonded, something he had never heard of, to a strange rabbit he’d never met before.  Wanting more information but figuring he should let Ochiba rest Fiver decided to lay his questions aside for the next day before he lay down and went to sleep.


	26. Master and Servant

Greystorm woke up to a pile of lettuce, carrots and a turnip lying in front of him.  Ochiba was still outside.  He stretched and cautiously sniffed the food. It didn’t smell of man.  Greystorm wondered where the food had come from and looked out of the burrow at the sleeping rabbit.

“Ochiba!”

Ochiba quickly got to his feet at his master’s shout and lowering his head meekly came into the burrow before cowering before Greystorm.  “Yes master Greystorm?”

“Did you get this food?”

Ochiba nodded never raising his head to look at Greystorm. 

“Where?”

Ochiba flinched at the question.  “I went to a farm on Earth and brought the food back to the Shadow Land for you.  The food of the Shadow Land isn’t fit for master or any other living rabbit.  Moonblossom being the exception since she was born in the Shadow Land.  The food isn’t poisoned.”

“How do you know that?”

“In Ether I was subjected to tasting food for when you came master.  I learned the hard way to determine which food is good and which isn’t,” Ochiba said sadly.

“How long have you been in Ether?”

“Twenty years.”

Greystorm just stared at Ochiba.  “Twenty years?!” Ochiba flinched at his master’s raised voice.  “How?”

“Inazuma and Taiyo took me when I was a year old to Ether and turned me into a phantom rabbit until the seer who saw in three was born and able to enter Ether.  That seer is you master.”

Greystorm couldn’t believe that Ochiba had been taken from his mother at one year old and then held captive for twenty years. “So you died?”

“No.  I’ve been alive for twenty years but living as a phantom until master came. Alive but trapped in Ether.  When you arrived I was told to get you when you awakened. Though I didn’t know you were my master until Inazuma and Taiyo forced the blood bond.”

“Why do you call me Greystorm when my name is Fiver?”

“Rabbits who can see in three have a true name that only Inazuma, Taiyo and their servants know and a regular name that everyone else knows.  Rabbits that can see in three are rare and very powerful as Inazuma and Taiyo pointed out to you in Ether.  The blood bond that we were forced to do in Ether holds strong even into death itself.  If master dies then die as my life is now tied to masters.  There is no escape from the blood bond or my enslavement to master.”

Ochiba shook his head. “Master Greystorm should regain his strength.  Being in a battle and then coming to Ether must have taken a lot of strength.”

As Ochiba made his way back outside the burrow to the spot he had slept in last night Greystorm decided to make an impulse decision for the poor rabbit.  “Ochiba I don’t see any reason why you cannot stay in the burrow.  No reason to freeze to death.”

Ochiba stopped and took a couple hops before lying down against the left wall of the burrow.  Greystorm ate the food that his servant had brought before carrying a piece of lettuce over to Ochiba.  “Eat this and stay here.  I’m going to talk to Shingetsu-rah.”

Greystorm left Ochiba in the burrow and went to look for the Black Rabbit.  He found Shingetsu playing bob stones with Walnut.  “Where have you been Fiver?” Shingetsu asked without looking up from the game.

“In three master.”

Shingetsu looked up then.  “This game is over.  Fiver come with me.”

 Walnut looked at Shingetsu-rah and Fiver and nodded.  Fiver followed Shingetsu down the runs to the burrow pit that carried the white blindness.  “So how did you manage to get into Ether Fiver?”

“Honestly master I don’t know.  I woke up yesterday and decided to wander around the warren for a bit and a phantom rabbit was waiting for outside Moonblossom’s burrow.  The rabbit motioned for me to follow it so I did and came upon a stone wall of the burrow.  The phantom put a paw on the wall and words appeared before disappearing and then we went into Ether where Inazuma and Taiyo forced us to blood bond.  After the blood bond I found myself back here with the servant that was blood bonded to me and told that my true name is Greystorm.”

“The only way one can get into Ether is if they can see in three. Which means you’re more powerful than I thought.”

“Master do you have a true name?”

“No.  Neither does Prince Rainbow. Prince Rainbow is no seer Greystorm.  What did you think of Ether?”

“It’s different master.  I’m not sure what to make of Inazuma or Taiyo.”

“Do not tell anyone of your true name Greystorm.”

“Why master?”

“Because Inazuma and Taiyo are not to be disobeyed,” Shingetsu said wincing.  “Return to your servant Fiver.  I have business to attend to.”

Shingetsu wandered through the warren until he came to the entrance to Ether.  He placed his paw on the ruby set in a depression of the stone wall and walked through the hole into Ether. 

“Shingetsu why are you here?” Taiyo asked the Black Rabbit.  “Shouldn’t you be with your mate?”

“Why have you awakened Greystorm after so long my Lord?”

“He needed to be awakened.  Though he has merged from sleep he hasn’t yet realized who he is.”

“Do you doubt what we did Shingetsu?” Inazuma said looking at the Black Rabbit.  “Or perhaps you need a reminder in who are the masters here?”

Shingetsu was frozen to the spot as the chains once again came from the ground and wrapped around the Black Rabbit.  “It seems your punishment in Brimstone by Frith wasn’t enough to teach you your place.  Apparently that will have to be corrected.”

Shingetsu shook as the chains dragged him to the ground and held him there as Inazuma and Taiyo stared down at him.  The chain around his neck tightened.  “Falner disdrim vanmer grashay numzer tupay.  Mind and body, soul and heart obey the master.” The sentence was repeated over and over as Shingetsu screamed in pain.  It had been so long since the mother and father had tortured him. 

“Greystorm didn’t need to be awakened my Lord and Lady,” Shingetsu gasped when they stopped to give him air.  “There has to be another…” He was cut off as the torture began again. 

“You were wise to tell Greystorm not to disobey us though,” Taiyo said.  “For that I suppose we can show some mercy.”  A violent slash appeared across Shingetsu’s chest.  “I wouldn’t tell Greystorm about his past Shingetsu unless you want to suffer more punishment. Do we make ourselves clear slave?”

“Y-yes master.” Shingetsu hung his head and closed his eyes as the father and mother advanced on him.  His piercing cries filled the air.  Suddenly something darted past him and gripped the chains in its teeth before ripping them from Shingetsu.

“Master Shingetsu,” the rabbit said bowing before the Black Rabbit of Inle.  “I’ve waited a long time.”


	27. Moonfell

Blackstone and his rabbits had made their way across the river and had set to work digging a warren far from Brimstone or the alliance.  Their warren laid a two-month journey away from Brimstone and even farther from the alliance.  Blackstone had sent some of his rabbits to scout around before they had settled here but his scouts had reported while there were elil there didn’t seem to be any risk of the alliance finding them.  They had no clue that Thanatos and some Brimstone rabbits had survived the war.

“Blackstone-rah there’s a rabbit on the borders of Moonfell,” Captain Winterberry said.  “He’s being held by Pecan and Zen.”

“Is it a rabbit from the alliance?”

“I don’t know Blackstone-rah.”

Blackstone sighed and got up from where he had been lying on the grass before walking following Winterberry down the forest path towards the clearing that opened to the sky.  There was a red rabbit sitting between Captain Pecan and Officer Zen. 

“Who are you and why have you come here?  Are you lost?” Blackstone asked the rabbit.

“Do you know of the rabbits of sadness?”

“No I’m afraid I don’t and neither do my rabbits,” Blackstone said. 

“A few of us were set free by a rabbit named Lightstone after Cowslip’s death.  We used to live Shining Wire Warren.  Then we got news of Silverweed’s death and the spell over us was broken.”

Blackstone tried to remember where he had heard the name of that warren before.  “Oh yes I remember.  A friend of ours took one of my officers and I to that warren to try to talk to the chiefs of the alliance.”

The rabbit looked at Blackstone.  “You’re strange rabbits.  A bit like we were when we were enslaved by Cowslip and Silverweed.  My name is Redwood and I’m part of Nightdusk.  My warren is three days journey from here to the south. Now I must go before my chief wonders where I’ve gone.”

“Wait! How did you know we were here?” Blackstone asked Redwood.

“Kaolin-rah sent me to scout out this warren to see if we could form an alliance together.  He was also curious about the rabbits with patterns on their bodies.”

“So you’re a scout?”

“Yes.  A few of us are scouts, others are in the Owsla and others are just regular rabbits.  Now I must be going.  Good day.”  Redwood turned south and hopped away.

“Should we go after him Blackstone-rah?” Pecan asked.

“No.  He seems to be no threat to us.  I’m curious to learn more about Nightdusk though. Perhaps it would be good to send a spy there to see what they can make of the warren.  Who is on sentry duty?”

“I am,” Pecan said speaking up. “Along with Officer Birch and Officer Pox.  A few others as well.”

Blackstone nodded.  “Stay alert then.  Position yourselves around the warren and our boundaries.”

“Yes Blackstone-rah.”

Blackstone turned and was followed by Zen and Winterberry as they made their way back to Moonfell.  Blackstone went underground to his burrow and lay down thinking.  Perhaps Shingetsu or Prince Rainbow would know of the rabbits of Shining Wire Warren.

“Prince Rainbow!” Blackstone said in surprise as the messenger rabbit appeared before him.  “Goodness you nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Prince Rainbow laughed at that.  “You called Blackstone? What is it you want to learn?”

“I would like to know more of Shining Wire Warren and the rabbits there.”

“Ah the rabbits of sadness.  I’m sorry to say their tale is depressing.  Are you sure you want to learn of them Blackstone?”

“Yes Light Master.”

“Light master?  Oh you’ve been talking to Shingetsu,” Prince Rainbow laughed again.  “It is true that I am the master of light and Shingetsu is the master of the dark and shadows.  However, I think it is best that you see instead of just listen. Get some sleep Blackstone and after morning silflay I will show you their story.”

Shingetsu pushed himself up as the last of the chains was ripped from around his body.  He looked up in shock and stared at the blue gray rabbit with sea green eyes.  “Hikari!”

“Master Shingetsu,” Hikari said helping Shingetsu stand up and then bowing before her master.  “Master we should get out of Ether.”

“Do you dare defy us Hikari?” Taiyo said, his voice deathly quiet.  Hikari screamed in pain as a spear flew into her leg sending her to the ground.  “Master go!” Hikari’s screams grew louder and more painful as Taiyo and Inazuma advanced on Shingetsu’s servant. 

Shingetsu pushed himself to his feet and summoned his power.  Condensing it into ice and shadow he threw the shadow ice ball into Taiyo and Inazuma sending them back into the wall.  He picked up his blood bond servant and ran quickly for the hole before leaping through as it was just beginning to close.

“Hikari how did you escape the cell that you were held in?”

“Master Shingetsu opened the cell I was in. I sensed master’s presence and ran to you as fast as I could.  Luckily Taiyo and Inazuma were more interested in punishing master.”  Hikari let out another scream as the pain coursed through her body.  “Go to the frozen pool and heal yourself there Hikari.  Then go to my burrow and get some rest.”

“What about you master?”

Shingetsu smiled.  “I’m the Black Rabbit.  It’s a full moon tonight so I’ll heal properly beneath Lady Kuu’s rays.”

“Master did your mate…?”

“Yes Hikari she is free.  Thankfully when a rabbit named Blizzard was destroyed it released my snowfall.  Now go do as I ordered you to and no more questions.”

“As you wish Dark Master.”

Shingetsu smiled as he watched his servant leave his warren.  Hikari too had been forcefully blood bonded to him like Greystorm’s servant had been bonded to Greystorm.  Sadly, Hikari had been taken from him and held in Ether for fifteen years when Shingetsu had disobeyed the mother and father.  They were… quite cruel and it would not do for Greystorm to disobey them.

Shingetsu went down the halls and activated his healing powers as he went.  The scratches from the chains disappeared except for the scar across his chest. That scar would never heal or vanish since it had been inflicted in Ether.  In reality the other wounds shouldn’t have healed either but Shingetsu had learned in his time in Brimstone to take pain as it was dealt him.  All his life he had suffered either at the hands of his old warren, at Frith’s sick orders, in Brimstone and rarely at the hands of the mother and father.  His eyes drifted closed as he made his way out of the warren and he collapsed allowing Kuu to heal his body and mind.


	28. Rabbits of Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of Cowslip's Warren. A rabbit named Kaolin who was impervious to Silverweed's mind control is learned of and a rabbit of Moonfell volunteers to go to the warren of the remaining Shining Wire rabbits that escaped with Kaolin to a warren called Nightdusk.

Blackstone was above ground at dawn silflay watching the rising of Frith in the sky.  Blackstone scowled absently after knowing what Frith had done to Shingetsu.  Prince Rainbow was patiently waiting for Blackstone to finish his breakfast so he could show Blackstone and any others of Moonfell the story of the rabbits of sadness. 

The sentries who had been on duty last night came back and reported that they had detected no unusual activity during the night.  Blackstone nodded and sent them to their burrows to get some rest. The day sentries would be going on duty soon. 

“Well Blackstone are you ready to see the story of the rabbits of sadness?” Prince Rainbow asked when Blackstone came over to him.

“Yes Prince Rainbow.  Birch and Blueberry would like to see it as well.”

Blackstone, Blueberry, Birch and Prince Rainbow joined paws.  “You will be able to see but not be heard or seen by the rabbits of sadness,” Prince Rainbow explained.  “In short you will be phantoms in their warren.”

Blackstone, Birch and Blueberry nodded and felt a slight pull on their bodies before landing in a small field.   **They saw twenty rabbits cautiously creeping out of the forest.  It looked like they had been in a fight.  Blackstone, Birch and Blueberry froze upon seeing the rabbits but they stared past them as if they didn’t see them.  Blackstone cautiously took a step forward.  “Hello? We’re sorry to intrude on you.  Do you need help?”**

**A huge lean light brown buck hopped into the meadow and sat up sniffing the wind.  A smaller silver buck hopped up next to him and set to munching some grass.  “Silverweed can you sense anything dangerous about this place?”**

_Silver wires surround the warren. Death lines the ceiling and sadness abounds as the phantoms of the dead patrol the runs. Rabbits shall lose their cunning and skill to become the food for man._

**Silverweed looked around.  “The hedges hold death Cowslip.  But we can use this to our advantage.  I think I can tap into their minds and control them and you can lead.  If I can enslave their minds then they won’t be able to flee when the deaths begin.”**

**“Then enter their minds and control them.  Tell them I’m of… Shining Wire Warren.”**

**“You’re not going to do that,” a voice spoke up.  A huge dark brown rabbit appeared.  “You’re not in charge here Cowslip. Nor are you Silverweed.”**

**“Glenwood-rah I’m the one in charge now and Silverweed is my lackey.”**

**“You both should have been killed when you were born.  Especially Silverweed. That rabbit has caused nothing but trouble.”**

**“Silverweed if you’d be so kind.”**

**Silverweed smiled and entered the minds of the rabbits. They were too weak from the battle they had been in and didn’t have any mental defenses against him.** _Cowslip is the leader of our warren.  Kill Glenwood for he seeks to kill your leader._

**The rabbits’ eyes glazed over as Silverweed took control and they robotically obeyed the strange voice in their heads.  They advanced on their chief and began attacking him.  Cowslip just sat back and smiled watching the rest of the rabbits do his dirty work.**

**“What are you doing?”  Glenwood asked as the rabbits began clawing and biting him.  He threw a rabbit off him that had been trying to rip out his throat.  The rabbit let out a squeal of pain but was on its feet in an instant and back on the attack with the sixteen other rabbits.  Glenwood raised his eyes and saw Silverweed with his eyes glassy.  “YOU! You’re doing this!”**

**Glenwood advanced on the poet but Silverweed raised a paw and swung it at his chief knocking him to the ground.** _Kill the enemy.  Kill Glenwood.  Kill him and do your duty rabbits of the Shining Wire Warren._ **Glenwood screamed as the rabbits used their combined weight to bring him down.** _Bring him to Cowslip.  Hold him while your leader finishes off the enemy._

**Robotically the seventeen rabbits obeyed the voice in their heads and dragged Glenwood in front of Cowslip.  “You bastard!” Glenwood shouted at Cowslip who just looked down at the helpless chief and smiled before he tore out his chief’s throat.**

**“Silverweed tell them to start digging the warren.”**

_Dig the warren.  Dig your death bed.  None will escape the shining wire.  None will escape the death trap._

**Silverweed twisted the rabbits’ minds.  He attacked any memories they had of their former chief and warren as well as the fight they had recently been in. They methodically began digging the warren where Silverweed and Cowslip said to.  Digging was an instinct that Silverweed kept intact. Digging deeper Silverweed destroyed all cunning and tricks and myths of El-ahrairah from the rabbits minds.  When he finished several hours later the rabbits were nothing but mindless beasts.**

**“Is it done brother?” Cowslip said looking at his little brother.**

**“It is.  They now see you as their leader and have forgotten the old ways. They’ll blindly follow you into the Black Rabbit’s warren as well,” Silverweed said smirking as he lowered his head to begin munching on some grass.**

“That is horrible.  So this rabbit named Silverweed manipulated those poor rabbits into killing their chief so his brother could take over?” Blueberry asked in horror.

“It’s disgusting how a rabbit would enter the minds of others and manipulate them like that,” Birch said shaking his head in sadness.

“Manipulating a rabbit is wrong yes,” Blackstone said.  “But I don’t see the harm in peeking into another rabbit’s mind as long as you don’t delve too deeply to make that rabbit insane or lose who they are.  Perhaps it can be useful if you’re trying to figure out an enemy who is dangerous to you.”

**It was winter now at Shining Wire Warren and there were now double the rabbits in the warren.  Yet there was a sadness about the warren.  It had been three seasons since the first rabbits had come to Shining Wire Warren and dug out a home.  Throughout the hedges were shining wires that would catch an unwary rabbit and strangle them to death. Then man would come, remove the dead rabbit, and reset the snares for the next victim.  Any elil that came to the warren were shot by man and taken away.  The rabbits were fed flayrah from man during the winter and the rabbits had all they could eat during the harsh season when other animals suffered and went without.  The rabbits of Shining Wire Warren welcome new rabbits into their warren but did not answer any of their questions and with Silverweed’s mind manipulation they too gradually fell into the trap.  If a rabbit was taken by the Black Rabbit their name was never spoken of again in the warren.  The rabbits of Shining Wire Warren had become domesticated pets of man, being born and dying to feed their worst enemy.  But it was a small price to pay for they were protected and the only thing they had to fear were the shining wires that gave the warren its name. Rabbits who escaped the warren referred to it under different names: “Cowslip’s Warren”, “Shining Wire Warren”, “Rabbits of Sadness”, “Warren of Snares”, or “Bones of Death.”**

**Seasons changed and then one rainy night a group of rabbits appeared. They dug scrapes next to a tree and were weary and tired from their long journey.  Cowslip went to them and offered them a place to stay.  A small buck refused to go into the warren and had to be pushed down the run by a rabbit with a tuft of fur on its head.  Silverweed said a poem and the rabbits stood there and listened.**

**_The wind is blowing, blowing over the grass._ **

**_It shakes the willow catkins; the leaves shine silver._ **

**_Where are you going, wind?  Far, far away_ **

**_Over the hills, over the edge of the world._ **

**_Take me with you, wind, high over the sky._ **

**_I will go with you, I will be rabbit-of-the-wind,_ **

**_Into the sky, the feathery sky, sky and the rabbit._ **

**_The stream is running, running over the gravel,_ **

**_Through the brooklime, the kingcups, the blue and gold of spring._ **

**_Where are you going, stream? Far, far away_ **

**_Beyond the heather, sliding away all night._ **

**_Take me with you, stream, away in the starlight._ **

**_I will go with, I will be rabbit-of-the-stream,_ **

**_Down through the water, the green water and the rabbit._ **

**_In autumn the leaves come blowing, yellow and brown._ **

**_They rustle in the ditches, they tug and hang on the hedge._ **

**_Where are you going, leaves? Far, far away_ **

**_Into the earth we go, with the rain and the berries._ **

**_Take me, leaves, O take me on your dark journey._ **

**_I will go with you, I will be rabbit-of-the-leaves._ **

**_In the deep places of the earth, the earth and the rabbit._ **

**_Frith lies in the evening sky.  The clouds are red about him._ **

**_I am here, Lord Frith, I am running through the long grass._ **

**_O take me with you, dropping behind the woods,_ **

**_Far away, to the heart of light, the silence._ **

**_For I am ready to give you my breath, my life,_ **

**_The shining circle of the sun, the sun and the rabbit._ **

**The young rabbit shivered as it listened to the song and Blackstone, Blueberry and Birch shivered as well. There was something eerie about the poem and the strange rabbits in the warren.  They were lined up in rows on either side and a rock lay in the center of the warren that Silverweed sat on.  A hole in the roof allowed light to shine down giving the silver rabbit an eerie glow.**

**“Fiver come back!” A rabbit called and tore after the young buck as it vanished up the run and above ground.  But the rabbits who had been invited in applauded the poet and continued eating the flayrah that man had lain out far near the warren.  “Tomorrow you’ll help us gather flayrah,” Cowslip said to the strangers.  He turned and the rabbits vanished to their burrows.**

**Another season passed and the rabbits of Sandleford had gone. Cowslip was angry that they had escaped his warren.  Then three more rabbits came who said they were looking for a couple of rabbits named Bigwig and Hazel.  A rabbit named Pimpernel was caught in a snare while two rabbits named Holly and Bluebell left to look for the rabbits.  They came back and a strawberry colored rabbit, appropriately named Strawberry, left with Hazel and his rabbits.**

**Rabbits died and the warren emptied but there were always births occurring to keep man fed.  The only entertainment the rabbits of the death trap had was Silverweed and his poetry.  Through Silverweed Cowslip controlled the warren. Blackstone, Blueberry and Birch found themselves in another memory. Silverweed hopped up onto the rock and closed his eyes as he began another poem.**

**_Moonlight falls on the meadow of night_ **

**_The stream rushes over the stones_ **

**_Running towards the ocean, far, far away_ **

**_Take me with you stream on your long journey_ **

**_I will be rabbit-of-the-stream, the stream and the rabbit._ **

**_The waves crash against the shore_ **

**_A never ending expanse of water_ **

**_Take me with you ocean, take me into your dark depths_ **

**_I will be rabbit-of-the-ocean, the ocean and the rabbit._ **

**_Trees sway beneath the wind_ **

**_Under the gentle wind the branches creak_ **

**_Leaves fall to the ground in the autumn_ **

**_Take me through the forests trees, far, far away_ **

**_I will be rabbit-of-the-trees, the trees and the rabbit._ **

**_The clouds form a barrier in the sky_ **

**_Bringing forth rain_ **

**_Take me with you clouds as you sail the sky_ **

**_I will be rabbit-of-the-clouds, the clouds and the rabbit._ **

**_The dark follows the day_ **

**_Bringing sleep to the day and night hunters awake_ **

**_Take me with you night sky on your circle_ **

**_I will be rabbit-of-the-dark, the dark and the rabbit._ **

**The rabbits hummed and swayed with their eyes closed in unison as Silverweed’s last word fell from his lips.  The memory changed and they found themselves after the death of Cowslip. The glazed look in their eyes faded.  Blackstone and his two rabbits could see the rabbits were confused.  Their leader was dead.  A month passed and the rabbits seemed to be recovering their wits.  They had a new leader named Kaolin, one of the few rabbits who had been unaffected by Silverweed and Cowslip.  Prince Rainbow came and told them that Silverweed was dead. With that the spell over the rabbits was broken and Kaolin led them away from the death trap, telling his rabbits to stay away from the hedges.**

**The rabbits of Shining Wire Warren had a long journey.  They were being hunted by elil but slowly they relearned the ways of El-ahrairah.  News reached them of a threat that killed rabbits and brought them back to life.  The rabbit was named Blizzard and he ruled a warren of dead rabbits and prisoners named Brimstone.  Kaolin and his rabbits skirted that warren and swung south making sure they kept far away from that evil place.  They crossed through what would be Moonfell and kept journeying for two days until they set up a warren.  There was a stone archway and a small set of caves just beyond the stream.**

Blackstone, Blueberry and Birch found themselves back at Moonfell.  “I could feel their sadness and despair in that place,” Blueberry said shaking. 

“Prince Rainbow is this Kaolin fellow like Cowslip and Silverweed?” Blackstone asked.

“No.  Kaolin did his best for the rabbits Nightdusk when they were still trapped under Cowslip’s and Silverweed’s control.  I suppose you’re interested in how he was able to keep sane when the others lost their minds?”

The three rabbits nodded.  “Kaolin was born with the ability to read the darkness and the light.  Silverweed and Cowslip emitted darkness and Kaolin was born outside of Shining Wire Warren in a small thorn thicket one autumn’s day.  He can resist mind control and sense other rabbits emotions and read their hearts.  Silverweed was unable to penetrate Kaolin’s mind and for that was kept a prisoner.  The ability to read darkness and light is extremely rare and the only reason he has it is because his parents stole that those powers from both Frith and Kuu. From Frith Kaolin can read light and from Kuu Kaolin can read darkness and wield both those elements. He was given that gift to help the rabbits and lead them to a better future far from that death trip. He will make a good ally to Moonfell.”

Blackstone nodded his thanks and Prince Rainbow left.  “An ally will be good against the alliance Blackstone-rah,” Birch said.  Blackstone nodded as his mind drifted back to what the four chiefs had said to him and Birch as well as their seers. They would be killed if they set foot anywhere in the alliance. “Find me a volunteer to go to Nightdusk and spy on their warren.  See if they can in fact be trusted.”

Birch nodded and ran off to do his chief’s bidding.  Blueberry excused herself and went to her burrow.  Blackstone prayed he would do the right thing for Moonfell by allying with Nightdusk but first he had to see if those rabbits meant his warren harm. If they did then it wouldn’t be a problem since the changed rabbits could easily kill their enemies thanks to Blizzard’s foolishness.  But Blackstone prayed they wouldn’t be drawn into another war.  He just wanted his warren to have peace.

A bluish silver buck appeared before Blackstone.  “Blackstone-rah I would like to volunteer for the spying mission on Nightdusk.”

“What’s your name rabbit?”

“Elrond sir.”

“Very well Elrond if you feel up to the task you’re free to leave any time.  Try to make friends among the warren and see what it is like.”

“Yes Blackstone-rah,” Elrond said before turning and vanishing south to Nightdusk.  However, none of the rabbits noticed a couple of rabbits who were watching Moonfell from the bushes. Their eyes shone red and they vanished into the shadows.


	29. Nightdusk

Elrond was a former prisoner of Brimstone. He had escaped Brimstone with the other prisoners and good changed rabbits when Prince Rainbow had opened up a tunnel in the prison run.  Little did Elrond know that he was being tailed by the two rabbits who had watched Moonfell from behind the hedge.  Elrond had been hard to capture by the Brimstone Owsla as he had been quite fast for a normal rabbit.  However, nobody was faster than then Brimstone rabbits. 

The two rabbits followed Elrond on his way to Nightdusk.  They slid easily into the forest and slunk through the shadows being careful so Elrond wouldn’t see them.  Their golden collars hung loosely on their necks.  They had been captured a moon ago and been enslaved to their master Thanatos. 

“You know Thanatos will be looking for us,” the first rabbit said.

“I’d rather die than go back to that rabbit and his warren.  There were some others like us at that one warren we spotted.  They called it ‘Moonfell’.  Do you think they’d take us in?”

“I don’t know Shadowfax.  Even though we want to escape how can we?  The collars will kill us if we disobey Thanatos-rah.”

“We got this far didn’t we without them picking up on our having gone missing.  There has to be some type of weakness in Thanatos or at least in these collars.” The collar tightened and the bracelets became visible as they began slowly tightening on Shadowfax.  He let out a squeal of terror as the collar and bracelets slowly worked their way into his body as the cuts began appearing.  The other rabbit stood beside him unable to help. 

“Shadowfax!” The second rabbit shouted watching as the cuts began getting more numerous and deeper on the poor rabbit. 

Elrond stopped upon hearing a rabbit’s squeal of pain and quickly bolted for the forest.  He cowered in a log as he listened to the rabbit’s squeals of pain.  “Poor rabbit,” he said softly to himself. The squealing stopped then and as Elrond was about to leave the safety of the log he stopped seeing a flash of red with a white tipped tail. “Fox!” Elrond squealed in terror shrinking back. 

The fox must have picked up the sound of the rabbit’s squealing as well for it.  Against his better judgment Elrond followed the fox, being sure to keep downwind. “Ah long ears,” the fox said licking its jaws.  “Funny shiny things on your necks but no matter.  I can snap your backs in one pounce and you’ll be dead before you know it.”

“Get away from here fox!”

Elrond stopped at the rabbit’s voice.   _What foolish rabbit stands up to a fox instead of bolting away?_ Elrond couldn’t see anything since he was still downwind of the fox and trying to keep from being spotted.  “I said GET AWAY!” Elrond cowered as a cold breeze hit him and he the fox suddenly burst into flames.  He heard a thump as something fell to the forest ground and Elrond cautiously made his way forward. 

Two rabbits were lying on the ground panting as their sides heaved.  One rabbit was covered in wounds and the other seemed to be exhausted.  Elrond watched in amazement and pity as four gold bracelets disappeared from view and the gold collar loosened allowing the rabbit to cough up blood and lay there on the forest floor, its sides heaving as it gasped desperately for air.

The rabbit who had shouted at the fox raised its head and looked at Elrond with fear in its red eyes.  It got wearily to its paws and stood over the other rabbit that was still panting and gasping for air.  “Please do not send us back to Thanatos. Please don’t kill us.”

Elrond jerked at the name.  “Thanatos?!  Who are you and what are you doing here? How do you know Thanatos?”

“You know of Thanatos as well?”

Elrond nodded.  “I was a prisoner of Thanatos and Blizzard in Brimstone before the battle. You mean to say that Thanatos is alive?”

The rabbit nodded its head.  “I do not know of this Blizzard you speak of but Thanatos is our master.  Please do not send us back there! We only want to be free and escaped when we had the chance.”

“What of the collars on your necks and the bracelets I saw on the other rabbit?”

“Tools of our chief.  Thanatos-rah has every rabbit wear them.  If we disobey our master then the bracelets become visible and the collar and bracelets tighten and slash our body as you see with my friend Shadowfax,” the rabbit said looking at his friend who still hadn’t gotten up.

“That’s horrible!  It seems my former master has gotten more evil since the defeat of Brimstone,” Elrond said.

“Really?  My name is Joyner.  We come from Zorn. That’s the warren run by Thanatos.  You won’t send us back there will you? You won’t kill us or tell anyone we’re here?”

“If you come go to my warren…”

“NO!” Shadowfax said sitting up.  Joyner leaned into his friend.  “Our master is determined to find those that escaped Brimstone and punish them for leaving.  If we come near Moonfell or this Nightdusk that you’re going to then our master will be able to find these warrens.”

“How do you know of Moonfell and how do you know I am going to Nightdusk?”

Joyner and Shadowfax looked at each other and then turned back to Elrond with sheepish looks on their faces.  “We spied on your warren and followed you this far to Nightdusk.  If that fox hadn’t appeared then you wouldn’t have known we were following you.”

“You lit the fox on fire?”

Joyner nodded.  “That’s why I’m weak and why we were unable to run away from the fox in the first place.  I couldn’t leave Shadowfax behind to get killed.”

“Though death would be better than being slaves to Thanatos,” Shadowfax muttered. 

“Then what if Thanatos finds my warren?!”

“He won’t.  We stayed in the hedges and watched.  As long as we don’t go into the boundaries of the warren then Moonfell and this Nightdusk are safe.  Will you help us?  We promise to stay away from your warren and this Nightdusk.”

“How can I help you?”

“Don’t tell anyone at Moonfell or Nightdusk that we’re here,” Joyner said.  “Please.  If you do then it will be our heads and yours as well.”

“As it is master is too busy trying to build up Zorn so he can kill those rabbits that killed his parli,” Shadowfax added.  “But he’ll come for you as well when he gets around to it.”

“I think there’s a small cave nearby.  You should be able to hide there and I’ll come see you when I can and get you flayrah.”

“Thank you Elrond,” Shadowfax and Joyner said. 

“How do you know my name?”

“We heard you say your name to your chief. We followed you after you left.”

Elrond, Shadowfax and Joyner got up and continued on their journey.  There was a cave with a rock covering the entrance but there was a small enough gap for the three rabbits to squeeze through.  “I have to continue on to Nightdusk,” Elrond said. 

“I think it best to stay here,” Shadowfax said.  “Night’s falling soon and it’s not safe to be out when the night elil are awake and hunting.”

Elrond nodded and the three rabbits settled down for the night.  “How did you escape?”

“Thanatos had a bunch of his Owsla out looking for more victims to bring back to Zorn so they could get the collars and bracelets. That’s how Thanatos controls us.  If we disobey our master we’ll die,” Joyner said sadly.

“We don’t really know how we escaped.  We were scouting a little away from the main group and then a couple of foxes came.  We bolted for cover and cowered under a bush.  We…”

“We forgot about our powers,” Joyner said.  “Shadowfax can control ice and I can control fire.  We should have been able to take on the foxes but we were terrified.  Then we heard a voice in our heads telling us to get away and saw... well I don’t know what it was we saw exactly.  A thick mist suddenly appeared and we saw a rabbit dark as tar come towards us.”

“Probably the Black Rabbit but is that possible? Why would the Black Rabbit of Inle help us?” Shadowfax asked.  “We didn’t stop to think about it.  We just ran and found ourselves close to Moonfell.”

“We’re grateful to whoever helped us escape our master but we have to be careful that we aren’t spotted.  We heard voices and followed them and we saw rabbits.  We saw your warren and when we heard that you were leaving for another warren we… we decided to follow you.”

“Why follow me? Why not wait for Blackstone-rah or one of the sentries to help?”

“We felt we could trust you. Plus we were scared the others would kill us.”

“Especially if they thought we were here to take you back to Thanatos-rah.”

The rabbits fell asleep then.  The next morning after silflay Elrond continued the half day to Nightdusk.  Elrond hopped under the stone archway and looked at the rabbits.  A couple of rabbits came up to him.  “Greetings stranger.  What brings you to Nightdusk?”

“I wish to join your warren,” Elrond said.

“What’s your name stranger?”

“Elrond.”

“What does it mean?”

“Vault of Stars.  Who are you if I may ask?”

“My name is Ruby and this is my mate Sprigbree.  Come and follow us to our chief.”

“How long have you been on your own Elrond?” Sprigbree asked.

“Two moons. I escaped a former evil master.”

“That’s terrible.  You need not fear the rabbits of Nightdusk.  Our chief may order you to be seen by our seer but as long as you wish us no harm then you can live here as long as you wish,” Ruby said. 

Elrond stopped. These rabbits had a seer?  Ruby and Sprigbree stopped as well and came back to Elrond?  “Is something wrong?”

“You said you have a seer?”

“Yes our seer is Shizun.  Shizun can see into rabbits hearts and determine if they are telling the truth as well as their intentions. Shizun is also a telepathic.  He can read rabbits minds and communicate with them telepathically.”

Elrond’s breath seemed to leave his body and he collapsed to the ground. Blackstone-rah and Moonfell hadn’t guessed that this new warren would have a seer among them.  “Come on Elrond.  I don’t know what you’re afraid of but you have nothing to worry about. Kaolin-rah should be in his burrow right now.”

Elrond got shakily to his feet and followed Ruby and Springbree into the caves and down various runs to a large burrow. “Kaolin-rah there’s a rabbit who wishes to join Nightdusk,” Sprigbree called into the darkness.

A blue rabbit hopped out of the burrow and looked at Elrond.  “Sprigbree fetch Shizun.”  After Sprigbree had left the rabbit looked at Elrond.  Elrond was shocked to see a long scar on the rabbit’s chest.  “I am Kaolin, chief of Nightdusk.  Why are you here?”

“Kaolin-rah I have come to ask if I can join your warren. I escaped from an evil master and have been traveling for two moons looking for a warren.”

“Is this master dangerous?”

“He’s dead Kaolin-rah.  But his son is alive and would gladly place me under his control.”

“Then you’re welcome to live here and we’ll protect you.  So you say your former master and his son are evil rabbits?”

“Yes Kaolin-rah.  I was taken from my old warren and my entire warren was destroyed by my former master.”

“How did you master die?”

“He was killed along with other evil rabbits of my former warren.”

“What is this warren called?”

“Brimstone.”

Kaolin jerked in surprise and Ruby took a step forward bearing her fangs at Elrond who cowered before the chief.  “Ruby be at peace,” Kaolin said. He turned back to Elrond.  “We heard tales of a warren where rabbits were killed and brought back from the dead. Is this the warren you speak of?”

“Y-yes.”

Kaolin nodded to himself.  “You don’t seem like a dead rabbit.”

“No Kaolin-rah. Blizzard’s rabbits, when brought back to life, became jet black with patterns on their bodies. Patterns that spoke of their powers.”

“I see.  Ah Shizun how nice you to come.  Please look into this rabbit and see if he is telling the truth.”

“Certainly Kaolin-rah.”

Shizun placed a paw over Elrond’s heart.   _Well Elrond it appears you are here to spy on my chief and on Nightdusk.  Apparently you were telling the truth about being taken prisoner by Blizzard and taken to Brimstone where you were tortured by both Blizzard and Thanatos.  That’s horrible.  The rabbits of Nightdusk were also under the control of a bad rabbit and his brother though in your case it is different.  You were not mind controlled and neither was your warren. Yes I can see that you are here on bequest of your chief and that you’re now of a warren called Moonfell.  Don’t worry about your secret getting out however I will need to speak to Redwood about telling you where we are.  You see we are also trying to stay away from being enslaved again.  He shouldn’t have gone to your warren without informing Kaolin-rah._

_Hmm I also see that you found two rabbits who escaped your master’s kidnapped son Thanatos who is formerly Thorn and that your people are in danger of an alliance.  Dear me you don’t have much luck staying away from trouble do you?  I can sense you mean us no harm but it would be wise to come out soon and tell our chief of your real intentions here.  For now I will leave your mind but will communicate with you in the future while you are here._

“It is as he said Kaolin-rah.  He means Nightdusk no harm.”

“Thank you Shizun.  Ruby take him to a burrow underground.”

Ruby took Elrond down a run that led beneath the caves.  “Begging your pardon Ruby but why does Kaolin-rah live in the caves?”

“The caves are part of our warren.  They would be considered the upper part of our warren. This way it allows us to remain hidden in case man or elil were to come snooping around.  They would have no way to dig us out.”

“I find that it makes sense.”

“Indeed.  Well here we are,” she said as they came to a small burrow.  “This is your home from now on.  Welcome to Nightdusk Elrond.  We’re glad to have you with us.”

“Thank you Ruby.”

Elrond looked around his small burrow.  “So this is Nightdusk.  Well Shizun seems pleasant enough and so do Ruby and Sprigbree.  Hopefully I can make some friends here and Kaolin won’t be too mad about me spying on his warren. But after what happened to us at Brimstone and then with the alliance’s chiefs saying they would kill us all and now Thanatos being alive?  Moonfell will need to form its own alliance and perhaps Nightdusk can help with that.  I just hope that I won’t be punished by Kaolin for not telling him the true reason I’m here.”


	30. Fire Moon

In a small burrow beneath a hollowed out tree a single kitten was born.  The young back was red with a lavender stripe that went from its nose up between its ears and down its back to its tail.  The doe shivered from the cold wind that blew on the down.  She knew her son was special.  Shingetsu came to the doe as her kitten nursed from his mother.

“My Lord is it time?”

Shingetsu looked at the kitten beside its mother.  “Your kitten is a seer. You should be proud of him.  What shall you name him doe?”

“Hitsuki.”

“Fire moon isn’t it?”

The doe nodded.  “Do not worry Starlight about your kitten.  He’ll be one of my best and most powerful servants. It is him that will change the world.  I will give you another week to live and look after him but then you must come to the Shadow Land with me.”

“What of…”

“A rabbit will come to you who will take care of your kitten along with his doe. He’ll be in safe paws.”

“Thank you My Lord.”

Shingetsu smiled and went back to the Shadow Land.  Starlight looked down at Hitsuki and then fell asleep.    A week passed when Starlight heard something outside the burrow. She poked her head out of the burrow.  A few rabbits were on patrol.  Starlight didn’t know that she was in the boundaries of the alliance and was near Watership Down. Looking back at Hitsuki she returned to the safety of the burrow as her son snuggled next to her.  He was still blind and without fur.  Starlight knew there was no way her kitten would survive without her.  She had to get him to a warren.

She cautiously came out of the burrow and began to feed.  Blackavar was out on sentry duty that night and saw the rabbit in a patch of moonlight. He checked to see that he wasn’t being watched and ran towards the doe before pinning her to the ground.  “Be quiet,” he hissed in the doe’s ear.

“What’s your name?”

“Starlight.”

“Starlight huh?  What are you doing here Starlight?”

“Please don’t harm me or my kitten,” Starlight pleaded with Blackavar.

“Kitten?  Let me see. Don’t worry you can trust me,” Blackavar added as he noticed Sitara’s fangs.  “I swear to you as Captain of Owsla that I won’t harm your kitten.”

Starlight looked at Blackavar.  For some reason she could sense that he meant her or Hitsuki no harm.  She led him back to her burrow and Blackavar followed her down.  Blackavar peered at the kitten in the dark and saw the lavender stripe across its back and face. “Tell me did the Black Rabbit visit you at all?”

“Yes.  Why do you ask?”

“He visited me as well and told me that there would be a kitten with the exact description of your buck that I would need to protect. It seems this is the one he spoke of.”

Starlight nodded.  She saw the Black Rabbit behind Blackavar who smile and nodded.  “What is your name Owsla Captain?”

“My name is Blackavar.”

“Blackavar.  Take care of my Hitsuki for me Blackavar. I leave him in your charge,” and with that she took her last breath and passed from the mortal world.

Blackavar sighed and picked up the kitten gently in his mouth before turning and running back to his burrow where he set the kitten down next to Mist.  “Blackavar?”

“Go back to sleep Mist.  I’ll explain everything in the morning.”

The next morning Mist woke up to see a strange kitten nestled beside her.  Blackavar lay next to Mist looking at the kitten.  “Blackavar what is this about?”

“I found the kitten that the Black Rabbit told me of.  Do you remember?”

“Yes.”

“This kitten is the exact one that the Black Rabbit showed me an image of.  His mother just died.  It’s our duty to protect and care for the young buck Mist.”

Mist nodded and licked the little kitten before settling back to sleep as Blackavar watched over them both. He would die to keep his promise he’d made to Starlight. Nothing would harm this kitten as long as he lived and he knew Mist would also give her life for the kitten entrusted to them.

Two months passed and little Hitsuki grew.  Blackavar and Mist’s remaining kittens were protective over the addition to their family and felt that this kitten was given to their parents in replace of their lost brother Thorn.  The kittens would snuggle against each other when they slept while Blackavar and Mist looked on in happiness and worry. 

One autumn day Hitsuki and his siblings were playing tail tag when Hitsuki suddenly fell to the ground shaking.  Because of the lavender stripe on his back and the fact that his mother had died a week after he was born many of the rabbits made fun of him.  Hitsuki knew that he had been rescued by Blackavar and that Blackavar and Mist weren’t his real marli and parli.  He had no idea who his parli was and neither did Blackavar or Mist.  Vine ran up to the fallen buck and watched helplessly.  He recognized the shaking as what had happened to their old seer, Fiver.  Hitsuki was a seer!

**The son of a warrior now mad with power comes back from the dead to finish what was started.  Changed at birth and changed at death the one we miss is gone and will seek to destroy the ones who wronged him.  Enslaved to their master the servants cry but their blood will flow at the claws of the alliance.  Battle will once again ring through the land.  But if they hope to avoid the darkness two alliances must unite or all will perish.  All will perish.**

“Hitsuki!” Vine shouted.  Hitsuki got up and shook his head.  “Vine? What happened?”

“I knew it!  I knew there was something odd about that rabbit!” A voice shouted.

Vine and Hitsuki looked up and Vine groaned.  It was Glengloss, a kitten of Willowbark and Skylark.  “You have no clue what you’re talking about Glengloss,” Vine says standing quickly in front of his rescued brother.

“That Hitsuki just had a vision didn’t he? He’s a bloody seer! You know they’re outlawed in the alliance Vine.  So your parents have been harboring an enemy for two months? Wait until Oakleaf-rah hears about this.”

“You’re not going to tell anyone about this,” Vine growls before he shoved Hitsuki carefully away from them. “Go find marli,” he whispered and carefully positioned himself in front of Glengloss. 

Vine tackled Glengloss to the ground ripping into his ear.  Glengloss screamed in pain. “If you EVER report this to anyone I’ll tear your throat out myself,” he hissed before letting Glengloss up and watching the other rabbit walk away.  

“Vine!” Vine flinched as he saw his marli come running up to him. 

“Hi marli,” Vine said weakly. 

“What do you think you were doing just now to Glengloss?”

“Hitsuki had a vision marli,” Vine muttered under his breath. “Glengloss overheard it and threatened to tell Oakleaf-rah and I… may have over reacted a bit.”

“Vine I appreciate you wanting to protect Hitsuki but threatening another rabbit isn’t the way to go about it,” Mist said sighing as she looked at her son.  “We could all be killed for harboring Hitsuki if his ability gets out to the warren or the alliance.”

“So we’re just expected to abandon him to live on his own?!” Vine shouted.  “If that’s the case then why did parli even bother rescuing him?”

“VINE!” Mist shouted suddenly losing her temper.  She lowered her voice.  “Your parli did a good thing by rescuing Hitsuki.  We won’t abandon him or see him killed. Blackavar and I will give our lives to protect him and you and your siblings as well.”

“A seer!” Oakleaf-rah shouted at Glengloss who smiled. “There’s a seer in Watership Down, a seer in the alliance?!”

“The buck that was taken in two months ago by Blackavar and Mist is the seer Oakleaf-rah.  I heard him having a vision and Vine threatened to kill me.”

“Send the Owsla to Blackavar and Mist’s burrow.  Kill Blackavar and Mist but bring the seer to me so I can finish him myself.”

Dogwood ran immediately to Blackavar and Mist.  “What’s wrong Dogwood?”

“Blackavar!  Is it true you’re harboring a seer?”

Blackavar and Mist’s eyes widened. “How do you…?”

“No time! You must all leave immediately.  Glengloss told Oakleaf-rah. He’s going to see you both as well as your kittens killed and kill the seer himself!”

Blackavar let out a snarl. “Thank you Dogwood!” Blackavar and Mist ran for their burrow and gathered up their children.  They turned to leave only to find the Owsla standing before them. 

“So you’ve been harboring a seer all this time Blackavar?” Captain Marsh asked. “We’re under orders from Oakleaf-rah to kill you, your mate and your kittens.”

“If you want this seer you’ll have to get through Mist and me Marsh,” Blackavar snarled.  Mist took up position on her mate’s left and they bared their fangs at the Owsla members.   
NO!” Hitsuki shouted.  A blast of fire hit the Owsla making them scream in pain as they burst into flames.  “Run Blackavar and Mist!” Hitsuki shouted before he collapsed.  Blackavar picked up the poor kitten and his family followed him up the run.  They had just managed to get to the entrance that came up between the roots of the beech tree when they were blocked by Oakleaf-rah and some more Owsla.

“So is this the little buck?  He doesn’t look like much.”

Blackavar twisted his head and threw Hitsuki out of the burrow.  “RUN!  Run and don’t look back!” Blackavar lunged at Oakleaf and began biting and clawing at each other.  Mist took on one of the guards but they closed in on her.  She screamed in pain as they tore open her right hind leg.  “Mist!” Blackavar shouted running towards his mate.  Suddenly five more rabbits tackled the Owsla that had been attacking their kittens. 

“Can you not see that the seer is vital to our warren as well as to the alliance?!”

Oakleaf turned to look at the rabbit who had spoken.  It was Falkner.  “What is the meaning of this?! How dare you and your pack of dogs defy the order that Hazel sent down!”

“I was there when Hazel-rah died.  Before he took his last breath he said ‘Fiver… what I have done?’ That leads me to believe his order was a mistake.  No doubt a mistake forced on him by Frith.  Without seers there would be no rabbits! They aren’t a threat to us!”

“Hazel is no longer chief!  What I say goes and if you don’t like that you will die along with your rabbits.”

“Go ahead and kill me then Oakleaf if you dare try.  Neither I nor my friends will allow you to harm the seer.”

A white rabbit slammed into one of the Owsla that had been going for the seer. He ripped into its throat and there was a sickening rip as the flesh and muscle was torn out.  Blood dripped onto the grass as the rabbit turned and glared at the Owsla.  Falkner, Blackavar, Mist and the kittens were slowly backing out of the burrow.  “Come after us and you’ll be sorry,” Falkner shouted.  He turned and picked up the kitten that was now getting to its feet. 

“Are you alright little one?” Falkner asked looking at the young seer with concern. 

Hitsuki was unsteady on his feet but nodded.  Oakleaf and his remaining Owsla that had been in on the attack charged them.  “STOP!” Hitsuki shouted as the ground exploded below them sending the attacking rabbits down into the warren.  Hitsuki fell then and lay still.

Falkner and the others stared at each other.  The little seer had a lot of power.  “Come on!”

Falkner and the others took off down the hill and across the down.  The rabbits ran as far as they could go, pushing their bodies to the limit before they collapsed in utter exhaustion.  Falkner set Hitsuki down on the ground before he collapsed and lay there panting.  The rabbits shook with fear of what had just occurred.  Blackavar and Mist explained what had happened to the Owsla who had been sent to kill them and take Hitsuki.  They were all shocked that the little seer had burned five rabbits of the Owsla to death. 

“Then we must protect him at all costs.”

“But where will we go? The only warren we’re aware of is Brimstone and that was destroyed,” Kori said. 

“We’ll just have to hope there’s somewhere out there we can go to. Or we have to make our own warren.  Either way we must get outside the boundaries of the alliance or we’ll be killed.  Oakleaf will no doubt send word to Vleflain, Efrafa, and Sunstone to hunt us.”

Five pairs of glittering red eyes appeared in the night.  Four black rabbits and a burgundy rabbit appeared in the small plot of trees looking in silence among the rabbits.  Falkner opened his eyes and stared in horror at the rabbits before him.  Before he could shout a warning one of the black rabbits tore out his throat and he fell.  “Find the seer and bring it to me,”

“Yes Thanatos-rah,” the four black rabbits muttered. Their gold collars shone beneath the moonlight as they advanced on the sleeping rabbits.  Thanatos calmly sat there listening to the screams of the rabbits as they tried to fight the rabbits of Zorn but of course they were helpless to stop the attack.  Normal rabbits against four rabbits that each had a different power?  An attack against rabbits that were enslaved to Thanatos for life?  It wasn’t even a contest. 

There was a squeal of pain and one of the enslaved rabbits was blasted into a tree.  It hit the tree and slid to the ground in pain.  The three other slaves came walking back.  A kitten was dropped before Thanatos.  Thanatos stared at the kitten with the lavender stripe along its back and head.  “So you’re the seer that was cast out of your warren?” Thanatos said and then smiled.  “Well then I think I’m going to enjoy this.”  He brought a fisted paw down on Hitsuki and the poor kitten blacked out.  Then the five rabbits vanished from view.  There was a pitiful moan of pain as something moved in the place of death.  Kori and Vine got shakily to their feet and looked around them at the scene of destruction.

“Marli! Parli!” Vine shouted crying as he ran to the still forms of his parents.  Kori suddenly felt sick.  They had failed to protect Hitsuki from the evil rabbits. What’s worse he had recognized the black rabbits with patterns as he had seen them before at Brimstone.  “Oh Kuu no!  The evil son lives. The seer’s vision… it’s true!”   In front of him Vine’s painful wails of pain and loss were loud in the dark night.


	31. Prisoner

Thanatos and his rabbits arrived back at Zorn.  Thanatos thought it a fitting name since Zorn in lapine meant ‘destroyed’ or ‘murdered’.  After awakening and punishing the few cowards who had run away but returned Thanatos and his pitiful band of slaves had wandered the countryside looking for a new place to make a warren, all the while capturing rabbits to bring up the warren. Each rabbit wore a collar and bracelets on their necks and legs-even the does and kittens.  Thanatos would not risk any rabbit disobeying him or trying to kill him like had happened with Blizzard and he enjoyed seeing other rabbits suffer and scream.

Hitsuki was dropped on the floor of Thanatos’s burrow as he sat there and contemplated the rabbit before him.  “So little one what is your name?”

“Hi… Hitsuki.”

“Hitsuki.  Do you know who I am?”

“N-no I don’t.”

“My name is Thanatos, son of Blizzard.  And you my dear rabbit are now my prisoner. Take him to the burrow next to mine.  Guards posted around the clock,” Thanatos said.  “Oh and to make sure you don’t try to run…” A silver collar inlaid with rubies appeared on Hitsuki’s neck.  “That collar will kill you if you try to run away and it can’t be taken off.”

Thanatos’s guards escorted Hitsuki to a small burrow next to his.  Hitsuki was pushed into the burrow shoved over to the wall where a silver chain shot out of the wall and fastened around the collar on Hitsuki’s neck.   The guards smirked and then left the seer in the burrow. Hitsuki was took weak from the bursts of power the previous day and so collapsed onto the ground panting heavily and trying to stop the images of his parents, siblings and the other rabbits who had gone with him from Watership Down being murdered by Thanatos’s rabbits.

“Do any of you know about seers?” Thanatos asked his Owsla.

“No master,” the rabbits murmured.  Thanatos snorted in disgust.  “Go to the does and ask them though since they’re does I suspect it will be a hopeless cause.  Still I may get lucky.”

The does were questioned and finally one doe admitted she knew something of seers.  She was taken from her burrow and dragged before Thanatos who looked at the doe with disdain.  To Thanatos does were only good for breeding more kittens-namely bucks though Thanatos wouldn’t have does killed as he knew without does there wouldn’t be any life in the warren and no more fresh slaves to control and shape.  Having does made it easier Thanatos to build Zorn instead of having to send his bucks on countless raids to steal rabbits.  Thanatos didn’t take pity on elderly, or injured rabbits or does who were no longer able to bear young. They were disposed of.

Thanatos looked at the doe in front of him.  “Well what do you know of seers?”

“Master I know that seers have visions of what is to come. Some can see into a rabbit’s heart and enter other rabbits’ minds.  Some can shoot fireballs out of their paws.  Some can talk with the rabbits in the Shadow Land.  They are traditionally and naturally feared by…

“Get to the point,” Thanatos hissed.

The doe shook beneath her master’s gaze.  “All seers are powerful master but I have never heard of a seer being able to do anything other than the powers I listed above.  I’m not aware of any seer ever taking over a warren. Usually they are killed or driven out when disaster befalls a warren.”

“So how was it that one of my rabbits was blasted away when we attacked the seer and its friends?”

“I-I don’t know master.  I have never heard of a seer being able to do that.”

“Kill her,” Thanatos said turning away.  “She hasn’t been very helpful.”

The doe pleaded but Thanatos walked away.  He smiled as he heard the sharp scream before it was cut out. Thanatos knew he should get a doe so he could have an heir to Zorn in the event that anything happened to him.  It had never concerned him before to bother getting a doe.  After all the one doe his father had tried mating with hadn’t given him kittens and she had been destroyed.  Thanatos snorted as he thought of his parli. His parli had the right idea with killing all of the alliance but was a rather horrible chief.

Thanatos ran right into a doe as he walked around his warren checking to make sure his rabbits were where they were supposed to be.  Thanatos sat up and knocked the doe off her feet for her stupidity.  The doe remained on the ground beneath her master as he walked over to her and held her down. 

“Explain yourself!”

Other rabbits began poking their heads cautiously out of their burrows to see the unfortunate doe pinned beneath Thanatos-rah.  The doe whimpered in pain as Thanatos pressed more weight on the doe.  “Well?”

“Master I was just coming to look for you. I’m… I’m sorry that I ran into you.  I should have paid more attention to where I was going.  Please forgive me!”

Thanatos paused.  He had never had a rabbit willingly go looking for him-buck or doe.  He yelled for two of his Owsla to grab the doe and drag her back to his burrow.  The doe was hauled to her paws and was dragged rather roughly through the warren until they got to Thanatos’s burrow where Thanatos went inside and the doe was thrown in after him.

“Nobody is allowed into my burrow until I finish speaking to this doe.”

“Yes Thanatos-rah,” the two Owsla members said and obediently walked out of their master’s burrow to take up stations outside of it.

“Now what were you coming to look for me for?”

The doe remained crouched on the floor, not daring to raise her head to look at her master.  “Master…I noticed that you have no mate and I was wondering…”

Thanatos continued staring at the cowering doe before him.  She was light orange and had pale grey eyes.  Honestly he had no idea why he hadn’t punished the doe for running into him in the first place.  As he took in the doe’s silky fur he felt his breath hitch in his chest.  Any other rabbit would have been severely punished, if not killed (depending on his mood) for running into him yet he hadn’t so far struck down the doe before him.  “Get to the point doe.  I have better things to do with my time then listen to someone who doesn’t even know how to speak.”

“Forgive me master.  I meant to say that I noticed that you have no mate and appear… lonely.  I was… wondering,” the doe paused and glanced up at her master before dropping her head again.  “I was wondering if I could become your mate and bear your kittens,” the doe finished.

Thanatos didn’t show it on his face but he was shocked at the doe’s outright declaration.  _Gotta say the doe has guts being straight forward with me like this_ , Thanatos said chuckling to himself.  “Why do you think I should choose you for my doe and the mother of my kittens?”

When the doe didn’t say anything to that Thanatos smirked.  He lay down so he was on eye level with the doe and watched her intently.  “Well since you can’t bother to tell me why I should choose you to bear my kittens and the future chief of Zorn then why don’t you tell me your name instead?”

“Renmay Thanatos-rah.”

“Do you understand what is to happen if you become my mate and the mother to my heir and kittens?  You will no longer live in the main part of the warren.  You will live with me in my burrow and there will be guards around you twenty-four seven. Any buck that is not I or one of my Owsla that wishes to speak to you will be severely punished.  You will only exist to bear me my heir and kittens and that is all you will be fit for.”

“Yes master.  I understand.”

“How old are you Renmay?”

“I just turned a year Thanatos-rah.”

“Have you borne any kittens before?”

“No master.”

“Very well.  Before I make my decision you will stay in my burrow and be under  constant watch by my personal guards.  You have a week to come up with an answer to my question.  If you want to be my mate you better have an answer and be on your best behavior.

“Furner and Legalos get in here!”

The two guards ran into the burrow and bowed before their master.  “This doe, Renmay, says she wants to be my mate.  You will watch and guard her for a week and report to me at the end of said week on just where her loyalties lie.”

“Yes master,” Furner and Legalos said. 

“Kill any buck that goes near her,” he added before leaving his burrow. Thanatos didn’t bother waiting for a reply.  The collars and bracelets would force all the rabbits to comply with his orders or suffer a long and slow death.  The guards knew that they were to kill any regular buck that went near her.  The Owsla would be watching her from a safe distance as well and if they went anywhere near her they’d face Thanatos’s wrath. The guards escorted the doe up above ground to feed and began their job of watching the possible mate of their master.


	32. Seer of Nightdusk

Elrond woke up the next morning and went above ground to silflay.  He noticed Shizun and went over to him.  “How long have you been a seer?”

Shizun looked at him and chuckled.  “All my life of course.  We seers are born.”

“You’re the first seer I met in my life.”

“Is that so?  You did not have any seers at your old warren?”

“Blizzard-rah didn’t believe in seers. He wanted breeders and warriors-not rabbits that could see the future.”

“He sounds mad.”

“Thankfully he’s dead.”

“Wonderful.  Do you mean to tell Kaolin-rah of why you are truly here rabbit of Moonfell?”

“Depends on if I can trust him and the rabbits of Nightdusk.  After being taken by Blizzard and put into Brimstone and then the alliance threatening to kill my chief and the other changed rabbits we are very careful of aligning ourselves with anyone who could mean us harm.  Also…”

_Also what Elrond?_

_It’s a secret that I promised to keep and isn’t mine to tell. Not even my chief will know unless I have permission of the two._

_I see.  Well then hold your secret true and don’t betray their trust. They need all the help they can get._

_How…_

_I’m a seer.  I saw them in your mind so I know that you mean that your former master’s son is alive.  Quite the little evil prick he is.  May Kuu and the Black Rabbit protect us from Frith and Thanatos._

Shizun smiled at Elrond.  “When the clouds cover the stars tonight is the best time to go to those you have befriended and promised to protect.  Help yourself to the flayrah in my burrow.”

Elrond stared at Shizun as he hopped away and shook his head.   _What an interesting rabbit.  I think I might just be able to become friends with him._

Shingetsu appeared before Shizun.  “My Lord,” Shizun said bowing before his master.

“Nice to see you Shizun.  Looking well and I see you haven’t bothered divulging Elrond’s little secret.”

“Of course not master.  It’s not my secret to tell.”

“The alliance will be formed between Nightdusk and Moonfell.  Give it a couple of weeks.”

“Master you don’t appear well,” Shizun said looking in shock at Shingetsu.

“I had a bit of an issue with the mother and father.  But on the bright side I got my servant back.”

“You must be happy master.”

“Indeed.  It’s been a long time since I have had my blood bonded servant.  I have yet to heal from the torture of the mother and father but enough of that.  How is Kaolin as chief?”

“He’s fair and just master.  Though nobody would ever be as just as you are.”

Shingetsu laughed at that. “Nobody knows you serve me do they?”

“No master.  Every seer keeps quiet about you.”

“Good.  My servants are sadly driven out of their warrens by their chiefs who are too stupid and fearful to accept the gifted rabbits I give them. Perhaps it is time for the seers to form their own warren. I will need to think on that.”

“Master… is there anything I can do to help with the mother and father? I don’t want to see you get hurt again.”

Shingetsu sighed.  “Hopefully once Greystorm is fully awakened he will be able to stop the mother and father while the little seer born near Watership Down will be able to stop Thanatos.”

“Greystorm has awakened?!”

“Yes.  But he isn’t fully aware of who he is.  I’m afraid I must get going. There’s a couple dead kittens in Nightdusk that I need to go visit.  I merely stopped to chat with you as I haven’t talked to you in quite some time.”

“I understand master.  You were trapped in Brimstone and that damn rabbit was draining you of your powers.”

“True but that was no reason for me to neglect my other servants.”

“Master I believe that your servants would understand that you were unable to speak to them.  Besides the four had to be trained and turned into their true selves.”

Shingetsu smiled.  “One thing I like about my servants is that they are so loyal and dedicated to me.  I trust you will follow my orders and keep this conversation to yourself unless another seer asks you of my welfare?”

“Yes of course master Shingetsu.”

“Good.  Get some rest Shizun.”

“I will master and be careful.”

Shingetsu nodded to Shizun and left the burrow to go collect the two kittens.  Shizun sighed and lay his head on his paws.  He was pleased to see his master.  His master had sent out a distress call to all his seers on the mortal plane telling them that he had been captured by Blizzard and that he may not be able to contact them for a while.  Shizun knew that his master would spend the next few weeks checking on his seers on earth which would weaken his master in addition to his other duties at Inle Warren and collecting dead rabbits.  But now that Greystorm had been awakened… Shizun shook his head.  He feared for his master.


	33. Salvation

“Vine we must leave here before we are killed.”

“Where are we going to go Kori?  Parli and Marli are dead as are my siblings.”

“As long as we can get out of the alliance we’ll be okay if Kuu wants it.”

Suddenly rabbits began appearing before them.  With dread Kori and Vine realized that these rabbits were phantoms which could only mean one thing. The rabbits of Inle Warren. 

“Do not be afraid of us.  There is a warren you can flee to called Moonfell.  It is two months journey from the ruins of Brimstone.  If you want one of us can guide you there.”

“You’re… you’re the Black Rabbit’s Owsla?” Kori asked in fear.

“Our master sent us to rescue you as well as take these poor souls driven from their home back to the Shadow Land.”

“What of Hitsuki?” Vine asked. 

“His fate is not for you to know little one but my master has given me leave to tell you since he saw how close you were to the seer that his time will be hard due to his imprisonment.”

“Can I see him?”

“No.  Though Thanatos can’t harm us our master has ordered us not to go to Zorn. So the souls of the dead wander there instead of in the Shadow Land.  Thanatos has gotten more powerful and is crueler than when he was a kitten.  He could easily entrap us as well if we went there.”

“Will that not harm the Black Rabbit with souls being on the mortal plane?” Kori asked.

“Yes it will make our master weak again and he is already not up to strength but our master would rather be weak then risk losing his Owsla.  Goldsky!”

Another phantom rabbit appeared.  “Yes Walnut?”

“Guide them to Moonfell as per master’s orders.”

“Of course. You two come with me please.”  Vine refused to move.  “I’m not leaving without speaking to marli and parli.”

Goldsky looked at Walnut who sighed.  “Blackavar and Mist please come here to comfort your son.”

Blackavar and Mist who had been staring at their dead bodies and comforting their kittens turned to Walnut and Goldsky and walked forward.  “Marli! Parli! Don’t leave me!” Vine sobbed.

“Vine everything will be okay.  Just follow Kori and Goldsky to this warren the Owsla of the Black Rabbit speaks of and listen to Kori.  Kori we expect you to take care of our son for us,” Blackavar said looking at Kori.

“Of course Captain Blackavar.  I’ll do everything in my power to watch over and protect Vine.”

“How is it we’re able to see you?”

“Simple. You protected the seer.  Seers are servants of the Black Rabbit and are only loyal to him.  Therefore master allowed for you to see us.  Now you should leave here while you can.”

“Both of you place a paw on me.  I’ll transport you to Moonfell.”

They did as Goldsky commanded and then they found themselves at Moonfell.  “The journey from Watership Down to Moonfell takes six months.  You’ll be safe here.”

Kori and Vine looked around them.  They were standing in the clearing that Redwood had stood in when he had come to introduce himself and ask to form an alliance between Moonfell and Nightdusk.  Vine gazed at the two rabbits that had appeared from the shadows in front of them while three other rabbits encircled Kori and Vine. 

“Peace rabbits of Moonfell,” Goldsky said letting go of his solid form that he had used for the transportation and resuming his ethereal form.  “These rabbits are here on orders of the Black Rabbit. Little Vine here was friends with the seer born near Watership Down two months ago and driven out and Kori is a rabbit that fought to protect the seer.”

“What happened to the seer?”

“He was taken and the rabbits fighting to protect him were destroyed along with Vine’s parli, marli and siblings.  They were driven out of their warren when they fought to protect the seer from being killed.”

Zen and Birch, the two rabbits in front of them, nodded.  “Welcome to Moonfell Kori and Vine.  We’ll take you to a burrow.”  Goldsky then slipped between the boundary of the mortal plane and the Shadow Land, his job done.

The rabbits ran along the forest path in silence before coming upon the warren.  “I’ll alert Blacksotne-rah to what happened,” Birch said and Zen nodded before he led the two rabbits down the run and to a burrow.  “This is where you’ll stay.  Blackstone-rah may or may not question you but if he does you have nothing to worry about.”

Kori nodded and pushed Vine into the burrow.  Zen nodded and then ran back up the run and along the forest path to his post since he was on sentry duty that evening.  “Kori do you think that Hituski is okay?”

“He’s a seer. I’m sure he’s fine.”  But really Kori was worried about the little seer. He had seen that Hitsuki was powerful despite being two months old.  He doubted whether a regular seer could have caused the ground to open up and send Oakleaf and his rabbits tumbling into the warren.  Then there had been the incident where Hitsuki had knocked that evil rabbit away from them before collapsing and blacking out.  But they were just normal rabbits. There was no way they could have possibly won and protected the little seer.  And now his friends had died because of those stupid evil rabbits.  Kuu only knew what horrors Hitsuki was facing.

Elrond grabbed a turnip in his mouth from Shizun’s burrow and carried it out of Nightdusk and to the cave where Joyner and Shadowfax had been hiding.  “How are you two?” Elrond asked looking at them with concern as he set the turnip down. 

“Thanatos-rah is… preoccupied.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because if he wasn’t then our collars and bracelets would have killed us by now,” Joyner answered simply. They had explained to Elrond about the collars and bracelets they were forced to wear earlier in the evening when he had arrived with a carrot.  A small pile of flayrah was piled up against one of the walls. 

“How are things at Nightdusk Elrond?” Shadowfax asked.  Joyner and Shadowfax were grateful for a friend who didn’t seem to want to kill them just because of what they looked like and who their master was.

“It seems okay so far.  I haven’t had any suspicion from any of the rabbits at Nightdusk but it’s only been a day.  The Black Rabbit said that the alliance would be formed in two weeks so I assume that they won’t destroy my warren.”

“You trust the Black Rabbit?” Joyner asked munching on the carrot that had been brought earlier while Shadowfax fell upon the turnip.  

“The Black Rabbit was kept enslaved by my former master and chief.  I’d rather trust him the Frith.”

His two friends nodded.  “You best get back to Nightdusk Elrond,” Joyner finally said.  “Thanks for the flayrah.”

“You’re welcome. Stay hidden.”

They nodded and watched Elrond squeeze out of the gap between the rock and the cave wall and vanish into the night.  What had their master so preoccupied that they weren’t being punished or even sought after? Whatever it was they were glad they wouldn’t be at the brunt of their master’s anger.

“Master,” Renmay said bowing before Thanatos. 

Thanatos looked at the doe in front of him.  “What is it?”

“Master I have decided on answer.”

“And?” Thanatos asked.

“Yes.”

“Yes what Renmay?”

“Yes master I will become your mate and bear your heir and kittens.”

Thanatos smiled and cuffed the doe knocking her back into his burrow.  “Then I suggest we get started. Nobody is to enter my burrow!”

The two guards nodded, bowed and left to stand guard at their master’s burrow.  Thanatos smiled at Renmay as he went over to her. “If I catch you talking to any buck I’ll kill you and send my Owsla to kill the buck who spoke to you.  Your purpose from here on out is to bear me a heir and kittens.  If you don’t then I’ll kill you. Do I make myself clear Renmay?”

“Yes master,” Renmay said tears coming to her eyes. 

“Good.  In return for bearing me an heir and kittens and assuming you actually don’t do anything that causes me to punish you you’ll have access to my personal flayrah storage.  You’ll also have my protection. No rabbit-kitten, buck or doe can lay a paw on you.  Now then…”

The guards ignored the mating going on in their master’s burrow and stood there in silence. They knew if they weren’t alert then their master would punish them.   Their master mated with his doe twice more during the day and then fell into a satisfied sleep. Renmay shivered next to Thanatos who was pressed up against her.  She tried to move and was cuffed across the head.  “Do NOT move Renmay.”

“Y-yes master.”

“Good.”  Thanatos lay back down and went to sleep. In the next burrow Hitsuki shivered in fear.  He hadn’t recovered at all from last night. It didn’t help that Thanatos had beaten him nearly senseless either.  Bruised and battered the young seer stared around his burrow searching for a way out of his predicament.  But the only way was the entrance to the run and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get past the guards.

An hour later Thanatos went into the seer’s burrow and cocked his head as he looked at him.  “Will you serve me Hitsuki?  You’ll be protected and can right the wrongs of your old warren for wanting to kill you.”

“Why would I want to possibly serve the rabbit that killed my friends?  There’s no way I’ll ever serve you!” Hitsuki spat out.

Thanatos was furious and grabbed Hitsuki by his neck and slammed him back into the burrow wall.  “You  _will_ obey and follow me little seer,” Thanatos growled in Hitsuki’s ear. 

“And I said that I will NOT follow you!” Hitsuki shouted and a shockwave that vibrated through the burrow sent Thanatos into the run and undid the collar around his neck.  Thanatos didn’t move.  His guards hurried over to him and stared in horror at their unconscious master before turning to Hitsuki.  Hitsuki swayed a bit where he stood before his own guards darted forward and pressed themselves on either side of the seer.  “Get me out of here and I can free you both from Thanatos’s control.”

The guards looked at each other.  The seer could free them?  One of the guards lowered themselves to the ground while the other gently placed Hitsuki on the first guard’s back before they turned and bolted into the run and out of Zorn.  The two rabbits ran quickly but the Owsla were after them.  “Stop,” Hitsuki pleaded and the two guards instantly halted. Hitsuki looked at the Owsla who were approaching them and his eyes flashed red as tree roots sprang up out of the ground ensnaring the Owsla who squealed in pain as they were strangled.  Hitsuki concentrated and a blue light shot out of his eyes as he looked up at the sky causing storm clouds to block out Frith and torrents of rain to fall.  Exhausted Hitsuki collapsed but not before one of his guards caught him and they made their way away from Zorn with the Owsla’s screams ringing in their ears.


	34. Warrior's Past

“Fiver, Shingetsu-rah wants to speak to you,” Walnut said. 

Fiver got up from is burrow and ordered Ochiba to stay in the burrow while he went to see Shingetsu.  He wasn’t sure what his master wanted.  They hadn’t talked for a while.  Hoping he wasn’t in trouble he followed Walnut to his master’s burrow. 

“Shingetsu-rah you wished to speak to me?” Fiver asked bowing low before his master.

“Yes I did Greystorm. You have been awakened from a long slumber but I take it you know nothing of your past or why you were reawaken.  Am I correct in my assumption?”

“Yes my Lord,” Greystorm said.

Shingetsu nodded at Greystorm’s confirmation.  “Then your memories are blocked.”

“Why my Lord?”

“That I don’t know the answer to.  No doubt the mother and father have blocked them.  Though I’m going to probably suffer for this it is important that you know who you are Greystorm,” Shingetsu replied with a sigh.  “Follow me and call your servant.”

“How?”

“Greystorm you have the ability to summon your servant here with your mind.  It is the mother and father said; once blood bonded a servant cannot disobey their master.”

Greystorm nodded.   _Ochiba!_

_Master?_

_Come to Shingetsu-rah’s burrow._

_Yes mas…master,_ Ochiba sighed in defeat and a few minutes later was standing at the entrance to the burrow cowering on the ground.

“Enter,” Shingetsu said. 

Ochiba crept into the burrow and stood a bit behind Greystorm.  “Ochiba how much do you know of your master?” Shingetsu asked the buck.

“I confess I don’t know a lot Shingetsu-rah.  The mother and father kept his past life secret from me.”

“That’s not surprising. The mother and father think they can do whatever they want and there has been nobody to challenge them since the world was created.”

“Why would they block my memories?”

“Because you can destroy them and by doing so you will take over Ether.”

As they were speaking Shingetsu led the two other rabbits out of his burrow and away from Inle Warren into the coldness of the Shadow Land.  “Greystorm you were a warrior.  You still are a warrior but your memories of your past were blocked,” Shingetsu said as he led them down the path the four seers had taken long ago to the meadow at the foot of the mountain. 

“Greystorm you used to live in a warren called Bright Star.  That warren was destroyed a long time ago.  You come from a long line of warriors and seers.  You were a true warrior and were a captain in the Bright Star Owsla.  Unlike many other warrens Bright Star valued seers and did not turn them away like so many warrens today.   Only you have the power to destroy the mother and father.  By destroying the mother and father you will not only save me a life of torture at their paws but you’ll also take over Ether and reside there permanently.”

“Does that mean I would die?”

“In a way yes and in a way no.  Yes when you defeat the mother and father you would die but you would also have eternal life in Ether. You would be reborn and become the new father of all rabbits.  Your servant, Ochiba here, would also go with you to serve you in Ether just as he serves you in the Shadow Land and on the mortal plane.”

“Can’t you, Shingetsu-rah, take over Ether?”

“No and even if I could I wouldn’t want to. My duty is to Inle Warren and collecting the souls of the dead.  You have died once before already.  When you die again it will be your second and last time you die.”

“Can I close Ether?”

Shingetsu looked surprised.  “Why would you close Ether?  Did you not like it there?”

“I think it nice how it is warmer than the Shadow Land”, Shingetsu laughed at that comment and nodded, “and there’s no elil to harm us but I wouldn’t fancy being there by myself with only Ochiba to talk to.  Shingetsu how did I die?”

Shingetsu sighed and shook his head sadly.  “Surrounding you Greystorm is a prophecy.  The prophecy is as follows:  _When the warrior seer is awoken all the elements shall be at his call.  The warrior who died at the hands of evil shall be reborn and when the moon turns red and blood rains from the sky will be the time of his greatest battle.  Born in an ancient warren who worshiped the stars the warrior seer will again rise and destroy the sun and the evil that plagues two planes. With their deaths the warrior seer can finally be reunited with his love and bring peace to the children.”_

“True love?”

“Vilthuril is not your true mate Greystorm. Your true mate is locked away in Ether.  Her name is Coldstar.  She was taken from Bright Star before your death.  You came home to Bright Star and found Coldstar gone.  I tried to protect your mate from being taken but am unable to stop the mother and father. Only you Greystorm have the power to defeat them and bring peace to both the Shadow Land and mortal plane.”

“So you knew me before?”

“Indeed I did.  We were friends.  Close friends. Like myself and Prince Rainbow.  You were furious, not at me but at the mother and father for stealing Coldstar and vowed that you would destroy them. So you went away from Bright Star and shortly after you left it fell.  While it still stands all the rabbits died.  I’ve never seen something of that nature before.  If you want to bring up memories of your past then you must go to Bright Star and there you will find the answers you seek and will be truly awoken.”

“I can control the elements?”

“Yes.  The elements are as follows: Fire, Ice, Water, Air, Wood, Earth, Lightning, Darkness, and Light.  All those elements are at your command but they are locked until you have awakened fully.  If you like I can give you a few memories that I have stored in my mind.”

“I’d like that Shingetsu.”

“Very well.  This may hurt and you may collapse from the memory transfer.”

Shingetsu placed both paws on the sides of Greystorm’s head and his eyes became a dark crimson as the memories of Greystorm that he had stored in his mind copied and flew into Greystorm.  Shingetsu swayed on his paws as he removed his front paws from Greystorm’s head and fell onto his front paws breathing heavily and his eyes went back to their normal color.

Ochiba darted forward and pressed himself against his master to keep his master from falling onto the ground.  Greystorm’s eyes flashed dark gray as the memories assaulted him.

**A three month old kitten sat staring at a tree.  Raising its paws the roots erupted from the ground and darted forward before the kitten slammed its front paws back onto the ground causing the roots to shoot up in the air and wave before him before sliding back into the earth.  “Very good Greystorm,” a buck said. “Thank you parli,” the kitten said beaming up at its father.**

**The kitten was now a year old and had just been inducted into the Owsla.  “Officer Greystorm take a patrol out to Farthen Moor and check on their warren.  I fear something bad is going to happen.”**

**“Of course Glacius-rah,” Greystorm said and gathered three officers, a corporal, and a couple of promising bucks before beginning the journey to Farthen Moor.  Farthen Moor lay a week away from Bright Star to the East and was one of the warrens they got on with. They hurried through the snow as it was the dead of winter to Farthen Moor. Stopping at the two elm trees that marked the entrance to Farthen Moor they expected to see a couple of sentries standing guard but nothing.**

**“What is going on Officer Greystorm?” Officer Linwood asked.**

**“I don’t know.  There should be sentries posted here. There are always sentries posted here,” Greystorm said beginning to be afraid.  He shook his head. He was a seer and a warrior. Owsla were supposed to be brave.**

**The patrol passed through the two elm trees and went along the path that led to Farthen Moor.  Stopping at the warren they looked around for rabbits but saw none.  They went down into the warren and through the runs looking and calling for any of the Farthen Moor rabbits.  They took an hour searching and double searching all the burrows and runs.**

**“Nobody here sir. No smell of death or disease either.  No smell of rabbits either.  It’s like they’ve all just vanished into thin air,” Auburn said.**

**Greystorm paused at the entrance to a side run.  Changing his eyes to orange he peered into the darkness and shuddered.  “There’s a rabbit down this run. Wait here while I investigate.” The rest of the patrol nodded and waited while Greystorm went down the narrow run.**

**Greystorm spotted a rabbit shaking in fear. Carefully Greystorm pressed a paw over the rabbit’s heart and his eyes flickered closed as the scared rabbit’s memories flew before his eyes.  The warren was asleep aside from the sentries who were above ground watching the warren and the Owsla who was on night duty.  Shadows padded forward softly and quickly killed the two sentries before they could raise the alarm.  Then they pounced on the Owsla who was on night duty and swept into the warren.  The rabbits were unable to cry out or run as the shadows mercilessly slaughtered them all. The strange thing was when the rabbits were destroyed they vanished into thin air and their scent vanished from the warren.  A young rabbit bolted down the narrow stone run and cowered against the wall of the run for it led to a dead end.  Then silence fell upon the warren as the last rabbits died and the shadows vanished.**

**“It’s alright. What’s your name?”**

**“Wildflower sir.”**

**“Wildflower come with us and we’ll take you back to Bright Star.  You’ll be safe there,” Greystorm said gently as he ushered the rabbit in front of him.  Wildflower obediently obeyed Greystorm and led the way out of the run before they saw the shadows before them.  Greystorm’s patrol was gone.  Wildflower let out a squeal of fear and stopped dead in his tracks.**

**“Who are you?” Greystorm asked. He grabbed Wildflower’s neck in his teeth and backed down the burrow taking the scared buck with him.**

**“Apparently we missed one,” one of the shadow said.**

**“Warrior seer do you know of the mother and father?”**

**“No.”**

**“The mother and father are the parents of all rabbits. We were sent here on their orders to destroy this warren and the rabbits in it.”**

**“Why?”**

**“This warren forgot to serve the mother and father. For that they deserved to be destroyed.  The warren was created on the command that they would serve their parents and do their will. They failed and forgot the ways and the agreement.”**

**“Are you going to destroy all warrens that don’t follow the mother and father? Many rabbits have never heard of the mother and father.  We have heard of El-ahrairah and of course the Black Rabbit but there are no tales or legends of two mythical parents.”**

**“It is the rabbits’ fault for forgetting the mother and father.  They gave life to all rabbits and all rabbits come from the mother and father. They are even superior to Frith and Kuu.”**

**“Now you’re just being idiots.  How can a couple of mythical rabbits be higher than the Sun God and Moon Goddess?”**

**“You won’t harm this rabbit.”**

**“Oh? Are you going to stop us?” The shadows laughed.**

**Greystorm smiled and twisted all the elements together before the elemental twist was shot into the shadows and around them, closing them off so they were unable to escape. Their screams sounded as the elemental twist burned them and they vanished.  “Come on Wildflower,” Greystorm said gently and the two rabbits made their way out of that death trap and back to Bright Star where Greystorm reported what had happened to his Owsla  and the warren.**

The memories faded and Greystorm shook his head.  “Those shadows were servants of the mother and father?”

“Sadly yes. They were right. Farthen Moor was the warren that the mother and father lived in with their first children.  It is the first warren ever built until the shadows destroyed it.”

“What happened to Wildflower?”

“You took him in and he became a strong member of the Owsla under your guidance and teachings. Greystorm if you want to discover the truth and be fully awakened as well as gain your elemental powers then you must return to Bright Star.  Only there will you find your powers and the rest of your memories. Take Ochiba with you.”

“Thank you master.”

“Don’t thank me Greystorm.  If you can destroy the mother and father for good I’ll be happy.” Greystorm nodded to Shingetsu and together the warrior seer and his servant vanished from the Shadow Land. “Be careful my servant. Our lives depend on you defeating the mother and father.”


	35. Bright Star

Greystorm and Ochiba wandered through empty fields and forests until they got to an abandoned warren.  Greystorm could sense at once that it was his home. “Bright Star, the warrior seer Greystorm has returned,” Greystorm muttered softly. 

Greystorm and Ochiba looked at the warren.  In the center of the meadow was an old oak tree.  Greystorm stared at the tree and then walked over to it.  The memory of him being three months old making the roots of this tree shoot up from the ground and into the air flashed before his eyes.  He couldn’t believe that this tree in front of him had lasted all those long years.

Going underground Greystorm and Ochiba found themselves in a large burrow.  The burrow appeared to be a large meeting area not unlike Watership Down, the Council Room in Efrafa, or Shining Wire Warren.   _Perhaps all warrens have large chambers such as this so rabbits can talk and listen to stories and poetry._

Greystorm looked around at the runs that led off from the chamber they were in.  As he stood there he felt his memories of the place come back into his mind.  He knew where everything was from his time here long ago.  The burrows near the entrance they had come down held the Owsla for they were the first line of defense against any attacks by elil or enemy warrens.  Three runs to the south of the chamber laid his own burrow that he had been born in.  It was also where Wildflower and he had lived when he had rescued the buck from Farthen Moor.

They walked deeper into the warren, their footsteps echoing silently on the dirt floors of the runs.  The warren was medium size.  They walked through the silent warren. Greystorm and Ochiba were amazed that it had continued to stay intact for all this time.

“Master do you recognize your home?” Ochiba asked from behind Greystorm.

“Yes I do Ochiba.  I cannot believe it has stood all these centuries.  I feel as if I never left.  It is exactly as I remember it.”

Greystorm continued walking down the runs gazing about him.  He felt a slight pull to a run that he remembered led to a smaller chamber.  Silently Greystorm walked in followed by Ochiba and the two rabbits stared at a stone table with the same ancient writing he had seen on the wall that led to Ether from Inle Warren. 

_Stored away beneath the stone_

_Speak these ancient words_

_Let all be known._

_The memories of the warrior seer_

_Shall come to life when he is near_

_And a warrior revived from sleep_

_Shall regain all that he held dear._

“What does the writing mean master?” Ochiba asked as Greystorm finished reading the inscription.

“That all my memories and powers lie beneath this stone table,” Greystorm said frowning at the table. He hadn’t remembered ever being in this chamber before yet something had pulled him here. 

“Beneath the stone…,” Greystorm murmured to himself.  Getting onto his belly he crawled towards the stone and saw a run that sloped downward.   _Odd.  What is this?_

“Ochiba stay up top.  I’m going to crawl into this run here and see what this is about.”

“Yes master.”

Crawling forward Greystorm tumbled down the run and landed in a small cave.  He got to his paws and looked around him before advancing forward.  Instantly he was assaulted by more memories and his long awaited powers flowed into him.  Shivering with power as it crackled around and in him his eyes turned crimson as the elemental twist blasted a hole through the roof of the cave that traveled up through the warren before dissipating in the air.  “I have all I need to slay the mother and father,” Greystorm said to Ochiba who bowed before he collapsed in a dead sleep. 

Hitsuki appeared in the cave that held Joyner and Shadowfax.  The two rabbits squealed in terror at the two Zorn rabbits in front of them.  “We’re not going to hurt you,” one of them said lying down to allow Hitsuki to climb off his back.  “Hitsuki here has promised to free us from Thanatos’s magic and control over us.”

Hitsuki looked at the four rabbits sadly.  The rabbits stared back at the seer.  “I apologize if this hurts,” Hitsuki said and pressed a paw to each of the bracelets surrounding the first guard’s legs.  The rabbit screamed in pain as the he was burned before a yellow light flowed over him healing the wounds.  Then he did the same to the collar and repeated the process to the other three rabbits whose screams filled the air.  A dark cloud of magic swirled above the rabbits before Hitsuki quickly stamped his paws on the cave wall destroying the darkness and with that little bit of power held over the rabbits in front of him.

“You’re free now,” Hitsuki said.  “Thanatos can’t control any rabbit that has the instruments of his torture removed by me.”

“Thank you for freeing us,” one of the guards said.  “My name is Glen and this is Pebble,” gesturing at Hitsuki’s second guard.  Pebble nodded his thanks. 

Hitsuki just nodded and lay down.  The four freed rabbits quickly discussed something quietly among themselves before turning to Hitsuki.  “We’ll serve and follow you Hitsuki-rah,” Pebble said. 

“I’m no chief,” Hitsuki said.  “Besides how can I be a chief when most rabbits detest seers and would seek to kill them or drive them from their warrens?”

“They’re ignorant,” Joyner said.  “They don’t know the gift they were given.”

“If you want to follow me that is fine. But I don’t want you to feel that you have to serve me just because I saved you from Thanatos.”

“We do this of our own free will and partly yes because you saved us,” Shadowfax said for the rabbits.  Hitsuki sighed and closed his eyes before nodding.  If they wanted to follow and serve him then that was fine as long as they didn’t betray them.

 _Little servant I see you have freed four rabbits from Thanatos_ , Shingetsu said.

_Who are you?_

_I am your master.  The master and father of all seers.  I am more commonly known as the Black Rabbit of Inle.  I am chief of Inle Warren and am the one who takes the souls of dead rabbits back to the Shadow Land.  The seers are my gift to the warrens of the world and they remain loyal and obey only me.  You need not fear these four rabbits. They will follow and serve you. You have no need to fear their betrayal for they cannot betray you.  I’m glad to see you are free of Thanatos as well._

_How can you know this master?_

There was laughter in Hitsuki’s mind at the question. _Because little seer it is an ancient law I put into place. When a powerful seer such as yourself frees rabbits from an evil tyrant they can never betray the one who freed them. This protects both them and my servant from harm and death. Now sleep little seer and rest.  Do not trouble yourself anymore with these thoughts.  Grow stronger in body and power because you are destined to defeat Thanatos._


	36. Dusk Moon

Pipkin, Sunset, Burdock and Zeus had traveled months to get away from the alliance.  They had traveled for months until they arrived at a warren called Moonfell.  At first they had been scared that the rabbits they saw would kill them since they were some of the rabbits from Brimstone but the chief, Blackstone, had assured them that they were good rabbits and they were welcome to live in Moonfell.  It had taken a week for them to settle in and get used to the new warren they were in.  Pipkin still wished that he could talk to Fiver.

Blackstone had to admit that he was worried.  He hadn’t heard or seen any of the exiled seers in a while.  He trusted Shingetsu and imagined they were still in the Shadow Land recovering from their ordeal of having saved his rabbits and saving the alliance even if they didn’t deserve to be saved after how the seers had been exiled by the chiefs.

Meanwhile Greystorm woke up to find himself still in the chamber under the stone table.  Ochiba was next to him looking at him with worry in his eyes.  “What happened?” Greystorm asked slowly getting up.

“Master when you received your powers and the rest of your memories you collapsed. You’ve been asleep for three days.  I know I deserve punishment for not obeying you but I came down here and haven’t left your side for the entire three days you’ve been asleep.”

“Thank you Ochiba though you shouldn’t have disobeyed my orders.”

“I know that master. The collar ti… never mind.  I was already punished for my disobedience.”

Greystorm led the way back up the run with Ochiba following and made his way out to the field in front of the warren where the master and servant set to eating the grass.  Neither of them had eaten anything for three days-Greystorm because he had been asleep and Ochiba because he refused to leave his master’s side.

After filling themselves with grass Greystorm and Ochiba walked through the veil into the Shadow Land where they met Shingetsu.  “Was your journey a success?”

“Yes master,” Greystorm said.  “I have my powers and am ready to face the mother and father.”

“No you aren’t.  You may have your powers and memories back but you aren’t ready to face them until you have regained control of your powers.”

“But master I made an elemental twist and sent it up through the roof of Bright Star.”

“That was just your body reacting to the power surge in you.  It wasn’t done by your own will.  Sorry Greystorm but you must trust me on this when I tell you aren’t ready.”

“Of course master.”

“Why weren’t you here after gaining your powers? You and Ochiba have been on earth for three days.”

“I passed out after gaining my powers and remaining memories.”

“I see. Yes I can see how that would cause any rabbit to pass out, especially a warrior seer. I should have seen that coming. I’m sorry.”

“It isn’t your fault master.”

Shingetsu nodded and then led the way back to Inle Warren.  He disappeared through the runs to his burrow and lay down next to a pregnant Kosetsu.  “Kosetsu how are you feeling?”

“Tired Shingetsu but other than that I am well.  How is it possible that we were able to have kittens?”

“Lady Kuu granted me that gift when I rescued you. I just didn’t act on it until now as I wanted to give you time to rest and recover from being in the ice pillar for so long and with Greystorm being awoken I needed to focus on him.  Also we are not phantoms unlike the rabbits in my warren.”

“Shingetsu could we not plead with Lady Kuu to give your dead servants their bodies back?”

“I don’t know.  I’m not sure if they would even want to resume their solid forms. I haven’t ever thought to ask.  I may have to when this entire mess gets fixed.”

Elrond had informed Kaolin-rah of why he was at Nightdusk and that his warren was willing to make an alliance with Nightdusk.  Blacksone-rah had been sent for so the alliance could be formed.  Elrond knew that two warrens against four wouldn’t be evenly matched but with some of the changed rabbits against normal rabbits there shouldn’t be a problem if it came to a fight.  Though with Thorn alive and well according to Joyner and Shadowfax Elrond feared for their future if Thanatos wasn’t destroyed for good.

Blackstone arrived with a few members of his Owsla.  Elrond happily went over to his chief.  “I see you’re well Elrond,” Blackstone said looking at the buck.

“I’ve been taken good care of here Blackstone-rah.”

“Was Kaolin mad about you being a spy?”

“No sir.  He realized that it was smart with the dangers both warrens had faced at the hands of mad leaders.”

“Good. I wouldn’t want to have to go to war with another warren on top of the alliance.”

Blackstone, Elrond and his Owsla continued walking through the warren until they came to a dark gray buck.  “Greetings Blackstone, chief of Moonfell.  I’m glad you could make it to Nightdusk and hope your journey was well?”

“It was uneventful thank Kuu.  I hope Elrond here hasn’t been any trouble.”

“None at all.  None at all.  Now I understand from Elrond that you wish to make an alliance with Nightdusk?”

“That’s correct. Has Elrond informed you of our past and that we made enemies of four warrens?”

“Yes he did.  I can understand why you didn’t come to me sooner about forming an alliance. In these dangerous times it’s best to learn about potential allies first before making alliances with them.”

Blackstone nodded and looked around. “Your rabbits appear healthy and happy Kaolin.”

“Yes we’re better off now that Cowslip and Silverweed are dead. They can no longer manipulate our minds and control us.  I assume your rabbits are happy to be out of Brimstone?”

“Indeed we are.  That place was horrible.”

Kaolin nodded in agreement.  “It took us a while to get over the mind control. We were lost once Silverweed was killed and the spell over us was broken. I was one of the few affected by Silverweed. He found that he couldn’t easily control me.”

Blackstone nodded to himself not saying anything.  He figured it was impolite to admit that Shingetsu had shown them memories of Shining Wire Warren.

“Blackstone-rah there’s something I must say to you and Kaolin-rah.”

“What is it Elrond?”

“I found a couple of rabbits from Thanatos.  Apparently he’s alive.”

“ALIVE!” Kaolin and Blackstone shouted together.

“What do you mean he is alive?” Blackstone asked.

“Sir it is just as I said. I found a couple of escaped rabbits from a warren called Zorn, that’s the new warren Thanatos and his rabbits created after the destruction of Brimstone, and they said they wanted to be free. When I went there a couple of days ago I found two other rabbits and a seer.  The funny thing was the two rabbits I made friends with had their collars removed and so did the other two rabbits with the seer. I gather that the two new rabbits were guards of the seer in Zorn and somehow the seer freed all four rabbits from Thanatos’s control and power because the collars and bracelets on their bodies disappeared.”

“Collars and bracelets?” Blackstone asked.

“Yes sir. Thanatos appears to have gotten the idea to put every rabbit from kitten to buck under the power of bracelets and collars that will strangle them to death if they disobey Thanatos, try to kill him or betray him.  Joyner and Shadowfax, the two rabbits I befriended are really nice.  I’m not sure about the two guards as I haven’t talked to them much.”

“Where are they?” Kaolin asked Elrond.

“In a cave not far from here Kaolin.  Shizun has given me leave to take flayrah from his burrow to them so they have something to eat.  They couldn’t come into the warrens without altering Thanatos to us so they’ve been living in the cave. They followed me from Moonfell.”

“Elrond you should have told Kaolin or me about this as soon as you discovered them.  Now we have Thanatos to deal with on top of the alliance that wants us dead.”

“I’m sorry Blackstone-rah.  I was afraid you would kill them so I didn’t say anything and I… I didn’t want to believe that Thanatos was still alive.”

“Well now it’s important that we form an alliance though with two warrens I don’t know if we’ll stand a chance against Thanatos and Zorn,” Blackstone said worriedly.

Kaolin was silent during the conversation between the Moonfell rabbit and his chief.  “I agree with Blackstone that you should have told us about this as soon as you heard and not kept it from us.  Blackstone is right the alliance must be formed.”  He looked at his rabbits that were above ground and watching the meeting between the two chiefs.  “The alliance of Dusk Moon is hereby formed. If one warren is attacked then the other must come to their aid. No rabbit in either warren is to be harmed in either warren.  Is this agreeable Blackstone?”

“It is Kaolin.”

The bond was sealed and then the chiefs turned to Elrond. “Now Elrond let’s meet these rabbits and seer.”


	37. Disucssion with Survivors

Elrond, Kaolin, Blackstone and the members of Blackstone’s Owsla that had come with him to Nightdusk went to the cave where the four freed rabbits of Zorn and the seer were living.  “Joyner! It’s Elrond and I’ve brought my chief as well as the chief of Nightdusk.  Can we come in?”

There was a silence in the cave and then the whisper of voices hurriedly talking with each other.  Joyner squeezed out of the gap between the rock and the cave wall and sat up looking at the rabbits gathered there before them.  “Elrond why did you bring these rabbits here?” Joyner asked his friend.

“We’re here to talk and see the seer,” Blackstone said. Joyner turned and bolted back inside the entrance.  Quickly the four freed rabbits squeezed back out of the burrow and stood in front of Elrond and the others. 

“What do you want with our master?” Shadowfax asked. The four rabbits got into a fighting stance. They wouldn’t let their master be taken away by these rabbits and were furious at Elrond for outing them.

“What do you mean he is your master?” Blackstone asked. 

“We serve him since he freed us. It’s of our own will and choice.  You’re not going to harm our master,” Shadowfax said and the other three rabbits nodded in agreement.

“We just want to talk is all.  How did you escape Thanatos? Is it true he is alive?”

“Yes he is alive and he’s furious at the alliance and at you rabbits for escaping.  He means to capture you all and enslave you again.  Thanatos is busy building up his warren so you should be thankful he hasn’t found you yet.  We aren’t sure how we escaped but we suspect the Black Rabbit helped us.”

“Can we see the seer?” Kaolin asked.

Joyner slipped back into the cave and spoke quietly with Hitsuki who followed Joyner out.  “What is it you want with me?” Hitsuki asked the rabbits in front of him.  His former guards pressed against his sides as he was still weak from their escape from Zorn.  The rabbits of Moonfell and Kaolin stared at the rabbit before them.  They had never seen a rabbit with a lavender stripe along its back before. 

“Who are you?” Birch asked the rabbit before them.

“My name is Hitsuki.  I was born near Watership Down and my marli died a week after my birth.  I was taken in by Captain Blackavar and his mate Mist and raised for two months until our chief found out I was a seer.  The alliance has said that they will kill all seers born in the warren so Blackavar, Mist, their kittens, some other rabbits and I escaped from there but Thanatos found us and killed my friends and captured me.  I was held in Zorn for a while until my two guards took me to safety.  As repayment for their kindness I saved them along with Joyner and Shadowfax from Thanatos’s control.  You will regret killing me. Only I can stop Thanatos for good.”

“How do we know you speak the truth?”

“Blackstone has made friends with my master.”

“Who is your master?”“The father of all seers.”

“The Black Rabbit is the father of all seers?” Blackstone asked.

“Yes he is.  Seers are only loyal to and only obey the Black Rabbit.  He is our father and our master.  However many warrens choose to ignore the gift of seers that the Black Rabbit gives to the world and instead kill them, don’t pay attention to their warnings or drive them out.”“Is it true that you are friends with the Black Rabbit Blackstone?” Kaolin asked looking at the Moonfell chief.“It is true.  Though we are not close friends of course.  I trust the seer.”“What of these four rabbits with the seer? What should we do with them?”

“If you want my help in defeating Thanatos then you will not lay a paw on them,” Hitsuki growled.

The rabbits shifted nervously looking at the seer.  “He is our best hope of stopping the darkness that plagues rabbits,” Blackstone said.

“What of this alliance that says they will kill the rabbits of Moonfell and the seer?” Kaolin asked. “We’re not enough to stand against two enemies."

“Then we’ll just have to hope that the alliance sides with us,” Blackstone said.  “Hitsuki do you want to come with us? I believe there are two rabbits at my warren that have been worried about you.”

“Who?  They all died.”

“No they didn’t. There’s a little buck named Vine and a doe named Kori. They arrived at Moonfell a couple weeks ago.”

Hitsuki brightened at the thought of his adopted nest mate being alive as well as one of his friends.  “Yes I’d like that a lot.  Thank you.”

“No problem. Elrond come on.  We’ll see you later Kaolin.”

“I look forward to our alliance and helping each other Blackstone.”

“And I look forward to the same with Nightdusk.”

Blackstone turned and led his rabbits back to Moonfell.  He smiled as he knew how happy Vine and Kori would be at finding Hitsuki alive and well.  And there were also the four other rabbits that had left Watership Down that would look forward to being among a friend.  They made their way back to Moonfell and Blackstone informed his rabbits that the alliance of Dusk Moon was made and forged.  His rabbits breathed a sigh of relief but then Blackstone broke the news to them that Thanatos was alive and they were understandably afraid.  “How will we survive against Thanatos and the alliance? Thanatos has sworn to enslave us again for leaving and the alliance has sworn to kill us,” Blueberry said.

“With the Black Rabbit’s and Lady Kuu’s help we’ll find a way to stop the destruction of Dusk Moon.  And if the alliance refuses to help us then we’ll just have to stay far away from them.  I have found the seer who says he can defeat Thanatos.  Say hello to Hitsuki everyone,” Blackstone said motioning to Hitsuki who was looking at the rabbits before him.  The rabbits muttered a polite hello.   “We’ll need to stay on the alert for enemy rabbits.  Hitsuki how far is it from Zorn to Moonfell?”

“I don’t know Blackstone.  I was too weak and exhausted from knocking Thanatos out and then strangling the rabbits with tree roots when we made our escape from Zorn.  My guards might know.”

Glen stepped forward.  “Three moons distance from here to Zorn.”

“Then we should be safe if Thanatos keeps to himself for now. He has no way of tracking us does he?”

“No.  Not that we know of anyway.”

Blackstone sighed.  “Go underground and visit your friends Hitsuki.  Take any empty burrow the five of you want. Elrond you show them the way.”

“Yes Blackstone-rah,” Elrond said before turning to the seer and his friends.  “Follow me.”

The rabbits made their way underground and they came across the burrow Kori and Vine were in. “Vine there’s someone to see you,” Elrond called.

“Who?” Vine asked coming out and then stopping in shock as he stared at the rabbit before him. “Hitsuki! You’re okay!”

“I’m fine Vine. Weak but fine.  These are some friends and servants of mine.”

The rabbits nodded to Vine and left their master to play with his friend before following Elrond and taking up a couple of burrows further down the run.  Hopefully now they would be safe from harm.  Hopefully Thanatos was defeated for good.


	38. Heir

Renmay was close to giving birth.  Thanatos wasn’t sure how many kittens his doe was having but he hoped she’d be having a strong buck to take over Zorn in the event of his death.  Thorn was pleased that Renmay had gotten pregnant when he mated with her. Of course his magic had also helped.  Blizzard hadn’t thought of that.

A few days later Renmay cried out in pain as she began to enter the stages of labor.  Thanatos watched her for the entire labor which lasted an hour.  There were two bucks and one doe.  Thanatos padded over to the bucks.  He could tell the second one would never amount to much but the first one appeared strong.  “Well there’s no need for the second buck and doe,” Thanatos said as he bared his fangs and brought his mouth down to the second buck intending to kill it.  “Your job is to feed my heir. There’s no reason for you to have any more kittens.”A white light filled the warren and Thanatos was thrown back across the burrow as dirt from the ceiling came down.  Moneywort and Pumpkin appeared and gently picked up the second buck and doe before looking at Thanatos’s heir. 

_What should we do with the heir?_

_Leave it to Fiver.  I have a feeling that this heir isn’t going to be what Thanatos hopes it will be._ _Renmay you are a fool for becoming Thanatos’s mate after you saw how he treats the rabbits.  What possessed you to become this evil rabbit’s mate?_

“Who are you?”

_None of your concern.  Only know that these two kittens we carry will be protected from Thanatos and Zorn.  Treat the heir with kindness and love._

Moneywort and Pumpkin vanished and the white light faded.  They were back in the Shadow Land where they had been living since they had defeated Blizzard. They brought the two newborn kittens into Moonblossom’s burrow. Shingetsu and Kosetsu arrived upon learning that two of the exiled seers had returned.  “Those are Thanatos’s kittens?”

“Yes master,” Moneywort said once he had laid the buck he was holding down near Moonblossom who had given birth to Moneywort’s three kittens.  Pumpkin laid the doe next to her brother by Moonblossom who nudged the kittens towards her teats so they could suckle and get fed. “And the heir?”

“Still in Zorn Shingetsu,” Pumpkin said.  “We figured it would be best for Fiver to take care of the heir.”

“You’ve been in the Shadow Land for a while.  Your friend Blackstone is getting worried as are his rabbits.”“Really?” Pumpkin asked.  “We’ve forgotten about Blackstone’s offer for us to live in their new warren since we’ve been back.”

“If you go back only you and Moneywort can go.  Those kittens you rescued will need to stay here with Moonblossom and Fiver has to stay here longer.”

“Why?” Moneywort asked.

“Training.  Fiver’s found out something important about himself which is why he hasn’t been around much.”Moneywort and Pumpkin nodded.  “If Fiver needs to stay here master then we won’t object.”

“Master will I and the kittens be able to go back to the mortal plane?”

“Eventually yes. Those kittens need to get strong though and you need your rest.  Now I’ve taken up enough of your time.  Oh and Moneywort and Pumpkin,” Shingetsu said as he paused at the entrance to the run with Kosetsu by his side, “there’s a young seer named Hitsuki that will need all your help in training. He is the one destined to kill Thanatos.” His seers nodded and Shingetsu and Kosetsu walked back to their burrow. 

“Well I think we should get going then Pumpkin,” Moneywort said. He nuzzled Moonblossom and gazed at his kittens fondly before the two seers vanished in a swirl of yellow flames.


	39. Arrival

Moneywort and Pumpkin watched the fire around them disappear as they appeared at the warren they presumed was Moonfell. Birch saw them and ran towards them.   
“Moneywort! Pumpkin! You’re finally here! Where are Fiver and Moonblossom?”  
“Moonblossom and I got together and she’s back in Inle Warren with my kittens until they get stronger and then will be joining us here. Fiver apparently has some training to do with our master so we’re not sure when he will be coming,” Moneywort said.  
“Congratulations on you and Moonblossom becoming mates! How many kittens do you have?”  
“Five.”  
“And you Pumpkin? Have you not found a mate yet?”  
“No I’m afraid I haven’t Captain Birch. Though I don’t want a mate until this war is over for good.”  
“That makes sense. Wait how do you know that I’m a Captain?”  
Moneywort and Pumpkin smiled. “Our master’s Owsla have been watching you and reporting news back to him which is relayed to us. It gives us great pleasure that you are all well and have aligned yourselves with a friendly warren.”  
Birch nodded. He should have figured the Black Rabbit would send his rabbits to watch over them. “Blackstone-rah is below ground. Why did you come here anyway? Were you not happy in the Shadow Land.”  
“Blackstone-rah gave Fiver and the three of us the option of living here and we figured he would be worried. Our master also told us to train a little seer that was born on the outskirts of Watership Down.”  
“You must mean Hitsuki. He was a prisoner of Thanatos before he escaped with his guards and there are two more escaped rabbits from Zorn. That’s Thanatos’s new warren.”  
“And the alliance?”  
“They tried to kill Hitsuki and killed the other rabbits who escaped with him except for a young buck named Vine and a doe named Kori.”  
“Our master says little Hitsuki is the one to kill Thanatos. We will follow our master’s orders and assist his fellow servant in achieving this goal.”  
Birch nodded and led them underground to Blackstone’s burrow. “Blackstone-rah there are a couple of rabbits to see you.”  
Blackstone came out of his burrow and smiled. “Welcome Moneywort and Pumpkin to Moonfell! About time you arrived here! Where are Fiver and Moonblossom?”  
“Fiver has training to do in Inle Warren and we aren’t sure when he will be here. Moonblossom is still in Inle Warren to nurse my five kittens and when the kittens are strong enough they will be coming here as well. I am not sure about Fiver coming back though.”  
“We know nothing of Shingetsu’s reasons for Fiver staying in Inle Warren but trust our master.”  
“Congratulations on the kittens Moneywort. I’m glad to have at least two seers here.”  
“We also came to help Hitsuki on Shingetsu’s orders.”  
“Good. He’s a powerful little seer and could use all the help he can get. You have some friends from Watership Down who have now become Moonfell rabbits. Birch will show you where they are.”  
Moneywort and Pumpkin nodded to Blackstone and followed Birch back into the run and to where Pipkin, Vine, Kori, Sunset, Zeus and Burdock were. They were looking forward to seeing some familiar faces even if those rabbits hadn’t been part of their old warrens.


	40. Return to the Alliance

Greystorm shifted on his paws as he dodged Shingetsu’s fireball. They had been at this for the past week. Shingetsu was trying to get Greystorm’s speed and powers back under control so he could face the mother and father. “Good Greystorm. Remember your training and another month of this and you should be back to your former self.”  
“Thank you Shingetsu-rah.”  
“Not a problem Greystorm. How did it feel to be back in your old warren?”  
“I was surprised I could remember where I was born and grew up.”  
Shingetsu chuckled at that. “You have the option of returning there you know.”  
“What?”  
“Exactly what I just said Greystorm. When you defeat the mother and father you have two options. Return to Bright Star and bring the warren back to life with your mate or stay in Ether and rule there. In addition to that you’ll also be granted immortality along with your mate. Now you need to go back to the alliance Greystorm and inform them that Thanatos is still alive. See if they will join Dusk Moon. Dusk Moon is the second alliance between the warrens of Moonfell and Night Dusk. Moneywort, Pumpkin and some other rabbits from Watership Down are now living at Moonfell. If they don’t then Dusk Moon will be on their own.”  
“Do I tell them my real name?”  
“No. Trust me when I say you do not want to do that.”  
Greystorm nodded. “Congrats on your five kittens master. I bet you and Kosetsu are proud.”  
“We are and thank you Greystorm.”  
Greystorm went and collected Ochiba before they left for Watership Down. “Been a while since I’ve been back here,” Greystorm said to Ochiba as they sat at the bottom of the hill. They climbed the hill and were surrounded by rabbits that Greystorm didn’t know.   
“What are you doing here?”  
“We’ve come to speak to the chiefs of the alliance,” Fiver said.  
“What’s your names?”  
“Lightning and this is Ochiba,” Greystorm said.  
Ochiba watched the rabbits warily. “About what?”  
“That is for your chiefs to know.”  
A rabbit went down to get Oakleaf-rah and brought him back above ground. “What are you doing here?”  
“If you get the other three chiefs of the alliance then we’ll tell you,” Greystorm said.  
“Kehaar!”  
Kehaar flew down. Scree was perched in the beech tree overhead. “Fly to Vleflain, Efrafa, and Sunstone and get Campion, Groundsel and Lightstone and bring them here.”  
Kehaar and Scree took off, Kehaar making his way to Efrafa and Vleflain while Scree went to Sunstone. “What’s wrong Kehaar?” Groundsel asked when he was summoned above ground by Stonecrop.  
“Oakleaf wants bunnies come to Watership Down.”  
“Okay I’ll be there shortly.”  
Kehaar turned south for Efrafa and passed the message onto Campion who set off at once. Meanwhile Scree had reached Sunstone and passed the message onto Lightstone who also set off for Watership Down. Kehaar and Scree went back home to Watership Down and watched the two bunnies for the three days it took the other chiefs to arrive at Watership Down. Campion, Groundsel, Lightstone, Oakleaf, Fiver and Ochiba went down to the Honeycomb.   
“What do you have to tell us?”  
“First that you were fools for getting rid of Hitsuki. You were also fools for getting rid of your seers. They were a gift from the Black Rabbit. All seers are descended from the Black Rabbit for he is also a seer in addition to being the chief of Inle Warren and the one who takes your souls away to the Shadow Land when you die.  
“Secondly Hazel realizes he made a mistake by banishing his brother and the other seers from the alliance. It was a trick of Frith to make the warrens suffer and you fools bought it. He realized this just before he died at the battle of Brimstone. While Blizzard is dead his son, Thanatos, lives and is planning on killing you all. He is more powerful than before. You must align yourselves with the alliance called Dusk Moon in order to stand a chance of defeating him.”  
“How can Thanatos be alive?” Groundsel asked. “Fiver killed him.”  
“He didn’t die. Apparently Frith kept him alive.”  
“Nonsense. He died and you’re just trying to scare us. Get out before we kill you.”  
“The Black Rabbit figured you’d say that. Pity that now you won’t get any help. All well you have sealed your own fate.”  
A yellow flame consumed Fiver and Ochiba and when the rabbits opened their eyes they saw the two strangers were gone. “Those rabbits are stupid master,” Ochiba said when they had appeared near Moonfell.   
“Indeed. Apparently they’ve forgotten how the seers saved them before with Blizzard.”  
They walked to Moonfell. Zen and Fern were on sentry duty at the north point of the warren and appeared in front of them. “Hello rabbits of Moonfell. We mean you no harm. Take us to Blackstone please,” Fiver said.  
Zen and Fern looked at each other but did as the rabbits asked. The four rabbits were silent as they made their way to the warren and stopped outside Blackstone’s burrow. “Blackstone-rah there’s a couple of strange rabbits here,” Zen called.  
Blackstone came out and stared in surprise. “FIVER!”


	41. Night Warning

“Fiver is that really you?” Blackstone asked.

“It is Blackstone.  This is my servant Ochiba.”

“Welcome to Moonfell Ochiba,” Blackstone said.

Ochiba just nodded keeping an eye on his master.  “I thought you should know Shingetsu sent me to Watership Down to inform them of Thanatos being alive and request to join Dusk Moon.”

“How did it go?”

“They’ve sealed their own fates.”

“Then they will be on their own and we will fight Thanatos together.  My decision is final. They will get no help from Moonfell.  Now I figure you must be tired.  Pecan will show you to a burrow and then later you can go see the rabbits that came here from Watership Down.”

“Thank you Blackstone-rah.  How many are here?”

“Pipkin, Sunset, Burdock, Kori, Vine, and Zeus.  Only six rabbits from Watership Down.”

“I see. Nobody else decided to come?”

“Blackavar, Mist, and their remaining kittens as well as some of Kori’s friends died at the paws of Thanatos’s rabbits after they took the seer Hitsuki and ran from Watership Down.”

“Hitsuki is the rabbit Shingetsu told me would kill Thanatos. Ochiba! We’re leaving.”

“Yes master.”

“Wait! Pipkin misses you Fiver.”

Fiver paused in thought.  “Very well.  I’ll stay a few days but after that I’m leaving.”

Pecan was called and led the two rabbits to a burrow near the Watership rabbits that had gotten burrows together so they could stay in contact with each other easily.  They had all gotten used to being in Moonfell and now being part of this warren.  Pipkin had realized here that he had no place in the Owsla due to being a runt and was content with his lot in life.

Fiver went to Pipkin’s burrow and stamped his foot to get the sleeping rabbits attention. “FIVER!” Pipkin shouted running to his old friend and tackling him to the ground.

“Hello Pipkin.  You look well.”

“I’m so glad you’re back!  I missed having you around to talk to.”

Fiver smiled at his old friend.  “Who are these rabbits with you?”

“Sunset, Zeus and Burdock,” Pipkin said as each rabbit nodded to Fiver.  “We left Watership Down shortly after Oakleaf became chief.”

“Why?”

“One of the rabbits said I was useless to the warren and I didn’t deserve to be in the Owsla.”

The smile on Fiver’s face dropped at that.  “That’s stupid.  It isn’t your fault you were born the runt of your litter.  You’re better than those fools Pipkin.”

“Thanks!  Where have you been?”

“In the Shadow Land.  Bigwig, Hawkbit and Dandelion say hello.  Bigwig also expects you to remember your training from when he was Captain of Owsla or he’ll cuff your ears off when you get to the Shadow Land.”

Pipkin laughed.  “That’s Bigwig for you.  Strict and no fun.”

“Well I must be getting to sleep Pipkin.  I’m exhausted.  Oh and this is Ochiba,” he said pointing at his servant.

“Hello Ochiba.”

At a quick look to Fiver who gave a nod Ochiba nodded to Pipkin.  “Hello Pipkin.”

Fiver and Ochiba fell asleep and woke several hours later. The warren was silent.  Fiver guessed it was nightfall and the majority of rabbits were sleeping. 

_Master._

_What is it Greystorm?_

_The alliance refuses to believe that Thanatos is alive and refuses to form an alliance with Dusk Moon.  They have sealed their own fates. Blackstone says they will not help the alliance._

_I figured they would refuse but it was worth a shot.  Have you made a decision?_

_Yes master. I will return to Bright Star with my true mate and bring that warren back to life and close Ether upon defeating the mother and father.  Master?_

_Yes?_

_Is it possible to bring back Farthen Moor as well?_

_Haven’t thought of that but I suppose it would be possible.  Why do you ask?_

_I was wondering if that warren could be brought back to life as well and together they form an alliance with Dusk Moon so that we will be protected from the alliance._

_An interesting suggestion Greystorm.  I will think on it and see but will give you no decision until the current dangers have been eradicated._

_Thank you master._

_Do you plan on coming back to Inle Warren after having your little reunion with the Moonfell Watershipers?_

_Yes. That is the best place for me right now until I can kill the mother and father and rescue Coldstar._

_Very well.  I’ll leave you to sleep.  I have kittens that demand my attention.  Who would have thought raising kittens would be hard work?_

Fiver laughed at his master’s predicament.  “I suppose I’ll also face that problem when Coldstar is reunited with me.”  Fiver got up and left Ochiba in his burrow and went above ground to silflay.  He noticed an Owsla patrolling the warren and quickly turned his eyes yellow which allowed him to see in the dark while also activating his moonbeam. 

Reaching out with his mind he caught the stranger’s mind and twisted the link causing a scream in his head.   _What are you doing here child of Zorn?_

_Please you must help me!_

_Why?_

_Please let us into your warren._

_I am not the chief of Moonfell child.  These rabbits are likely to kill you on sight._

_Please!  We  don’t want to be a part of Thanatos anymore!_

_You have no wish to fight for Thanatos? Are there others with you?_

_Twenty of us comprising of bucks, some does and a few kittens.  Please you must help us seer!_

_How do you know I’m a seer?_

_Please Greystorm the Black Rabbit told us to come here and that you would help us!_

_What do you have to offer me that will cause me to help you?_

_Thanatos’s heir!  We escaped with his kitten who has been beaten by Thanatos for not turning evil like him!_

_Where are you?_

_Forest.  Please!  We also have a warning for the rabbits of this warren._

_What is it?_

_Thanatos-rah plans on attacking tomorrow!_


	42. Haven

_What do you mean he is attacking tomorrow?_

_Thanatos-rah is going to slaughter the alliance!_

_Well that isn’t our problem. I offered them the help of Dusk Moon but they refused. No rabbit will help them.  As for the rest of you my old warren needs to come back to life.  I’ll take you there myself and with me you’ll all be safe._

_Thank you!_

Greystorm slipped past the sentries easily, went into the forest and stood in front of the crowd of rabbits. “I’m amazed the Owsla and sentries of Moonfell didn’t catch you out here. They’re wary of strange rabbits entering their warren and borders.”

Greystorm ordered the rabbits into a group with the kittens surrounded by the does and bucks and then they disappeared from Moonfell.  “My warren is far from the alliance and far from Zorn so you have no reason to worry about being attacked,” Greystorm said to the rabbit beside him. “So how did you meet my master and discover my true name?”

“Shingetsu saw us escaping Zorn and told us to go to Moonfell where his most powerful servant, a rabbit named Greystorm, would help us get to safety in a new warren far from Thanatos’s clutches.  So, we followed a strange light and came here.”

Greystorm nodded and they continued on towards Bright Star.  After a month they made it to Greystorm’s home.  “I’m the chief of Bright Star.  I was born here long ago and from a long line of warrior seers.  My powers and memories were locked until I came here a few weeks ago.  I have to rescue my mate from a place in the Shadow Lands but will return once that is finished. You’ll be protected here.”

“Thank you Greystorm-rah,” the rabbits chorused. 

Shingetsu was waiting for Greystorm outside.  “I see your rabbits made it here safely.”

“Master I’m surprised they would readily accept me as their chief.”

“They should considering how you saved them from being killed by the rabbits of Dusk Moon.  As to your request earlier about bringing Farthen Moor back to life I can grant that.”

“Thank you Shingetsu.  How are the kittens taken from Thanatos?”

“They are doing well and getting stronger by the day.  Soon Moonblossom and her kittens will be able to join Moneywort and Pumpkin at Moonfell.”

Greystorm went back to Moonfell and informed Blackstone-rah that Thanatos was going to be attacking the alliance.  Blackstone said nothing about that and sent a messenger to Nightdusk.  After all we tried offering our help but they refuse it so it’s their own graves that they are digging. 

“Moneywort!”

“Fiver!  What’s up?”

“Shingetsu says that Moonblossom and the kittens will be able to come to Moonfell soon.”

“That’s wonderful!”

“Yes it is.  I’m leaving now with Ochiba.  I have my own battle to take on.”

Moneywort nodded and wished Fiver good luck.  As Fiver made his way back to the Shadow Land he stopped by Watership Down.  Every buck from the alliance was on the hill watching as Thanatos arrived with his enslaved rabbits.  Screams of horror rent the sky as the battle began.


	43. Ether

Greystorm left Ochiba in his burrow and walked into Ether.  Taiyo and Inazuma looked at Greystorm as he approached them.  “Hello Greystorm,” Inazuma said looking at him.  Taiyo just looked at the intruding buck in silence.  For an instant Greystorm thought he saw a flash of sadness in Taiyo’s eyes but then shook his head. 

“I didn’t come here for pleasure,” Greystorm said activating the elemental twist that swirled around his body. 

“You come to kill us don’t you?” Taiyo asked with sadness in his voice.  “Of course it is the only way after what we have done.”

“Be quiet Taiyo!’

“Inazuma the child needs to know the truth even though he seems determined to kill us anyway.”

“Greystorm you know that from us all rabbits are created and that Frith changed our children after the idiot El-ahrairah nearly got them all killed so they would better be protected against elil,” Taiyo began looking at Greystorm. “Though I suppose that was our fault for our children breeding so quickly but El-ahrairah should have kept his mates in check.  If that had been done then elil wouldn’t have been created but then the earth would be barren with the voracious appetites of rabbits.”

“Taiyo be quiet!” Inazuma hissed.  With a quick lash of his own power Taiyo sent Inazuma into the wall and the chains shot up from the ground wrapping themselves around Inazuma.  “Let me out!” Inazuma shouted.  Suddenly the shadow rabbits from Farthen Moor appeared and rushed to their mistress’s aid but were blocked by a line of fire rabbits. 

“Our respective servants,” Taiyo explained to Greystorm noticing the look on his face.  “I know why you are here.  To get back Coldstar and to kill us.  Ember,” he called and one of the rabbits turned and bowed.  “Please release Coldstar and bring her back here.  Release the others as well.”

“Others?”

“If you agree not to outright kill me though you can kill Inazuma for all I care I’ll explain why you were awakened.  As you know you come from Bright Star which was a warren of warrior seers.  In fact your entire family from your father and before him were warriors and your mother’s line were seers.  You inherited the warrior from your father naturally for the rabbits of Bright Star were warriors.  Well he fell in love with your mother who was a seer and they had you and three other kittens.  Your sister and yourself were the only ones to survive whereas your brothers did not.

“Inazuma there insisted on taking your mate and bringing her to Ether knowing it would drive you to go kill yourself.  I’ve tried to be the voice of reason all these centuries but when you’re the only two rabbits in a land with no children and nothing to do as the centuries fly by you begin to go a bit insane.  Somehow Inazuma left Ether and the Shadow Land fifty years ago, that’s how long we have waited for you to be reborn you see, and met Frith.  Frith told her that she could have any rabbit of any line that displeased her so she sent her shadow rabbits to destroy Bright Star and Farthen Moor.  We were already planning on punishing Farthen Moor anyway because like her servants said that warren had been created with the knowledge that they would worship us and they didn’t.”

“Why would you want rabbits to worship you?”

“Protection.  They worship us and we protect them from elil.  However over the years they forgot how their warren was made and forgot the pact they struck with us so they had to be punished.  Frith you see didn’t like your warren.  Do you know why?”

“No father,” Greystorm said surprising himself and Taiyo smiled a sad smile.

“Though I am the father of our race I don’t deserve to be called that after what I have been forced to do.  It was my intention to never wake you but Frith… well I’m sure you know how Frith is when he is angry.”

“Why did you restrain my master?”

“He pissed me off to be honest.  Shingetsu doesn’t understand why you were awakened even though we tried explaining it to him.  You were awakened to kill us and rescue your mate from here.  In fact I suggest you kill Inazuma before she tries something else to harm you.”

“How?”

_Your powers Greystorm. If you combine them all into one which you have the power to do as Shingetsu’s most powerful servant you can easily kill her and the shadow rabbits at the same time. But it will be exhausting and if you intend to kill me you’ll need to rest._

Greystorm concentrated all his energy and power into the center of his paws and it erupted from his body straight towards the chained mother and the shadow rabbits.  The shadow rabbits screamed in pain as the ball hit them and Inazuma looked on in fear as it hit her causing her body to burst into flames leaving nothing but ashes on the ground.  Greystorm then collapsed on the ground as his energy left his body.

A week later he woke.  Taiyo was watching him and the fire rabbits were carefully tending to Greystorm.  “You’re awake.  Good.  Ember has brought your mate to you.  She’s sleeping right now though under the holly tree.”

Greystorm looked up and he could see other rabbits, live rabbits running around. They appeared happy now that Inazuma was dead.  “Ember and Blaze escort Greystorm to his mate,” Taiyo said. The two flame rabbits who had been called nodded and helped Greystorm to his feet.  Greystorm flinched as they pressed their bodies against him. 

“We won’t harm you,” Ember said.  “You haven’t killed our master yet.”

“How did you get like this?”

“We were created just as Inazuma’s shadow rabbits were created.  Taiyo created us and the shadow rabbits were forged in some dark ritual by Inazuma.  We suspect that is why they were so willing to follow their master,” Ember said.

“The fire servants have never been on friendly terms with the shadow servants since Inazuma tried killing Taiyo three hundred years ago,” Blaze said.

“You’re three hundred years old?”

“Yes.  You see our lives are tied to our master.  If he dies we die.  We have been protecting our master from Inazuma ever since we were created.  It was not Taiyo’s intention for Shingetsu to be hurt.  Unfortunately he could do nothing to stop Inazuma as his powers were bound.”

“Bound by who?”

“Frith,” the two fire servants answered. 

“What of the rabbits I saw? The living ones?”

“Inazuma’s work.  Frith’s orders.”

“Take the star from the warrior.  Take the living from the dead. Throw them in darkness and bind their souls.  The one of light and born of stars shall set them free when he comes to the land of dreams,” Blaze said.

“Why was Taiyo bound?”

“Taiyo is loyal to Lady Kuu.  He has always loved the night. Whereas Inazuma was a manipulative rabbit who was loyal to Frith.”

“We follow our master and thus are loyal to Lady Kuu. She doesn’t try to control us like Frith and takes pity on us being here.”

“Then why don’t you escape?”

“We can’t.  Our master is stuck here and we won’t leave our master even if we could escape.”

“Taiyo may seem cruel but if you stay here you’ll see he’s kind to his friends and servants.”

“I have a warren I want to go back to.  Is there any way I can… get you all out of here?”

“We don’t know and I don’t think Taiyo knows either.”

“Perhaps if you return to the living world you can ask Lady Kuu.”

“Perhaps you can free our master and us from this eternal bond.”

They fell silent as they reached the single holly tree.  “Your mate lies in front of you Greystorm.  We’ll wait here while you have your little reunion,” Ember said smiling sadly. 

“Thank you both. And tell Taiyo thank you as well and that I will do everything in my power to help him and his servants escape here.”

The two fire servants looked shocked but bowed respectfully to Greystorm as he went over to his mate.  Their ears drooped at the sight and they watched as their bodies slowly began to weaken.  The warrior seer had spared their master and themselves from death but would he be able to save them from Ether before they vanished forever?

 


	44. Chaos

Greystorm and Coldstar sat beneath the holly tree as they looked at each other.  “Forgive me Coldstar for not remembering you.  It was only after returning to Bright Star and Farthen Moor when I got my memories back and then talking to Shingetsu that I discovered that the mate I had as ‘Fiver’ wasn’t my true mate.  I knew nothing of you because I hadn’t gained my memories back and wasn’t a true seer for most of my life on Earth.”

“I don’t blame you Greystorm.  It isn’t your fault that Inazuma blocked your memories and stole me from our warren.  Will we be going back there?”

“Yes. In fact I already have some rabbits that I just need to get Hitsuki to free for me.  I totally forgot about Thanatos’s control over them when I decided to get them away.”

Ember spoke up at this. “Master Greystorm you can also remove the collars and bracelets of enslavement from those rabbits.”

“I thought that was only Hitsuki?”

“It was,” Blaze said.  “But you have spared us and our master from death therefore that power is also yours.”

“However there is a catch.  Whereas Hitsuki removes the collars and bracelets and the rabbits retain their markings and powers from Thanatos’s transformation of them if you remove the collars and bracelets then they will lose their powers and revert back to whatever color they were before being captured by Thanatos.”

“Speak to them and see what they want. If they choose to keep their powers then Hitsuki must free them.”

“Tell me can I take Coldstar from here?”

“Yes however it would be wise to take her after Thanatos is dead so she isn’t put in danger.”

“Has the battle started yet?”

“It has.  The screams of those fools are tearing the Shadow Lands.  We can hear them in Ether.”

“How?”

“If you will follow us Greystorm then we will show you.”

Ember and Blaze began leading the warrior seer and his mate back to Taiyo when they suddenly screamed and fell to the ground.  Greystorm and Coldstar stared in horror as they noticed that they suddenly weren’t as bright as they were after the death of Inazuma.  “What’s wrong?!”

“Frith is angry and is determined to kill us,” Ember gasped out between screams of pain.  They watched as Ember and Blaze’s coats slowly lost a bit more brightness.

“How is this possible?! I thought Frith couldn’t come here?”

“He can’t.  Neither can Lady Kuu. But at the same Lady Kuu can do nothing to save us or father,” Blaze said. 

“Even though Frith and Kuu can’t enter Frith can send out his light warriors to harm us which is what he is doing.  Greystorm you were not supposed to be awakened or get your memories and powers back.  You weren’t supposed to rescue Coldstar,” Ember said.

Coldstar let out a cry of pain as she fell to the ground.  A slash appeared across her right hind leg. “Coldstar!”

Greystorm turned and stared in shock as the barrier between Ether and Inle Warren opened and the screams of Shingetsu’s servants was heard.  Nuzzling his mate he ran back up to Taiyo and stopped as the fire servants and living rabbits lay on the ground as slashes appeared across their bodies.  Looking for the first time he saw light rabbits attacking the fire rabbits and twenty of them surrounded Taiyo and forced him to the ground.  “Father!” Greystorm shouted and the light rabbits turned to them blood dripping from their claws.   _How did I not see them enter Ether!_

“Warrior seer you should not have awoken. You should have stayed dead and not been reborn,” a light rabbit spoke.  “You killed Lord Frith’s mate.”

“Mate?!”

Taiyo screamed and they moved aside so Greystorm could see his father chained to the ground with cuts of varying degrees glistening his fur.  The shine in his fur was slowly leaving him and blood dripped around him.  “Leave him!”

“You can’t stop us!  Our master demands the deaths of the rabbits of Ether and Inle Warren and we will do as we’re told.”

_MASTER!_

_Take the star from the warrior.  Take the living from the dead. Throw them in darkness and bind their souls.  The one of light and born of stars shall set them free when he comes to the land of dreams._

_Father what does that mean?_

_Most of it has already been fulfilled by Frith.  The land of dreams is where Lady Kuu lives and her rabbits of darkness and moonlight survive.   You must go to the land of dreams in order to free the rabbits of Ether and Inle Warren. Frith is destroying both places.  If you don’t stop him we will all die.  I, my fire servants, these living rabbits in Ether and the rabbits of Inle Warren Greystorm.  You must also return to the earth and find Hitsuki to free your warren from Thanatos attacking it before anything else.  Take Moonblossom and her kittens back to Moneywort in Moonfell. Go!_

Greystorm threw the darkness in him towards the light rabbits who screamed in pain.  “You can’t kill us Greystorm,” they sneered.  “We’re protected by Lord Frith!  We are the sons and daughters of Inazuma and Frith!”

Greystorm turned and hurried through Ether and into Inle Warren.  He searched with his mind to Moonblossom and connected.   _Moonblossom!  It’s Fiver!  We need to get out of here now!_

_Fiver what’s going on?!_

_I can’t explain but we must get you out of here along with the kittens. Where are you?!_

_In my burrow!_

_Stay there!  Ochiba!_

_Master?_

_Get to Moonblossom and take them to Moneywort in Moonfell!_

_Yes master but what about you?_

_DO AS I SAY OCHIBA!_

Ochiba jerked as he heard the fear in his master’s voice and broke the mind contact before he sprinted through the warren to Moonblossom.  “Moonblossom my master says you’re to come with me.”

He ushered the kittens to their feet and took them back to Moonfell. Moneywort looked up and ran to his mate and kittens.  “What’s wrong Moonblossom?!”

“Something is happening in Shingetsu’s warren!  Fiver ordered this rabbit to take me and the kittens here.  They’re being tortured Moneywort!”

“What in the name of Kuu can possibly torture dead rabbits?!”

Pumpkin and Shizun who had come to spend time with Moneywort and Pumpkin stared in horror at Ochiba’s revelation.  “Who is this?”

“My name is Ochiba. I am the servant of Fiver,” Ochiba said. 

“Where is Fiver?”

“I think still in the Shadow Land.”

“What in the world is he doing there?!”

“Master!” Greystorm shouted as he ran into Shingetsu and Kosetsu’s burrow.  “Master get up! I can take you to Bright Star or Farthen Moor! Please master!” Greystorm shouted as his voice choked in fear and sobs wracked his throat.

“Greystorm you must return and get Hitsuki to Bright Star in order to save them. We cannot leave.  Frith has bound us here. With my rabbits in pain my power is being drained.”

“Father says he didn’t mean to harm you. It was mother,” Greystorm said.

“I’m sorry to hear that Taiyo has been bound to Ether.  I wouldn’t have thought Frith would do that.”

“How…?”

“I’m the servant of Lady Kuu and the first seer Greystorm.  Control your thoughts and emotions for Frith will use them against you! NOW GO!”

Greystorm nodded and disappeared from the Shadow Land and back to Earth.  “HITSUKI!”

Hitsuki appeared in front of Greystorm. “Master warrior seer what is it you wish of me?”

“Come with me to my warren.  We must give the rabbits I saved a choice.”

“Yes master Greystorm,” Hitsuki said.  The two rabbits disappeared and Greystorm summoned his warren. 

“Greystorm-rah! What is it?”

“This is Hitsuki.”

“The seer that was kidnapped? We are sorry you had to be enslaved young one.”

“No harm done,” Hitsuki said to the rabbits in front of him.

“I can remove your collars and bracelets as can Hitsuki.  If Hitsuki removes them you will retain your coloring and powers from Thanatos’s transformation.  However if I remove them then you will lose those powers and go back to being normal rabbits. It is your choice but decide quickly.  Time is of the essence here!”

The rabbits quickly conversed.  “The does want to go back to being normal but we bucks want our powers intact so we can better protect Bright Star and our chief,” the lead buck said.

“Fine,” Greystorm said.  Together released the does and Hitsuki released the bucks from their enslavement.  A snap of twigs sounded and twenty more rabbits shifted nervously before them.  Hitsuki growled and snapped his power out at them.  “What is it you want?!”

“Please Hitsuki free us!  We escaped before all this trouble.”

“Greystorm what should I do?”

Greystorm latched onto their minds and shifted through them looking for any signs of a trap or deceit.  “They’re pure rabbits who are just scared.  Whether you free them is up to you Hitsuki-rah.”

Hitsuki raised his paws and light shot from them and surrounded all the rabbits as the bracelets and collars disappeared in a cloud of smoke. “Where should they go?”

“You can leave them here where they’ll be safe though I can’t figure out how the hell they got here so quickly. Hitsuki you know your destiny is to destroy Thanatos don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Then go to the alliance and kill him.  Those rabbits don’t deserve to be saved but at least end the evil that plagues us all.”

“Of course Greystorm and what of you?”

“I have to free our master.  Good luck Hitsuki,” Greystorm called as he disappeared.

“Good luck Greystorm.  Please free our master,” Hitsuki said to the silence.


	45. Land of Dreams

Greystorm ran through the Shadow Land and into the Land of Dreams where the moon goddess lived with her servants.  Unlike the Shadow Land where it was always freezing cold, the Land of Dreams was warm and always night for this was the realm of Kuu who was the mother of all night time creatures.  Greystorm activated the moon beam in the center of his head and used it to guide him through the land to the temple of Lady Kuu where her servants worshipped her.

“Lady Kuu please may I talk to you?” Greystorm asked.

“What do you want with the moon goddess Greystorm?”

Greystorm looked up and saw a rabbit made of moonlight.  “I come to save the father from Lord Frith as well as my master and the rabbits of the Shadow Land and Ether.  Taiyo told me to go to the Land of Dreams and speak to the moon goddess in order to save the rabbits of the Shadow Land and Ether,” Greystorm said.

“Lord Frith is the brother of Lady Kuu.  He has been acting up for many centuries now.  Very well follow me and I will take you to Kuu,” the moonlight rabbit said.

Greystorm followed the rabbit through the land until they reached a stream.  “This is the stream of sleep.  Drink from this stream and you will fall asleep which will allow you to connect with our mistress.  She will show you the way back to your body if you are worthy.  If not then you will remain in sleep forever and your body will lie here in the Land of Dreams forever.”

“What must I do to prove myself to the goddess?”

“You will find out when you meet her. I will stay here and guard your body though nobody will harm you here unless you harm or threaten our mistress.”

Greystorm drank from the stream and immediately his eyes closed. He did not hear his body hit the ground as his soul was removed from his body and swept away to a garden of moon flowers and saw two stone pillars five feet from each other in front of him.  In front of the stone pillars was a shadow rabbit.

“What is it you seek rabbit of the earth, moon and death?”

“I wish to speak to Lady Kuu in order to save the father, my master, my mate, and the rabbits of Ether and Inle Warren,” Greystorm replied.

“Do you see the stone pedestal on the hill to the east?”

Greystorm turned in the direction the rabbit had mentioned and then nodded.  “Yes.”

“Bring back the black onyx and the blue aquamarine gems and place them here on the ground.  A door will open between the two stone pillars behind me.  You will need to go through that passage in order to reach the mistress of the night and mother to the night creatures of the earth.  But it will not be easy to retrieve the stones wise rabbit.  You will face those who will stand in your way and you must overcome them through wit and power.”

Greystorm bowed to the shadow rabbit and disappeared east towards the hill. 

_Greystorm why do you disobey me?  Keeping Coldstar from you was for your benefit. Surely you would not dishonor Vilthuril by mating with another even if she was in a past life.  Would you really hurt the doe you stole from Efrafa?_

_You allow rabbits to be slaves!  It isn’t right for rabbits to live in fear and never be allowed to mate with who they wish. Campion, while a fool for siding with Hazel, Groundsel, and Lightstone and banning all seers on pain of death, is a good chief to his warren and much better than Lightstone before Harmony saved him.  I had a good life with Vilthuril but I belong with my true mate and I will not allow you kill her! You also allowed the rabbits of the Shining Wire Warren to be controlled by two idiots!_

_Those rabbits were useless to me.   But why do you concern yourself with other rabbits? Why concern yourself with someone who tortured your ‘master’?_

_Taiyo told me that you and Inazuma used to be mates and that you bound him and his fire servants to Ether against their will.  Inazuma and her servants deserved what they got for kidnapping innocent living rabbits and holding them hostage against their will as well as harming Shingetsu-rah._

A white wolf with silver eyes appeared and snarled a warning at Frith.  “Leave the rabbit alone Frith! You do not belong in our land!”

_But I am not in your land. Only in the rabbit’s mind.  He needs to be punished._

“You have no rule here!  Leave the poor rabbit alone!”

_And what are you going to do to stop me Snowdrift?_

“Land of dreams and sky of night come to my call.  Creatures of the night and children of the moon hear my summons and aid me.  Darkness living and darkness pure banish the sun from the land of night.  Banish the sun from the land of dreams and protect the moon who has blessed you all,” Snowdrift said.

From the blackness every child of the moon and creature of the night appeared beside and behind Snowdrift and stared with glittering eyes at Greystorm.  “Our mother and protector hear our plea.  Toss the sun god from the descendant of the new moon and caress him in the shadows of our homeland.  Purify the one who seeks to help the fallen. Purify the one and give it power over shadow.  Let the child of the new moon find safety within your domain.”

Greystorm screamed in pain as Frith was tossed from his mind and was pushed out of the Land of Dreams. The creatures of the night slunk back into the shadows from where they came except for Snowdrift.  “Rabbit of earth, moon and death what is your quest in our land?”

“I have to get the onyx and aquamarine stones and bring them back to the pillars that will lead me to the moon goddess,” Greystorm said.  “My mate, the father, my master, and the rabbits of Ether and Inle Warren are in danger from Frith.”

“I see.  I am Snowdrift as you might recall from the sun god being inside you.”

“How did he get inside me?”

“Frith probably entered you when you were passing through earth after saving your warren.  It is nothing to be ashamed of.  You had no idea that he would take possession of your body like he did.  He knows he has no power within the Land of Dreams but still he tries to take possession of the children of the moon.”

“Who are the ‘children of the moon’ that you speak of?”

“All seers are children of the moon as well as all creatures that thrive in the night such as owls, wolves, badgers, the cat family, and many others.  You are lucky that I spotted you when I did or else you would still be in danger of Frith.”

“What do you mean noble wolf?”

Snowdrift laughed.  “My brother, I am not noble. My kind feast on your kind on earth but here in the Land of Dreams you will have no enemies for you are our brother.  As to what I spoke before about Frith it is this.  If I had not spotted you he would have crushed your spirit and driven you insane.  Frith has no power in the Land of Dreams but in a child of the moon who enters our land he can take possession of that poor creature and destroy them. You are fortunate indeed to be saved by me.  I cannot help you on your quest any longer Greystorm but come to me once it is complete and I will give you a gift. Now go for I believe your time is short if you want to save those who you have found friendship in.”

Greystorm was about to thank Snowdrift when she vanished.  He began running towards the hill where he could faintly see the stone pedestal that held the aquamarine and the onyx stones.  He was terrified for his mate, his master and the rabbits of Inle Warren and Ether.   _I have to hurry.  They may not have much time left.  Hold on!_

Greystorm suddenly halted as a voice spoke from the blackness around him and a panther stepped in front of him.  “Hello child of the moon.  To get to the stones you must answer a riddle.”

“I am ready dark one.”

“What runs all day, but never walks.  Often murmurs, never talks.  Has a bed, but never sleeps.  Has a mouth, but never eats?”

“A river!”

 “Correct. You may pass brother of the moon and night.”

Greystorm continued running and finally reached the foot of the hill.  A tiger appeared before Greystorm. “To get up the hill and fetch the stones you must fight me.”

“How do I do that when I am smaller than you?”

“It will be a fair fight.”

The tiger shrank until he was the same size as Greystorm.   “Now we can fight.”

Greystorm knew that his teeth and claws would be no match for the tiger even if it now was the same size as him. He studied the tiger thinking.  He didn’t think using his powers would be a good idea as that would put the tiger at an unfair advantage so he would have to rely on his cunning and speed as a rabbit and his strength as a warrior seer in order to defeat the tiger.

The tiger sprang at Greystorm who quickly bolted to the left narrowly missing being clawed by the tiger.  Dancing swiftly out of the tiger’s swipe of a paw Greystorm knocked the tiger off his feet and then kicked dirt into the tiger’s eyes before swiping at the tiger’s face drawing three bloody scratches down the tiger’s muzzle.  The tiger roared in pain and staggered trying to get the dirt out of its eyes.  Greystorm again ran at the tiger and knocked it once more into the dirt while using the shadows as cover so he could attack without being seen or heard. 

When Greystorm kicked the tiger in the head with his back feet and it fell to the ground he used his strength as a warrior rabbit to hold the tiger down and bit into the tiger’s front left leg.  “You fight well child of the moon. You may pass freely to get the stones and take them back to the passage that leads to the moon goddess,” the tiger said once Greystorm had let go and allowed the tiger to get up.

Greystorm ran up the hill and arrived panting and winded from the fight and the running he had done since he had left the Shadow Land for the Land of Dreams.  Walking forward he gripped the onyx in his teeth and picked up the aquamarine before making his way back to the shadow rabbit and the stone pillars.  It was slow going as he knew that if he stumbled he would easily lose the stones and would not be able to save his master, his mate, the father or the rabbits of Ether and Inle Warren.  Finally after an hour he returned. 

“I see you have passed the trials and bear the stones.  Place the aquamarine on the right pillar and the onyx on the left.  The door will then reveal itself and you can enter.  Follow the passage until you come to a small pool with a hole in the roof of the passage and there you will find the moon goddess.”

Greystorm did as instructed.  The two pillars lit up and a door appeared from the shadows between the two pillars.  He used the shadows to pull on the handle and stepped into the passage where torches sprang to life.  Greystorm walked silently down the passage and stopped at the pool of silver water before him. 

“Lady Kuu I ask for your help,” Greystorm said bowing.

“Greystorm what it is you want?”

“Lady Kuu I beg your forgiveness for coming here without permission but Taiyo, my mate, Shingetsu and the rabbits of Inle Warren and Ether are in trouble. Frith has sent his light servants to kill Taiyo and is determined to kill the rabbits of Ether and Inle Warren. Taiyo and his servants told me to come to the Land of Dreams to stop Frith from destroying them.”

“You cannot kill a god or goddess Greystorm.  However you can weaken him considerably and by doing that you will save those you care for and have made friends with.”

“What do I do?”

“You must travel to Frith’s domain on the edge of the mortal plane to the west.  Then chant the following words three times:  ** _Sun of light, fire and hate shall meet its end at the eastern gate.  Moon of hope, night and love shall rule the sky if thy fails to stop the destruction of the world.  Stars of sun and stars of moon guard the sun in death entomb and elements of seven all shall destroy the one who would see us fall_**.”

“Thank you Lady Kuu.  May I come back here?”

“You may.  In fact when you die you will come to the Land of Dreams instead of going to the Shadow Land.  All children of the moon live in the Shadow Land while the children of the sun live in the Shadow Land when they die.”

“Shingetsu offered me to live in Ether if I wanted it but I don’t think I could bear living in a place where Taiyo and his servants were forcefully bound by Frith.”

“Shingetsu is a good rabbit and is kind to offer you that opportunity.  However you are right that it has seen too much sadness and forced enslavement so it would be best for all if it were closed.  I will see you again Greystorm when you choose to return.”

Greystorm found himself back outside the door that led to Kuu.  As he watched the door melted back into the shadows and the stones fell to the ground.  The shadow rabbit picked them up.  Snowdrift had returned.  “You passed the tests and spoke the moon goddess rabbit.  As I promised here is a gift for you,” Snowdrift said holding out a necklace with the moon on it.  “Wear this and it will protect you from Frith and your descendants will be born with this mark on their chests.  It will protect them from Frith’s manipulations and deceit.”

“Thank you Snowdrift.”

“To get you where you want to go in order to save those you care for I will send you to Frith’s domain.  Good luck Greystorm, chief of Bright Star.”

There was a flash of light and Greystorm found himself on the edge of the western part of the world.  He saw Frith sitting in the sky before him.  Soon Kuu would awaken from her sleep and Frith was already beginning to sink for his sleep. 

“What is it you want Greystorm? Do you wish to pledge your allegiance to me?”

“I have no such intentions of following you or allowing my descendants to follow you.”

“What are you going to do about it? I can crush you right here.  You are in my domain rabbit and I can easily break you and then reshape you to fit my purpose.”

“Sun of light, fire and hate shall meet its end at the eastern gate.  Moon of hope, night and love shall rule the sky if thy fails to stop the destruction of the world.  Stars of sun and stars of moon guard the sun in death entomb and elements of seven all shall destroy the one who would see us fall.  Sun of light, fire and hate shall meet its end at the eastern gate.  Moon of hope, night and love shall rule the sky if thy fails to stop the destruction of the world.  Stars of sun and stars of moon guard the sun in death entomb and elements of seven all shall destroy the one who would see us fall.  Sun of light, fire and hate shall meet its end at the eastern gate.  Moon of hope, night and love shall rule the sky if thy fails to stop the destruction of the world.  Stars of sun and stars of moon guard the sun in death entomb and elements of seven all shall destroy the one who would see us fall.”  There was a crack of lightning and the sky darkened as the stars appeared at the words Greystorm chanted.  Frith screamed as a cage infused with the seven elements surrounded him.

“We have heard your call rabbit of the moon and we will answer our mistress of the night.  Do not fear for he will never be able to harm any rabbit ever again.”

“Thank you stars,” Greystorm said.

Greystorm disappeared back to the Shadow Land and ran to Inle Warren and to his master’s burrow.  “Shingetsu!”

“Greystorm thank you for saving me, Kosetsu and our warren.  We would be dead if you hadn’t defeated Frith.”

“I didn’t kill him master.”

“Shingetsu you can’t kill a sun god. How many times must you hear those words?” Shingetsu chuckled at his servant’s lowered head.  “Thank you again Greystorm.  Go to Ether and get your mate.  You are free to return to Bright Star for your duty is done.”

“Master will I still keep my powers?”

“Yes of course and you will be able to freely pass into the Shadow Land at will like all my servants and children. If you want to close Ether do so once Taiyo and the others are safely in the Shadow Land.  For now I need to check on my warren. I hope to see you again in the future.”

Shingetsu wandered through Inle Warren and passed into Ether. He ran to where his mate, Ember and Blaze had fallen and was relieved to see their coats healthy once more and eating the grass that grew in Ether.  “We are free! Thank you Greystorm!” Ember shouted. 

“Thank you indeed Greystorm,” Taiyo said coming with his fire servants and the remaining living rabbits that had been enslaved.  “You freed us of our enslavement before we vanished from Ether.”

“Taiyo what happened to the light rabbits?”

“They were destroyed.  Of course there will be other light servants of Frith’s but the ones he sent here are all dead.  Now I understand that Shingetsu has offered you Ether?”

“Yes he has but I have no wish to remain here.  I want to close it up so nobody else can be enslaved here and return to Bright Star to rule my warren.”

“Very well. Then we will go into Farthen Moor and bring that warren back from the death.”

The rabbits followed Taiyo, father of all rabbits, out of Ether and Greystorm sealed the barrier between Inle Warren and Ether so that no rabbit would be able to enter it again except a rabbit of his blood.  Then the rabbits returned to the mortal plane.  “I hope that we have a good alliance with Bright Star Greystorm-rah.  For now I will take my leave along with my rabbits.”

“Taiyo who will be the chief of Farthen Moor?”

Taiyo looked at the rabbits around him. Ember shouted “Taiyo-rah!” and the cry was taken up by the others who had been trapped in Ether.  “Well it appears I will,” Taiyo said laughing.  “When my warren is settled I will have to request a meeting with Blackstone, yourself and Kaolin to set up an alliance.  Or perhaps just our two warrens will set up an alliance.  Now it is up to Hitsuki to do his duty and kill Thanatos.”  With that Taiyo led his fire servants and the other rabbits from Ether to Farthen Moor.  Coldstar and Greystorm watched them go.  “Taiyo is a good leader. He’ll make a good chief.”

“Though I have only known him for a short time I believe you are right Coldstar.  Now let’s go into our burrow and rest before I take up the duties of being a chief.”

As Greystorm and Coldstar went underground the screams at Watership Down were just beginning while Thanatos looked on in glee.  But without warning two strange warnings emerged from the sudden darkness and fell into the foray of battle.  Moonfell and Night Dusk had decided to slay Thanatos and his evil rabbits in order to stop the bloodshed that would continue if he wasn’t stopped.  They did nothing however to save the rabbits of the former alliance for they were furious that they could be so stupid and blind as to cast out all seers. 

“They do not realize what a gift seers are to them. The old ones of Watership Down have long died except for Pipkin here,” Shizun said to Hitsuki.  Pipkin had begun his own warren and become chief of River Stone which lay five days journey from Moonfell.  Pipkin had taken Sunset, Burdock, Zeus, and Pumpkin with him along with some rabbits from both Moonfell and Night Dusk to begin his own warren.  Hitsuki too had started a warren with the rabbits he had freed which lay a week travel from Night Dusk to the south west.  Hitsuki had named his warren Cinder Ice. 

“Help us!” Oakleaf shouted to the four warrens.

“We did not come to help you or the alliance. You would kill my brothers and sisters easily if they were born into your alliance.  By doing so you have angered the moon goddess and angered the Black Rabbit for the Black Rabbit is our master and father and we seers are just a few of the children of the moon.  We fight Thanatos to save ourselves because he will continue bringing death and bloodshed to rabbits everywhere if he isn’t killed.  You deserve your fate and will find no help from River Stone, Cinder Ice, Night Dusk or Moonfell,” Hitsuki said to Oakleaf.

The rabbits continued slaughtering the rabbits of Zorn, sparing only those that Hitsuki and Moneywort said were still pure despite being enslaved.  The others died along with many rabbits of the former alliance which satisfied the outcasts.  Their souls would keep Shingetsu alive and already Shingetsu’s Owsla was coming in droves to take the souls back to the Shadow Land. 

“Thanatos we meet again,” Hitsuki said as he approached the twisted buck. 

Thanatos raised a paw and shot out a jet of lightning at Hitsuki who blocked it with a wall of ice and then threw the ball of ice at Thanatos which froze his paws to the ground.  Summoning an ice ball filled with shadow and lightning he threw it at Thanatos which exploded in Thanatos’s face and covered him as he screamed in pain. Hitsuki noticed some of the evil rabbits coming to their master’s aid and slammed his paws onto the ground causing the evil rabbits to fall through the hole he had made.  Then he slammed his paws down again and caused the branches of the beech tree that marked the honeycomb of Watership Down to reach down and strangle the rabbits that had fallen into the warren. Thanatos continued to scream as he realized he was unable to move. The ice shadow lightning ball slipped into his body and roasted the rabbit from the inside. Hitsuki listened to the evil rabbit’s screams for a bit before slamming his front paws together and Thanatos’s body exploded. 

Silence fell on the down as the survivors of the alliance looked at the rabbits of River Stone, Cinder Ice, Night Dusk and Moonfell.  Blackstone, Kaolin, Pipkin and Hitsuki stepped forward.  “Know this rabbits of the alliance.  The Black Rabbit will no longer bless you with seers who can help you since you turned on the ones you had. Your chance to redeem yourselves has long passed.  Come anywhere near our warrens and you will die. There will be no mercy shown on you for you would show no mercy upon us if we came to your warrens.”

The four warrens formed up and the four chiefs led their rabbits away from the destruction and the battle.  For now the rabbits of the warrens were safe but only time would tell if they ever came to blows again.  Everyone was just glad that Thanatos was gone and Frith was caged and would never be able to harm another rabbit again.  In Inle Warren Shingetsu received reports from his Owsla and smiled.  Greystorm and Hitsuki had done well and he was proud.  Bigwig, Silver, Hawkbit, Dandelion, Blackavar, and the others of the old Watership Down smiled at Pipkin being the chief of his own warren and Greystorm learning of his past and ruling the warren he had been born in before his reincarnation into Fiver. 

“Who would have guessed that Pipkin would be a chief Hazel?” Bigwig asked. 

“He’ll make a good chief Bigwig. Of that I am certain,” Hazel replied to his friend and former Captain of Owsla. “May the moon shine bright and bless the new warrens and may the darkness prevail over the day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have only included major characters in the story though most of the characters will be original characters of my own invention. 
> 
> Instead of posting this into two separate works like on my fan fiction page, I have decided to make this into one story. 
> 
> If you wish to read them separately then they are found under New Dawn and Blood Shadows on my fanfiction under the pen name moonfeather58.


End file.
